Code: DEVIL
by Reaper Drak
Summary: Código: D.E.V.I.L., desire every vampire in lust. A pesar de lo mucho que lo nieguen ellas no podrán evitarlo al vivir bajo el mismo techo. ¿Cómo amar al enemigo que juraste destruir? ¿Alguna vez intentaron no desear a la mujer que fue entrenada para asesinar a cada demonio de la noche y que irremediablemente los está volviendo locos?
1. Chapter 1

_**Code: D.E.V.I.L**_

* * *

_**D** esire_

_**E** very_

_**V** ampire_

_**I** n_

_**L** ust_

* * *

\- Kanato-sama, detente por favor.- rogó Yui sonrojada al sentir las mordidas del menor de los trillizos en su cuello.

Justo en ese momento, la puerta de su cuarto se abrió de par en par y quiso alejarse de él de un salto. Sin embargo, Kanato Sakamaki no la dejó apartarse ni un centímetro. Azusa Mukami entró con un vaso de agua en la mano y el ceño fruncido. Sus ojos grisáceos se fijaron en las marcas en el cuello de la rubia y se acercó a ellos dos.

\- A-azusa-kun, ¿qué haces?

\- Me gusta la cara de dolor de Yui.- sonrió Azusa.

Kanato dio un golpe al "intruso" con su mirada echando azufre. El siseo del peli-violeta no alertó al Mukami que mordió a Yui y succionó con afán. Kanato trató de separarlos ahorcando al chico y lo logró a duras penas.

\- ¿Por qué no me dejas jugar con Yui?- se lamentó Azusa con un ronroneo.- Me gusta su sangre.

\- ¡Vete y encuentra tu propia muñeca!- le pateó Kanato en su cara ccon uno de sus berrinches tan comunes.

Al segundo golpe que dio, se escuchó el tabique de lanariz de Azusa romperse y Yui tomó de la mano a Kanato para detenerle. La mirada psicótica color lavanda se clavó en ella. Las próximas palabras que dijera probablemente serían su salvación o condena.

\- Déjalo ir.- susurró Yui tímidamente. - Yo no estoy interesada en él de esa forma, mi sangre te pertenece y solo a tí.

Kanato lo soltó y la recostó otra vez sobre la cama dejando un rastro de besos sobre su clavícula y pechos. Con un gruñido le indicó a Azusa que se retirase pero este no lo hizo. Kanato se bajó de la cama con una mirada que no auguraba nada bueno. Ya desde la destrucción de Teddy esos dos no se llevaban pacíficamente. Yui rogó a los cielos que Azusa se fuese y evitar así el Mukami fuese asesinado, que fue escuchada ... Al menos por Ruki y Reiji que aparecieron en la puerta.

\- Ni siquiera lo pienses, Kanato.- dijo Ruki fríamente alcanzando a su hermano.

El menor siseó y retrocedió unos pasos. Asuza fue arrastrado por su líder fuera de la habitación dejando solos a los hermanos Sakamaki y Yui.

\- Ya les dije una vez y no pienso volver a repetirlo. "Esa persona" nos quiere viviendo a todos bajo el mismo techo y en armonía. - los ojos de Reiji refulgieron en rojo como una amenaza. - No me hagan volver a repetirlo.

* * *

\- ¿Otra vez Kanato? - se escuchó hablar a Raito con Reiji.

A su lado estaba sentado en el sillón Ayato y detrás de él, apoyado contra la pared Subaru. Reiji se giró sobre si mismo tratando de localizar a Shuu sin éxito.

\- Esto no va a funcionar.- declaró Ayato.- Vamos a terminar matándonos antes de aprender a convivir en paz.

El resto asintió de acuerdo con el pelirrojo, pero era orden de "esa persona" y no podían desobedecer. Ruki y Kou gruñeron desde la cocina al escuchar la discusión de los otros. Como si ellos quisiesen vivir bajo el mismo techo con esos... princesos. No había nada que los uniese, nada en común salvo el rechazo a los otros.

Lo cual no hacía más que tensar el ambiente entre los sakamaki y mukami. Yui era la única que algunas veces podía detener las batllas entre bandos. Lo que se preguntaban constantemente, era la razón de Tougo para esta decisión. .. Sabían que probablemente había algo muy peligroso acechando afuera en busca de todos ellos.

Y no estaban del todo equivocados.

\- Oy, Nee - san. ¿No son demasiado revoltosos? - preguntó la menor de ellas con una sonrisa felina en los labios.

\- Yo creo que algo debe haber pasado para ello. Juju. Algo muy malo.- le respondió la segunda jugueteando con una picana eléctrica en el aire.

Las otras dos permanecieron en silencio. La más alta vigilaba la casa con binoculares infrarojos. Por más que no servían para captar calor para los vampiros dado a que estaban muertos, si lo hacían con el frío. La ayudaba para contar cuantos eran.

\- Son 10 de ellos y Yui está en el piso superior con uno de ellos.- informó dejando a un lado los binoculares.

las tres miraron a su líder, a la mujer que había estado concentrada y con la vista fija en la casa. Sus ojos parpadearon salvajemente. Las otras comprendieron de inmediato.

\- ¿Qué captaste? - preguntó la menor otra vez con furia y miedo mezclados.

\- Sangre...- supuso la segunda dejando de lado la picana.

A todas se les revolvió el estómago del asco y la ira. Querían vengarse, nadie le hacía eso a Yui y salía con vida tan alegremente. Su líder se paró en el borde de la azotea y sacó limpiamente sus navajas. Relamiendose un colmillo apuntó con una de ellas la puerta y sonrió con malicia. Las otras tres siguieron su ejemplo y se alinearon detrás de ella sin perder la vista de su objetivo. El salto debería ser de unos seis metros. A ninguna le importaba. Solo querían una cosa, y la iban a tener sin importar el costo. Sus ojos brillaron con distintas tonalidades y colores en la oscuridad como linternas, como la luna sobre ellas.

\- Ya es la hora, chicas...Hay ciertas sanguijuelas que se han portado muy mal...

* * *

Holaaaaa sé que este "pprimer capítulo" es muy corto. Pero ees a propósito así. ¿Por qué? BUENO, para dejarles picando. Y que quieran saber más. ... me presento, soy Nik, nicky, nikkira. Autora de Stormlovers de Naruto que ya casi está terminada, y Delicious nightmares in asylum academy( un xover de naruto fairy tail y vampire knight). Nada me gusta dibujar... ando medio ocupada con la uni pero bueeeno... cosas que pasan.


	2. Chapter 2

**_hola holaaaa ayy ya tengo dos lectoras soy feliz. Buenoo sin contar a Lara... jeje He aquí cap!_**

* * *

_\- ¡Espérame, Nee-chan!- volvió a gritar Yui mientras corría detrás de **ella** acompañada por otras tres pequeñas._

_Tenía nueve años y estaba en la casa de campo de la Iglesia en la que vivía con su padre, Seiji Komori. Miró a la de su derecha que a penas podía seguirles el paso. Su pelo era de un castaño claro más oscuro que el de ella, pero de un tono casi rosando el dorado solo que más opaco. Era mucho más baja que ella (lo cual era un logro), pero lo que más resaltaba en su rostro dulce y tierno eran sus ojos verdes como esmeraldas._

_\- Gomene, Yui-chan.- se disculpó ella con una sonrisa tímida.- No soy tan rápida como Uds._

_\- ¡Kyaaaa! - gritó la que iba detrás de ellas al tropezarse con la pequeña.- Yuu-chan, Zanahoria-chan, no se detengan asì como asì._

_\- No me digas "zanahoria", ¡tú eres la del pelo anaranjado!_

_La niña que molestó a "Carrot-nee" era levemente más alta que ellas dos. Su pelo anaranjado contrastaba con sus o¡irises fucsias y su sonrisa que invitaba a hacer cosas malas. De todas, era "Daiki-chan" (como solían llamarla) la que era casi siempre regañada por papá y la que físicamente se parecía más a ella. Sin embargo, su personalidad era opuesta. A Daiki le divertía molestar al resto poniendo apodos o riendose de ellos lo cual siempre le traía muchos problemas..._

_\- ¡Basta ya, Daiki!- la detuvo la tercer chica que se había adelantado un poco._

_A diferencia de Carrot que siempre vestía ropas muy campestres o Daiki que siempre estaba a la moda, Lady-nee parecía siempre una princesa de tierras lejanas. La elegancia y la postura que tenían eran perfectas, al igual que sus finos cabellos de muñeca color blanco y sus ojos tenían una mezcla de azules, celestes y grises que le hacían recordar alguna foto del mar que había visto. "Lady-chan" o "Monja-san" era la víctima favorita de Daiki y siempre peleaban._

_\- Siempre tienes que arruinarme la diversión, eh, monja-san._

_Ella la miró fríamente a la pelinaranja, pero antes que pudiese agravarse la pelea **ella** las detuvo. No era tan alta como Lady-nee, pero si tan grácil como ella. Su pelo negro contrastaba co su piel de porcelana, sus mejillas sonrojadas por su velocidad al llevarles la delantera y sus profundo ojos dorado-naranja. La severidad y madurez que mostraba su rostro era tan descolocante como el saber que ella tenía solo un año más que ella, la edad que compartía con Lady. Ella siempre tomaba el papel de líder y las protegía de lo que fuese._

_\- Si siguen peleando no vamos a llegar a la cima de la colina para ver el amanecer.- se cruzó de brazos._

_\- Pero yo no soy tan rápida como uds.- lloriqueó Carrot largando las primeras lágrimas._

_\- Oy, oy, no llores.- se mordió el labio inferior y se acercó a la más pequeña del gurpo.- Si lloras no arreglas nada... Ven aquí, te llevaré en mi espalda._

_Carrot fue alzada por "Mika-chan" y todas la seguimos. Yui le sorprendía lo fuerte que era ella. Aún cargando a Carrot podía ser la más rápida entre ella. Cuando llegaron a la colina, una delgada línea brillante comenzaba a aparecer en el horizonte. Carrot se mantenía aferrada a Mika mientras veíamos el espectáculo más hermoso de la historia y Yui miró a Mika._

_\- ¿Te sientes bien?_

_Mika la miró algo pálida y sonrió._

_\- Todo está bien..._

* * *

**First Round**

* * *

Yui despertó algo mareada entre los brazos de Kanato. Su sueño había sido más bien un recuerdo de su niñez cuando iba con su padre a visitar a esas niñas que supuestamente tenían un parentesco con ella. Ahora sabía que no era así. Alguien volvió a golpear la puerta suavemente y Kanato gruñó volviéndose a esconder debajo de las sábanas. Ella fue a abrir la puerta y se encontró con Ruki que la miró con desdén.

\- Ya está la cena servida. Despierta a Kanato y baja.

Por mucho esfuerzo que hizo, Kanato ni se mosqueó a la hora de despertarse por lo que Yui no atinó hacer nada más que ir sola abajo. Tenía miedo de las consecuencias si Kanato despertaba y no la veía allí. Pero realmente tenía mucha hambre. Bajó las escaleras rápidamente para comer y volver con Kanato. No se esperaba encontrarlos a todos allí en el living esperándola.

-Kanato-kun está dormido.- aclaró sintiéndose incómoda por estar rodeada de tantos hombres.

No esperaba que todos estuviesen aguardando a que ella y Kanato bajasen para cenar, pero lo que nunca imaginó fue lo que sucedió en ese instante. Las ventanas explotaron y cuatro cuerpo ingresaron al living armados hasta los dientes.

\- ¡Asuza, protege a Eva! - le ordenó Ruki.

Asuza le tomó la mano y tironeó de ella. Yui no se movió. Había algo extrañamente familiar en los atacantes.

El encapuchado más cercano tomó a Kou del tobillo con su látigo y lo hizo girar hasta quedar tirado en el piso mientras con la otra mano decargaba en Raito la suficiente electricidad como para matarlo si fuese humano. La risa divertida tan aguda del atacante llegó a sus oídos y la hizo pensar en alguien...

Por otro lado, Reiji había sido inmovilizado por el segundo y dejado inconsciente por alguna sustancia que este le inyectó. Esa persona se batía a duelo con Subaru utilizando una espada de ata y obviamente trataba de matar.

A Ayato y Ruki no les parecía ir mejor. Siendo dos contra uno sus intentos de asesinar al intruso habían sido inútiles. Él los eludía con gran rapidez y volvía a golpearlos. Sus movimientos eran resueltos y rápidos, como si hubiese nacido para ello. Una máscara ninja ocultada su rostro hasta la nariz dejando a la vista unos ojos dorados fieros.

El de menor estatura saltó encima de Yuma como si el chico midiese un metro nada más y enrolló sus piernas a su cuello mientras con la otra clavaba a Shu a la pared con múltiples navajas. Hizo que Yuma perdiese el equilibrio y le clavó dos guadañas del tamaño de una mano en las muñecas y una alrededor del cuello. Si llegaba a tratar de sacarselas perdería una mano... o se degollaría. Cuando se bajó de Yuma, Yui pudo notar que llevaba en su chaqueta negra unas orejas de conejo negros cocidas a la capucha y en su espalda llevaba estampado un "~Pyon" de colores estridentes. Esa persona corrió hacia Yui y Asuza la protegió poniéndola detrás. Yui podía ver las intenciones de esa persona.

\- ¡Por favor, detente!- gritó.

Y para su enorme asombro, ese ser tan bajito clavó los talones en el suelo y se detuvo mirándola fijamente. El que estaba peleando contra Ayato y Ruki gruñó por lo bajo y le gritó:

-¿ Qué estás haciendo? ¡Saca a Yui de aquí!

\- Pero...

Antes que pudiese replicarle, Asuza se movió y con su cuchillo clavó en la carne. Pero no en la del de orejas de conejo. El ser de ojos dorados había superado a Ayato y Ruki interponiendose en la trayectoria del cuchillo que sobresalía de su brazo. Asuza comenzó a temblar clavado en su lugar en cuanto hizo contacto visual con él. Sus ojos parecían los de un animal a punto de atacar. El atacante-conejo estaba tirado en el suelo por el empujón y su capucha había caído dejando a la vista su rostro delicado. Se frotaba el brazo en el que había recibido el golpe de su compañero.

Yui quedó petrificada en su lugar. El pelo castaño, la nariz respingada y los ojos verdes como los de un gato. Incluso pequeñas lágrimas salían de sus ojos que ella trataba de ocultar. Ruki se dirigió a ella a sancadas al mismo tiempo que Kou se paraba a atacar a quien lo habia dejado en el suelo. Subaru mantenía a raya al cuarto atacante. La sangre de quien había salvado a la conejita llenaba el medio de la habitación. Su brazo estaba inmovilizado por el cuchillo y Ruki iba a matarla. Ayato también. ..

\- No lo hagas. - se interpuso nuevamente.

Ruki la tomó de la muñeca con autoridad obligándola a moverse. Yui tironeó de él para detenerlo y Carrot apuntó a Ruki con una guadaña.

\- Suelta a Yuu-chan, sanguijuela. - su amenaza se vio opacada por la de una voz más terrible.

-¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo a mi novia, Mukami asqueroso?

Kanato había despertado de su siesta. Los ojos de Carrot-chan se abrieron de par en par por la estupefacción al oírlo al igual que sus compañeros. En realidad todos habían dejado de pelear en cuanto Yui había intervenido. La que había derribado a Raito y se batía a duelo con Kou se largó a reír a más no poder.

\- Esa es la mejor broma que he escuchado en mi vida.- dijo secándose las lágrimas.

\- Excepto porque no es una broma.- le reprendió una voz melodiosa que pertenecía a quien había controlado a Subaru con una espada.

Al sacarse la capucha que la ocultaba Yui pudo reconocerla y también a la otra cuando hizo lo mismo.

\- Lady- nee, Daiki-nee- se alegró y corrió a abrazarlas.

Ellas le devolvieron el abrazo con cariño e igual entusiasmo. Yui miró a la última persona, la herida. Ya sabía quién era. No hacía falta que se sacase la capucha o la máscara.

-Mika-chan, deja que curemos tu brazo.- le ofreció.

\- ¡¿Mika?!- chilló Ayato infartandose.- ¿ Una mujer me estaba ganando?

\- Imagínate mi decepción al ver que tan débil eras. - le respondió ella mientras mostraba su rostro.- Fue realmente aburrido, pensé que serían una desafío al ser hijos de Tougo...

Ayato y ella se fulminaron con la mirada. Yui temía que volviesen a pelear, Yui tuve la genial idea de presentarlos.

\- Ellas son mis primas adoptivas.- dijo animadamente.- Solíamos vernos seguido hacealgunos años. ..

Rogó a Kami que las chicas le siguiesen el juego por una vez. La albina al parecer entendió la idea y se inclinó en señal de respeto.

\- Soy Umiko Aike, mucho gusto.

Ellos asintieron reticentes. Los ojos frívolos de color del mar en todas sus tonalidades se fijaron en cada uno dando a entebder que esto era pura formalidad.

\- Es turno de Daiki-hime.- rió la colorada hablando de ella misma en tercera persona.- Mi nombre es Tsubasa Hotaru, pero pueden decirme Daiki-hime juju.

Los ojos se clavaron en Mika- chan que no parecía tener intensiones de presentarse. Por la mirada de Yui terminó por hacerlo de mala gana.

\- Mi nombre es Akane Chikage, diría que es un gusto conocerlos pero saben que no es así. - bufó sacándose el cuchillo sin inmutarse ni mostrar dolor.- No hace falta ue se presenten. Sabemos quiénes son y que son. Ah, y cómo matarlos.

\- ¡Mika- chan!- se escandalizó Yui.

Entonces notó queCarrot-chan no se había presentado, es más, estaba llorando en silencio.

\- ¿Estás bien, Carrot-chan?

-Y-yo...- sus lágrimas caían mientras hacía pucheros y el esfuerzo por contenerse.- Lo lamento, Aki-nee, no quería que te lastimaran.

Las lágrimas caían en cataratas ahora. Akane sopló su pelo como meditando y se agachó con la enana.

\- Llorando no se soluciona nada, Kobito (persona pequeña en japonés).

Con la manga que no estaba ensangrentada le seco las lágrimas y acarició su cabeza con ternura.

\- A parte, no fue ni un rasguño para, Aka-neesan.- le aseguró Tsubasa.- Seguro que en unos días estará bien.

\- ¿Por qué no te presentas, cariño? - le animó Umiko.

Carrot se sobó los ojos y miró a cada uno como una pequeño cachorro confundido. Sus ojos se clavaron en Yuma y Shu a los que nadie se había molestado en destrabar de la pared. Al notar lo que miraba Umiko les sacó las guadañas, lo que los dos vampiros agradecieron. Tsubasa por su parte levantó a Reiji y ayudó a Kou con Raito que seguía algo débil por la descarga eléctrica.

\- Sentimos haberles hecho daño. - se disculpó Carrot.

\- No realmente.- murmuró Akane para si misma pero siendo oída por todos ellos.

Yui notó que slos Mukami y Sakamaki se sentían amenazados por Akane. Y ella notaba por qué. Akane tenía una postura singular, como la de una pantera al acecho. Diferente a Tsubasa que parecía poder llevarse al mundo entero por delante con su belleza y descaro, o Umiko con su postura de reina absoluta y dama elegante. La única de aspecto frágil y que despertaba algún instinto sobreprotector era la pequeña del grupo, solo dos años menor que Akane y Umiko.

\- Soy Natsumi Tamiko... y nosotras... vinimos a llevarnos a Yui a casa, donde pertenece.

Todo pareció comenzar de nuevo. Definitivamente, esas no habían sido las mejores palabras a decir en ese momento.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Knock out**_

* * *

Los Sakamaki bajaron del auto que venía frente al de los mukami y Yui al mismo tiempo que ellos. Muchos de ellos seguían con dolores después de la paliza que le habían dado sus primas con el comentario de Natsumi. Pero tras los ruegos de Yui de que se detuviesen y explicarles que ella vivía voluntariamente con ambos grupos (aunque en un principio no), ellas se habían marchado con una advertencia.

\- Ah, Koneko-chan. - tironeó de ella Kou.- ¿Ya se fueron de la ciudad tus adorables primitas?

De todos Kou y Raito eran los más emocionados por ver nuevas mujeres cerca de ellos. Después de todo una chica seguía siendo una chica.

\- Realmente no lo sé.- respondió Yui algo apenada.

Le hubiese gustado hablar un poco con sus primas por un momento. Ellas habían venido a rescatarla en cuanto les había llegado la noticia de su envío a los Sakamaki, 6 meses tarde, claro está.

\- Bitch-chan, ¿ no será porque Subaru rompió tu antiguo celular?

El aludido gruñó. Claro que en su idioma era algo parecido a una disculpa. Los Mukami iban s3parados de los Sakamaki como si el otro tuviese peste o algo parecido. A Yui le causaba gracias e iba agarrada de la mano con Kanato. Cuando pasaron la puerta principal con el prefecto viendo qie todas las normas reglamentarias se cumpliesen en el uniforme Asuza le tomó la mano y apretó suavemente. Parecía haber visto un fantasma. Kanato lo notó y su temperamento volvió a volar por los aires como una bomba.

\- ¡Deja a mi novia en paz! ¡A Teddy no le gusta que la toques y voy a matarte si vuelves a hacerlo!

\- Juju... ¿ Peleas de sanguijuelas? - se escuchó detrás.

Umiko Aike pasó frente al prefecto con un uniforme impecable y su pelo blanco sujeto con un lazo color negro. Sus ojos azules se fijaron en el grupo con cierta frialdad y burla hacia Kanato cuando pasó a su lado. Detrás de ella bajó del taxi Natsumi dando un salto. Su uniforme era idéntico con la camisa bien planchada y las pollera negra de tablas. Lo único que llamaba mucho la atencion era su bolso con forma de manzana y el gorro de tela negro con orejas de conejo caídas sobre su pelo castaño.

\- Emmm... Disculpe.- la detuvo el prefecto en la puerta.

La mirada de Natsumi pasó a ser la de un cachorrito perdido y confundido por ser detenida.

\- Ese gorro va contra las reglas así que le voy a pedir...

Ni pudo terminar la oración que Natsumi le llenó la boca con una zanahoria (nadie supo de donde la sacó ).

\- Aye, está muy pálido, señor. - le dijo palmeandole la cabeza como a un niño pequeño.

Natsumi siguió caminando con saltitos ligero hasta Umiko y brevemente sus irises jade se fijaron en Yui. Antes que el prefecto pudiese seguirla para echarla a fuera, fue abrazado por otra mujer. Los pechos de gran tamaño se apoyaron sobre el pecho del chico que se sonrojó de arribe a abajo.

\- Oh...Tono-san( mi señor), lo estaba buscando.- lo abrazó más fuerte.T

Todos los alumnos que pasaban se quedaban mirando a la chica de pelo naranja que abrazaba y seducía al prefecto, el cual estaba con un derrame nasal de primer nivel. Tsubasa se acercó más a él arrinconandolo a la pared y lo besó con picardía. El pobre joven quedó inconsciente por tantas emociones y lujuria juntas causando la risa de la chica.

\- Nya, Carrot-chan, te he salvado el pellejo.- se relamió Tsubasa acercándose a ellas con una sonrisa malévola. - Deberás ser mi esclava por el resto del año.

\- ¿ Ehhhhh?Nunca te pedí que lo hicieses, Daiki-nee.

El ruido de una moto calló la discusión de las tres. Un motociclista dejó estacionada en un poste y se sacó el casco. Todas las alumnas se detuvieron a mirarla susurrando sobre lo "lindo" que era el alumno nuevo. Esa persona llevaba el uniforme masculino aunque al darse la vuelta se notaban sus curvas. Akane pasó por la entrada notando al prefecto tirado y enarcó una ceja.

\- Asumo que esto es culpa tuya.- le dijo a Tsubasa.

\- Ehhh, Mika-chan, no seas cruel con Daiki-hime.- dijo Tsubasa con esa manía de hablar de ella en tercera persona.

La morena bufó rascándose la cabeza y miró a las niñas que se amontonaban detrás suyo a cierta distancia.

-¿Qué les pasa a esas?

\- Bueno, creo que tratan de figurar si eres hombre o mujer... Estas usando el uniforme masculino pero tienes curvas ocultas por la ropa... ¿Por qué te pusiste ese?

\- Ya sabes lo que me molesta las faldas y no me interesa lo que piensen mientras no me molesten. ¿Tan fea soy como para que me confundan con un chico?

Las otras tres se rieron ante la suposición de Akane. A pesar de ser la líder, Akane no sabía nada de socializar o hacer amigas, menos de la gente.

\- Yo creo que ese es el punto, Nee chan.- sonrió Natsumi tironeando de sus orejas de coneja.- Eres tan linda que podrían besarte.

La mueca que hizo la de ojos dorados fue monumental. Con una seña les ordenó a sus compañeras que entrasen al edificio siendo observadas por Yui, los Sakamaki y los Mukami.

\- Debe ser una broma.- gritó Kanato indignado.

Todas las miradas cayeron en Yui que se sintió como un bicho en exposición. Algunos con ira, otros con preguntas.

\- Supongo que estarán aquí para vigilarnos.- dijo Reiji acomodando sus anteojos.- Cuanto antes demostremos un comportamiento ejemplar, más rápido se irán.

\- Es realmente molesto.- dijo Shu poniendo sus auriculares.- Yo no tengo problema en ser tranquilo, los responsables de esto son otros.

El rubio se fue sin mirar atrás seguramente a buscar un hueco en el que dormir. El resto se fue dispersando cada uno a sus respectivas clases. Yui comenzó a preguntarse si esto era tan malo como ellos creían.

* * *

Reiji y Ruki se fueron al aula de Tercero superior dejando al resto en el aula. Los trillizos, Yui, Kou, Asuza, Yuma y Subaru pertenecían al mismo aula. Ingresaron todos juntos separándose un poco nada más. Yui se mantenía en silencio mientras los escuchaba discutir de diversos asuntos. Estaba por alguna razón preocupada. Sus primas no tenían una casa en esa ciudad según lo que sabía. La maestra ingresó y todos se sentaron en sus lugares esperando a que empezase la clase, salvo que algo cambió en la rutina.

\- Hoy tenemos dos compañeras nuevas, quiero que sean amables con ellas.

La puerta corrediza se abrió y Tsubasa entró junto con Natsumi.

\- Hola a todos, mi nombre es Tsubasa Hotaru, tengo 17. ¡Cuiden de mí, por favor! - guiñó el ojo la chica mientras jugueteaba con sus rizos anaranjados.- Ella es mi hermana menor adoptiva, Natsumi Tamiko.

La enana de ojos verdes saludó tímidamente algo escondida detrás de Tsubasa. Sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas.

-H-hola...

\- Ah... Bitch-chan si que tienes primas bonitas.- murmuró Raito re lamiéndose como un cazador frente a su presa.

Sus primas se acomodaron del lado de la ventana y quedaron calladas toda la clase. Yui quería acercarse pero esperó hasta el recreo. Una mala idea ya que todos se amontonaron a saber de las nuevas y hermosas compañeras con interés. Los chicos ya se peleaban por ellas, las chicas querían ser como ellas.

\- Oy, Usagi-Kawai.- bromeó uno de los chicos cerca de Natsumi agarrando el gorro para sacarselo.- ¿Qué tienes debajo del gorro?

La mano cerrada en un puño de Natsumi se estampó en la cara del gracioso mientras conversaba con una chica. El niño salió volando para atrás ysu nariz comenzó a sangrar a chorros. Nadie parecía haberse dado cuenta mas que Yui, los Sakamaki, los Mukami y los amigos del chico que corrieron a socorrerlo.( N/A: Yanderes yanderes everywhere)

En ese momento Umiko y Akane entraron al aula caminando directamente hacia sus hermanas. Akane había sido forzada a usar la pollera, por lo cual su cara tenía un lindo color escarlata mientras trataba que no se viese nada de sus piernas. Hasta que se dio cuenta del chico tirado y enarcó una ceja.

Ruki, Reiji y Shu también entraron vigilando a las cuatro.

\- ¿Han tratado algo raro?

\- No realmente más que dejar en K.O. a un pobre bastardo que se acercó demasiado al gorro conejo.- bufó Ayato.

Akane intercambió un par de palabras con sus hermanas y Natsumi fue arrastrada por ella hacia el joven en el piso. Cuando llegaron a ellos, los chicos s3 encogieron con temor. Y todos abrieron los ojos como platos al ver que las dos se inclinaban disculpándose ante el chico. Natsumi forzada por el puño de Akane sobre su cabeza. La morocha fulminaba con la mirada a la pequeña quien tartamudeaba nerviosa.

\- Gomene, senpai, no fue mi intención, sino más un acto reflejo... No me gusta que me saquen mi gorro, fue el primer regalo que recibí de mis hermanas por mi cumpleaños.

El chico terminó por sonrojarse ante esa expresión y todos los amigos del chico dijeron que ya quisieran tener una hermana menor tan linda (y violable) como Natsumi. Todo volvió a su cause normal con Tsubasa y Natsumi como centro de atención. Akane y Umiko se fueron a un costado siendo escuchadas cuidadosamente por una banda de vampiros.

\- Hm,parece que otra vez esas dos serán un poco problemáticas.- comentó la albina.

\- Puedo manejarlo, pero no sé cuanto tiempo podamos seguir en esta situación.

Todos pararon las orejas aún más al . oír aquello, en especial Yui.

\- ¿Sin comer comida que no sea lo que lograste cazar? ¿Tsubasa sin bañarse por más de 24 hs? ¿Natsu sin verduras?

Un siseo salió de los labios deAkane por la frustración. Se notaba a la distancia que moría del cansancio.

\- Las sacaré de esto.

* * *

La cena-almuerzo habia llegado para toda la Ryoutei Academy. A pesar de que las menores de las primas de Yui eran bastantes populares las cuatro se sentaron alejadas del resto mirando a la ventana. Yui seguía pensando en lo que habían dicho las mayores. Sabía que probablemente los Sakamaki no ayudarían, pero los Mukami... ellos también habían sufrido y tenían coerto lado humano.

-Asuza - san, Kou-san, ¿puedo pedirles un favor?

La atención de los Mukami más la de Kanato por los celos se fijó en ella. Yui juntó sus manos y se inclinó ante ellos.

\- Por favor, por favor, ayuden a mis primas.

\- ¿Por qué deberíamos? - dijo Ruki con poca voluntad.

Yui no tuvo respuesta. Era ella, su prima. Ellos no tenían nada que ver. Es más, ellas los habían querido asesinar. Con decepción se volvió a sentar pero los cuatro Mukami se pararon.

\- Si dejas esa cara de perrito abandonado, - dijo Yuma.- vendrás con nosotros a darles de comer a tus perras primas.

Los cuatro compraron distintos menus básicos de la cafetería y fueron con ellas. Las tres más grandes se tensaron al verlos acercarse y Natsumi se tiró a abrazar a Yui.

-Yui-nee, te extrañé.

El aroma de la comida llegó a las narices de las chicas que ronronearon al sentirlo. Yuma les alcanzó los platos y ellas los miraron con desconfianza.

-¿Por qué ? - preguntó Umiko.

\- Las escuchamos hablando de su situación y Yui nos obligó a ayudarlas.- dijo Yuma.- Nada más eso.

Akane se paró y se inclinó suavemente. Los cuatro Mukami se sonrojaron de pies a cabeza.¿Esa chica se inclinaba para todo o que?

\- Gracias.- les dijo Akane.- Es muy amable de su parte.

\- ¡ Pero, Mika-chan, ellos son chupasangre!- se quejó Tsubasa.

Ruki iba a contestarle donde se podía meter su prejuicio pero Akane la corrigió.

\- A pesar de ser nuestros enemigos, ellos nos ayudaron cuando yo no pude proveerles lo que debería. - se cruzó d3 brazos frustrada.- Disfruten de la comida.

Ruki y Akane intercambiaron una mirada solo que esta vez era de reconocimiento y respeto al otro líder. Las otras tres devoraron llorando cada plato hasta que se llenaron. Agradecieron nuevamente por la comida, no sin un poco de recelo y ellos volvieron a su mesa con algo de satisfacción.

\- Jum... Debe ser divertido, Yui- nee.- dijo de repente Natsumi.

-¿Qué cosa, Carrot-chan?

-Vivir con tantos Nii san en una misma casa, ya quisiera yo tener una casa así de divertida.

La palidez de Akane se acentuó y Yui sabía que estaba apenada por algo. Akane siempre había sido responsable y se preocupaba mucho por el bienestar de quienes amaba. Ella siempre les daba a sus hermanas y a Yui todo lo que necesitaban o querían sin importar sus propios deseos.

-¿ Dónde están quedándose? - preguntó Yui por curiosidad.

\- En la Iglesia abandonada, no es cálido pero es lo que podemos tener.- respondió sin malicia y bastante alegre Natsumi.

Elhorror embargó a Yui.¿ Solas? ¿En una Iglesia destruida? Con determinación volvió a su mesa y anunció a los Sakamaki y Mukami.

\- Mis primas serán mis invitadas en nuestra casa hasta que decidan irse... Y np hay punto de discusión en esto.

* * *

Hola_**la hooolaaaa ;) Gracias por comentar a gabriela, YuiDark y por supuesto, Lara (sé que estás ahí) y Kira. Las invito a pasarse por mi otra fic Delicious Nightmares in Asylum Academy, un crossover de Naruto, Fairy tail y Vampire Knight.**_

_**Gaby comentó que no había entendido las descripciones. En este capítulo traté de dejar en claro eso y pooor las dudas dejo unas cortas fichas.**_

_**Nombre - apellido: Umiko Aike.**_

_**Apodo: Monja-san, Lady-chan.**_

_**Edad: 18 (1.76 m)**_

_**Pelo: Albino, largo hasta la cadera, lacio y muy fino.**_

_**ojos: Azules mezclados con grises y celestes.**_

_**XXXXXXXXX**_

_**Nombre - apellido: Natsumi Tamiko**_

_**Apodo: Carrot-chan, Kobito, Usagi.**_

_**Edad: 16 (1.52 m)**_

_**Pelo: Castaño claro, corto por los hombros, desmechado.**_

_**Ojos: Verde esmeralda casi gatunos.**_

_**XXXXXXXXX**_

_**Nombre - apellido: Tsubasa Hotaru.**_

_**Apodo:Daiki-hime.**_

_**Edad: 17 (1.60 m)**_

_**Pelo: anaranjado brillantes, lleno de bucles, hasta los omóplatos.**_

_**Ojos: fucsia parecidos a los de Yui.**_

_**XXXXXXXXX**_

_**Nombre - apellido: Akane Chikage.**_

_**Apodo: Taicho-san, Mika-chan.**_

_**Edad: 18. (1.57 m)**_

_**Pelo: corto (a lo sinon de Sao o Mizore Shirayuki de rosario vampire,), color negro con puntas rojas.**_

_**Ojos: dorados con pintas naranjas.**_


	4. Opening 1

_**holaaa, qué tal? Esta introducción fue inspirada gracias a Blanch y sus capítulos de Akatsuki y el mundo deseado. Acá cap.**_

* * *

_**X**_

_**XX**_

_**XXX**_

_**Temporada 1: One Day, One Dream**_

_**XXX**_

_**XX**_

_**X**_

* * *

_OPENING Song: One day, One dream (opening 5 de Inuyasha)_

* * *

La música suave instrumental acompaña a las distintas apariciones de los rostros de las chicas cuando eran niñas una por una como si estuvieran plácidamente dormidas. Aparece primero Natsumi con sus 4 años y va envejeciendo hasta su edad actual. Luegua va, Tsubasa, Umiko, Akane y por último Yui. Se queda enfocando en ella que abre los ojos y a medida que se aleja de ella se ve a las cinco sobre el césped formando un círculo con las cabezas apuntando hacia adentro.

**_You can now dream, _**

_Natsumi con un vestido blanco se encuentra arrodillada en el piso llorando se desvanece mostrando a Yuma y a Shuu espalda contra espalda los dos mirando sobre su hombro con expresiones de tristeza._

**_Furikazashi_**

_Tsubasa está sentada en su cama abrazando sus rodillas y tapada por las sábanas mirando al vacío con desolación. A penas se ve que está usando una camiseta rosa y su labio está lastimado. Poco a poco van apareciendo kou y raito tendiendole u__n tulipán rojo cada uno._

**_I'm in a world, _**

_Umiko se encuentra apoyada contra una pared llena de grietas sentada en el piso. Al rededor de ella hay todo tipo de tazas y platos rotos. El pelo blanco le cae sobre su rostro y su uniforme de colegio esta manchado con sangre. Se ve a Reiji limpiando lo que está roto y a Subaru limpiando on un pañuelo las manchas de sangre en su mejilla._

**_Kakenukeyou..._**

_Akane esta sentada en medio del jardín cubierto de nieve con nada más que su ropa interior que está bastante destrozada y se tapa el rostro con las manos. Ayato se incorpora junto a ella tapandola con una manta y ruki sostiene sus manos mientras seca sus lágrimas suavemente. El plano cambia a un fondo de la casa con los chicos y en el cielo el logo de diabolik lovers._

**_Yuutsu ni naru  
genjitsu ni tachi mukau_**

_Natsumi está en la mesa del living con una computadora muy concentrada y unos headphones gigantes mientras come una zanahoria al mejor estilo conejo. De respente se da vuelta como si escuchase que alguien la llama (se ve una globo con el kanji de su nombre), se levanta y se va._

**_Mune no naka de  
Seichoushiteru yuusha_**

Tsubasa entra sonriendo y tira todo lo que tenía Natsumi en la mesa a la mierdade un empujón para poner su máquina de coser. Moviendo la cabeza al ritmo de la música se ve que trabaja con una tela hasta que vuelve Natsumi hecha una furia.

**_Yuube mita yume ga,  
Sono zanzou ga,  
Myaku o ustu 'saa ike' to._**

_Umiko entra en escena mientras las dos más jovenes se estan peleando con una taza de té humeante. Aplica un correctivo en las cabezas de las dos que se detienen lanzándose miraditas de odio y Umiko se masajea las sienes._

**_Jibun no color (kara) yubutte  
__Fukuramu mirai o  
Muriyari tojikomeru no kai?_**

_Cambia la imagen a Akane que escucha la discusión de fondo. Dibuja mirando por la ventana mientras una tormenta rompe todo afuera. Se acerca hasta mostrar los ojos dorados de Akane en el reflejo de la ventana y esta se hace añicos._

**_You can now dream, (yuuka na dream)  
Furikazashi_**

_Yui camina junto a Asuza y Kanato que están discutiendo acaloradamente. Pasa corriendo Ayato casi derribando a Yui y le hace una seña como saludo y sigue corriendo hasta desaparecer de la imagen que justo 3n ese instante aparece Akane siguiéndolo a la carrera furiosa al mejor estilo de querer matarlo. Ruki camina detrás de ellos como diciendo que par de idiotas..._

**_Go in and try, (gouin na try)  
Kurikaeshi nayami_**

_Natsumi aparece en hombros de Yuma hablando con Shu. Cuando Natsumi le pasa un auricular a Shu para que escuche lo que ella está escuchando, Yuma se adelanta en la carrera alejándolo de ella. Shu se queda parado y se hecha a dormir, Yui y Kanato y Asuza lo pasan.  
_

**_Hatenaki hibi e to kimi mo_**

_Yui ríe de Natsumi-chan y kanato le agarra la mano._

**_Do you need to cry? (Douyou ni cry?)  
Kodoku tomo_**

_Umiko pasa caminando cual lady siguiendo a Reiji y Subaru cargando sus libros detrás de ella. La albina se da la vuelta, le acomoda un mechón de pelo haciendolo sonrojar y siguen caminando pasando a Yui.__  
_

**_Show me a day, fight, (shoumen de fight)  
Namida suru tabi ni_**

_Pasa Tsubasa corriendo tratando de seguir el paso de Kou y a su vez llevando de la mano a Raito, que de lo rápido que están yendo parece una bandera. Tira un beso a Yui y salen del plano._

**_Yuruginai yume to nare._**

_ Se ve por último la cara de Yui mirandolos a todos y ella cierra los ojos sintiendo un beso de Kanato en la mejilla. Se hace todo luz._


	5. Chapter 4

Holiisss dos por uno XD y eso que estoy en parciales.

Bienvenida Sofi! Que bueno que a tantas les guste : )

Aclaro esto por las dudas. Las canciones que elijo para los opening de las temporadas, las elijo por las letras y porque tiene un significado hacia lo que va a venir, no por la música aunque en los próximos opening si también van a tener que ver. Estuve pensando cual entraría mejor en cada saga o temporada por semanas... sep, semanas. Por no decir meses que estuve planeando Code: DEVIL mientras terminaba mi fic de Naruto, Stormlovers XD

Elegí One day, one dream por el pasado de los cuatro y por como las afectó a como son ahora y su relación con Yui (y con los hermanos tanto Sakamaki y Mukami). La canción y su traducción hablan de los sueños que tememos soñar y los que nos llenan de esperanza, de pelear contra la soledad y la tristeza para ir hacia algo mejor que puede relacionarse con una persona en especifico. ... etc etc (Busquen la letra jajajjaja) ^^ supongo que en cada opening les haré saber el por qué de mis elecciones.

Y como digo en todas mis fics, ningún detalle detro de la ff está librado al azar. Todo pasa por una razón, que no la entiendan en el momento es porque bueno... más adelante se va a aclarar. Las que me conocen de mis otras fics saben lo retorcido y detallista que es mi cerebro.

Antes de pasar al cap**: la que quiera aparecer en próximas temporadas la 2 en adelante siguen libres: Reiji, Kou, Shin y Yuma. La que quiera que la empareje por mensaje privado mandeme minimo nombre, fisico, descrip psicológica, pareja y lo que le parezca relevante al tema. Sepan que de acuerdo a como vea sus personajes los pondre en el marco de la historia. Pueden que aparezcan en la segunda saga pero se hagan mas importantes en la siguiente o cosas así. Besitos. Dejen review que siempre son bienvenidas sus opiniones :)**

* * *

**Semana 1: Luna Menguante, The K-Riot**

* * *

_\- Mira, Natsumi-chan.- le sonrió Seiji Komori forzándola a entrar a la habitación._

_Ella se escondió detrás de él al ver a otra niña allí. Su pelo negro en puntas rojas necesitaba un corte bueno y sus ojos dorados parecían lejos._

_\- Akane, te traje una amiga._

_La niña que veía allí debería tener unos 6 años mientras ella solo tenia 4. Akane se volteó indiferente y siguió observando por la ventana. Seiji suspiró como si se hubiese esperado esa reacción de la niña y la dejó con ella . La niña, Akane, seguía ignorandola mientras dibujaba algo en una libreta. Natsumi se sentó en una bolita encima de su cama observando sus movimientos y cayó dormida. Entonces los sueños la hicieron revivir lo que quería olvidar una y otra vez, y gritó. Como si sus cuerdas vocales fueran a romperse. Y se despertó del susto._

_Akane estaba sentada al lado de su cama en el piso mirándola con seriedad. _

_\- Gritaste.- le dijo finalmente._

_\- Lo siento.- se disculpó avergonzada. _

_Akane negó con algo de incomodidad y le puso unos auriculares. Música suave y pausada se escuchaba, era algo clásico, una mezcla de violín y piano. Automáticamente se relajó y tarareó la melodía de fondo sin dejar de mirar a su compañera de cuarto._

_\- ¿ Puedes quedarte conmigo hasta que me duerma?_

_Ella asintió y no pasó mucho para que volviese a dormir sin pesadillas._

* * *

_Natsumi se despertó cuando el Sol se elevaba recién sobre el horizonte. Estaba en una cama sedosa y suave que le pareció extraña. Claro que no podía decir que era suya... Dado a que estaban en la casa de los vampiros esos. En su ventana podía ver el patio trasero de la casa, era amplio y verde. Con una enorme pileta en un costado y... sus ojos brillaron al ver una pequeña zona de cultivo al pie de la reja._

_Salió corriendo de su cuarto y bajó los escalones de cuatro en cuatro más o menos hasta llegar a la puerta trasera con emoción. Se puso unos guantes de jardinería y comenzó a regar las plantas tanto del jardín como de la zona de cultivo tarareando una melodía. Agarró el abono y lo extendió sobre las distintas plantas que habían plantado en ese pequeño lugar. Entonces notó que una de las plantas nacía junto con otra mala hierba. Se agachó y tendió la mano para quitarla suavemente pero una mano la detuvo con demasiada rudeza._

_\- ¡Me haces daño! - se quejó tratando de apartarse._

_\- ¿Qué crees que haces? - le gritó Yuma enfurecido._

_\- Trataba de sacar la mala hierba.- se zafó por fin de su agarre._

_Yuma parecía enloquecido pero Natsumi no le tenía miedo._

_\- Puedes arrancar la otra planta si haces eso, pequeña ignorante._

_\- ¡No soy ignorante y sé sacarlas sin lastimar a las otras plantas!_

_Yuma parpadeó varias veces sorprendido de que la niña le hubiese contestado. Entonces notó el abono y que las plantas habían sido regadas._

_\- ¿ Tú hiciste todo esto sola?_

_Natsumi se volteó ignorandolo con los brazos cruzados ofendida. Yuma cerró el puño conteniendo su enojo y respiró varias veces antes de volver a hablarle. Era una chica después de todo y no podía pegarle._

_\- ¿ Cómo supiste que hacer?_

_\- Vivía en una granja con mis padres antes de..._

_Natsumi se silenció de pronto y su expresión cambió radicalmente asombrando a Yuma. No parecía en ese momento a la niñita llorona sino más adulta. Cortando el momento, Akane pateó la puerta trasera y Natsumi volvió a la normalidad._

_-Mika-chan, ¡ Buenos días!_

_La morena recibió en brazos a Natsumi cuando esta corrió hacia ella y por detrás Akane le dio una advertencia silenciosa a Yuma._

_\- Veo que encontraste un lugar para hacer lo que tanto te gusta.- comentó la chica al ver el jardín. - Seguro que Yuma-san te dejará jugar con él. _

_El pelirrojo tragó con fuerza del miedo que le dio la mujer. Se quizo golpear mentalmente porque solo era una chica. Bueno... una exterminadora de demonios._

_-¿ En serio? - sonrió Natsumi a él con una felicidad pocas veces vista.- Gracias, Yuma-nii._

_\- Ahora, haganme el favor de ponerse algo más de ropa. Esta helado aquí afuera..._

_Yuma le iba a contestar que era un vampiro y ya estaba muerto así que le daba igual pero Natsumi jaló de él y no pudo resistirse._

* * *

_\- ¿Por qué te levantas temprano? - le preguntó de repente mientras los dos trabajaban en el invernadero.- ¿No es que los vampiros duermen de día?_

_\- Fui humano, y me gusta trabajar con mi huerta. _

_Natsumi asintió con una sonrisa. _

_\- Creo que Yuma es increíble. Todas las personas deberían tener una huerta propia._

_Yuma se puso tan rojo como su pelo y balbuceo cosas sin sentido para Natsumi. Los dos quedaron en silencio mientras seguían trabajando pero no era un silencio incómodo. _

_\- Natsumi, ¿ puedo hacerte una pregunta?_

_\- Por supuesto. No me digas Natsumi... Si vamos a ser amigos dime Carrot-chan._

_\- Ok, Carrot.- lo dijo pausadamente extrañado que ella estuviese tan alegre de que fuesen amigos.¿Era una exterminadora? - ¿ Por qué estás con los exterminadores?_

_Natsumi paró de trabajar con una mirada triste y suspiró. El sudor del esfuerzo perlaba suavemente su pálida piel y mantenía su pelo corto sujeto en una colita parecida a como lo llevaba Yuma. Sus ojos verdes se fijaron en él dudando ei contarle._

_\- Mis padres murieron, no, fueron asesinados cuando tenía 4 años. Me salvé por un golpe de suerte... Estuve vagando por el campo hasta que caí sintiéndome morir en el páramo. Cuando perdí toda esperanza Seiji Komori, el padre adoptivo de Yui, y Akane me encontraron. Creo que fue cosa de Akane más bien y Seiji decidió cuidarme._

_\- Lo siento.- tartamudeó Yuma apartando la mirada.- Yo también soy huérfano, se lo que se siente._

* * *

_Ya habían pasado dos días desde que había comenzado a trabajar con Yuma en la huerta y el invernadero. A Natsumi le encantaba y estaba feliz, pero no todas aprobaban su actitud._

_\- Juju, parece que Carrot-chan siente debilidad por los colmillos.- se burló Tsubasa en el auto camino a la academia Ryoutei._

_Los Sakamaki les habían brindado un auto y un chofer para que se moviesen a donde les convenga, sin molestarlos a ellos._

_-N-no, eso es mentira.- gritó Natsumi toda sonrojada._

_\- Aunque claro, si yo tuviese un compañerito de juegos como Yuma-san. ..- Tsubasa se llevó el pulgar a la boca y se lo mordió. Eso lo hacía cada vez que imaginaba algo totalmente inapropiado según Umiko.- Hasta yo dejaría morder en varios lugares._

_Natsumi se tocó el cuello por instinto con miedo. Había visto humanos morirse por eso..._

_\- Ya basta, uds dos.- las cortó Akane sin mirarlas siquiera.- Dejen de decir estupideces._

* * *

_\- ¿Dónde está la enana? - preguntó Ayato sentándose en la mesa._

_Tsubasa, Umiko y Akane se encogieron de hombros sin dejar de comer y eso molestó bastante al Sakamaki. Los Mukami llegaron y se sentaron también junto a ellas. Akane no pasó de largo que Yuma parecía descepcionado de no ver a Natsumi ahí._

_\- Bitch-chan .- le dijo Raito a Yui.- ¿Tus primas no deberían estar un poco preocupadas por su hermanita menor si desaparece?_

_\- Carrot-chan sabe cuidarse sola.- le contestó Umiko limpiando el borde desus labios con una servilleta. - Creeme que si alguien estuviera en peligro, sería el individuo que tratase de atacarla._

_Todos los vampiros enarcaron una ceja con incredulidad. Esa miniatura de pelo castaño no asustaría ni a una mosca. Tsubasa rió entre dientes dejando su plato de comida de lado._

_\- Se han olvidado el pequeño e insignificante detalle de que ella también es una exterminadora. Si mal no recuerda Daiki-hime, - completó apuntándose a ella misma.- dejó inutilizadas a Yuma y a Shu en menos de lo que puedes decir sus apellidos._

_Yuma le dieron la razón. Ni siquiera habían imaginado que una chica como Natsumi pudiese hacer tal cosa. _

_\- Oy, hablando del idiota, ¿Dónde está Shu?_

_\- Seguramente durmiendo en algún rincón. - le restó importancia Reiji._

_Ahí la conversación pasó a otros rumbos pero Umiko y Tsubasa se mantuvieron a parte._

_\- Tendrás que disculparte.- le dijo Umiko.- Es a tí a quien está evitando Natsumi._

_Tsubasa rió a carcajadas. Ella nunca en la vida había pedido perdón y esa no sería la primera vez._

_\- Que lo supere, Umiko. Sabes que tengo razón. - bajó la voz para que nadie las escuchase.- Ella se está encariñando con la sanguijuela y eso no es bueno... para nadie._

* * *

_Shu ingresó a la sala de música con todas las ganas (internas) de echarse una siesta. Pero a penas entró, su plan fue frustrado. La sala no estaba vacía. Esa chica de pelo castaño, corto por los hombros y ojos esmeraldas tocaba el piano concentrada como si nada más en el mundo le importase. La música era agradable y a la vez tendía al caos dada a la velocidad con la que la niña presionaba las teclas._

_\- Esa es una canción de K-Riot. - no pudo contener sus palabras al reconocerla._

_Natsumi saltó de la banca asustada y dio la vuelta en redondo._

_\- Casi me infartas.- se tocó el pecho e ibcluso desde su distancia Shu podía escuchar los latidos de su corazón desbocado._

_\- ¿ Era o no una canción de K-Riot? - volvió a preguntar molesto y exasperado al no conseguir respuesta le explicó.- el K-disturbio, o motín. .. depebdiendo de la traducción. _

_-S-si, sé quién es...- se sonrojó Natsumi jugueteando con sus dedos._

_Shu se quitó los auriculares y se recostó en un rincón sin dejar de mirarla. Al parecer ya no necesitaría, solo por esta vez, sus auriculares para dormir... Ni los ruidos obscenos que escuchaba._

_\- Toca para mí. - le ordenó cerrando los ojos._

_-¿T-te gusta K- Riot? - preguntó tímidamente. _

_\- Si no me gustase, no te habría pedido que toques esa canción._

_\- No sabía que a los vampiros les gustase K- Riot._

_Shu enarcó las cejas aunque seguía con los ojos cerrados. ¿Qué diablos le enseñaban a las extrminadoras?_

_\- Soy vampiro pero no vivo en una burbuja, ahora si me disculpas... Quiero dormir. Vete o callate._

_Pensó que probablemente se iría ofendida por su comentario pero no fue así. Natsumi se rió sobre la música como si lo que hubiese dicho era el mejor chiste del mundo._

_\- Tienes razón, lo siento...- dijo mientras hacia un puente con las notas e iba pausando el ritmo hasta tocar otra canción completamente distinta._

_Shu también pudo reconocerla. Era Lullaby de K- Riot. Una versión tranquila de la música clásica con un toque de modernismo. Y su voz... la voz de la mujer desconocida que componía esos sonetos de piano clásicos y los acompañaba con su dulce voz. No había nada que relajase más a Shu que ese disco de calma y piedad. Un contraste con el disco lanzado en paralelo de música Pop y electro con la faceta de dj qie tenía K-Riot. Aunque nunca se había presentado en vivo ej ningún recital, y no se conocía ni siquiera su rostro, la mujer cantante-compositora era aclamada en todos los continentes._

_\- ¿Cómo sabías que esa canción me gustaba?- murmuró Shu al empezar a sentirse adormilado. _

_\- Simplemente pensé que está canción me gustaría escuchar si fuese a dormir._

_Shu abrió un ojo y miró a la niña conejo. Tenía una mirada amable y pacífica. Volvió a cerrar los ojos y se dejó llevar. La música se fue desvaneciendo hasta quedar en un silencio sepulcral. Natsumi se bajó de la banqueta y se acercó al vampiro dormido. Shu tenía la boca entre abierta y se veían sobresalir sus afilados y finos colmillos. Colmillos como los de un gato, no esos toscos colmillos de perro. Carrot sentía la curiosidad y el impulso de tocarlos._

_Ella, a diferencia de sus hermanas, no había tenido contacto alguno con la comunidad demoníaca del mundo. Tsubasa, Umiko y Akane ya habían estado sumergidas en ese lodo antes de que todo fuese un infierno. Y le parecía tan extraño que los monstruos que le habían enseñado a matar fuesen tan... humanos. Ella solo había visto la tragedia y el dolor por ellos. Nunca este lado que le despertaba tanta fascinación._

_La voz de esa mujer, ese demonio asqueroso que asesinó a sus padres, resonó en su cabeza._

_" Mírate, tan desagradable y asquerosa, actuando como uno de esos sucios humanos.", le susurró a su madre mientras tironeaba de su pelo, "Me das tanto asco como el que me da tu prole."_

_Natsumi se apartó temblando de arriba a abajo. Tenía que contenerse, estaba teniendo un ataque de pánico. Salió por la puerta dejando todas sus cosas atrás en el salón de música solo para buscar aire. Porque sentía eso, se estaba ahogando otra vez como hace mucho tiempo._

* * *

_Sabado por la mañana. Era la mejor expresión que podía escuchar Natsumi en su vida. Como siempre, el Sol ni siquiera había salido cuando bajó corriendo las escaleras a reunirse con Yuma y así cuidar la huerta. Y hoy Yuma le permitiría por fin juntar fresas para hacer un pastel. En cuanto llegó Yuma estaba masticando cubitos de azúcar como siempre y la miró sobre el hombro con una media sonrisa._

_\- ¿ Estás lista para trabajar?_

_\- Hai, capitán. - le contestó ella llevando una mano a su frente cual soldado._

_Las horas pasaron hasta que Akane salió de la casa y se sentó en el porche con sus anteojos de Sol y su cuaderno de dibujo._

_\- Buenos días, Akaa-nee.- la saludó Carrot-chan con entusiasmo meintras regaba la parte de los cipreses._

_Poco a poco todos los vampiros y las hermanas se fueron levantando y haciendo sus actividades. Todo iba normal hasta que Shu se levantó de milagro y salió al pórtico sin llegar a salir al Sol. Enarcó una ceja de molestia al ver a Natsumi tan sonriente con el otro imbécil. Yuma podía salir al Sol tranquilamente porque había sido humano alguna vez._

_-Usagi-chan.- la llamó con el apodo que había dado tras toda una semana saltándose las clases en la sala de música con ella.- Ven aquí, tengo que mostrarte algo._

_Shu se recostó contra la pared y esperó a que Natsumi llegase con sus pasos rápidos y ligeros hasta él. Yuma le dirigió la peor de las miradas y Shu podría haber jurado que el pelirrojo sentía algo de celos. Y Shu al tenerla en frente la hizo sentarse en el piso entre sus piernas, apoyada contra su pecho. Era como tener una muñeca cálida y suave encerrada entre sus brazos. Podía escuchar su pulso acelerarse y ver sus mejillas sonrojarse a pesar de que ella le daba la espalda. La sed quemó su garganta pero no podía morderla, simplemente porque Akane ya tenía sus manos preparadas para asesinarlo si le hacía falta._

_Puso los auriculares en los pequeños oídos de Natsumi y seleccionó la última canción que había descargado, y no eran gemidos de mujeres. Ella largó un suspiro y comenzó a mover la cabeza al . compás de la música. Era el último soneto de piano y violín de K-Riot. _

_-¿ Qué están escuchando? - gritó Yuma desde su lugar tan escandaloso como siempre._

_\- No te importa.- se recostó contra la pared llevando a Carrot consigo en el movimiento._

_\- No digas eso, Shu - san. La música es para crear lazos, compartir.- le reprendió Natsumi desconectando los auriculares._

_El vals alegre resonó en todo el patio y todos lo disfrutaron. Umiko se mecía con su libro en un rincón sentada con Ruki y Reiji al rededor de la mesa, Akane dibujaba con el atisbo de una sonrisa, Yui jugaba con Kanato siendo vistos por Asuza. Ayato descansaba en el césped, y Raito sacó a bailar al ritmo del vals a Umiko mientras Kou bailaba solo dando giros sobre sí mismo con elegancia._

_En ese momento, Tsubasa salió al patio con una gran sonrisa._

_\- Kyaa, Daiki-hime conoce esa canción. - aplaudió dando saltitos.- A que Carrot-chan es una gran compositora, ¿ no?_

_ Shu se puso rígido y Natsumi se palmeó la cara como si quisiese pegarle a su hermana de pelo anaranjado. Tsubasa se puso pálida al ver la reacción de Natsumi y jugueteó con sus dedos._

_\- Lo siento, Carrot-chan, pensé que ya se lo habías dicho._

_-¿Tú-tu eres K-Riot?- preguntaron todos al unísono._

_Y como dicta la relación de Tsubasa y Natsumi, la primera tuvo que correr hasta que Natsumi secansó de perseguirle y arrojarle cosas mientras gritaba "¿ por qué siempre tienes que hablar de más?"._

* * *

_Yuma miró por la ventana desde su habitación. Ya había caído la noche y todos estaban en sus respectivos cuartos haciendo lo que les daba la gana. El pastel de fresas había quedado para el domingo luego de que Natsumi se diese la boca contra el piso por culpa de una raíz de un árbol mientras perseguía a Tsubasa, la cual se había reído tanto que toda la ciudad la había oído. Akane y Umiko, como les era costumbre, las detuvieron antes que se asesinasen entre sí. Y Natsumi no había tenido ganas de hacer nada más._

_Sus sentidos superiores atrajeron su mirada al patio en la noche. Había movimiento en la oscuridad. Una persona se estaba acercando a su huerta y en un instante como un flash de color amarillo-anaranjado lo cegó por unos segundos._

_\- Nadie se acerca a mis plantas.- gruñó sobando sus ojos irritados por la extraña luz._

_Salió corriendo escaleras abajo y se encontró con Shu que estaba abriendo la puerta. Los dos se quedaron cara a cara esperando que el otro dijese algo._

_\- ¿También viste esa luz extraña?- finalmente habló Shu._

_Yuma abrió la puerta y avanzó a zancadas hacia su huerta. Estaba muy oscuro y la luna ya desaparecía para entrar en la fase de luna nueva. Y agarró al intruso del cuello._

_\- ¡Kyaaa! ¡ Duele!- gritó el intruso con voz familiar y Yuma por reflejo soltó. _

_Natsumi se masajeó el cuello mientras daba bocanadas de aire. Yuma quería tirarse del techo de la mansión. .. Akane iba a matarlo si sabía que le había hecho daño. _

_\- Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento.-repitió infinitamente con su cabeza tocando el piso prácticamente. _

_\- Creo que no fue una buena idea salir...- se lamentó Natsumi que se levantó ayudada por Shu._

_\- ¿Por qué estabas afuera? ¿Viste quién ocasionó esa luz?_

_Natsumi se quedó muda sin saber que decir. No podía contarle lo que ella sabía, su secreto mejor guardado... Pero Yuma la salvó de tener que responder sin darse cuenta._

_\- ¡ Dios mío! - apuntó a una planta como si fuese lo más sorprendente del mundo._

_\- ¿ Y ahora qué? - se masajeó las siene Shu a punto de irse de vuelta a dormir con tal de no pasar más tiempo con él. _

_\- Esas plantas..._

_Carrot-chan bostezó audiblemente y los dos se voltearon otra vez a mirarla. Como una niña pequeña parecía estar quedándose dormida en su lugar._

_\- Hm, si que estás cansada...- se cruzó de brazos Yuma pensativo.- Mejor ve adentro y duermete, nosotros investigaremos que fue lo que pasó. _

_Natsumi asintió y se fue casi sonámbula hacia el interior de su cuarto. Los chicos esperaron hasta que la luz que daba su dormitorio se apagase para seguir buscando alguna pista de lo que había pasado._

_\- ¿Qué decías sobre esas plantas?_

_\- Esta mañana habíamos arreglado con Carrot-chan para sacarlas de ahí. _

_\- ¿ Y qué? -le contestó sin ver el punto en ese ridículo asunto. _

_\- Que estaban muertas, secas... Lo que sea que hizo eso... Las revivió. _


	6. Chapter 5

Holaa i'm baaaack. Como siempre gracias por leer. Dejen review y... nada. Estoy medio apurada. El capítulo es medio lemon (ok no un poco no más) pero verán un poco más del pasado de las protagonistas. Como dije antes la que quiera aparecer un mensaje privado quedan libres Shin, Reiji, Kou y Yuma. Dejen review :D

* * *

**Semana 2: Luna Nueva: The Lover**

* * *

_Tsubasa vio la sonrisa de ese hombre y tembló de arriba a abajo. Solo quería un poco de atención, no esto... Ella no estaba preparada todavía para eso según las leyes de su gente. El hombre y su sonrisa depravada la forzaron a sacarse la remera y sus dedos recorrieron la desnuda piel con demasiada fuerza. Estaba helada del miedo. Pero antes que pasase a peores, dos cuerpos cayeron sobre el hombre con un golpe seco en la nuca. El hombre se desmayó al instante y ella pudo respirar._

_\- Hm, vamos a estar en problemas después de esto.- dijo Umiko._

_\- Nos arreglaremos.- le contestó Akane mientras ataba al profesor de lengua a un poste._

_Tsubasa se tapó con su remera rasgada. Sentía tanta vergüenza. Había sido salvada por esas tres... ¿Por qué? Ella se había encargado de caerles mal a tal punto que huyesen de ella. Natsumi se acercó a ella. Era la más joven, debía tener unos 7 años y Tsubasa la detestaba por ser tan... linda con todo el mundo. Natsumi Tamiko la observó mientras se acercaba a ella con cuidado. Como si fuese un animal herido o algo así._

_\- No tienes que decirme te lo dije... Ya lo sé. - le escupió con furia._

_Pero para su asombro, Natsumi se quitó su campera y se la puso sobre los hombros. Entonces no pudo controlarse y se largó a llorar. ¿Por qué seguía siendo buena con ella? Se lo merecía, se lo había buscado._

_\- Ya estás bien, Daiki-nee. -la abrazó la enana._

_\- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué son buenas conmigo?_

_Las miró a las tres con extrañeza. Eran tan... no sabía como describirlo._

_\- Somos hermanas a partir de ahora.- le respondió Akane y las otras dos asintieron seriamente._

_\- Nada malo va a pasarte mientras nosotras estemos aquí. - añadió Umiko con mirada dulce._

_\- Estás a salvo, nosotras nos cuidamos la una a la otra y ahora eres una de las nuestras._

_Tsubasa lloró otra vez, pero esta era por felicidad. Por fin sentía algo desde que había huido dw casa... Por fin sentía que era parte de algo bueno._

* * *

\- ¡BBaaaaaakaaaa! - el grito de Carrot se escuchó por toda la manzana.

\- ¿ Yo soy la tonta? - se molestó Tsubasa.- ¿ Quién de las dos no aprovecha su fama y fortuna? O peor, ¿ cuál de las dos tiene dos mascotas sanguijuelas y no se los viola en el jardín? Y hace una semana que estamos aquí nada más y ya los tienes como perros falderos.

Gracias a Dios para Natsumi en el patio solo estaban las dos y, un hábito de ellas era pelearse hasta que se les fuera de las manos... Se hubiese muerto de la vergüenza (y matado a Tsubasa a golpes) si Yuma o Shu la hubiesen escuchado.

\- No todas somos unas mujeres piernas abiertas.- refunfuñó Carrot-chan mientras seguía colgando la ropa en la cuerda.

-¿Me estás diciendo puta? - se mortificó Tsubasa.- ¡Yo no cobro por mis servicios!

Natsumi se palmeó la cara frustrada... Y lo decía como si fuese algo bueno.

\- Ya sé, ya sé... No puedes evitarlo. Sin contar que se acerca la fiesta de las luces.

Tsubasa tragó con fuerza. No había peor momento el año para ella. No solo no podía controlarse sexualmente, había un 50% de que se pusiese en peligro y contactase accidentalmente a las personas que habían querido matarla desde niña.

\- No me dejes hacerlo. - le rogó Tsubasa.

\- Ninguna te dejaremos, Daiki-hime, te cubriremos la espalda.

* * *

Raito seguía el dulce aroma en el pasillo del colegio. ¿GGalletas? ¿Comida? Nada de eso. Lo que llamaba a su olfato era el especial aroma del sexo. Alguien muy travieso estaba montandose una gran fiesta y él quería saber quién podría ser su próxima presa. El olor llevaba al aula de los alumnos mayores que debería estar vacía dado a que estaban en música. Se aproximó a la ventanilla y registró el lugar con la mirada. En un rincón sin esconderse había un chico sonrojado de pies a cabeza sentado en un banco con los pantalones bajos.

Una chica de espaldas a Raito estaba arrodillada y él podía saber lo que la chica estaba haciendo...

\- Vaya, vaya.- se relamió al verla trabajar con sus manos y su boca el pene del muchacho.- ¿Cómo nunca me encontré con una Bitch-chan tan traviesa?

Pudo ver al chico acabar dentro y Raito quería quedarse y saber la identidad de la chica. Se quedó escondido en el pasillo escuchando.

\- Ya puedes irte. - le ordenó la chica.

\- Pero, ni siquiera te he tocado...

\- No quiero que lo hagas.- se rió ella.- Acabarías cinco veces antes de que yo pudiese alcanzar un orgasmo, no me sirves.

Raito vio como el chico abría la puerta de un golpe enojado por las palabras de la joven y se iba murmurando insultos. El Sakamaki quería descostillarse de la risa, le habían dicho precoz al niño. Los pasos de la chica volvieron su atención y su mandíbula se des encajó al verla. Pelo por los omóplatos anaranjado, ojos fucsia y sonrisa burlona.

\- Y dime, Chupasangre-san, ¿tuviste un buen espectáculo? - le preguntó Tsubasa pasando su lengua lentamente por sus labios.

Raito sintió su parte vampírica y lujuriosa tironear de él. Tsubasa era bastante linda y con un cuerpo fenomenal. Lo que lo descolocó fue que ella, quien había molestado a su hermana de acercarse a vampiros, le estuviese ofreciendo tal cosa.

\- Juju Parece que el vampiro no confía en Daiki-hime. ..- se rió tontamente.- La próxima será.

* * *

Un, Dos, Tres. Un, Dos, Tres. La aguja iba y venía de la tela que tenía entre las manos. Tenía miedo de dormirse porque tenia esa sensación de que si lo hacía no volvería a ver a sus hermanas nunca más. El impulso de llamarlos era demasiado grande, era como una maldición pendiendo sobre su cabeza esperando a ser cumplida.

No iba a dejarse ganar por esa... maldita compulsión. Tenía que ser fuerte y resistir. Aunque eso la llevase a la locura... o la fama por ser una zorra. Resistirse al llamado solo lo hacía peor. Era tab malo para su cuerpo como negarse a festejar la fiesta de las luces, la festividad más grande de los de su tipo. Recordaba la fiesta, ver a los adultos emborracharse y encantar a los humanos para que se uniesen a lo que venía después. Los niños no tenían permitido participar de ello... pero todos sabian lo que ocurría. Solo los adultos se veían llamados en el encanto de alimentarse de la energía liberada en el sexo sin límite. Pero los humanos eran débiles y morían, los adultos enseñaban a los jovenes que lo mejor del coito a parte de la alimentación. .. era encontrar pareja.

\- ¿Hotaru-san?

La voz de una de las sanguijuelas la hizo saltar del susto. Era el rubio con heterocromía... Si mal no recordaba era Kou. Miró sus manos con horror al ver lo próximas que estaban de la lámpara de luz. De no ser por el chupa sangre ya habría llamado a su peor pesadilla inconscientemente.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo a la mitad de la noche? - le preguntó con desconfianza el rubio.

\- No podía dormir, así que vine a coser.

El rubio se acercó más a la luz y pudo ver que ella estaba bordando los últimos detalles de una campera de jean. Se la probó y le calzaba perfecto.

\- Jamás hubiese pensado que un vampiro usaría mis prendas.

\- ¿Eh? ¿ Qué dices, Koneko-chan?

Tsubasa apagó la lámpara y se levantó. Estaría mejor atada en su cama sin poder moverse que deambulando por toda la casa sin control.

\- Te lo regalo, Mukami. Sinceramente te queda mucho mejor de lo que le podría haber quedado a otra persona.

\- ¿ Por qué me lo das?- volvió a preguntar sorprendido por su amabilidad.

\- Juju... Ya te lo dije... Me gusta como te queda.

* * *

Sentía sus manos arder. Le habían dolido toda la semana y aun faltaban tres días para que acabase su suplicio. Tres días para que la luna nueva previa a la fiesta de las luces perdiera su poder sobre ella. No podía fallarles a sus hermanas.

\- Oy.

Una voz masculina la llamó desde el pasillo. Por una parte quería mandar a la mierda a quien fuese. No estaba de humor para nada, le dolía todo el cuerpo por ese maldito llamado. Pero su lado lunar, quería sexo sin control una y otra vez con los de su raza... o con humanos hasta vaciarles el alma. De mala gana y con tal de mitigar un poco el dolor que sentía, giró sobre si misma para enfrentar a su acompañante. Maldijo por lo bajo, no era uno... eran tres y eran los hijos de los Yakuza.

Los rumores sobre ella ya volaban por todo el instituto y probablemente la única razón por la que no la habían expulsado todavía eran por la falta de pruebas... y porque Yui se lo había rogado a los Sakamaki.

-¿Puedo hacer algo por uds? - su voz seductora salió sin que ella lo desease.

Los tres sonrieron y la arrastraron hasta el closet de limpieza. Sin embargo, su parte más noble y orgullosa ganó esta vez. Se resistió y se alejó de ellos tres.

\- No estoy de humor para esto.

El del medio le tiró un fajo de billetes y la rabia se apoderó de su cuerpo. Ella no era una sucia prostituta por más que los otros la viesen así. Era su raza, la que en estos momentos odiaba con cada gota de sangre.

\- Si no nos complaces, lo haremos a la fuerza.

Ella se preparó para devolverles ell golpe pero no hizo falta. Dos personas la escudaron y los yakuza clavaron los talones en el suelo. Agradeció al cielo por sus hermanas hasta que se dio cuenta que no eran ellas.

\- Realmente creo que deberían irse.- sonrió Raito que tenía todo menos de amable esa sugerencia.

\- Koneko-chan, ¿ Estás bien? - le preguntó el rubio.

Ella los miró a los dos. El pelirrojla había estado observando sus actividades toda la semana. Ella lo sabia pues podía oler su curiosidad e interés. Le daba intriga saber porque era así. El rubio actualmente estaba vestido de pies a cabeza con las cosas que ella hacía. .. Por las noches él la acompañaba haciendo de su modelo y era recompensado con diferentes prendas.

\- ¿ Por qué me están ayudando?

\- Tus hermanas estaban preocupadas y veo que tenían razón. - le contestó Raito mirando a los tres.-¿Todavía están aquí?

Los yakuza se retiraron de mala gana sin dejar de mirarla y ella pudo respirar otra vez. Esto le pasaba seguido. Las hormonas que los suyos largaban enloquecían a los humanos, volviéndolos violentos e insaciables sexualmente. Todo para que ella pudiese matarlos cada vez que se alimentaba de ellos.

\- Akane nos dijo lo que te pasa...

Ella se congeló al instante. ¿ Akane revelando a vampiros sobre ellas? No solo le parecía imposible sino que Akane preferiría cortarse la lengua.

\- ¿ Qué les dijo? - preguntó ya preparada para asesinarlos con tal de proteger su secreto.

Los dos se sonrojaron notoriamente.

\- Nos contó tus problemas ninfómanos... y que algunas veces simplemente no podías controlarlo. No nos dio muchos detalles pero nos dio a entender que tenía que ver algo con tu familia.

\- ¿ Abusaron de tí, Koneko-chan? - preguntó Kou apenado y sintiendo lástima de ella.- Sé lo que se siente... Así que te comprendo. Cuando vivía en el orfanato me utilizaban de "entretenimiento" para hombres poderosos.

-Los dos de alguna manera sabemos lo que es eso...- apartó la mirada Raito.- Mi madre me trataba como un amante... Nosotros. .. Bueno, te imaginarás lo que hacíamos.

Tsubasa sintió las lágrimas caer sobre su rostro. Ella nunca sentía lástima de nadie... Ella mataba vampiros. Sin embargo, imaginarse a dos niños en esas condiciones le partía el alma. Porque ellos, a pesar de ser unos Chupasangre sin corazón, no eran tan insensibles como había pensado.

\- Lo siento.- se secó las lágrimas con su chaqueta.- Realmente me apena escuchar eso...

Los dos se sorprendieron de escuchar la empatía de Tsubasa y verla llorar por ellos.

\- ¿ Te sientes mejor?

Ella asintió y se incorporó con ayuda de los dos. Sintió un alivio por parte de que no supiesen la verdad y por otro lado, por ver que no todos los demonios eran malos. Tenía que agradecerle a Akane por guardar su secreto. Solo necesitaba aguantar tres días más.

* * *

\- Debería agradecertelo, ¿no?

Akane dejó a un lado su libreta y enarcó una ceja.

-¿Puedo saber por qué?

Tsubasa sonrió de lado. Ya sentía el peso de la "maldición", como ella solía decirle, liberar su cuerpo. Sólo que volvería dentro de un mes más fuerte que nunca. Con suerte podria aliviarse del mismo modo.

\- Aunque me llamaste ninfómana, fue una buena excusa. Prefiero ser tachada de loca a que se sepa la verdad.

Akane miró por la ventana directo hacia donde estaba Natsumi cuidando la huerta con Yuma y siendo cuudada por Shu. Tsubasa se adelantos con ella y miró lo mismo.

\- No son tan malos cuando llegas a conocerlos... Solo estan dañados, tanto como nosotras.

Akane fijó sus ojos dorados en Tsubasa y notó lo diferente que parecía libre del llamado... y libre del odio absoluto a cualquier demonio que cruzase su camino.

\- ¿ Sólo dos semanas y Natsumi y tú los ven como algo bueno?

\- No digo que todos ellos sean buenos... Digo que los Sakamaki y los Mukami no son tan malos como parecen.

Tsubasa suspiró al ver el rostro crispado de Akane. De todas ellas, Akane era la que escondía más secretos. Y era inútil discutir con ella sobre demonios... Ninguna sabía la razón por la que los odiaba o Cómo había terminado siendo una exterminadora. Se dirigió a la puerta sin esperar más y antes de irse, Akane volvió a hablarle.

\- Te ves mejor... Me alegro.

* * *

Un, Dos, Tres. Un, Dos, Tres. Las cabezas rubia y pelirroja se asomaban sobre sus hombros esperando su última prenda. Esta vez era para Raito y el joven estaba que no daba de las ganas de que terminase.

\- Daiki-hime,-la llamó Kou.-¿ Cómo era tu familia?

Tsubasa dejó la máquina de coser y miró la tela sin terminar con cierta tristeza. Ella sabía ahora que Kou nunca había conocido a su familia, había sido abandonado por su madre en la calle.

\- Tengo dos hermanos y cuatro hermanas, si es que ninguno se murió en mi ausencia. Mi padre era consejal del gobernador de mi pueblo y mi madre. .. Bueno, digamos que provenía de un alto linaje.

\- Parece una familia muy... normal.- comentó Raito sin saber bien que decir.

Ella rió sin alegría y tocó su muñeca donde descansaba una pulsera de metal con nudos complicados alrededor.

\- Lo eran... pero un demonio mayor vino al pueblo en busca de almas "puras" con las que alimentarse. Necesitaban sacrificar a alguno y mis padres me eligieron a mí.

El silencio perduró con sus últimas palabras y bajó la luz de la simple lámpara con la que siempre trabajaba vieron una lágrima recorrer su mejilla. Cuando la lágrima cayó al suelo, la lámpara explotó en mil pedazos.

\- ¿ Qué mierda fue eso? - preguntó asustado Kou.

\- Bitch-chan,¿te lastimaste?

Ella negó con una sonrisa mirando sus dedos y terminó la puntada faltante para terminar el pañuelo nuevo de Raito.

\- ¿Por qué estás tan feliz? - se descolocaron al verla así.

Ella le tendió el pañuelo a Raito y se desperezó. Ellos con suerte jamás lo sabrían pero... estaba completamente liberada. La luna volvía a renacer en el Cielo... y con ella, sus habilidades.

\- Buenas noches, Raito-kun y Kou-kun.

Ella se fue dando saltitos hacia su cuarto y miró la lámpara de noche al lado de su cama. Con una sonrisa, sus ojos emitieron una luz rosada y la lámpara parpadeó antes de prenderse totalmente.

\- Por fin.-simplemente exclamó antes de meterse en su cama y dormirse tranquila bajo la defensa de la noche.

Ya no había porque preocuparse... Por ahora.


	7. Chapter 6

_Whoooooo miss meee? Ya sé, me tardé demasiado pero bueeno... Ya estoy acá . Papá Noel vino tarde... Gracias por sus comentarios! Holyyy que lindo verte por acá *.* Sigue leyendo ya verássssss XD_

_Recuerden dejar review o mensaje privado si quieren a Shin, Reiji, Kou o Yuma._

* * *

**Semana 3: Luna Creciente: The Bloody Lady**

* * *

Salió del agua arrastrándose. Ella, alguien con tal sangre real, se arrastraba con la cabeza gacha para llegar a alguna persona y pedir ayuda. Su padre siempre le había dicho que mantuviese la cabeza erguida, que ella debía imponer respeto. ¿Cuál respeto si ni siquiera podía mantenerse de pie?

Gritó con todas sus fuerzas hasta dejar de sentir el dolor en todo su cuerpo, en cada célula. Estaba pérdida, no había lugar en el que pudiese esconderse de él y vivir normalmente. El agua, los ríos, el océano ya no eran un lugar seguro para ella. Tampoco lo era la salvaje tierra. Su padre y madre le habían contado historias terroríficas de lo que habitaba arriba en la superficie. Seres devoradores de los que ella era, se alimentaban y las asesinaban. Eran asesinos...

Su cuerpo comenzaba a secarse, su hermoso cuerpo de agua transparente y divino. Iba a morir allí, ya sentía deshacerse, el agua evaporarse de su piel traslúcida. Lloraba, lo cual era estúpido porque perdía más agua de esa forma. Le ardían sus brazos. Los miró, tal cez sería la última vez en que vería algo. Ella era como un cuerpo hecho de agua, de cristal. Suave y duro a la vez, era como ver una medusa transparente con sus vasos sanguíneos reluciendo en un azul espectral al igual que sus ojos. Esa era ella... y pronto moriría.

-Aki-nee, ¿qué es eso? - escuchó unas voces lejanas seguidas por pasos.

Eran voces de esos temibles seres devora-almas. Aguda e infantil. Pero ya no tenía fuerza para luchar.

\- No te acerques, Natsumi.- le ordenó una segunda voz, mucha más apagada que la primera.

Los pasos se acercaron y ella mostró sus colmillos en señal de que no iba a rendirse pero la humana no se inmutó. Entonces ella se dio cuenta... los ojos dorados de esa chica eran anormales. Ella había visto a los lejos a los humanos, pero los de esa chica no eran como los del resto de los humanos. La de al lado era mucho más joven y unos ojos brillantes de color verde.

\- ¿ Está viva?

La de los ojos dorados no contestó y alzó la mano en su dirección. Las yemas de sus dedos se rozaron en una conexión y nueva fuerza fluyó hacia su interior. Su piel se fue oscureciendo, su cuerpo se hizo más denso. Extraños filamentos caían de su cabeza. Ella miró a ambas, sus salvadoras.

\- Gracias...

Akane. - se presentó ella y la niña sonrió. - Ella es Natsumi.

\- Umiko Aike.

* * *

Como todas las mañanas de su vida desde que había conocido a Akane y Natsumi, Umiko se levantó rápidamente y se fue directo al baño. Agradecía a los antiguos dioses que cada baño de la casa Sakamaki tuviese una suite propia porque ya le era difícil compartir el baño con sus hermanas... No se imaginaba con los otros. Las gotas de agua cayeron sobre su piel una a una, podía sentirlas a todas resbalando por su tersa e incómoda piel. No importaba los años que pasasen, seguía sin acostumbrarse a la carne "humana", a la celda que era su cuerpo. Se lo aguantaba solo por la simple razón de que era mejor eso que estar muerta. De no ser por la maravilla que hizo el contacto de Akane al juntar sus dedos aquella vez... Ella habría desaparecido en la nada.

Cerró las canillas con desgano y bajó las escaleras de dos en dos. Miró por la ventana, como cada mañana, para encontrar a Yuma y Natsumi cuidando el patio. Hizo un mohín y se dirigió a la sala de té. Seguía sin entender cómo se lo permitía a las otras dos. Cuando Tsubasa le dijo que ellos no eran tan malos como aparentaban, casi le había dado un infarto.

Era como una pesadilla, Tsubasa en actitud comprensiva con las sanguijuelas. En su vida había sido amable con nadie, y ahora se decidía a poner su carisma en dos de esos... asquerosos demonios. Se lo esperaba de Natsumi, con su cariño a todo ser viviente... Pero de Tsubasa Hotaru, el amor propio y único encarnado... Era ver para creer.

\- Buenos días.- saludó a Akane.

Akane siempre era la última en acostarse al llegar a la escuela nocturna y la primera en despertar a la madrugada. Ya no sabía si lo hacía por rutina o para vigilar a Natsu y Tsubasa. La luna creciente se mostraba opaca en el cielo, signo del amanecer. Los vampiros deberían estar ya en el septimo sueño. Ella por su parte prefería dormir al mismo horario de los vampiros, pero hoy tenía que discutir algo con su líder.

\- ¿ Vamos a quedarnos mucho esta vez?- fue directo al grano.

\- No lo sé. Lo suficiente pata convencer a Yui de irse con nosotras, o de ver que ellos no sean una amenaza.

\- Así que no te molestará que me anote al equipo de natación, las pruebas son mañana.

Akane Chikage sonrió tenuemente. Divertida pero sus sonrisas nunca duraban mucho a menos que fueran una amenaza.

\- No realmente, yo también ingresaré a algunas pruebas. Me aburro teniendo solo que vigilar a los chupasangre.

Umiko sonrió pero su sonrisa quedó congelada al ver por la ventana. Yuma miraba intensamente a Natsumi mientras ella arreglaba la regadera. Tal vez no fuera tan bueno que se quedasen.

* * *

\- Buenas noches.- saludó Umiko a Reiji.

No le encantaba la idea de estar rodeada de vampiros pero el cuatro ojos solía ser una placentera compañía a la hora de preparar el té y sus aperitivos. Era bastante elegante. El único que probablemente fuera "educado" y no una criatura salvaje sin modales.

No, no se estaba encariñando o simpatizando con el enemigo. Ella no era como Tsubasa o Natsumi. Ella tenía control sobre si misma.

\- Buenas noches, ¿ lo mismo que siempre? - le contestó acomodando sus anteojos.

\- Si te encargas de hornear esas galletas que me gustan, yo prepararé el Silver needles.

El té blanco, o de agujas de plata, era su favorito y a Reiji también le agradaba su aroma y sabor. Claro, ella adoraba locamente esas galletas. ¿Qué diablos tenían? Era como amor a primera vista y entendía ahora el dicho "el camino al corazón de un hombre es por el estómago". A la mierda con los hombres, ella amaba esas galletas de limón y vaya uno a saber qué. Una sonrisa apareció brevemente de solo pensar en comer esas deliciosas galletas con Reiji.

En ese momento, su sonrisa desapareció. Había estado pensando en ellos dos como algo bueno. No algo algo que podía terminar con alguno de los dos muertos.

\- ¿Estás bien, Aike-san?

Ella asintió con el ceño fruncido. Ella no era justamente de la emotivas, y no iba a permitir que esas tres semanas con un vampiro amante del té como ella la cambiase. Se paró y fue hacia la mesa a preparar la vajilla para el desayuno con todos los Sakamaki, Mukami y sus hermanas. Eligió las tazas chinas, solo porque estaba de humor y se subió a la escalera para agarrarlas. Paso por paso, jamás se acostumbraba a las alturas, ella era de las profundidades. La escalera se tambaleó y ella pegó un gritito. Maldita fuese su fobia a las alturas. Quizo dar un paso más pero la escalera se vino abajo y ella cayó hacia algo blando.

Sus ojos se cerraron automáticamente para evitar el dolor, pero se sintió sujetada y sobre su coronilla el aliento frío de alguien le hacía cosquillas. Abrió los párpados para encontrarse con unos ojos rojos fríos y solitarios. Ella sabía a quién pertenecían...

\- Muchas gracias, Subaru-kun.

\- ¿No te lastimaste?- preguntó secamente a lo que ella asintió.- Bien, ahora bájate. Eres pesada.

La cara de Umiko pasó a ser la de un rojo intenso. ¡¿Qué ella que?! Se bajó de un salto y agarró de vuelta la escalera con toda la dignidad que tenía. Ese mocoso maleducado... Iba a quebrarle la quijada de un golpe. Referirse a ella como si estuviese gorda.

_Ahogalo. Déjalo que se desangre pidiéndote perdón._

Se puso pálida de solo escuchar esa vocecita cantándole al oído. Pensó que ya no tendría que escucharla más. Claro que en las últimas dos semanas no había matado ni a una mosca. Negó para si misma. Tenía que controlar esa ira intensa, ese deseo de asesinar a cada ser vivo bajo el agua y ver su sangre colorear el líquido que los mantenía con vida. Aunque si lo quisiese hacer en ese momento... Debía mantener la paz. Medianamente...

Su puño se estampó en la nariz del albino con fuerza y lo tumbó al piso. La primera reacción de Subaru fue sorpresa, definitivamente no se esperaba que ella le devolviese con un gesto tan violento. La segunda fue la ira... El piso debajo del joven se quebró cuando este se paró y ella mantuvo cierta distancia para seguir con la pelea.

\- ¿Qué sucede aquí por el amor a todo el reino demoníaco?

Reiji ingresó a la sala mirando el suelo hecho pedazos y a los dos albinos fulminándose con los ojos. Detrás de él, vinieron sus hermanas y el resto atraídos por el alboroto. Subaru gruñó de forma amenazante y se fue por la otra puerta. ¡Ja! Sanguijuela miedosa.

* * *

\- Realmente es una pérdida de tiempo.- bufó Subaru siendo arrastrado por Shu, que a su vez era obligado por Reiji hacia el gimnasio.

\- Creanme que si no hubiese recibido la carta de _ esa persona_ sobre fomentar los lazos afectivos entre nosotros y los Mukami...

Los trillizos enarcaron una ceja a la vez como si hubiese dicho la cosa más estúpida del mundo, o más bien Tougo la hubiese sugerido. ¿Ellos, amigos de los Mukami? Era más inaudito que pretender que amaban a Cordelia. Para su mala suerte, Ruki había recibido la misma carta...y allí,en la puerta de los vestuarios, los esperaban los Mukami.

\- Hm... Terminemos con esto.- dijo Ruki con desgano.

-Por cierto, ¿ alguno vio a Bitch-chan?

-¡¿ Perdieron a Koneko-chan?!

Todos miraron al respectivo novio que se cruzó de brazos.

\- Esas mujerzuelas me la quitaron hoy a la entrada del colegio. Y por más que me negué, esa mujer es la muerte en persona.

Kanato apartó la mirada como si un mal recuerdo le viniese a la mente. Entonces Ayato salió del vestuario masculino vestido con la camiseta del equipo de basket.

\- Vaya,vaya... ¿ Qué hacen todos aquí?

\- Esa persona se enteró que competirás para las pruebas de baloncesto. Ordenó darte apoyo moral.- le explicó Reiji.- Todos nosotros.

-Ore-sama no necesita apoyo moral, pero si súbditos.- se rió Ayato.- Veanme ganar desde las gradas.

* * *

Los chillidos de las mujeres volvieron a alzarse en las gradas cuando uno de los jugadores encestó. Era una persona atlética, de rasgos cincelados como si el mismísimo Dios la hubiese tallado en mármol con su pelo alborotado por correr tras la pelota. Solo que no era Ayato, es mas el equipo de "Ore-sama" estaba perdiendo contra ese deportista en específico.

\- Oh, vamos...- se quejó uno.- ¿ Es humano?

Ayato gruñó frustrado. Estaban arrasando con ellos, a este modo no podría ingresar al equipo de baloncesto jamás. Miró a su rival tratando de hacerlo polvo con sus increíbles ojos verdes.

\- No es por nada pero... es una ella... y es bastante sensual.

\- ¡ Que tenga increíbles pechos no la hace una mujer! ¡ Es una bestia!

\- ¡ Callense! - les ordenó Ayato harto de escucharlos.- Uno no gana partidos insultando al rival.

Vio a Akane Chikage tomar agua de una botella y miles de mujeres suspiraron. Parecía que tenían un fetiche por la chica exterminadora aún siendo mujer. Ayato admitió que la morena se veía muy genial con esa actitud fría y liderazgo innato. Era como ver a un príncipe del hielo algo bárbaro, tal vez de los vikingos. Pero había algo más en ella. Ningún ser humano podía competir contra un vampiro en velocidad y fuerza, ni hablar de destreza. Y ella lo estaba haciendo añicos.

Se acercó a sus hermanos y Laito le ofreció una botella fresca.

\- Te está haciendo transpirar. - se burló Reiji y los otros lo secundaron, menos Ruki.

\- Te das cuenta, ¿ cierto? - le murmuró el Mukami sin que nadie lo escuchase.- Aquí hay gato encerrado.

Ambos líderes de familia la observaron entrar de vuelta al campo con sospecha. Pero la observación no duró mucho. Dos jóvenes se acercaron a robarle la pelota pero a último momento le hicieron la traba logrando que Akane se estrellase contra el piso en su hombro. El chillido agudo de Natsumi y Tsubasa se escuchó por encima de la gente y los pasos rápidos de todas las chicas en su auxilio. La llevaron al lado de ellos y todos pudieron ver. Akane tenía el brazo dislocado.

\- Akane.- la llamó Umiko con voz suave.

La chica no respondió. Todos se dieron cuenta que había como un acuerdo no verbal entre las dos en cuanto Umiko la ayudó a pararse y a irse.

\- Te perderás la competencia de natación. - le advirtió Tsubasa.

Umiko no las escuchó. Ya estaba fuera del gimnasio.

* * *

Subaru había ido por banderillas. Estaba más que aburrido viendo el partido de basket sin poder hacer nada. Ahora volvía por el pasillo directo con sus hermanos. No quería ni imaginarse lo que le dirían ellos si se escapaba. Iban a ser una molestia.

-¿ Ya sientes mejor tu brazo? - escuchó la voz de la molesta albina y algo atractiva que lo había golpeado antes de ir a la escuela.

\- No era mi brazo lo que me preocupaba.- susurró una segunda voz.

Se escondió entre las sombras para poder escuchar mejor. Notó la que él suponía como la líder de las exterminadoras recostada contra la pared.

\- Pronto será luna llena y no podré controlarlo.

\- Sobre contener lo que somos... hay algo que debo decirte.- la interrumpió Umiko.- Yo no creo poder evitar... Terminaré destruyendo todo lo que hay a mi alrededor con toda esta ira contenida. Akane, yo... No soy una de las buenas y lo sabes. No puedo quedarme para siemprw con

Subaru se quedó tieso. Umiko en este poco tiempo no le había parecido una mala mujer. Era encantadora, amable, algo fría. .. pero no mala. Y menos una destructora natural como él con su fuerza. Veía como cuidaba de sus hermanas y a veces incluso era cuidadosa con sus hermanos y los Mukami.

\- Umiko Aike. - escuchó la seriedad en la voz de Akane. - Haz lo que creas que te hará feliz. No te digo esto porque deseo que te vayas, es más lo contrario de hecho... Pero como te dije el día que nos conocimos. Eres libre de ir y venir cuando gustes, no nos debes nada y siempre serás nuestra hermana...

Pudo ver que la chica se conmovió ante las palabras de su capitana y ya empezó a sentirse un chismoso asi que decidió irse. Sin embargo no pudo evitar escuchar la última parte de la conversación:

\- Solo te pido, Umiko, dame una semana más. .. Puedes irte si gustas cuando haya pasado la luna llena.

Eso lo dejó intrigado todo el camino. ¿ Qué rayos iba a pasar en la luna llena?

* * *

\- Lady-chan, pudiste llegar - se alegró Yui al ver a Umiko caminar en traje de baño y una toalla.

Los muchachos del instituto no podían evitar dar la vuelta al verla pasar y comentar algo sobre su hermoso aspecto y porte. Lo cual era mejor para ella. Había ido a ganar y apoderarse del título y los récords escolares. Tecnicamente no era trampa porque era parte de ella misma lo que hacía en su elemento natural... y era mucho mejor que cualquier simple humano.

\- La enfermera dijo que descansase, su brazo estará mejor en unas horas.- les informó metiendo su sedoso cabello blanco dentro de la gorra de baño. - Ya vendrá en algunos minutos.

" Umiko Aike, por favor presentarse en la tarima de salida para su competencia en cuatro estilos. Mariposa, espalda, pecho y crol."

\- Bueno, señores y señoritas. - se inclinó Umiko en una corta reverencia.- Es mi turno.

Se paró en la tarima y de un salto entró al agua. Sus manos apoyadas en el borde listas para darse vuelta y realizar la salida de mariposa. El disparo sonó atronador y ella salió disparada. Varios de sus compañeros incluso eran hombres. Algunos eran incluso más rápidos que ella. Sintió el agua recorrer su piel. Esta no era como el agua de su hogar, tenía químicos. Podía sentirlos en su composición. Sintió su piel hacerse menos densa, más maleable y libre. Sus brazos y piernas más ligeras, rápidas. Pero se controló, no debía descubrirse ante los humanos. No totalmente. Nado en esa forma limitada, no completamente ella y a la vez más de su forma verdadera que nunca.

Reiji sintió un reflejo en sus anteojos y trató de localizar la fuente de ese brillo. Notó en el agua que algo se agitaba donde su compañera de té nadaba. Era como si el agua tuviese vida propia. Nadie más parecía notarlo al estar tan compenetrados en la carrera. Pero tal como vino, ese brillo se fue. Desaparició en las aguas de la piscina sin dejar rastro. Todos se levantaron en ese momento en un coro repleto de ovaciones y aullidos de victoria.

" Ganadora: Umiko Aike. Con el nuevo récord de marca 47.5 por los 100 m."

Tsubasa aulló cual lobo a la luna y Natsumi daba pequeños saltitos de alegría bailando. Yui notó que Akane estaba sentada en un rincón a lo alto de las tarimas apoyada sobre sus rodillas con una ceja enarcada y una sonrisa traviesa. Era como guardar un secreto bajo llave en ella y Yui sabía que Akane se lo llevaría a la tumba. Las chicas y chicos pasaron corriendo para felicitar a la nueva integrante del grupo de natación con tal marca de velocidad perfecta. Había poco espacio y muchas personas así que era bastante esperable lo que pasó.

\- ¡ Natsumi!

La voz asustada de Tsubasa alertó a las dos hermanas mayores, Yui y a los vampiros. El chapuzon se escuchó al igual que el chapoteo del agua. Las chicas que habían empujado a Natsumi al agua se quedaron viendo y luego largaron a reír al ver que la pequeña conejo no subía.

\- Carrot-chan. - chilló Yui y Tsubasa al saber lo que significaba.

Trataron de empujar con Umiko al montón de gente que se arremolinaba al rededor de Umiko para felicitarla sin éxito. Los Sakamaki y Mukami fueron rodeados por fangirls inoportunas que no paraban de querer tocarlos. No podían apartarlas con su fuerza, seria demasiado notorio. Akane saltó desde las gradas y corrió hacia el agua desesperada. El nombre de su hermana más pequeña se repetía una y otra vez. Natsumi no sabía nadar... Se aterrorizaba con el agua. Otro chapuzon se escuchó en el agua despues de las quejas de un montón de chicas.

Akane volvió a respirar al ver a Natsumi salir a la superficie siendo ayudada por la persona menos pensada (y más torpe para la natación del mundo).

Subaru salió de la piscina y agarró de la capucha a Natsumi sacandola del agua. Los dos resporaban agitadamente. Akane corrió hacia Natsumi y la abrazó como lo haría una madre con su hijo. Cuando el gentío se corrió los otros se le unieron. Umiko se agachó y abrazo a su hermanita menor con fuerza. Miró a Subaru a los ojos y este apartó la mirada.

\- Gracias. - sollozó ella.- Por salvar a Natsumi, te debemos mucho.

Natsumi sonrió al menor Sakamaki aún en los brazos de su hermana como si también se lo agradeciese y Subaru se sonrojó. ¿No era que odiaban a los vampiros? Miró a Akane que ella miraba sus manos y a él simultáneamente. Él reconocía esa mirada. Era confusión pura y una pregunta implícita.

Ella preguntaba una y otra vez: ¿ Todo lo que creía sobre lo que mataba estaba mal?


	8. Chapter 7

**_Viene con yapaaaaa! Dos por uno por tardarme tanto... No cren que siempre voy a ser así... Es solo por las fiestas (?)_**

**_Bueno Reiji ya está prohibido. Quedan Shin, Kou._**

* * *

**Semana 4: Luna llena: The lonely assasin**

* * *

Ella seguía corriendo dejando todo lo que quedaba de su supuesta familia que la adoptó atrás. Ellos eran responsables de la muerte de susbpadres y hermanis, y se venían a comportar como los buenos de la historia. Hervía en su sangre la sed de venganza, pero ellos eran más y mucho más poderosos.

_Corre, escapa..._

_El castigo será terrible si te atrapan..._

No se detuvo en ningún momento, ni siquiera cuando la luna se alzó en lo alto de la noche. Esa era justamente el peligro que corría, era su hora. Los de su clase preferían la noche. Siguió corriendo hasta el pueblo descalza, tal y como había escapado del calabozo. Sentía las heridas en las plantas de los pies pero no le importaba. Era mejor eso que estar en sus garras. Llegó a la puerta de una iglesia enorme. Podía sentir el olor a la plata con la que podría defenderse si ellos venían a buscarla. Apoyó su mano en la puerta pero no pudo avanzar. El cañón de una pistola descansaba en su nuca. El frío metal de su inminente muerte.

\- ¿ Qué haces, criatura asquerosa, en frente de la Santa Iglesia?

Ella se dio vuelta y se encontró con una mirada repleta de asco. Jamás había visto tanto odio en una persona, excepto que en su reflejo en esos ojos humanos podía verse a ella misma. Había cumplido recién sus 6 años... en una celda debajo de una gran mansión. Enxadenada, desangrada hasta el máximo punto. La rabia creció en ella y escupió las primeras palabras que se convertirían casi en su jiramento.

\- Los quiero a todos muertos.

-¿ A quiénes? - preguntó el hombre repentinamente interesado.

\- A los vampiros, a cada uno de esos mugrosos demonios.

El hombre bajó su revólver y ambos se miraron. Ella sabía lo que podía ver. Pura determinación y venganza. No iba a detenerse hasta que cada uno de ellos rogase por su vida antes de convertirse en polvo por ella.

\- ¿ Por qué? - volvió a inquirir el viejo con sospecha.- Eres joven y definitivamente no una asesina.

\- ¿Importa? Sé que es ud, sr. Cazador, y yo quiero asesinarlos.

El hombre rió con sarcasmo al oírla.

\- Dudo por tu aspecto, mocosa, que puedas pagarme para matar a cualquier demonio.

\- No quiero que tú lo hagas.- siseó ella.- Yo les arrancaré el corazón con mis propias manos. Utilizame, hazme tu herramienta cada vez que quieras y para lo que gustes. Solo cuando llegue el momento, yo misma recobraré las vidas que me arrebataron.

Sus puños se crisparon al recordar sus rostros. Iba a matarlos algún día. Lo juraba por su madre, su padre y hermanos difuntos. El cazador de demonios le tendió su mano y ella se levantó con su ayuda.

\- Seiji Komori.- se presentó el hombre.

Lo miró sospechosa. Ella jamás volvería a bajar la guardia. Nunca más. Así que mintió. Sobre nombre, sobre su historia. Nadie más que ella lo sabría. Porque solo ella cumpliría su venganza.

-Akane Chikage, a su servicio, sensei.

* * *

Akane despertó abruptamente de su cama y miró la oscuridad reinante. Ya había atardecido y era la primera vez en muchos años que había dormido tanto. La luna en la ventana le marcaba las pocas horas que le quedaba antes que fuese completamente luna llena. Era el fin de la semana de la luna creciente. Ella debía irse. No quería poner a sus hermanas o a Yui en peligro, o peor... Al descubierto.

Tampoco a los chicos... En ese momento golpeó su mano contra la columna haciéndola añicos. Se negaba a pensar en ellos como seres vivos. Ellos no tenían ni idea de lo que se les venía encima y tarde o temprano iban a morir.

Se levantó y cepilló sus dientes mientras pensaba la excusa perfecta para escaparse de la mansión Sakamaki por una semana. Entonces, como si Dios la amase, una palomilla mensajera golpeteó su ventana. La agarró desatando el papel y leyó con cuidado. Era una misión de los cazadores solo para ella. Agarró la mochila de emergencia de abajo de la cama y salió de la habitación rápidamente.

Al llegar a la planta baja, el reloj le marcó que eran las 7 pm en punto. Diablos, iba a llegar tarde a la escuela. Vio desde el final de la escalera a los mukami, sakamaki, a Yui y sus hermanas conversar animádamente sobre algún tema. Incluso Umiko participaba de vez en cuando a la vez que servía el desayuno. Una atisbo de sonrisa amenazó con salir en su rostro pero se frenó en seco. No, ellos eran vampiros. Ellos debían morir en algún momento.

\- Onee chan.- la saludó Natsumi cual golden retriever a su amo.- Estábamos discutiendo si debíamos hacer una cena en honor a la valentía de Subaru-kun. ¿ Sabias que no puede nadar muy bien y aún así se tiró a salvarme?

Akane miró al vampiro en cuestión y notó en segundos que definitivamente estaba en contra de todo eso. A pesar de ello, hasta Tsubasa y Umiko lo halagaban profundamente por haber salvado a la chiquilla de ahogarse.

\- ¿ Ya le han pedido su opinión al caballero? - casi se atragantó al decir esa palabra pero lo hizo de todos modos.

Las tres cabezas miraron al albino y Subaru se lo agradeció con los ojos. Ahí iba su agradecimiento por haber salvado a Usagi. No iba a hacer mucho más. Umiko miró lo que estaba sobre su hombro y cayó en la cuenta.

\- Vas a irte.- declaró cruzándose de brazos.

Probablemente Umiko Aike era la única que todavía se resguardaba de los vampiros. Tsubasa y Natsumi habían bajado completamente la guardia.

\- ¡ Ehhhhh! - se quejaron las dos menores al unísono. - ¿ Y no vas a llevarnos contigo?

\- No puede.- se adelantó Umiko a darle una carta con el sello de los exterminadores.- La carta dice explícitamente que nuestra hermana debe ir sin ninguna otra exterminadora.

Akane miró el sello y era cierto. Una carta llegaba justo para su salvación. La coartada perfecta para desaparecer una semana sin que ninguno de esos chupasangres sospechase nada.

\- ¡ No! - dijo Yui que se encontraba sentada arriba de Kanato dándole pastel.- ¿ Y si te pasa algo? ¿ Si terminas lastimada?

Por una vez, Akane se quiso dar la cabeza contra la pared. Solo por esta vez detestaba la inocencia y amor absoluto de Komori.

\- Neee, Yui- chan.- le sonrió Tsubasa guiñando un ojo.- No subestimes las habilidades de Aki-nee.

\- Aunque no parezca Onee-san es una de las mejores.- completó Natsumi con adoración absoluta a su hermana mayor.

Yui no pareció del todo convencida pero Akane no esperó a que le dieran el ok. Alcanzó la puerta sin más y les gritó desde allí que los vería pronto.

* * *

\- ¿ Crees que Aki-nee esté bien? - le susurró Carrot-chan a su hermana pelirroja en la clase.

La maestra se dio vuelta al escuchar los susurros y al comprobar que no había nadie conversando volvió su vista al pizarrón. Lo que ellas no se dieron cuenta es que los trillizos, Yui, Kou, Asuza, Yuma y Subaru también las estaban oyendo.

\- Es Akane Chikage, es capaz de morirse y revivir solo con su fuerza de voluntad.- le respondió Tsubasa soplando sus mechones de pelo de la cara una y otra vez de lo aburrida que estaba.

\- No me refiero a eso... Es luna llena, y jamás ha estado sin nosotras esta semana. Sabes lo débil que se pone en luna llena.

Tsubasa se rió entre dientes y la profesora volvió a girar clavando sus ojos en la pelinaranja con odio que automáticamente cerró la boca hasta que se centró en el pizarrón nuevamente.

\- No podemos ir tras ella para asegurarnos que esté bien.. Ordenes son ordenes después de todo y Aki-nee nos asesinaria si echamos a perder la misión.

_**XXXXXXXXX**_

\- Creo que si la srta. Chikage muriese, ellas por fin se irían. - comentó Reiji de un modo práctico al escuchar lo que tenían que decir sus hermanos.

Ni bien terminó de formular la oración hasta Shu abrió los ojos con reprobación y eso fue toda una sorpresa, más viniendo de Kanato mismo.

\- No son tan malas.- se sonrojó Kou.

\- Si, y es lindo tener chicas en casa.- le secundó Laito con ánimo.

Shu volvió a dormirse ignorando a sus hermanos pero se pudo notar que estaba de acuerdo. A veces eran una molestia las cuatro, pero últimamente hasta había sido entretenido estar con sus hermanos. Subaru estaba en la duda. Podían ser muy energéticas y chillonas, la tranquilidad y soledad se había ido a la mierda en el momento en que ellas llegaron pero... no le molestaba para nada cuando Natsumi tocaba el piano por las tardes mientras él meditaba en su sillón o cuando Umiko preparaba el desayuno tan elegantemente.

\- Hmm...Yui-chan se sentiría muy triste si una de ellas muriese.- comentó de repente Asuza mirando por la ventana.

\- ¡ Deja de hablar como si fueras su novio!- chilló Kanato cual chiquillo teniendo una rabieta.- Teddy no le gusta que...

Se calló de repente. Allí estaba Yui, la nueva Eva, y sus primas platicando y haciendo bromas. Se veía feliz y llena de vida. Era la primera vez que la veían tan sociable desde que se había mudado con ellos.

\- Está bien, está bien... Ore-sama se encargará de traer a la Peach girl sana y salva.- suspiró Ayato como si se lo hubiesen estado rogando por tanto tiempo. Reiji iba a negarle su ayuda dado a que veía un desastre monumental si el Sakamaki iba a por la chica cuando una segunda mano se alzó. Ni el mismo Ayato se imaginó que ese Mukami en específico se ofrecería.

\- Yo iré con él. - se ofreció Ruki Mukami.- Trataré de evitar que esos dos se maten y obviamente se necesita a alguien con un buen plan y un ser racional para tratar con esa mujerzuela problemática.

* * *

Akane bajó de la moto justo en frente de una casa abandonada. Los simientos se veían de piedra, macizos y eternos. Debía tener uno o dos siglos. No le sorprendía para nada las viejas historias de temblores y monstruos come humanos que rondaban la zona. Esas casonas solían tener vastos subsuelos llenos de pasadizos y túneles perfectos... para cierto tipo de demonios de la tierra. Olfateó el aire por posibles enemigos y casi se cae de culo al piso. No... No podía ser cierto. No en esta noche, la primera noche de luna llena.

\- Tiene que ser una broma.- golpeó el árbol del que provenía el olor nauseabundo.- ¿ Es que quieren morir?

Un chico de pelo oscuro y ojos azul grisáceo cayó del árbol siendo atajado por Akane que iba a golpearlo de no ser que el otro bajó flotando apaciblemente. Inhaló y exhaló para tranquilizarse. Esta era la noche más dura, en la que estaba más debilitada... y estos imbéciles habían venido a molestar. Si no se calmaba, ella misma podría acabar matándolos. No podía llevar a cabo la misión que le encomendaron, no mientras ellos no estuviesen lejos de allí.

-Vayanse.- les ordenó cruzándose de brazos mas Ruki y Ayato ni hicieron intento de moverse.

Akane entornó los ojos frustrada. ¿ Qué demonios debía hacer para que ellos se fuesen? Sacó una de sus pistolas y disparó justo al lado del pie de Ayato.

\- Esa fue una advertencia. Den la vuelta y saquen su culo de aquí.

Ayato silbó de la impresión y Ruki enarcó una ceja.

\- Si que eres buena.- comentó Ruki.- Pensaba que tus hermanas exageraban... De todos modos no nos iremos hasta asegurarnos que vayas a salvo a la casa. Así que iremos contigo o detrás tuyo dentro de esa casa...

Akane los midió. ..Mierda, iban en serio. Con fastidio guardó sus armas en lugares estratégicos y con un movimiento de cabeza les indicó que la siguieran. Esta iba a ser una noche difícil.

* * *

\- ¿ Qué estamos buscando exactamente?

Akane tapó la boca de Ruki con sus manos y miró a sus costados con sospecha.

\- ¿ Te parezco alguien que busca algo o el nombre exterminadora no te da una idea de lo que vine a hacer?

Ayato rió entre dientes. No estaba nada mal ver al estúpido de Ruki ser boludeado por una chica, más si esa chica era Peach girl.

-¿ Venimos a matar vampiros, Peachgirl?

\- ¿ Me acabas de llamar chica durazno?- soltó a Ruki con mirada asesina.

\- Hm... Tienes razón, los melones hacen honor a tus atributos en realidad.- sonrió Ayato mirando su pecho.

Akane iba a reformarle la cara a golpes y nada tenía que ver la luna en eso. De no ser porque algo salvo a Ayato de manera repentina. Un temblor sacudió la casa de arriba a abajo. Lo suficiente como para que el suelo se derrumbase parcialmente y Akane perdiese el equilibrio. De no ser por Ruki probablemente habría caído.

\- Gracias.- murmuró al sentir al calor de los brazos del morocho al rededor de su cintura.

Ruki apartó la cara algo sonrojado y la dejó en el suelo firme cuando se hubo detenido el temblor.

\- No hay por qué, estamos aquí para evitar que mueras... ¿ Eso fue un terremoto?

\- Raro. No había alerta hoy a la mañana en las noticias.- dijo Ayato pensativo.

Akane negó silenciosa y avanzó por el costado que no se había derrumbado todavía. Podía ser un una tropilla de gnomos haciendo de las suyas en los cimientos subterráneos. Eran seres traviesos pero no malvados... Los dos vampiros la siguieron silenciosos al entender que estaban en plena caza. Podía no ser nada, o podia ser un demonio realmente problemático.

Avabzaron hasta lo que debería ser el gran living de la mansión. Solo se veían pocos cuadros colgados y lo que quedaba de la chimenea, ya que el suelo había desaparecido y había un enorme hueco directo al sótano. La boca del lobo. Al final de una caída de 6 metros una masa de rocas uniforme descansaba. Los ojos extraños dirían que son rocas, ella sabía lo que eran... en especial cuando esa masa respiró.

\- Un goblin tipo golem.- maldijo a los dioses.

Los goblin ya de por si eran problemáticos. Le encantaba joder a las personas, incluso asesinarlas. Eran escurridizos y atados a la tierra. Y estw tipo de goblin era muy peligroso. Toda su piel estaba formada por rocas. Vio una estructura metálica que podría acercarla al suelo y miró encima de su hombro a Ruki y Ayato.

-Escondanse, y por nada del mundo se muevan de allí.

Bajó cuidadosamente sin hacer ningún ruido hasta el suelo. La criatura descansaba plácidamente. Poco sabía lo que le deparaba, o eso es lo que pensó Akane. A penas apoyó un pie suavemente en el piso, los ojos verdes de la bestia se fijaron en ella. Ahí se dio cuenta... Había entrado en su dominio y había podido senrirla a través de las vibraciones. Como una serpiente, la lengua bífida entraba y salía en su boca mientras avanzaba. Ella palmeó lo único que probablemente podría salvarla: un thermowire.

\- Oy, ganado de cuarta.- Ruki le tiró una piedra que fue a dar justo en el ojos del Goblin.

\- Hey, por aquí. ..- se rió Ayato volando por el lugar .

El goblin rugió al verlos olvidándose completamente de Akane. Se dio la vuelta e intento atraparlos una y otra vez. Akane se escurrió entre las ruinas y escaló hasta estar a la altura de su cabeza. Tenía solo una oportunidad para salvar el cuello a esos estúpidos (que le habían salvado el culo de someterse a la luna llena irónicamente). Los dos seguían esquivando los coletazos y golpes que daba el goblin para tratar de eliminarlos.

Inhaló con fuerza y se dio carrera. Al estar en el aire tomó el cable metálico y lo estiró hasta que pareció un látigo. Aterrizó en la nuca del goblin que empezó a encabritarse como un caballo y ella no cedió. Con un movimiento de muñeca el cable rodeó el cuello del monstruo. Estaba ahorcándolo pero eso no iba a ser suficiente para matarlo. Jaló con fuerza sin tenerle piedad y con un dedo apretó un botón de la caja donde salía el cable. El cable comenzó a calentarse hasta que emitió su propia luz y se hundió en la carne. Con la fuerza de Akane cm a cm el cuello, músculo y hueso, fue cediendo hasta que lo decapitó. El olor a carne quemada impregnó el lugar y antes que el cuerpo se derrumbase en el suelo, Akane saltó al piso donde se encontraba Ruki.

Los dos chupasangres la miraban con la boca abierta. Claro, ella sola se había encargado del goblin sin necesitar algo más que una distracción. Se sonrojó un poco al oír los murmullos de Ayato, nadie la veía como algo "sensacional" menos cuando mataba demonios. Dio un paso para abandonar el lugar y de repente el suelo cedió. Cerró los ojos al sentirse caer. Iba a doler mucho, pero no iba a morir desgraciadamente. Sintió el tirón de ambos brazos y se detuvo. Abrió los ojos de la sorpresa y se quedó sin palabras.

Ayato Sakamaki la sostenía del antebrazo todavía flotando y Ruki Mukami de la mano tironeaba para no dejarla caer. ¿ Por qué? ¿ Cuál era el fin en salvarla? Entre los dos la subieron a piso firme y los tres dejaron escapar el aire retenido del alivio.

\- Oy, Peachgirl, ¿estás bien?

Ella asintió mirando el piso y sin dejar de preguntarse el motivo de su ayuda. Sentía todavía las llagas de las quemaduras del thermowire en sus manos... y al parecer no había sido la única.

\- Déjame ver tus manos.- se acercó Ruki con algo parecido a la amabilidad.- ¿ También te quemaste no es así?

Ruki rasgó su camisa y envolvió una de sus manos al ver la marca... La otra ya estaba curada así que la cerró en un puño alejándose de él.

\- Gra- Gracias.- apartó la mirada.

\- Bueno, ya nos podemos ir a casa.- celebró Ayato.

Ella los acompañó hasta la puerta y siguió observándolos por cada paso que daban delante de ella. Ayato no paraba de hablar sobre su gran persona y Ruki tampoco de ignorarlo como si fuese la molestia más grande del mundo. Ella se detuvo y negó. Nada de compasión, nada de cariño. Silenció sus pasos hasta para un vampiro y desapareció. Al llegar a la puerta los dos se voltearon y casi se les cae la cara al ver que ella no estaba.

¡¿ Qué diablos le iban a decir al resto?!

* * *

Akane corrió por el bosque atenta a no escucharlos venir. Su olfato tampoco indicaba presencia de ellos y pudo relajarse. Lo había hecho bien, se había contenido pero la noche todavía no terminaba. Sus instintos la guiaron sin que se diese cuenta hasta ese trágico sitio. Era una ironía para ella volver a la misma ciudad donde todo había comenzado.

Saltó la reja sin ninguna dificultad y caminó por el camino de grava con el corazón a mil por hora. ¿ Cuándo era la última vez que había pisado ese lugar? Miró la vieja casa abandonada víctima de un incendio y suspiró. Esto lo habían hecho los de su raza... Ellos la habían apresado, torturado y hecho sufrir como ningún otro ser en el universo. Entonces, ¿ por qué sentía su determinación flaquear? Se dejó caer en tierra de la frustración y la ira. Golpeó la tierra con ambas manos y gimió de dolor. La venda seguía allí protegiendo una herida que ya se había curado mientras corría por el bosque. Las lágrimas cayeron por su rostro. No, no era por su herida... Era por el comportamiento de los Mukami y los Sakamaki. .. Por el dolor del pasado que los de su tipo le habían sacado.

La luna llena alumbró el lugar donde ella estaba. Ya no necesitaba evitar su atracción peligrosa. Rugió, con cada célula de su cuerpo, al sentir el cambio y la luna descubriéndose de las nubes para darle poder. Ya no podía detener la transformación y ni siquiera lo intentó. El dolor de la pérdida era muy grande. Demasiado. Y todo era culpa de los vampiros... Para ella el dolor nunca se iba de su pecho. Cada día al despertarse en un lugar extraño se lo recordaba. El peso de sus armas en los escondites que las mantenía eran un constante recuerdo. El dolor la agobiaba y ahora también era físico. Sus huesos se rompían para reunirse en una forma diferente. Algunos crecían, otros se achicaban. Su piel se estiraba e incluso se desgarraba al igual que sus músculos para acompañar esa nueva forma. Cambiaba totalmente, hasta que se completase el cambio y tuviese un nuevo estado mental y controlado por los instintos... No le gustaba verse arrastrada por simples necesidades mundanas sin poder controlarse.

Sin embargo, por lo menos en ese estado ya no sentía nada. Ni dolor, ni pena... Simplemente la adrenalina y la furia.


	9. Chapter 8

kira, te odio... esto no lo hago por vos... Sino por mí. Encima no comentas nada... Get killed by a rhyno.

Gracias Holy, por contestar (L)

* * *

**Luna llena: The First Bite is always the best**

* * *

_Natsumi volvió a esconderse entre las patas de la mesa. Estaba aterrada. Esa mujer había dicho que solo quería hablar con su madre, y ahora eso… Estaba aterrada. Sus manos temblaban, quería llorar por su mami. Su padre había estado discutiendo con esa mujer tan extravagante y rara._

_Era su culpa, era su culpa. Lloraba debajo de la mesa. Esa mujer la había abordado cuando estaba con los sirvientes en la plantación buscando a su madre y ella inocentemente la había llevado a su casa. Que tonta había sido. Escuchó el grito ahogado de su padre y un peso caer sobre el suelo de madera. Tenía miedo de mirar. _

_\- Ven, pajarito.- la llamó la mujer.- No voy a hacerte daño._

_Natsumi lloriqueó. Iba a matarla, allí y en ese momento. Lo sabía. El mantel fue volado por una mano y ella se encontró con sus ojos. El miedo la paralizó. Esos ojos verdes de víbora eran tan similares a los de ella y su madre. De hecho, esa mujer la había atraído por todas las cosas en las que se parecía. La sonrisa gatuna de la mujer se ensanchó al verla inmóvil. La agarró de las muñecas y la arrastró para la alfombra. Natsumi se quedó destrozada. Su padre tirado en el piso junto con enorme charco de sangre._

_\- No llores. Pronto te reunirás otra vez._

_Los dientes de la mujer se vieron afilados y brillantes. Tan pulidas como dagas. Natsumi sintió sus lágrimas caer una por una. Iba a morir._

_\- ¡Cordelia!- tronó la voz de su madre con una ira que jamás había escuchado._

_La mujer la soltó sobre la alfombra y se paró en frente de su madre. Los ojos verdes de su madre echaban chispas y un dolor muy profundo al ver la escena. Al ver su padre…_

_\- Mami.- trató de advertirle con miedo._

_\- No te preocupes, Naty. Mami va a encargarse de todo y todo saldrá bien._

\- _No hagas promesas que no puedas cumplir, Larissa._

* * *

Natsumi volvió a suspirar mirando el Cielo nocturno. La luna llena no terminaba su ciclo tan rápidamente y ella ya extrañaba la presencia de su Onee-chan. Suspiró bajó el firmamento mientras comía un plato de vegetales al wok. Ella siempre había considerado una buena alimentación como fuente de salud y buen humor, su madre le había enseñado eso. Se preguntaba constantemente donde estaría Akane en estos momentos. ¿Sola cazando en alguna plaza? ¿Escondida y herida en alguna casa abandonada?

Suspiró nuevamente al mirar por la ventana cuando vio a Ayato discutir junto con Ruki. Se escuchaban más voces, de hecho, se escuchaban las de todos los vampiros. Se acercó detrás de la puerta y se inclinó por la cerradura para espiarlos. Ni si quiera se percató de la presencia de alguien acercandose por detrás

-Neee, ¿es que no aprendiste la lección sobre espiar cuartos ajenos?

El grito que pudo haber emitido fue callado por la propia Tsubasa. Ella no tenia reparos en escuchar conversaciones ajenas, a diferencia del resto de sus hermanas.

\- ¿Me estás diciendo que simplemente desapareció después de matar a un monstruo de piedra gigante?- gritó Yuma detrás de la puerta.- Ruki, dime que está bromeando... Y no la perdieron.

\- ¡Son unos inútiles!- chilló Kanato enfurecido.- Lo único que deberían hacer era vigilar que no acabase lastimada.

La puerta se abrió de par en par por una mano detrás de ellas dos. Tanto Natsumi como Tsubasa cayeron de trompa al piso. Umiko estaba parada detrás de ellas con los brazos en jarra fusilando a todos ellos con sus ojos verde azulados... y Yui estaba a su lado.

\- ¿Qué hicieron que?

La voz de Umiko Aike podría haber congelado el infierno así, todos dieron un paso atrás cuando entró a la habitación con una cuchillo de plata filoso.

\- ¿Tengo que repetir la pregunta?

\- Queríamos proteger lo que Yui ama.- se envalentonó a Kanato.

Una muy mala idea, porque Umiko lo apuntó con el filo.

\- ¿Aún a costa de la vida de tus hermanos?

Los Sakamaki y los Mukami intercambiaron miradas. ¿Qué diablos decía la albina?

\- O peor... Aún a costa de nuestras vidas...

\- Neee, monja-san, no hagas tanto escánd...

El golpe que le dio Umiko a Tsubasa la mandó volando hacia el pasillo donde cayó encima de Yui. Las dos gimieron del dolor al unísono, había sido una caída dura. Kanato le siseó y saltó encima de ella en busca de su yugular. Umiko fue más rápida y con solo la fuerza de un brazo lo agarró del cuello estrangulándolo y lo estampó contra la pared.

\- ¿Se dan una idea de lo que puede llegar a pasar si nos ven con uds.?¿Vampiros con exterminadoras? Akane podría ser eliminada por faltar a su juramento y ser descubierta.- Umiko apretó más y Kanato no podía respirar.- Por supuesto, eso no les importa en lo más mínimo...

\- ¡Umiko!

El rostro de la albina se había endurecido hasta el punto de parecer casi tan asesina y frívola como la misma Cordelia, a cada uno le recorrió un escalosfríos por la espalda. Natsumi agarró la muñeca y la forzó a soltar a KAnato que buscó aire desesperado. Ya se había puesto morado por poco y le dedicó una mirada asesina a la mayor presente. Umiko miró sus manos con horror ocultó su rostro.

\- Umi...

\- EStoy bien.- susurró sin dejar mostrar su rostro.- Solo... necesito estar sola.

Umiko abandonó la habitación dejándolos atrás confundidos.

\- ¿Qué fue eso?- pregunto Reiji sorprendido por el comportamiento de Umiko, jamás lo hubiese esperado de ella.

\- Ella tiene razón.- cambió el tema Tsubasa acomodándose las dos coletas.- Si llegan a saber que estamos aquí... No solo no obedecimos las órdenes de Seiji Komori... Estamos confraternizando con el enemigo, nuestro cuello podría estar en juego.

\- ¿Desobedecieron órdenes de mi padre?- dijo la rubia sin comprender.

\- Él nos ordenó a no buscarte y sin embargo, aquí estamos.- suspiró Natsumi.- Estábamos muy preocupadas por tí... En especial, Akane cuando descubrió que... vivías con vampiros.

\- ¿Ah, si?- cortó intrigado Ayato al ver un atisbo de saciar su curiosidad.- ¿Por qué?

\- Bueno, nunca hablamos con ella al respecto.- suspiró la pelinaranja cruzándose de brazos.- Akane nunca deja ver lo que hay en su mente, salvo que se esencial.

Los hermanos intercambiaron miradas. Estaba bien tener secretos, todos lo tenían... Pero supuestamente con la relación que ellas cuatro mantenían, ¿no debería confiar en sus supuestas hermanas?

\- Creemos...- Natsumi se detuvo observando por la ventana.- Creemos que fueron vampiros los que acabaron con toda su familia, es lo más lógico meditando su odio y...

\- Su falta de misericordia.- completó Ruki sin despegar su vista del libro que siempre tenía.

Las dos menores asintieron tristemente. Toda su vida habían visto a Akane matar sin miramientos hordas de vampiros y demonios. Era como un entrenamiento para ella, todas lo intuían... Que cuando llegase el momento, su hermana mayor iría a por quienes asesinaron a sus amados y los acabaría uno por uno con dicha.

* * *

Sus dedos recorrían el piano una y otra vez. En la misma nota, su dedo resbalaba hacia la tecla equivocada como si no pudiese seguir el ritmo de una canción de cuna tan sencilla. Cuando volvió a errarle, golpeó las teclas con un puño.

\- Hmm, no deberías descargarte con el pobre teclado... Él no te hizo nada.- escuchó la tenue burla del mayor Sakamaki.

La enana de cabellos castaños saltó del banquillo y al ver a Shu recostado entre las sombras de la sala, fue directamente hacia él. Shu podía ver las ojeras debajo de sus gruesas pestañas, y la tristeza vibrar desde ella. Era como si dependiese del cariño de sus hermanas, y la sola ausencia de una la estaba apagando como una estrella al final de su vida. Los humanos definitivamente eran frágiles, y ella ciertamente era la más bella criatura que se había cruzado en su vida.

Tal vez tuviese algún fetiche de lolicon, no le importaba mucho. Era dulce y agradable estar a su lado, no le hacía falta hablar con ella todo el tiempo. Natsumi podía estar sentada a su lado simplemente , o él durmiendo apoyado en sus piernas mientras ella componía alguna canción para su nuevo disco. Le gustaba... No, no. A él no podía gustarle un humano de esa manera. Ellos se rompían de nada, no podría sobrevivir a este mundo oscuro.

Pero, ella era una exterminadora. Una dulce y amable joven, capaz de asesinar varios demonios ella sola. El chiste se contaba solo.

\- Shuu-san.- lo llamó obviamente alterada al verlo tan cerca, como inclinándose hacia su cuerpo.

Él se separó dando espacio entre los dos. La luna llena seguía ofuscando sus sentidos, haciéndole ceder a su parte más oscura. Se tapó la boca tratando de contener el impulso, sentía sus colmillos arder. Quería desgarrar esa tersa piel y beber hasta saciarse.

\- Canta algo, por favor.- trató de distraerse.- ¿Qué practicabas?

\- Una canción que oí y me gusto hacer un cover sobre eso. Senbonzakura, de Miku Hatsune.

Los ojos azulados del rubio parecían rogarle, lo que causó que Natsumi se pusiese roja de un momento a otro. Eso atrajo solo más el deseo de someterla bajo sus brazos. El deseo de sangre siempre estaba relacionado para ellos con otro tipo de necesidades.

\- Déjame dormir con tu voz, Usagi.- murmuró Shuu sin dejar de observar su rubor.

Era hipnotizante, era delicioso. Ella se paró directo a la banca en una punta seguida por él como su sombra. Shuu se recostó con la cabeza en su regazo y las piernas apoyadas en el suelo. El piano comenzó a tocar con una rapidez y frenesí incomparable a todas las canciones calmas y relajadas de K-Riot.

_**daitan-futeki ni HAIKARA kakumei** (Con un audaz y occidental revolución)_

_** rairai-rakuraku hansen kokka** (es hora una nación libre y abierta)_

_** hinomaru-jirushi no nirinsha korogashi** (Mientras pedaleo una bicicleta con una Bandera Japonesa)_

_** akuryou-taisan AI-SHII-BII-EMU** (los espíritus malignos serán ahuyentados con un ICBM)_

**_ kanjousen o hashirinukete touhon-seisou nan no sono _**_(Corriendo a través de la línea del cinturón, no importa si estoy en constante movimiento)_

**_ shounen shoujo sengoku-musou ukiyo no manima ni _**_(Chicos y chicas son guerreros inigualable en época de guera, en un trascendente mundo)_

**_ SENBONZAKURA YORU NI MAGIRE KIMI NO KOE MO TODOKANAI YO _**_(Miles de áboles de cerezos, disolviéndose en la noche, incluso tu voz no puede alcanzarme)_

**_ koko wa utage hagane no ori sono dantoudai de mioroshite _**_(Esto es un banquete dentro de una cárcel de acero, mirándonos abajo desde la guillotina)_

**_ SANZEN-SEKAI TOKOYO NO YAMI NAGEKU UTA MO KIKOENAI YO s _**_(El mundo entero sumergido en una eterna oscuridad, las canciones lamentables no las puedo escuchar)_

**_eiran no sora haruka kanata sono kousenjuu de uchinuite _**_(hacia el cielo azul, con tu pistola de rayos, dispara lejos...)_

Natsumi se quedó congelada al sentir la mano de Shuu apretarse al rededor de su muñeca deteniendo la música. Podía sentir su mirada directa a ella. Los dedos del chico se deslizaron por su brazo desnudo hasta el borde de la camisa manga corta del uniforme. Era como un suave de aleteo de mariposa sobre su piel.

\- Cálido.- volvió a hablar Shuu tocando uno de sus mechones de pelo que se escapaban de la coleta con colgantes de zanahorias.- Como el Sol...

Ella lo vio agachar su mano hacia su boca y se sintió abrumada. No podía resistirse, estaba hipnotizada completamente por el ambiente sobrecogedor. Acercó su boca a la muñeca pálida de la muchacha y la besó delicadamente. Era tan erótico verla sonrojarse simplemente por eso, así que lamió el mismo lugar con la punta de su lengua. Su piel tenía un aroma a flores, a vegetación y a azúcar. No algo empalagoso, algo exquisito debajo de su piel. La luna llena estaba en lo alto todavía y lo llamaba con el fuego en su garganta. Ella tal vez presintió el peligro y trató de liberarse pero ya era demasiado tarde para él. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ella ya estaba apoyada contra el piso con él encima y sus manos por encima de su cabeza sujeta desde sus muñecas.

\- No... - gimió ella al sentir su lengua peonar su cuello.

No sabia si era por el miedo o porque en realidad... su tacto sobre su piel... se sentía demasiado bien. Natsumi se tensó cuando la pequeña punzada atravesó su cuello y se arqueó sorprendentemente como rogándole más. Era un sentimiento adictivo, no quería que él parase.

\- Shuu-san.-susurró con los ojos cerrados.y él respondió ahondando su mordida.

Podía sentirlo succionar todo su líquido de vida, podía sentir la luz de la luna filtrándose por la ventana, sus labios calientes sobre su piel que se enfriaba minuto a minuto. Sentía la debilidad ganando en su cuerpo pero quería más. Quería sacarse todo lo que tenia encima, la estaba asfixiando cada tela. Y quería sentir su piel contra la de él. Sus ojos se encontraron con los de él y ninguna palabra hizo falta. Shuu alzó la pollera de tablas y acarició el interior de sus muslos con delicadeza. Ella dejó escapar un gemido y cerró los ojos.

Entonces vio una sucesión de imágenes. Primero era Akane. Los ojos dorados de su hermana refulgían en la oscuridad de la noche, pero no era ella realmente. Estaba vacía, muerta por dentro. Luego a Tsubasa las sabanas de su cama había sido desgarrada y los papeles que tapizaban las paredes mostraban las garras de quien lo había hecho. La tercera imagen fue Umiko, pero no era ella realmente. Sentía que era ella por sus ojos y au forma completa y verdadera... pero era salvaje y con ojos furibundos que querian aniquilar a todo el que estuviese a su alcance.

Pero la última, la última fue la peor. Estaba allí otra vez. Su madre en el suelo y la mujer la abrazaba sosteniendola mientras bebía sin parar de su cuello. Podía sentir a su madre muriendo y le temblaban las manos. Esa mujer... le estaba quitando todo. Unos ojos verdes, los de esa asesina, se clavaron en ella y su sonrisa la congeló en su lugaR.

\- _ Vas a condenarlas a todas. Rió la mujer.- A cada una de ellas y vas a verlas morir... Y a ellos también, no lo dudes._

Gritó. Como nunca antes lo había hecho. Hasta que sus pulmones dolieron. Las ventanas estallaron y Shuu fue separado a la fuerza por una energía naranja que lo hizo chocar contra la pared. El vampiro la observó alarmado y lo notó. El pelo castaño brillaba con un aura anaranjada al igual que sus manos. Las lágrimas recorrían su rostro y sin decir una palabra, Natsumi se paró y huyó de él.

\- U-uU-usagi.- trató de detenerla en vano, porque ella ya había desaparecido entre los alumnos que huían de sus aulas al tocar el timbre.

* * *

La srmana llegaba a su fin lentamente para Natsumi. Había huido y evitado al vampiro Sakamako. Todavía tenía su mordida en la base del cuello tapada por el moño obligatorio de la escuela. Ahora estaba en el jardín junto con Yuma siendo vigilada por él sin descanso. Ella había esquivado a Shuu dormido en la escalera. Había estado continuamente persiguiendola y ella suponía que era para disculparse.

\- Oy, Kobito-kawaii.- la llamó Yuma salpicando gotas sobre su cara.- ¿ Por qué el baka ha estado día y noche tratando de hablar y tú no le doriges la palabra?

Ella se tensó completamente. El hecho de la mordedura en si no le molestaba, es más le había gustado más de lo debido. Era la vergüenza y el horror de esos sentimientos que habían despertado con ese simple acto Lo que la aterraba. Akane tal vez había tenido razón y se había involucrado demasiado con ellos, y ella seguía bajo el juramento de exterminio.

-¿ Hicimos algo mal? - preguntó su compañero rascándose la nuca con preocupación. - ¿ Es por lo que hicieron Ruki y Ayato?

Ella se sorprendió de su suposición y negó con la cabeza triste de escucharlo con tal herida voz.

\- Es por que somos vampiros, ¿ no es así? ¡ Maldita sea, contesta!

Yuma la tomó de la mano y ella se des concentró dejando que el fijo de la corta navaja picara su dedo. Un gruesa gota de sangre coronara su dedo índice como si fuese la bella durmiente y se hubiese pinchado con una atrajo el dedo hacia su bica y succionó. No porque quería consumir su sangre, notó. .. Para sellar la herida. Entonces oyó un sonido muy familiar. El click que siempre hacia una pistola antes de descargar el seguro. Miró por encima de la cabeza del castaño paralizado y vio cañón del arma directo en su nuca.

\- ¿ Qué crees que esta haciendo? - se escuchó la voz gutural y roida de una mujer que hace mucho no usaba sus cuerdas vocales.

Los dos se separaron lentamente, Yuma con su vida en peligro todavía por le cañón del revólver. La mirada doradodorado-anaranjada de Akane era una sentencia de muerte palpable. Natsumi tembló, nunca había visto esa expresión en la cara de su hermana mayor. Era desprecio, odio. Tal vez porque nunca la había mirado al matar a uj vampiro mientras bebía. Le daba terror... le hacía recordar a esa mujer. Había vuelto antes de que terminase la semana seguramente preocupada y exhausta, creyendo que podría controlar sus instintos aún con vampiros cerca. Y lo primero que veía era a uno de ellos sacando sangre de ella, realmente había sido una tonta.

\- N-no es lo que parece, Onee chan.- le dijo.

Akane la fulminó con los ojos mandandola a callar y ella se huzo pequeña.

\- ¿ Te gustó beber su sangre? - le gruñó Akane, sus rasgos parecían deformarse de la ira y probablemente por la luna llena.- Puedo oler que no es la primera vez.

\- ¿ Oler? - preguntó Yuma confundido por esa expresióN y miró a la niña.

Natsumi se sonrojó de pies a cabeza. Lo había notado y ahora Yuma sufriría las consecuencias a pesar de ser inocente.

\- Oy, bastarda, ¿a que te refieres? - se alzó en toda su altura enfrentando la. - Yo jamás la he mordido, no le haría daño a Usagi.

\- Entonces me dirás por qué huelo en ella sangre seca secándose en su cuello.

Akane avanzó a zancadas hacia ella y le tironeo de la camisa haciendo saltar dos botones de la parte de arriba. La marca se mostró, era nítida en su piel pálida y dos puntos de colmillos la marcaban. Había sido tan tonta en no curarse solo por miedo a que descubriesen su don... Ahora Akane lo sabia, había subestimado su olfato.

\- Porque fui yo.

La voz de Shuu cortó el ambiente y el rostro de Akane se endureció. Se alejó directamente hacia Shuu. Natsumi la había visto muchas veces con esa postura. La de un cazador a punto de derribar a su presa. No quería lastimar a Shuu, que sufra por sus descuidos. Cerró los ojos y apretó los puños contra su cara.

\- No, por favor, detente... ¡ No lo hagas!

Un látigo naranja agarro el tobillo de Akane y la estampó contra la reja. Natsumi se tapó la bica con horror al ver lo que había hecho y corrió hacia su hermana. Sangre caía desde su nuca y frente bañando su cuello y rostro. Se interpuso entre las miradas fijas de los vampiros y su hermana por las dudas, seguía siendo luna llena despues de todo. Acercó su mano hacia su mejilla y limpiar la sangre pero la mano de Akane la alejó de un golpe. Los ojos pálidos de Akane bullían de rabia y ella ya podía notar el cambio. Su piel se volvía translúcida en su boca notando su esqueleto que alargaba sus dientes como los de un tiburón solo que mucho más alargados y grandes. Pero lo peor no fue el manotazo que le dio para alejarla sino esa expresión de absolabsolutoa traición que Akane llevaba en el rostro.

\- No me toques. - le ordenó mitad voz humana, mitad animal entre gruñidos.

Por un momento la morada de Akane Chikage se suavizó al ver las lágrimas de Natsumi pero no duró mucho al ver detrás a Shuu Sakamaki. Apretó la mandíbula y siseo por lo bajo amenazando su vida. Imágenes de su cuello desgarrado hasta casi decapitarlo llenaban su mente. Sus garras se afilaban de solo pensarlo al igual que sus colmillos.

\- Aléjate de mí. - gruñó pero esta vez no se entendió lo que dijo.

Iba a transformarse en cualquier momento... Iba a matarlos a todos. Empujó a Natsumi y saltó la reja alejándose de la mansión. Natsumi quedó tirada mirando por donde se había ido su hermana. Había visto la decepción en su rostro... y ella se sentía desdichada... Aun así sabía que si volvíavolvían a morderla de ese modo, ella no los detendría. Para su horror, ella estaba excitada por ello...


	10. Chapter 9

_HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA Volviiiii y con cap jajja si volvi es con eso_

_Amenme, Holy, va a reconocer un nombre... ;) jojo antes que empiece la facu les regalo cap!_

* * *

**Luna menguante: Seductive pleasure**

* * *

\- ¿Qué demonios fue eso? - gritó Yuma todavía en shock por haber volado metros con el campo de energía que había formado Natsumi.

\- Lo siento.- se inclinó ella hacia él.- Realmente lo siento.

Las manos del castaño y sus rodillas estaban mallugadas por el golpe y ella estaba dividida entre ir a por Akane o, quedarse y ayudarlos. Shu se mantenía al margen recostado en la escalera. Natsumi sentía sus manos temblar. Todo había sucedido tan rápido.

\- No fue tu culpa.- desvió la mirada Yuma.- Tsk. Fue todo un mal entendido y la culpa del señorito.

Ella negó y alargó sus dedos envolviendo las manos de Yuma. Shu vio el tenue gesto con fastidio. El brillo naranja iluminó las manos de la chica hasta que volvió a apagarse. Cuando las dejó, todas las heridas habían sanado. Con el simple contacto contra la piel del vampiro se había regenerado todos los raspones de su cuerpo. Yuma a penas salía de su asombro.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Qué fue eso?

\- No lo sé.- se encogió de hombros.- Siempre he podido hacerlo.

Shu se acercó y tomó su mano mirando sus dedos interesado. ¿Qué podría ser? Jamás había visto algo así.

\- ¿Nunca has encontrado alguien... que te explique qué es?- preguntó el rubio.

Ella negó. Su madre podría haberlo sabido, pero no había vuelta de la muerte. Se levantó del suelo y junto las manos. La misma aura anaranjada se forma hasta transformarse en el algo más sólido, como cristal. Los cristales se fueron interponiendo uno a uno hasta que formó el capullo de una rosa. Shu apartó la mirada de ella y miró a Yuma.

\- No se lo digas a nadie.

\- ¡Eso deberías decírtelo a ti mismo! - gruñó el Mukami.- Yo sé mantener secretos.

\- Lo que sea, simplemente... cierra la boca.

Shu subió las escaleras y Natsumi lo vio alejarse. La mordida seguía ardiendo en la base de su cuello, pero su corazón también estaba cálido. Fundiéndose por ese gesto amable por un vampiro...

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué guardar mi secreto?

Los ojos azules se fijaron en ella, y Natsumi sintió que miraba directamente en su alma.

\- Parece importante para tí, Usagi... Y realmente no veo por qué molestarme en decir algo sin importancia.

* * *

_\- Hotaru__... Tsubasa, abre la puerta._

_No. No tenía ganas. Ni en lo más mínimo. No tenía fuerzas ni para ponerse sobre sus piernas. Tenía hambre, sin embargo nada de lo que consumiese podría reducir esa sensación. Era plena luna nueva. El cielo estaba oscuro como su cuarto. Ninguna luz que pudiese llenarla de energía y ella no quería hacerlo. Veía las paredes a su alrededor roídas, el papel decorativo estaba rasgado, las sábanas manchadas con su propia sangre. ¿Algo la había atacado? No. Ni por asomo._

_Ella misma se había infligido las heridas en sus brazos. Ella sola se había lastimado, todo para no lastimar a quienes vivían bajo el mismo techo que ella. Sus "hermanas", como a Seiji Komori le gustaba llamarlas, la había protegido de ese profesor depravado. Lo mínimo que podía hacer era reprimirlo, y dolía. Por el amor a todo lo sagrado le quemaba el alma, no... Le congelaba cada célula. Dolía moverse._

_\- Vete. - balbuceó sin fuerza.- Todas uds. váyanse._

_\- ¡No!- se escuchó la voz infantil de Natsumi.- Umiko, deberíamos llamar a Akane..._

_Ella había entrado en esa casa última y no quería que ellas le temiesen, no quería ponerlas en peligro con la luna desapareciendo. El vidrio de su ventana estalló cuando un cuerpo cayó en el interior. Sus ojos se agrandaron al ver a Akane alzarse sacudiéndose los fragmentos de vidrio._

_\- ¿En qué estabas pensando? - gritó fastidiada.- ¡Podrías haberte lastimado!_

_Akane abrió los ojos como platos al verla plenamente en su transformación. Su piel daba un destello de luz ligero, sus ojos se iluminaban dejando ese rosado eléctrico a un rosa pálido y líquido fundiendose con estrellas. Sus labios más carnosos que nunca y su pelo salvaje solo enmarcaba sus otros rasgos con cierta luminiscencia. Eso no era lo peor... Sus alas pujaban por salir, delgadas y finas como las de una libélula hasta que se alimentase y todo su poder llegase a la cúspide. Ahí sus alas también se transformarían... Pero todo ese brillo se opacaba de tanto en tanto por el hambre. Sus costillas sobresalían, sus pómulos estaban consumidos._

_\- ¿Qué te sucede? - preguntó la niña acercándose a ella.- No tienes por qué ocultarte, Tsubasa, no eres la única "distinta" aquí._

_Akane cerró los ojos por unos minutos y cuando los abrió eran más amarillos que nunca, como el rayo cruzándose una tormenta en medio de la noche. _

_\- Tengo hambre...- lloriqueó Tsubasa._

_\- Puedo traerte algo de comer._

_Tsubasa negó con la cabeza. Nada la llenaría, por lo menos ninguna comida humana._

_\- ¿Qué necesitas? - volvió a preguntar Akane.- Te daré lo que debas para ponerte bien._

_Ella volvió a negar. ¿Cómo explicarle a un forastero de qué se alimentaba su raza? No podía..._

_\- Hotaru.- la voz de la chica se endureció al decir su apellido.- No estoy familiarizada con los Shyde y su cuidado. Ayúdame a ayudarte._

_Los ojos de Tsubasa se aclararon al oírla. ¿Sabía lo que era ella? Sus labios resecos hicieron un puchero y Akane esperó su respuesta._

_\- Necesito un humano, y que vigiles que no llegue a matarlo, por favor._

* * *

Tsubasa saltó de la cama con un increíble dolor de cabeza. Ese sueño... Más bien recuerdo le hizo revolver el estómago del hambre. Se acercaba la luna nueva otra vez. No solo debía contenerse y no conectarse con cualquier luz, lo peor era que no se había alimentado de su fuente por tres semanas. El "hambre" la estaba consumiendo. Lo último que quería era estar en medio de la escuela y medio violar a alguno de sus desprevenidos compañeros.

Fue al baño directamente y abrió la ducha en pleno atardecer. Unas horas para que Reiji viniese a romperle las bolas y le dijese que estaba el desayuno. En su defecto, vendría Umiko con su resplandeciente pelo blanco lacio controlable. No como el de ella que se disparaba con rulos y ondas indefinidas. Vio sus ojeras debajo de sus ojos fucsia. Mierda... el proceso de degradación estaba empezando. Ya estaba muriendo de hambre lentamente.

Pronto sus ojos se volverían un rosa pálido y todos sus puntos de belleza se resaltarían volviéndose un imán para todo el que pudiese ser un posible presa. Y ella perdería la cabeza y se alimentaría hasta drenarlos. Bajó con varios de los botones mal puestos y dejando ver parte de su corpiño rosado bebé, y el moño casi colgando.

\- Siempre me ha interesado ver pechos de mujeres,- dijo Ayato al verla entrar.- pero esto es ridículo.

\- Si te disgusta, cabeza de menstruación, cierra los ojos.- le replicó ella con una sonrisa dulce poco que ver con su frase.

Kou estalló en carcajadas al escuchar el apodo que le había puesto al "ore-sama". Tsubasa detestaba que se auto llamase el señor del lugar cuando no llegaba ni a fregador de pisos. Al pensar en el tonto mayor de los trillizos, las luces empezaron a bajar y subir en la térmica.

\- Tsubasa, buenos días.- remarcó Umiko al notar lo que estaba pasando.

Era todo culpa de la cercanía de la luna nueva. Detestaba esa condición de su raza, esa dependencia hacia la luz o las sombras de algún modo. Umiko puso un pancake en cada plato orillado por huevos revueltos y salchichas hasta llegar al plato de Subaru. Tsubasa se fijó en que el albino menor no apartaba los ojos de la monja frígida y Umiko también lo sabía. Un tenue rubor coronaba sus mejillas por ello, alentando de cierto modo al vampiro doblemente. Cuando su hermana volvió a pasar cerca suyo se rió y no pudo evitar comentar algo.

\- Ohh, nee chan, ¿te apetece la salchicha del albino?

\- Tengo un par en mi plato.- le contestó sin comprender hasta que ella movió las cejas sugestivamente.- Eres incorregible.

Laito entró justo con Natsumi hablando animadamente del algún tema y eso no le cayó bien. ¿Desde cuándo esos dos se llevaban bien? Al parecer no fue la única que desconfió de esa buena vibra porque al pasar por Shuu, este tironeó a la enana con los ojos cerrados hasta sentarla en su regazo.

\- Shuu-san.- se sonrojó la dulce conejo de pies a cabeza.

\- Hmmm... Dame el desayuno en mi boca, Usagi...

\- ¿C-có-cómo te daré el café? - tartamudeó la joven apuntando el líquido negruzco.

Yui se vio sorprendida al ser atraída de la misma manera por Kanato que imitó torpemente a su hermano mayor.

\- Tú también, Yui... Sé buena novia y sírveme.

La rubia miró a su inocente prima que también estaba descolocada escuchando los susurros de Shuu en su oído. La cara de Natsumi se volvió bordó de repente.

\- ¿Lo harás? - sonrió Shuu altaneramente.

\- P-p-p-p-por supuesto que no.- Natsumi se tapó la cara de la vergüenza.- ¡No voy a darte de boca a boca nada y menos servirte la comida en mi escote!

Tsubasa y Umiko estallaron de risa. Decirle eso a la enana... Ese pervertido era demasiado.

\- Especialmente porque te decepcionarás, Shuu-san, cuando veas que es una tabla.- completó Tsubasa ganándose una mirada de muerte de Nat.

Laito sonrió al sentarse a su lado y notó como estaba su ropa.

\- Juju... ¿Problemas para vestirte, Bitch-chan?

\- Muchos.- ronroneó ella sintiendo su parte sombría flotar a la superficie.- Me gusta más el tema de desvestirme, y más cuando alguien me ayuda con eso.

* * *

Tic, toc. Tic, toc. Tsubasa ya no aguantaba más las fucking clases nocturnas. Así que hizo lo que mejor hacía... Explotar a la mierda todos los fusiles y cortar la luz del edificio. Los gritos resonaron en todo el edificio.

\- Por favor, manténganse calmados y en su lugar hasta que nos digan lo que debemos hacer.- ordenó el profesor.

Tsubasa aprovechando la oscuridad se escabulló al aula de al lado. Se sentía mareada y sentía que iba a tener un ataque. Necesitaba alimentarse, necesitaba energía.

\- Veo una gatita que huele a lujuria... Juju, Bitch-chan, realmente estás necesitada.- escuchó a Laito cerrar la puerta.

\- Necesitada...- gimió pasando su mano por su pollera.- Eso... ni se acerca.

La pollera cayó al ser desabrochada y ella se inclinó hacia sobre los bancos de espalda a él. La tanga remarcaba su trasero perfecto. Laito se abalanzó sobre ella agarrando el hilo y subiéndolo hasta meterlo en sus pliegues. Tsubasa abrió las piernas moviendose para atrás dándole un panorama de su femineidad. Laito arrancó la camisa desnudando sus pechos y la pone boca arriba en los bancos. Las manos de Tsubasa volaron directo al pantalón apretando entre ellos el eje endurecido del vampiro.

\- Dame...- ronroneó ella.- Todo lo que tengas, chupasangre.

Ella sentía poco a poco, con cada beso, que el fantasma de la luna nueva se debilitaba. Se aferró a la camisa de él y los pantalones del vampiro bajaron. Firme y duro, él rasgó la tanga de Tsubasa y se relamió.

\- Ya estás húmeda, Bitch... Ah, déjame...

\- Si, si, si.- gimió al sentir su miembro libre contra ella.

La lengua de Laito pasó por su cuello y cuando fue penetrándola, ella se fue relajando... Más, necesitaba todo. Todo en su interior quería drenar cada gramo de vitalidad. Una risita cortó el ambiente, sin contar el mambo... Tenía la suficiente energía para soportar unas semanas, pero seguía sintiendo la oscuridad. Vio la figura de Kou apoyado en la puerta con una risita felina.

\- ¿Se divierten?

Tsubasa pasó sus uñas por la espalda de Laito con un ronroneo y miró al rubio provocativamente.

\- ¿Eso que notó ahí son celos, Mukami? - se burló enseñando sus senos.- ¿Quieres unirte, rubito? Para mi tres no son multitud.

Ella vio el atontamiento de los dos y se largó a reír. Sus pies tocaron el piso frío y caminó hacia Kou como dios la trajo al mundo. Iba a disfrutar mucho esa noche, o eso pensó. Al pasar por una ventana vio su reflejo. Salvaje, indómito... Sus ojos rosados pálidos, el pelo brillante anaranjado. Su piel volvía a un tono rosado y no demasiado pálido. Pero sus uñas... Estaban enegrecidas y en formas de garras rizadas. Como un shyde... Un verdadero shyde.

Las ganas de vomitar se apoderaron de ella. Miró a Laito. ¿Estaba más pálido? ¿Parecía más opacado? El horror se apoderó de ella. ¿Cuánto habría absorbido de él? ¿Podría matar a un vampiro de esa forma?

\- Yo... Yo...

Sus neuronas a penas conectaron para agarrar su ropa (o lo que quedaba de ella) y correr hacia el salón por hilo y aguja. Miró por la ventana en el momento en que solo una finísima luna en forma de uña reinaba en el cielo. Faltaba demasiado poco y necesitaba a sus hermanas. Necesitaba control en su vida... para no sucumbir a la tentación.

* * *

Todos estaban a punto de terminar de desayunar antes de meterse a la cama a dormir. Si algo tenía que agradeecer al cielo es que Akane y Umiko cocinaban bien, y ahora podía agradecer a Reiji también. Tsubasa vio una figura acercarse a la ventana desde las sombras. Todos sus sentidos se alertaron y debajo de su pollera sacó una navaja. Natsumi sintió su tensión y miró al mismo lugar. La oscuridad refugiaba al intruso que puso una mano sobre el vidrio.

\- ¿Qué sucede? - preguntó Kou al verlas así.

Umiko dejó caer los platos del susto y Tsubasa estiró su látigo con la otra mano.

\- No disparen.- dijo una voz algo ronca en tono de broma que pudo reconocer fácilmente.

La figura entró a la sala por la ventana. Harapos era una palabra suave para lo que Akane llevaba puesto... Era como un saco de papas metido arriba de su cuerpo. Su cara estaba algo oscura por la tierra y su pelo repleto de hojas y ramas. Es más, su pelo ya estaba sobre sus hombros cosa que Akane nunca permitía.

\- Oh, mi Dios, Akane... ¡Te ves como la mierda!- dijo Tsubasa con el corazón a punto de salirse de su pecho de la adrenalina.

\- Si me dieran un dolar cada vez que escucho eso, me podría comprar una casa, remodelarla cuatro veces y tener una play 4.

Su hermana trastabilló y Umiko la atajó antes que se estrellase contra el suelo. Estaba bastante débil luego de la luna llena. Sus pies estaban desacostumbrados a sostener todo el cuerpo.

\- Con calma.

Akane sacudió su cabeza como tratando de reacomodar sus pensamientos. Por lo que sabía Aki nee detestaba parecer débil frente a vampiros. Asi que no debía estar pasándola bien. Menos cuando el cabeza de menstruación avanzó hacia ella.

\- ¿Dónde estuviste?- preguntó Ayato alzándola sin cuidado.

Akane lo miró fastidiada por el interrogatorio pero para su sorpresa contestó.

\- Una conocida tiene una casa en la ciudad.

\- ¿ Humana? - parpadeó el Sakamaki anodadado que su hermana mayor no lo hubiese mandado freír churros lo cual implicaba que estaba más débil de lo que suponía.

\- Exterminadora.- replicó como si con eso diera a entender todo.- Necesito hablar con todas...

Umiko negó con la cabeza y sacó el cabello que tapaba el rostro de la mayor.

\- Necesitas descansar... Ayato, yo me encargo.

El vampiro le pasó a la chica con destreza y Umiko la llevó a su habitación. El silencio entre ellas nunca había sido un problema desde que se habían conocido a los 7 años. Pero a la líder de las exterminadores no se le solía escapar nada.

\- ¿Vas a decir todo lo que pasó o vas a esperar a que termine sacándotelo a la fuerza?

\- Tsubasa se ha alimentado.- informó la albina censurando una parte crucial.- Poco... pero lo hizo.

\- Es decir que no lo mató.- suspiró aliviada.

Umiko la recostó en el colchón y Akane gimió adolorida. El regenerar y quebrar sus huesos para que cambiaran de forma la dejaba molida después de la semana de luna llena. Era endemoniadamente doloroso y exhaustivo.

\- No creo que pudiese asesinarlo así absorviera hasta estar llena.- murmuró Umiko con desgano.

Las fichas fueron cayendo una a una para Akane... Los únicos que no morían si un shyde se alimentaba de ellos eran aquellos con regeneración casi instantánea. Akane se sentó de golpe pero le crujió hasta el último hueso de la columna y cayó de vuelta a la cama.

\- ¿ Cuál de ellos?

\- Laito.

Umiko se había dado cuenta casi al instante. La energía de Tsubasa era diferente cuando se alimentaba, y el objeto del cual sacaba su alimento se sentía algo cansado (o muerto).

\- Deberíamos irnos.- susurró Akane peleando para no quedarse dormida.- Antes que sea demasiado tarde.

\- ¿No lo es ya? - suspiró la otra al sentir la mirada dorada de su líder sobre ella.- Natsumi y Tsubasa... deberíamos haberlo previsto.

Akane reposó su antebrazo sobre su frente. Tenía que hacer algo, ellas seguían bajo juramento. Y hablando de eso...

\- Satsujin Yuna, me la crucé en la semana.

\- ¿Alguna noticia para nosotras?

\- Hay un trabajo que ella no puede hacer porque se va de la ciudad... Y me pidió completarlo. La paga es buena...

Umiko asintió y la tapó con la frazada de plumas. Necesitaba recuperarse antes de volver al ruedo.

\- Duerme, le informaré a las otras.- se dispuso a irse pero Akane la retuvo de la muñeca.

\- Yo... Necesitamos irnos de aquí.

\- Lo sé. Pero primero... descansa.

* * *

\- ¿Dónde creen que van?

La voz de Kou resonó por toda la casa atrayendo a cada vampiro de la mansión a la puerta. Si hubiesen podido tener infartos, seguro que más de uno hubiera sucumbido.

\- Lo mismo pregunto.- se cruzó de brazos Yuma al ver el short diminuto que traía NAtsumi junto con su típica campera-conejo.

Tsubasa llevaba una minifalda de jean y un corsé negro, a juego con esas botas altas de infarto. EN cambio Umiko vestía un vestido pegado color azul marino a penas cuatro dedos por debajo de su entrepierna. Akane no iba mejor. Su jean todo destrozado y su campera de cuero era la misma de siempre, de no ser porque solo llevaba un corpiño rojo sangre debajo de eso.

\- Sé que la desesperación las lleva a prostituirse... PEro hasta podríamos prestarles dinero.- se rió Laito.

Tsubasa detuvo a Akane y a Umiko antes de que se le tirasen a la yugular al colorado cabeza de algas-menstruación.

\- Faltaremos a la escuela, no nos esperen levantados.- les hizo fuck you Daiki.- Nos vamos a una misión que resulta ser en un bar.

\- Van a ir a cazar.- se masajeó las sienes Ruki como si le disgustase la idea.- ¿Qué si salen lastimadas?

\- Sin duda, vamos con uds.- declaró Reiji acomodándose los anteojos.

Akane iba a empezar a dar golpes a diestra y siniestra pero los ruegos silenciosos fueron más que eso. Se dio la vuelta resoplando directo a su moto.

\- Bien, pero esto sin duda apesta a desastre.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Al final, de todos Subaru, Ayato y Shuu fueron los únicos Sakamaki en unírse a las chicas en el auto junto a Kou y Ruki. Yuma de no ser por sus faltas se habría embarcado totalmente. En un auto iban Subaru, Umiko, Shu y Natsumi. EN el otro, Ayato, Raito, Kou, Ruki y Tsubasa bastante incómodos. De vez en cuando divisaban la moto de Akane con ella haciendo maniobras rápidas. Tsubasa no podía esperar a salir de ese maldito auto lleno de feromonas que le decían "cómeme" en todo sentido.

\- Hay algo que siempre me he preguntado, Koneko-chan.- dijo seriamente Kou.- ¿Cómo se conocerion todas uds?

La atención volvía a ella y su parte mala crecía de a momentos. NAda mejor que una distracción para respirar un poco.

\- Le preguntas a la persona equivocada, yo llegué de última. Seiji Komori me encontró vagando en los bosques cerca de una parroquia que un amigo dirigía. Por lo poco que sé Akane tenia 6 años cuando Seiji empezó a entrenarla. Para cuando yo la conocí, ya había cumplido los 8.

Ruki observó a la gente amontonada a la entrada de un edificio. Habían llegado pero Ayato parecía lo suficiente atrapado en la conversación.

\- Entonces Akane tiene dos años de ventaja como exterminadora.

\- Ajam. Y creo que cinco meses más que Natsumi, no estoy segura. No solemos halar mucho de ello.- continuó mientras se acercaban al otro coche.

De allí bajaron los que faltaban y Natsumi se adelantó a un gorila que custodiaba la entrada. El hombre los hizo pasar automáticamente y todos las siguieron dentro hasta una mesa.

\- Neee, Mini Bitch.- llamó a Natsumi.- ¿Cuándo empezaste a ser exterminadora?

\- A los cuatro años cuando me encontré con Seiji y Akane.- respondió la niña moviéndose al compás de la música.- Después de un año nos encontramos con Umiko y luego de otro año a Tsubasa.

\- Todo muy lindo y lo que quieran.- bufó Ayato.- Pero, ¿qué esperamos?

\- Akane está rastreando a la presa.- bostezó Umiko.- Hagan lo que quieran, no tardará mucho.

La albina se recostó en una esquina alejada de todos contra la pared. Natsumi y Tsubasa se miraron con una sonrisa malvada.

\- ¿Piensas lo mismo que yo?

\- B-A-I-L-E. deletreó Tsubasa moviendo sus caderas al ritmo.- Neee, Catboy, bello durmiente, ¿vienen?

\- Paso.- dijo el rubio echándose a dormir.

Kou si aceptó ir con ellas y lo arrastraron a la pista de baile al sonido de Bangarang. Las caderas de ambas meneaban y se movían bastante bien, opacando muchas veces a otros. ¿Dónde estaba Natsumi a todo esto? Cierto rubio vampiro nacido no le había gustado verla tan alegre bailar entre tantos hombres así que la había arrastrado al medio de la pista donde todos estaban bailando y se perdían entre ellos. Ni bien paró de caminar la envolvió con sus brazos aprisionándola y mordiendo profundamente su cuello. Una punzada de placer la hizo perder el equilibrio pero él no la dejó caer. Gimió y por la música solo él puso oírla gruñendo complacido. Todos se movían en cámara lenta a su alrededor pero él se mantenía firme allí succionando cada gota de la sangre de Natsumi, deliciosa, cálida, dulce. Sus dedos acariciaron sobre el short la intimidad de la niña que respondió con más sonidos entrecortados de placer.

\- Hmmm... Voy a grabarte, Natsumi, voy a hacerte tantas cosas... y vas a disfrutarlo tanto. ¿Sabes lo que haré con tus sonidos tan provocativos como los que haces ahora?

Ella negó aferrándose a él como si se le fuese la fuerza de todo el cuerpo. Se mordió el labio al notar sus dedos explorar por el costado de sus muslos hacia arriba.

\- Voy a obligarte a escucharlos mientras vuelvo a cogerte duro hasta que todas tus hermanas se enteren lo que haríamos en tu cuarto.

El rubio se vio hipnotizado levemente por la pelinaranja que parecía embellecerse con cada día que pasaba. Se vio a si mismo agarrando su cintura y pegándola contra él. Los ojos de Tsubasa tenían un color más suave, no su habitual fucsia y ella sonrió sugestivamente.

\- ¿Quieres jugar?

La mano de Kou viajó hacia su trasero y tomando de allí la alzó para arrastrarla hacia la oscuridad de las esquinas. Sus labios se juntaron de un golpe con necesidad, hambre. Tsubasa envolvió la cintura del chico con sus piernas y refregaba su entrada contra su pantalón. Kou sentía la ropa interior de Tsubasa con la pollera levantada y lo volvía loco. Necesitaba alimentarse, necesitaba... que él se excitara, que él le diera todo lo que ella pudiese tomar. Pero esa sensación se vio opacada...

Al alzar la mirada en un gemido que la poseyó, se encontró con la mirada imperturbable de Akane entre las vigas. Su estómago se encogió cuando ella le indicó con la cabeza que la siguiese y Tsubasa la apartó. Notaba en la mirada de Kou que con simples besos, ya le había quitado parte de su energía vital, y que el chico estaba confundido de por qué ella se alejaba.

\- Eres una sanguijuela.- explicó mordiéndose el labio inferior.- Y yo... Eres mi presa, no mi amante.

Dicho eso, se mezclo entre la gente hasta que un golpe seco nubló su vista.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Akane percibió el rastro de sangre. No cualquier sangre... La de Natsumi. Llegó con Umiko echando fuego hasta por las orejas. Ayato, Subaru y Ruki dieron un paso atras al verla de ese humor.

\- Umiko, encuentra a Natsumi. Voy tras ese maldito sola.

\- ¿Qué sucedió? - preguntó su hermana confundida al igual que los otros tres vampiros.

Los ojos de Akane se encendieron mirando a los entrometidos.

\- Ellos es lo que pasó...

Se dio media vuelta y corrió tratando de encontrar de nuevo el aroma del demonio que habían ido a cazar. Su olfato le jugó una mala pasada. No, su nariz nunca se confundía. Tsubasa... Siguió hasta un callejón contiguo donde encontró al vampiro desnudando el cuello de su hermana. Apuntó con el arma pero otra sombra cayó sobre ella alertando al vampiro. Con un movimiento pudo quitárselo de encima y clavarlo la hoja de plata en el corazón. Antes que el segundo pudiese huir, ella sacó su revolver y disparó. Justo en la nuca del vampiro. Ella se acercó y lo decapitó pateando la cabeza calle abajo.

Definitivamente no era su noche.

* * *

La puerta de la sala de té se cerró de un portazo con las exterminadoras dentro y todos ellos dejados de lado. La noche no había sido un éxito precisamente... Y cierta comandante estaba tan caliente como una pava por ello y a punto de aniquilarlos a todos.

\- ¡¿En qué mierda estabas pensando?! ¡¿Es que todas quieren morir?!

Akane bullía de furia. Todavía no se recomponía de los efectos de la luna llena. Natsumi solo se empequeñecía ante su presencia. Tsubasa no le temía a Akane pero algo de verguenza flotaba en su interior por haber sido agarrada in fraganti. A pesar de ello, decidió enfrentarla. Raito y Kou no eran tan malos cuando los conocías. No todos los demonios eran malos. No todos los monstruos debían ser eliminados.

\- Nee, Natsumi ya es grande y no necesita niñera, tal como Daiki-hime.- finalizó apuntándose a ella misma.

\- No nos metas a todas en la misma bolsa.- puso Umiko los brazos en jarra.- Yo si estoy preocupada por esta situación.

Akane se acercó al ventanal mordiéndose el pulgar y arrancándose la piel seca. Había sido muy descuidada al pensar que sus hermanas eran los suficientemente maduras como para coexistir con los descendientes de Tougo sin involucrarse.

\- Aka-nee, no pensé...- comenzó Natsumi al borde del llanto.

\- ¡Si! Ese es el problema. No pensaste.- su voz se elevó varios tonos y no le importó si los vampiros la oían. Mejor si lo hacían.- O si lo hiciste, pero no lo que deberías, Natsumi Tamiko. ¿Piensas que alguno de ellos se preocupa por tí? ¿Qué lo hacen por cariño o hasta deseo?

Vio por la expresión de la menor que sintió ese comentario como un golpe bajo, pero la líder no iba a detenerse. Ellas debían comprender. Por mucho que ella también lo viese... Ellos seguían siendo el enemigo. Agarró la muñeca de Natsumi indicándole la nueva mordida de Sakamaki Shuu.

\- Lo único para lo que les sirves, es para esto y nunca va a cambiar.

\- ¡Urusai! No los conoces como yo... Ellos... Ellos...

\- Carrot-chan, calmate, Akane solo...

La enana se giró a la segunda en edad bruscamente. Seguramente los vampiros escucharían todo pero ya no importaba. ¿Qué importaba ya si todo se había ido al diablo?

\- ¿No los quieres? ¿Kou y Raito no te caen bien, Tsubasa?- le recriminó Natsumi con un dedo.

\- Eso no debería nublar tu juicio.- salió en defensa Umiko.- Bajaste las defensas y permitiste que te mordiesen. ¡Repetidas veces!

El grito desesperado de Natsumi las calló a todas y desde el cielo un rayo cayó a tierra lejanamente. Chispas anaranjadas salían de los dedos de Natsumi por la furia y el descontrol.

\- ¡Son todas iguales! - empujó a Tsubasa para salir y abrió la puerta.- ¡Si sigues así Akane, vas a quedarte sola! ¡Sola como cuando nos conocimos!

Akane no se inmutó como si esperase a que Natsumi terminase de hablar.

\- Oh, cierto.- dijo sarcásticamente la menor.- ¡No te importa! Porque tú no confías en nadie, no sientes nada. ¡No tienes corazón!

El portazo que dio hizo vibrar el cuarto. Tsubasa se giró a la mayor entre ellas. A pesar de que Akane era muy buena escondiendo sus emociones, esta vez le fue muy fácil leer a su hermana. El dolor... La confusión...

\- Aki-nee.- se acercó a ella ofreciendo su apoyo.

\- Dejenla.- ordenó Akane sentándose en el divan contra la ventana.- Realmente ahora no puedo lidiar con esto.

Ruki le había informado que una carta había llegado para ella explícitamente a esta dirección. Lo cual podría indicar problemas. Fue a la mesa y encontró la carta apoyada allí. El remitente era anónimo y ella abrió el sobre intrigada. Había 15 tickets a un hotel de lujo junto al mar. 15 exactos como para cada ser en esa casa junto con una simple nota. Ella se atragantó al ver la letra, y un escalofríos recorrió al ver la firma.

_"Me intriga saber cómo se desarrollarán los acontecimientos entre uds, exterminadoras. __Considérelo un gesto de buena fe y disfruten de este regalo._

_Con intriga,_

_Tougo Sakamaki._

_PD: Sería de muy mal gusto hacerme gastar mi dinero de forma inservible."_

\- ¿Qué significa esto?- dijo horrorizada Tsubasa sobre su hombro.

\- Sabe que estamos aquí.- se mordió el labio Umiko.

\- Y en otras palabras,- siseó Akane.- no tenemos más opción que ir a este ofrecimiento.

Abrió las puertas de par en par y les mostró los tickets a los vampiros con poco agrado.

\- ¿Qué es eso? - se acomodó Reiji los anteojos.

Los ojos de todos estaban fijos en sus manos y en el sobre que mantenía la morocha.

\- Su padre... quiere que nos vayamos de vacaciones todos juntos. Preparen sus maletas sanguijuelas.

Entonces el grito unido de todos resonó por la casa:

\- ¡¿Qué?!


	11. Chapter 10

_Holaa volvi. La universidad me tiene ahogada en tarea y examenes. Bueno nada._

_DESPUES DE MI SEMANA DE PARCIALES! LES TRAIGO CAP! Lo siento por desaparecer... Mi universidad es una de las mas exigentes y bieno... quiero sacar buena nota._

_review y buena lectura!_

_Para la que no sepa ingles drown significa ahogarse._

_Sorry por los errores llega un punto donde no llega agua al tanque y mis dedos van más rápido que mi cabeza._

_WUJUUUUU un cap más para pasar a la segunda temporada! Soy feliz Gracias a todas por sus reviews buena onda!_

* * *

\- ¿También te pasó?

Umiko se detuvo abruptamente con las valijas para irse de viaje con el resto en la puertaa del cuarto de Raito. No le gustaba escuchar a escondidas pero le parecía sorprendentemente sospechoso que estuviesen susurrando. Podría ser Tsubasa... y considerando que ya era luna nueva, eso significaba el 90% de las veces problemas. Se acercó a la puerta y miró. Afortunadamente un espejo le daaba la vista de la espalda de Raito, pero no podía ver con quien hablaba.

\- Fue algo extraño.- le respondió Kou al pelirrojo.- Cuando Tsubasa se apartó de mí, sentí que fallaban mis piernas. Me costó un tiempo recomponerme Y...

\- Sentiste una sed enorme.- completó Raito.- Hmmm, demasiadas coincidencias para no adjudicárselo a cierta Bitch-chan.

\- ¿Crees que Koneko-chan lo hizo a propósito?- la voz de Kou sonaba herida.- Podría ser que Akane halló una forma de debilitar vampiros, una droga algo... y la utilizó para probarla.

El silencio reinó entre los dos vampiros antes que Raito negase con la cabeza.

\- ¿Viste sus ojos en algún momento? - preguntó el Sakamaki llevando un mentón a su nuca. Umiko pudo suponer la negación de Kou cuando el pelirrojo siguió hablando.- Nunca había visto unos ojos así. No parecían humanos.

\- Estás diciendo...

\- Creo que es momento de saber que ocultan las exterminadoras... Tengo el presentimiento que ninguna es humana.

Umiko tomó sus cosas a la velocidad de un rayo y bajó lo que quedaba de la escalera. Sus cosas quedaron desperdigadas por el suelo en el envión y fue directo a la sala donde sabía que estarían el resto de sus hermanas. Akane levantó las vista de su cuaderno de dibujo cuando la vio entrar acalorada y ella cerró las puertas a sus espaldas.

\- Empiezan a sospechar.- se mordió el labio nerviosamente sin dejar de mirar a Tsubasa.- Todo por qué cierta chica no pudo elegir otros que Raito y Kou para drenarlos.

Akane frunció el ceño. Si, ella había visto a Tsubasa alimentarse de Kou, pero... ¿También Raito? Sus ojos se volvieron más fríos que de costumbre. No uno, sino dos chupasangre.

\- Iremos a uno vaya a saber donde por "ofrecimiento" de Tougo Sakamaki.- siseó Akane.- Y es semana de luna nueva. ¿Podrás controlarte?

\- Me he controlado hasta ahora.- apartó la mirada Tsubasa más que avergonzada.

\- Entonces, sé más cuidadosa.- le reprendió la líder.- Si saben lo quue somos, si lo averiguan, pueden encontrar nuestras debilidades.

Natsumi se encogió en su sillón al oír las palabras de Akane. No entendía por qué. Ellos no les harían daño. Akane pareció entender lo que pensaba con solo verla y eso solo sirvió para alimentar el fuego.

\- Dormir bajo el mismo techo que lo que matamos es estúpido. Darles como matarnos... Es más que estúpido. No voy a permitir que esto tome un grado de peligro innecesario.

Pero no eran las únicas tramando algo.

* * *

**Luna nueva: Drowning**

* * *

El viaje parecía interminable. Ya casi caía la noche y el ambiente era bastante tenso dentro de los autos. Dos autos polarizados de tres hileras los llevaban y a todas las maletas. Akane y Reiji habían tratado de sacarles el destino a los choferes intimidandolos pero al parecer Tougo daba más miedo. Natsumi había exigido viajar en un coche diferente al de Akane. La enana seguía molesta con lo que pensaba su hermana menor acerca de los vampiros. Shu y Yuma se subieron junto con ella en la segunda hilera. Reiji como copiloto y en el último asiento con un par de maletas que no entraban en el baúl iban Umiko, Asuza y Subaru.

En el otro auto Tsubasa había sido obligada a ir de copiloto con una muy fastidiada Akane que no tenia lugar en ninguno de los autos. Ayato, Raito y Kanato estaban en la segunda hilera. Ruki, Kou y Yui en la tercera. Asi que ella había tenido que hacerse una bolita en el baúl de la camioneta junto con el resto de las valijas Que se conectaba a la tercera hilera.

\- ¿ Estás bien Akane? - preguntaba Komori preocupada por cerla más pálida que de costumbre.

\- Mientras más rápido lleguemos, mejor.

En el otro auto Umiko tampoco la estaba pasando tan bien. Por alguna razón con cada segundo que pasaba, sentía esa horriblr necesidad de gritar. No solo eso, una voz en su interior quería sentir todo lo que había evitado en este tiempo. Con cada segundo que pasaba esa sensación crecía. .. hasta que notó en una curva la razón por la que estaba sintiendo todo eso.

\- Oh, por Poseidon.- quedó petrificada del horror.

Natsumi se puso pálida, Tsubasa lanzó un gritito ahogado y Akane alzó la cabeza desde su lugar para ver lo que sucedía. La única que se mostró realmente feliz de lo que sucedía de las mujeres era Yui.

\- ¡ Es el mar! - dio un grito de júbilo la rubia.

Los dos trabsportes se detuvieron en una gran mansión en la misma playa. No había nadie más que ellos. Y todas pudieron asumir que era la playa privada de Karl Heingz y la mansión-hotel de lujo también era de su propiedad. Varias mucamas salieron de la casa agarrando las maletas y las metieron dentro de la casa.

\- Reiji-sama.- sonrió una de las mujeres.- Ya todos sus cuartos estan preparados, Tougo-sama nos exigió reservar todo el lugar para uds solos y cerrar la playa para que nnadie los moleste.

\- ¡¿¨Puede hacer eso?! - la incredulidad de Tsubasa al saber que tanto poder tenía el padre de los Sakamaki en el mundo humano la dejó con la boca abierta.

Natsumi y Umiko también estaban impresionadas. Akane, no. Era un buen método de intimidación demostrar cuanto podía hacer en solo un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Una táctica típica de vampiros que Akane había visto más de una vez. Pero eso no le preocupaba. Akane miró de reojo a Umiko. Como si las cosas no estuviesen lo suficiente mal sin que la albina estuviese cerca del océano. Estaba preguntándose seriamente si el padre vampiro lo había hecho a propósito.

\- ¡Vamos adentro!- hizo su grito de guerra Natsumi seguida por todos los menores con gran energía y Shu con toda su fiaca.- ¡A elegir los cuartos!

Umiko y Akane quedaron fuera acompañadas de Reiji y la mucama que se habían corrido justo a tiempo para que la estampida no los pasase por arriba.

\- Vayan para adentro.- le indicó Akane con desgano.- Ya vamos.

Reiji miró a las dos mayores sospechosamente. Raito y Kou habían alertado de lo que había pasado al resto de los Mukami y los Sakamaki. Reiji habría pensado que los intentos de asesinarlos y llevarse a Yui habían cesado en el momento en que habían empezado a vivir todos juntos. Natsumi parecía realmente muy unida a Shuu y a Yuma. Tsubasa era bastante amable con todos e incluso les regalaba ropa. El problema eran las mayores... Umiko y él se llevaban bien. La albina y la morena respetaban a Subaru desde que había salvado de morir ahogada al pequeño conejo. Eso no le aseguraba vivir, sino una muerte más rápida. Si Kou tenía razón, estaban buscando una forma de acabarlos... Si Raito tenía razón... Había algo que estaban ocultando. Ningún humano tenía el poder de debilitar a un vampiro. Así que se mantuvo detrás de la puerta para escucharlas.

\- ¿Te sientes bien?

\- No.- respondió secamente Umiko Aike.- ¿Crees que ese bastardo hijo de perra lo haya hecho a propósito?

Reiji saltó al escucharla insultar a Umiko. Había tanta furia, jamás pensó que ella podría hablar así. Siempre era tan fina y toda una dama. Miró por la ventana tratando de no descubrir su escondite. Los ojos de Umiko estaban azules verdosos, pero no como usualmente. Refulgían con un brillo anormal. Su respiración era acelerada y no se apartaba del mar. Sus ojos se movían de forma imperceptible como las olas peinando el límite entre la tierra y el agua.

\- Necesito irme.- su voz se volvió más aguda. ¿Miedo?

\- Solo aguanta estos días.- rogó Akane alzando su mano para tocar el hombro de su hermana, Umiko se apartó de un salto.- No puedo dejar a Tsubasa sola en esta semana... Es peligroso para ella misma.

\- Lo sé.- susurró Umiko con una cara de pánico indescriptible.- Puedo sentirlo, Akane, el llamado del océano. Puedo sentirlo meterse en mí y querer protegerlo de todos esos estúpidos seres que habitan la tierra y estan dañando mi hogar.

Los ojos de Umiko volvieron a brillar con más fuerza y su piel se transparentó. Sus venas eran caminos turquesa que brillaban del mismo color de sus ojos. Akane gruñó roncamente y Umiko volvió en si de golpe. Rieji pensó que había sido todo una ilusión, una mala pasada de su mente. Pero había sido demasiado real como para serlo.

\- Lo siento, lo siento.- se tapó el rostro Umiko.

\- Resiste, Umiko...No voy a dejar que nada malo pase.- la abrazó su hermana mayor con seriedad.- Ni a tí, ni a nadie.

Reiji se teletransportó a su cuarto. Tenía nueva información, pero tenía que analizar todo. Tsubasa y Umiko habían tenido un desliz en esas dos semanas. Tenía que saber en qué tenía que ver, cuales habían sido las causas. Al parecer, Umiko no quería transformarse en lo que fuese que le estaba pasando. Akane buscaba ocultarle también. No suponían un peligro inmediato, pero Akane si parecía considerarlo. Tenía que averiguar a lo que eran y advertir a sus hermanos. Tenía que empezar a investigar.

* * *

\- ¡ Yajuuuuaaaa!

El grito de guerra de tres mujeres resonó por la vacía playa como una banda de indios iniciando un malón. Tsubasa, Yui y Natsumi estaban yendo a la carrera al mar? La ultima solo para mojarse los pies O como máximo hasta donde hiciese pie.

\- Hhhmm, nada tan lindo como la playa para ver hermosas mujeres en bikini. - se deleitó Raito al ver los trajes de baño de las menores.

Tsubasa no había tenido reparos en usar algo que hiciese ver todas sus buenas curvas. Poca tela cubría su cuerpo y había probabilidades que la ola se llevase lo único que la tapaba. Natsumi y Yui eran más conservadoras y sus bikinis eran más infantiles, llenas de moños o volados. Raito se sacó el pantalón mostrando una zunga de animal print.

\- Algo realmente patético de ver.- resonó una voz femenina a espaldas de los Sakamaki y los Mukami.- No se que le ven de sensual usar esas cosas los hombres.

Akane bostezó refregando sus ojos. Se había levantado de tanto ruido que habían hecho festejando de estar en la playa. Raito le dedicó una mirada de odio antes de seguir a las chicas al agua junto con Kou, Kanato (obviamente no iba a dejar que nadie mas que él tocase a Yui) y Yuma. Shu se tiró bajo la sombrilla a dormir y Ruki al lado suyo a leer. Ayato no dejaba de mirar a Akane. Estaban en la playa, ¿ por qué esa mujer no podía ser normal y llevar un traje de baño y divertirse? Ni siquiera había tocado la arena. Estaba sentada en las escaleras de piedra vestida como una monja.

\- Oy, melones. - la llamó cruzándose de brazos molesto.- Ve y pobte algo sexy. Me irrita verte así.

\- ¿ Por qué me vestiría con algo provocativo para un vampiro?

\- Estamos en una maldita playa. Sol, mujeres mojadas con poca ropa, deleitame.

Akane iba a responderle cuando bajaron Reiji, Subaru y Asuza seguidos por mucamas con refrescos.

\- ¿ Dónde está Umiko-san? - inquirió el menor Sakamaki al no verla por allí.

\- Está enferma en su cuartocuartl.o.- sorbió Akane sin dejar de mirar a Natsumi y Tsubasa.- Al parecer comió algo que le cayó mal. Dudo que salga de su cama hoy.

\- ¿ Enferma? - enarcó una ceja Reiji. - Puedo darle alguna medicina y así disfruta el día...

\- Dijo que no quería ser molestada.- lo interrumpió Akane.- Si se siente mejor nos acompañará en la cena.

Reiji miró por sobre su hombro a la ventana del cuarto de Umiko. ¿ Sería por lo que había vusto ayer? ¿ Qué era lo que temía?

_**XxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Umiko veía el sol filtrarse por la ventana y sus ojos le dolían. Sentía su cuerpo más liviano que de costumbre. De hecho, sentía toda la ropa de cama mojada por sus constantes transformaciones. Una y otra vez el océano la llamaba, le rogaba protegerlo de esos... humanos y demonios que estaban destruyendo su hogar con todos esos quimicos y elementos radioactivos. Podía sentir todos sus seres sufriendo, siendo cazados y asesibados para venderlos como recursos.

Su yo interno, su sangre real aullaba por defender lo que era suyo. ¿ Qué mierda estaba haciendo Keigan en el fondo? ¿ Por qué no protegía su territorio si tanto habia luchado por usurparlo?

Necesitaba asesinar a aquellos que se atrevían a herir sus océanos de forma tan profunda. Necesita ver la sangre de aquellos que solo mataban a sus habitantes por dinero, no por necesidad. Apretó las sábanas con sus manos que fluctuaban entre su transforma y su forma humana. Dolía como la mierda tratar de evitar ese cambio. Cerró los ojos esperando dormir o caer en la inconsciencia. No pasó. El dolor de querer seguir a su instinto peleaba contra la voluntad de no herir a aquellos que disfrutaban de su día de vacaciones.

Tenia que aguantar. Un siseo salió de sus labios en el momento que a lo lejos se escuchaba el sonido de un rayo caer a tierra.

* * *

\- Esto si que es mala suerte.- sollozoó Yui viendo la lluvia caer con furia contra la ventana.

\- Ni que lo digas.- secundó Raito con desgano.

Adiós a la idea de ver mujeres en bikini. Adiós a la idea de las menores de estar todo el tiempo en la playa jugando (baboseandose por hombres en traje de baño para Tsubasa). Adiós el plan de mantener a Tsubasa de todo artefacto que produca luz y esta conectado a la tierra para Akane.

\- ¡ Yui- chan! ¡ Yui - chan ! - entró casi corriendo a la sala de estar Natsumi con su gorro con orejas de conejo.

Llevaba solo el buzo de Yuma arriba de la bikini ya que tenía la esperanza que el Sol volviese a salir y pudiesen salir a jugar otra vez. Ilusión que Akane dudase que sucediese. Natsumi le mostró a su prima un gran libro grueso, encuadernado en cuero y hojas amarillentas del tiempo que tenía. Era muy viejo, tanto como el mismo polvo que tenia al rededor. Unas letras doradas decoraban la portada con una tipografía gótica.

\- Hace mucho que no leemosbalgo juntas, Yui- nee.

\- ¿ De qué trata?

\- Es una enciclopedia de monstruos.- leyó Natsumi en voz alta la tapa y pasó a la primera página. - Este diario pertenece a Tougo Sakamaki, he hecho una investigación sobre la mayoría de los demonios y subtipos de raas qu3 existen a través del tiempo. Lo que he averiguado lo he tratado de plasmar en este libro para encontrar y recordar sus puntos débiles en caso de necesitarlo en un futuro.

Absolutamente todos habían quedado ej silencio al oír leer dicha información. Incluida Umiko que se había levantado para ir por algo de comer e ingresaba con debilidad al cuarto.

\- Veo que has encontrado algo interesante, Usagi.- su voz sonó rasposa y se retorció un poco del dolor.

\- Umiko, ¿ estás mejor? - se incorporó Reiji al verla andar con paso poco seguro.

\- Me siento algo débil pero ya pasará. - miró solamente a su hermana menor.- ¿ Quieres proseguir con La lectura? Me parece interesante ver que averiguó esa persona de su propio mundo.

Umiko se desplomó en ub sillón incapaz de seguir de pie y Natsumi recorrió el índice buscando algo que pudiese interesar a su invalida hermana. Hasta llegar a la S nada le pareció sumamente intrigante sabiendo que Umiko siempre había vivido con seres tan mitológicos como fantásticos.

\- Oh, Lady- chan, Tougo-sama escribió algo sobre sirenas y seres acuáticos.

\- Por favor, no te refieras a esa persona como Tougo-sama. - le imploró Shuu recostado en sus piernas.

Los hermanos asintieron concordando con Shu. Esa persona no merecía tener el respeto de Natsumi. La niña de pelo castaño fue directamente a la página donde estaba el apartado de las sirenas. Uniko estaba curiosa. ¿ Qué podía decir un vampiro sobre ellas? La voz inocente y aguda resonó por todo el lugar cuando empezó a leer.

" Raza syrenae, damas del océano y del agua.

Son muchas las clases de seres acuáticos que existen. Desde pavorosas y desnudas ninfas que habitan y protegen estanques hasta grandes leviatanes que generan destrucción absoluta. Pero todos y absolutamente todos obedecen y responden a la casa más poderosa del mundo del agua: las sirenas. Las sirenas no se conforman con tener solo un aspecto. Como el agua pueden adaptarse al envase que deseen tomar aspectos humanoides (de ahí el mito de las mujeres con cola de pez o las mujeres ave que atacaron a Ulises en su travesía) o aspectos de plantas y animales como selkies (hhombres y mujeres foca). Son seres altamente poderosos y peligrosos. La rabia de ver su reino, su hogar, ser demacrado por dinero y poder las lleva a desatar huracanes que asesinan a millones sin si quiera inmutarse. Han hundido barcos, atacado ciudades solo por esa furia y venganza.

Son altamente territoriales y orgullosas. Prefieren morir antes de ser capturadas por humanos y demonios. Pero se valen de muchas artes seductoras para que las dejen libres o matarlos ellas mismas por " haberse atrevido a alejarlas de su hogar". Mentirosas , encantadoras y letales. Son unos de los demonios mas peligrosos que tuve que conocer. He visto su estela de destruccion a lo largo de los siglos. Si ves una sirena, matala. Atraviesa su corazón con hierro, la debilidad de todas los seres etéreos. Porque si llega a emitir un canto con su voz, considerate muerto. Nada bueno sale de relacionarte con esas abominaciones."

El sonido de un rayo golpear demasiado cerca de la casa detuvo a Natsumi mirando a Umiko. Aunque su rostro no revelase nada, la reciente enfurecida tormenta, si. ¿ Cómo se atrevía ese bastardo vampiro de acusarlas de abominaciones, asesinas a sangre fría? Los mismos vampiros mataban a las víctimas de los que se alimentaban solo por placer o por poder. Ellas lo hacían para defender a su pueblo y a su hogar. Tampoco es que pudieran evitarlo. Era un llamado, una obligación sobre natural hacerlo.

\- Estoy cansada.- soltó de golpe.- Gracias, Usagi, ha sido muy informativo.

Akane la siguió hasta su cuarto cuando se recostó en la cama. Desde la vez que había sido salvada por Akane y Umiko de niña ella nunca había vuelto a ver el mar. Era la primera vez que resistía al llamado y eso la estaba consumiendo.

\- Necesito dormir. Estoy cansada y estar cerca del océano no me deja descansar y recuperarme.

\- Buscaré algo para ayudarte a dormir.

\- ¿ Vas a sacarselo a Reiji? -la miró preocupada. - No va a dejarte tomarlo hasta que le digas para que es.

\- Ni siquiera va a enterarse de que estuve ahí. - sonrió Akane con diversión por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Reiji había subido a su cuarto despues de cenar para buscar algo que alivie los cólicos de Umiko. Su gran sorpresa fue percibir una presencia dentro del cuarto. Se teletransportó detrás de las cortinas y pudo ver a Akane registrando sus cosas. La ira estalló. ¿ Estaba buscando un punto débil? La vio agarrar un frasco y leer su etiqueta. Era un somnífero de gran potencia. ¿ Para qué quería ella un somnífero?

La cara de preocupación de la chica la delató. Reiji siempre observaba las hermanas y la más difícil de leer resultaba Umiko o Akane. Las dos no dejaban que sus emociones las controlaran ni que otros las percibieran. Esta vez fue la primera vez que Reiji pudo ver algo "humano" en la exterminadora de mayor edad. Claramente era para Umiko. De seguro no podía dormir del dolor de estómago.

Akane dio unos pasos atrás y miró la habitación con sospecha. Como si hubiese sentido la presencia de Reiji. Olfateo el aire y escrutó cada rincón con su mirada. Reiji se mantuvo inmóvil hasta sin respirar. ¿ Se había dado cuenta de su presencia? ¿ Cómo? Lo siguiente que vio fue algo que le asombró mucho más. En un parpadeo, Akane no estaba más.

Se había teletransportado.

* * *

Para su buena suerte (yy milagro del somnífero), el día siguiente había sido deslumbrante al estar 100% despejado. Akane de vez en cuando iba a ver a Umiko mientras rezaba a todos los dioses que ninguna de sus otras hermanas se descuidara. Todo estaba saliendose de control. Y Akabe amaba el control en su vida. Solo así conseguía sus objetivos. A pesar de que tenía un calor de los infiernos y estaba tentada a tomar sol por un rato ( el espíritu fiestero al parecer se contagiaba), no dejaba de usar esos joggins anchos y remeras deportivas de hombres que le quedaban de vestido prácticamente. El pelirrojo romoe bolas (mejor conocido como Ayato) no dejaba de molestarla con que teniendo tan sensual figura debería usar una bikini. Ella no se consideraba atractiva. No le veía tampoco el punto en ello. Su objetivo no incluía un admirador que quisiese pasar el resto de su vida con ella... Consistía en asesinar a _ese hombre._

_De hecho, no sabia lo que haría una vez que hubiese completado_ su plan. Llevaba tanto tiempo en eso que no sabia ni recordaba lo que le gustaba. Al volver a vigilar a sus hermanas pasó por el cuarto y se miró al espejo. Nada de lo que llevaba puesto la hacia ver femenina o "bonita" . Se sacó la remera y el jogging mirándose en la bikini que había llevado al pedo, en su opinión. Sus ojos automáticamente captaron los cientos de líneas blancas en atravesaban su pecho ,

Su constane recordatorio de por qué había terminado en ese lugar, cazando vampiros. Volvió a vestirse como antes. Sin forma que los demás pudiese ver esas marcas y bajó lentamente las escaleras meditando las palabras de Ayato.

Ella había perdido la oportunidad hace tiempo de "deleitar" a los hombres con su figura. Jamás podría atraer jóvenes con la carga que tenia en su espalda Desde sus cinco años.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

No había forma en que Tsubasa no sintiese la tentación en ese lugar. Cuando estaba dentro de la casa Había gran cantidad de luces, corrientes eléctricas que en luna nueva le pedían conectarse a ellas en una compulsión irresistible. Cuando estaba en la playa, el Sol bañando su piel, Raito y Kou semi desnudos... tampoco era ningún alivio. Su parte shyde había probado la energía que esos dos y quería más.

En eso estaba (sufriendo otro tipo de hambre) mientras jugaba voleyball playero con Natsumi, Yuma y Ayato vs. ella, Kou y Raito.

\- ¡Tú puedes Natsumi-san!¡Vamos, Tsubasa-chan!- vitoreaba Yui desde la lona con Kanato acarameladamente.

Azusa y Reiji hacían de referis, mientras Ruki leía un libro y Shu se tomaba otra siesta. Akane por alguna extraña razón no estaba entre ellos. Y Umiko... Bueno, Umiko estaba en un coma inducido. Todo con tal que no explotase en forma de tormenta. Subaru? Nadie lo había visto desde el almuerzo. Detestaba que sus hermanas mayores se pusiesen En modo perra. ¿ Que ganaban? Tenían vacaciones pagas sin entrenamiento duro y con chicos sensuales. Tsubasa no podía pedir más. Bueno, si... podía pedir no tener la compulsión obligandola a absorver toda luz y electricidad a la redonda. O no querer drenar la energíaque emitían otras personas de manera sexual. A veces detestaba su lado shyde, o el lado de su madre... los sucubae. Su gente era una proliferación de híbridos entre las castas más diabólicas y fuertes de los seres etéreos. Con habilidades de los mismos y sus debilidades. Cada ser era una nueva forma de fusión entre sus antepasados.

Pensar en sus casa, en sus verdaderos hermanos y hermanas le hacía doker el corazón. Su expresión se nubló por unos segundos Y se quedó mirando el brillo que emitía la arena contra el Sol. Justo como en la plaza detrás de su verdadero hogar. Pero una sombra borrosa apagó esos brillos y un golpe justo en su cabeza que la tumbó.

\- Lo siento, Daiki-chan.- escuchó a Natsumi disculparse.

No abrió los ojos. Su cabeza palpitaba del golpe de la pelota.

-UUhh. - se quejó todavía recostada.- Tienes un buen golpe, Carrot.

\- ¿ Puedes levantarte, Bitch-chan? - resonó la voz de Raito demasiado cerca.

Tsubasa se perdió en sus pensamientos al oler la fragancia de Raito. Tan apetitosa y llena de vida. Su forma interna ronroneó del gusto de quererlo probar. Para su gran mala suerte, ese tiempo de embelesamiento Raito lo tomó como una negativa y de teletransportó con ella en brazos dentro de la casa.

\- Bajame.- le ordenó algo confundida todavía.

Raito la colocó con delicadeza sobre la cama y se sentó a un costado. Tsubasa pensó por un momento que se había ido del silencio pero podía sentir su peso en el colchón. Abrió un ojo para espiarlo y se encontró con esa mirada verde.

\- Vuelves a tener esos ojos.- contuvo el aire Raito.- Quiero la verdad Tsubasa. ¿Qué es lo que pasa? ¿ Qué son uds?

Ella negó con la cabeza. No podía ser el pajarillo que cantó toda la verdad. No podía traicionar así los secretos de sus hermanas.

\- ¿ Tengo que forzarte a decirme?

\- Si lo haces, terminarás muerto antes de la próxima semana.- dijo sin tono de amenaza.

Era una verdad. Akane los mataría a todos mientras estuviese en control Sin miramientos.

\- ¿ No confías en que protegereé tu secreto?

\- No es mi secreto lo que me preocupa.

Los ojos de Raito se ampliaron al comprender.

\- El resto no son lo mismo que eres tú. ¿ Qué eres exactamente?

\- De parte de mi padre un shyde, un ser de luz malévolo, y de parte de mi madre un sucubae. - confesó al ver que era la única salida para no hablar de sus hermanas.

\- Así que... no eres adicta al sexo como nos dijo Akane.

Tsubasa rió fuerte y claro. El golpe en la cabeza todavía lo sentía pero en menor medida.

\- No soy una adicta. Necesito tener sexo para alimentarme en menor medida, para seguir teniendo mis poderes de sydhe. Lo cual esta semana tampoco es muy agradable Y lo necesito en más medida para poder controlar la compulsión.

\- ¿ Compulsión?

Raito la miró como si hablase en otro idioma. Ella entorno los ojos. Lo que hacía una para manteber a sus hermanas a salvo y a vampiros agradables vivos...

\- Los sydhe son un tipo de hadas, seres etéreos y de luz. Pero son considerados diabólicos por teneer fama de hacer... cosas poco nobles. Como todo ser de luz, necesitamos una fuente para controlar, ya sea de día que utilizamos el Sol o de noche... que generalmente tenemos la luna.

\- Pero hay luna nueva. No hay luz en el Cielo salvo las estrellas.

\- Que irónicamente por su lejanía con la tierra no nos permiten una fuente suficientemente amplia para poder tener nuestros poderes. Entonces buscamos cosas artificiales de la que podamos sacar energía, electricidad. Pero cada ser que se alimente de esa energía puede ser sentido por los otros... Y no puedo ser descubierta por lo que llamaba mi hogar antes de ser exterminadora.

\- ¿ Por qué?

\- No viene al tema. Asi que para no ser descubierta... necesito otra fuente de alimento alternativa.- lo miró de arriba a abajo.

Raito entendió de inmediato a donde iba la conversación. ¿ Perder un poco de energía y sentirse mal por unas horas a cambio de esas sensaciones amplificadas que tuvo mientras ella se divertía con él? Parecía un buen trueque...

\- ¿ Bitch-chan, tiene que alimentarse mucho? - dijo antes de tomarla del tobillo y arrastrarla debajo suyo.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

\- Debería ir a ver cómo está Daiki-chan. - suspiró por octava vez Natsumi.

Sabía que tanto Tsubasa como Umiko no estaban en su mejor semana y le preocupaba enormemente... Pero tampoco quería hablarle a Akane para saber. Seguía enojada con ella y su opinión sobre los vampiros.

\- Oy.- le revoleó algo por la cabeza Yuma.- No pongas esa cara. Estamos de vacaciones.

Natsumi notó que era un diminuto pendiente de oreja con forma de zanahoria lo que le había tirado. Los ojos de Natsumi verdes y vivaces se llenaron de emoción como un niño al recibir un regalo.

\- ¡¿ Es para mi?! - pregunto llevandoselo al pecho.

\- Obvio, enana...- se rascó la nariz el chico algo ruborizado. - No lo vayas a perder. Seria una molestia tener que buscarlo.

Natsumi no pudo hacer más que abrazar al alto muchacho de un salto. No recibía muchos regalos... de hecho tenían poco dinero para ellas mismas siendo exterminadoras. Pero valoraba mucho el gesto dulce de Yuma y el chico se ponía cada vez más rojo. Por suerte alguien lo separo, un rubio durmiente muy gruñón de ver a su "juguete" con el molesto amnesico.

\- ¿Hu? ¿Shu-san? Etto... ¿Puedes bajar? - pidió la menor todavía colgando a cm del suelo.

\- Quiero dormir.- bostezó el rubio mirando con mala cara a Yuma.

\- Hm, hazlo, señorito.- se burló el Mukami.

\- Lo haré.- sonrió Shu.- Y Natsumi va a acompañarme.

Dicho esto se puso a la niña al hombro y se marchó dentro de la casa a buscar un rincón para dormir. Una vez que lo encontró se tiró y abrazó a Natsumi como si fuese una almohada. Ella se trató de liberar.

\- No te muevas, Usagi... Si te escapas, de igual forma iré a buuscarte.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque eres mía.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Kou se sentó en la puerta mirando en su mano la bolsa de hielo. No sabía por qué se había molestado en venir a ver si Tsubasa estaba mejor. ¿No eran enemigos jurados o algo así? Pero ella había sido amable con él... Le había confeccionado ropa, incluso se habían besado. Sentía una inquietud creciente cada vez que ella sonreía o le regalaba algo. Se preocupaba por ella y por su bienestar. Le agradaba Tsubasa-chan en mucchas formas. Golpeó la puerta dos veces y escuchó unos pasos acercarse a la puerta.

Tsubasa abrió la puerta con una bata. Se veía mucho mejor. Incluso las ojeras que marcaban sus cuencas por la mañana habían desaparecido. Ella sonrió al rubio como siempre Y él le tendió la bolsa de hielo apartando la mirada.

\- Oh, Kou- kun es tan amable con Daiki- hime.- sonrió aún más ella.- Kawaii. Realmente tan tierno que podría abrazarte.

\- No creas que soy bueno contigo.- se puso en modo defensivo.- Solo que te veías muy mal cuando te golpeó la pelota.

\- ¿ Estabas preocupado por mi? - ladeó la cabeza hacia un costado impactada.

\- ¡ N- no! - respondió casi corriendo hacia el pasillo Y desapareciendo de su vista.

Tsubasa entró a su cuarto justo cuando Raito se despertaba de unas cuantas sesiones de agotador sexo duro.

\- ¿ Y eso que es?

\- Algo para mi chichón. - se sacó la bata y se recostó desnuda al lado de Raito.

\- ¿ Sigues teniendo hambre? - recorrió su clavícula recien mordida por el vampiro con las yemas suavemente.

\- ¿ Y tú?

\- Bitch-chan debería ya saberlo... Soy insaciable.

* * *

Subaru escuchaba todavía el alboroto de los otros en la playa. Y eso que había cierta distancia con la casa. No detestaba la playa, pero tampoco le gustaba. Lo que si amaba era la calma y reflexionar como lo estaría haciendo en ese momento si sus hermanos chillones se lo permitiesen.

Harto decidió ir por algo de tomar. Al caminar por el pasillo escuchó en uno de los cuartos un gemido de dolor. Miró la puerta cerrada. Era el cuarto de Umiko. ¿ Seguía con malestar?

\- ¿ Akane? ¿ Eres tú?

La voz de la albina se sentía rasposa y débil.

\- No, soy Subaru. ¿ Necesitas algo?

El silencio reinante lo preocupó. ¿ Estaba bien? Sin titubear entró partiendo la puerta de un golpe. Umiko estaba hecha una bolita en un rincón cerca de la mesita de luz. Estaba pálida, muy pálida. Y sus ojos brillaban en un celeste verdoso anormal. Podía ver su temblor incluso en esa distancia. Sus labios morados como si tuviese hipotermia.

\- ¿ Umiko?

\- Duele.- susurró ella.- Tengo que hacerlo... Duele tanto.

\- ¿ Hay algo que pueda hacer por ti? - preguntó al verla tan inestable.

\- ¿ No lo escuchas? - lo miró directamente con horror.- Me llama, me quiere a mí. Y tengo que obedecerlo. ¿ Por qué no puedo? Después de todo... Son solo mugre, son solo eso.

La mano de Umiko se estiró hacia el cristal de la ventana y ella negó con la cabeza. Subaru vio al costado de su cama una botellita con una etiqueta y la inconfundible caligrafía de Reiji. ¿ Estaba tomando eso para dormir? Preparó un vaso de agua con tres o cuatro gotas de la mezcla y se acercó a Umiko.

\- Bebe. - le ordenó al ver como temblaba otra vez.

Ella lo hizo obedientemente y sus ojos se desenfocaron a medida que pasaba el tiempo.

\- ¿ Estás mejor?

Ella asintió y estiró sus brazos hacia él como si le pidiese que la alzase. No la hizo esperar y la acercó a la cama buscando apoyo.

\- Tengo sueño. - susurró ella apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de Subaru.- Ya no duele... Gracias, Subaru- kun.

\- ¿ Qué te pasa? - pregunto al notar que volvía a ser ella misma.

\- Es el océano. Canta para mí, quiere que lo proteja. - dijo incoherentemente para el Albino.- Yo no quiero asesinar a nadie, no quiero ser un monstruo.

\- ¿ El océano te obliga a asesinar? - repitió sin poder creerlo.

\- Es que uds los terrestres... creen que pueden matar y contaminar nuestro hogar. Nosotras no queremos eso. Nos obligan a proteger nuestro mar. Y no podemos evitar matarlos.- bostezó de nuevo Umiko.- Uds nos declararon la guerra a nosotras. Nuestro llamado nos obliga a devolverles la moneda.

\- ¿ Quienes uds? - trató de conseguir una respuesta pero ella ya se había dormido.

* * *

Umiko despertó. No sabia el tiempo. ¿ Cuanto había pasado desde la ultima vez que estuvo consciente? Recordaba tenuemente como un sueño lejano la voz de Subaru. ¿ Había sido real? Miró su mesita de noche. Todavía quedaba un poco de la morfina antes que volviese el dolor de resistir el llamado.

Se paró como pudo y avanzó a la mesita de luz. Agarró las gotas amargas y de soslayo miró la ventana. Fue el peor error de la noche. La luna se reflejaba en las olas que rompían contra la arena. El susurro del mar aumentó en su cabeza. El frasco cayó al suelo.

No sabia ni cuanto le tomó ni como lo hizo pero al volver a recuperar la conciencia estaban sus pies mojandose a la orilla del mar. El agua refrescante llegaba hasta sus tobillos humedeciendo el camisón de noche que traía hace una semana. Miró la casa y la vio oscura ya apagada salvo por una ventana. Todos ya estaban durmiendo, lo cual significaba que no habría ningún daño a menos que se despertasen. ¿ Por qué no liberarse ahora? Para el momento en el que ese horrible ser notase su presencia de nuevo en el océano todos ya se habrían ido a casa. ¿ Por qué no liberarse ahora y dejar que el dolor desapareciese?

Sintió el cambio aún antes de que decidiese hacerlo. Su piel se volvió traslúcida, como el agua. Lo único que quedaban eran las cuencas de sus ojos brillantes en un cyan fluorescente del mismo color que brillaba unas ramificaciones de lo que podría ser su sistema nervioso en su modo humano, o incluso sus venas y médula. Eran como raíces de árboles y ramas recorriendo en un sendero celeste fosforescente por todo su cuerpo.

Era una con el océano. Podía sentir toda su vida, debajo de la superficie, mientras una tormenta se formaba en el cielo. Una nota clara y afinada salió de sus labios. Las palabras que decía no parecían tener sentido. Eran de un idioma muy antiguo y olvidado. Puso un pie encima de la superficie de la ola y caminó entre ellas danzando y cantando mientras las olas azotaban con más fuerza la tierra, y la tormenta embravecida hacia temblar los vidrios con sus rayos. Se entregó con cuerpo y alma al llamado del océano y cantó con más fuerza dejándose llevar.

Cerró los ojos y saltó una ola con gracia... Solo un poco más y ya sentiría la libertad plena. Solo necesitaba una víctima.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Subaru se despertó al ver que el vidrio volvía a temblar. Por alguna razón, Natsumi le había prestado su reproductor de música con canciones tranquilas al verlo incapaz de disfrutar los días en la playa. La verdad que no le disgustaban las melodías de piano y violín. Lo ayudaban a pensar. Se paró todavía al ritmo de Mozart para cerrar la persiana y ahí fue cuando notó que habían dos personas bajo la lluvia.

Una en medio del mar y la otra caminando hacia esa primera. Pudo reconocer fácilmente a Reiji empapado de pies a cabeza, pero cuando quiso saber quien era la otra persona metida en el agua que se alejaba cada vez más se quedó pasmado. No tenía figura humana... Era una criatura que se mezclaba con el movimiento del agua y parecía estar formado por el mismo líquido, salvo por tenues líneas luminosas de un celeste neón. Por un momento la Umiko débil de hace algunas noches le vino a la mente.

No, no podía ser ella. ¿O si?

Corrió a su habitación encontrándola vacía. Las palabras de Umiko antes de dormirse se repetían una y otra vez en su cabeza. Salió corriendo a la lluvia justo en el momento en que vio a Reiji meterse hasta el cuello. La criatura, Umiko, se paró delante de su hermano mayor y apoyó uno de sus pies acuosos en su cabeza. Obviamente Reiji estaba hipnotizado o jamás hubiese permitido que alguien le hiciese eso. Sin contar que Suabru estaba intrigado por saber como podía mantenerse caminando sobre el agua o por qué él no estaba también en la misma condición que su hermano. El violín del reproductor de música volvió a sonar con fuerza despés de un período de mezzo. El albino entendió que al no haber escuchado lo que fuese que escuchó Reiji (al estar lavando los platos de la cena y el único despierto además de él) que por eso no estaba bajo el encanto de Umiko.

Volvió a correr al agua al ver que Umiko había explotado en miles de gotas de agua envolviendo a Reiji y este de pronto había desaparecido bajo la superficie del océano. Se metió al agua sin pensar y nado desesperadamente hasta que vio a su hermano ser arrastrado por el mismo ser solo que esta ves sus piernas se habían transformado en una cola de pez. El reproductor se había arruinado del agua... Si Umiko trinaba, no iba a contarla.

Por obra y gracia divina, logró tomar a Reiji de su camisa. La criatura le siseó mostrándola afilados dientes de piraña y se dispuso a morderlo, pero él la agarraó de la muñeca por unos segundos antes de que ella se liberase. Era como tratar de agarrar agua. Los rodeó como un tiburón a su presa y volvió a atacar. Subaru la esquivó pero no podía mantenerse así. Pronto se quedaría sin aire. Apretó su puño libre para pelear pero ella se detuvo en frente suyo y lo observó detenidamente.

\- S-subaru.- resonó de forma distorsionada.- Oh, mi dios...

Subaru estuvo a punto de perder la conciencia mientras Umiko los llevaba a la superficie en esa forma extraña que había tomado. A penas tocó la superficie, había vuelto a ser la chica de pelos blancos y mirada serena que había convivido ya más de un mes en su casa.

Reiji no despertó así que Umiko liberó los pulmones de su hermano del agua que contenía con un movimiento de muñeca. Subaru anotó mentalmente otra habilidad peligrosa de esa mujer...

\- Lo siento.- susurró ella viendo la tormenta despejarse.

Subaru notó sus lágrimas recorriendo sus mejillas.

\- No pudiste evitarlo.- le respondió todavía recuperando el aire.- Era por eso que te mantuvieron dormida estos días, ¿no?

Ella asintió mirando el mar. Era un monstruo. Tougo Sakamaki había tenido razón en como las había descrito. Solo traían muerte y destrucción a los que estaban en tierra, del mismo modo que ellos la traían a los que vivían debajo del agua. Hundió su cabeza entre sus piernas. Unos segundos más y Reiji hubiese estado ahogándose para toda la eternidad... Umiko sintió el frío de la noche en sus hombros desnudos (todo en ella lo estaba dado que había perdido su ropa en el agua. Subaru se sacó la camisa y se la puso sobre los hombros. Para manteenrle el calor la rodeó con sus brazos y se mantuvieron así por unos minutos hasta que las pisadas de otra persona se fueron acercando.

\- Akane... yo...

La morena negó con una mirada triste.

\- Debería haberte sacado de aquí, lo siento... Yo te falle.

Subaru se sorprendió que no le hubiese molestado verlos tan juntos. Claro que la líder de las exterminadoras parecía tener problemas más grandes con Reiji.

\- ¿Está muerto?

\- No, tch.- contestó Subaru enfurecido por su poco tacto.

Akane elevó a Reiji sobre su hombro con facilidad y se metió a la casa sin decir nada más. No hacía falta. Subaru sabía que si él llegaba a decir algo sobre lo que había visto... Probablemente esa mujer lo destriparía. No le tenía miedo a las amenazas sin sentido... Pero si Umiko había sido lo suficientemente fuerte como para ahogar a Reiji... No quería ni saber qué ocultaba esa mujer de ojos amarillos.


	12. Chapter 11

_Im back! ¿Quién me extrañó? Sorry por los errores toda la fiaca de corregirlos._

* * *

Si su semana hubiese sido normal, probablemente no estaría en esa estúpida situación y en la misma habitación que todos ellos. Debería haberlo sabido desde el día en que volvieron a la mansión Sakamaki. Nadie más que Subaru sabía de la condición de Umiko quien no había corrido a sus hermanos gritando "eel lobo se quiere comer las ovejas". Había guardado el secreto dejando descolocadas a las dos hermanas mayores.

Pero esa no había sido el primer mal de su semana. Todo había comenzado ya en su cuarto.

Akane salió de darse una rápida ducha el frío entumecía sus músculos y eso era un claro signo de que su cuerpo sabía que la luna llena estaba llegando. Tras ponerse su ropa interior, sintió un leve mareo. Estaba débil. Siempre le ocurría desde que tenía memoria. Sus padres le habían adjudicado una leve anemia. Y luego al saber la verdad todo se había ido al demonio.

Se recostó en la cama por si llegaba a desmayarse y al molestarle la luz se tapó los ojos con su brazo. un grave error. Imágenes se contradecían en su cabeza. La de los hermanos Sakamaki y Mukami, contra el vampiro que había jurado asesinar. ¿ Tan mal había estado toda su vida? Su estómago se contrajo de la culpa al pensar en que ella podría tener las manos manchadas de sangre de inocentes.

Oyó el chasquido de su pierta al abrirse o cerrarse y se incorporó rapidamente para ver al intruso. Ruki Mukami se hallaba en su cuarto observandola con algo parecido al interés. Claro, ella estaba semi desnuda delante suyo. Ella entrecerró los ojos y le siseó demostrándole que pasaría si no se iba. Pero los ojos del Mukami no estaban en su rostro, recorrían su cuerpo analizandolo. Entonces recordó porque ella detestaba mostrarse en bikini.

\- Está la cena lista.- pareció volver a encontrar su voz el vampiro.

Ruki salió al pasillo rápidamente antes que Akane le atizara con algo. Camino rapidamente por el pasillo (nno fuera a ser que la loca lo siguiese con algo igual) y se detuvo a verificar que no lo siguiese. Se apoyó en la pared soltando un suspiro. Solo una cksa había quedado de ver a Akane así. Bueno, dos... oero una solo le daba curiosidad y la otra cierta incomodidad en el pantalón.

Pequeñas y pálidas cicatrices a penas perceptibles decoraban la piel de Akane. ¿ Qué le había sucedido? No eran una o dos... Parecían muy viejas. En eso pensaba... cuando se chocó contra Ayato.

\- Mira donde caminas, molestia.

\- Lo mismo te , ¿ Sabes que puede ocasionar múltiples cicatrices?

\- Mm?

* * *

_**Luna creciente: Wounded**_

* * *

Akane estaba dispuesta a dejar pasar el incidente con Ruki por alto. Si nadie la había molestado hasta ahora con ello, no iban a hacerlo. Estaba volviendo a su habitación( con la casa extrañamentw vacía) cuando pasó por el cuarto del indeseable número uno. Oh, si, Ayato Sakamaki. Su curiosidad fue demasiado fuerte al ver una féretro de madera en el interior asi que se metió seguida por la intriga. ¿ Por qué demonios Ayato tendría un bendito ataúd en medio del cuarto. Para su gran decepción estaba vacío pero era exactamente de la talla de un humano promedio. Una idea estúpida pasó por su cabeza. Estúpida y macabra.

¿ Sería ese un ataúd para ella? ¿ Era una premonición de lo que le iba a pasar si seguía ese camino que ella tan ansiosamente había elegido? Como broma de su propia ocurrencia se metió allí y bajó la tapa por curiosidad de cómo sería estar alli dentro. Había escuchado terribles historias de mujeres y hombres que habían sido enterrados con vida. ¿ Qué se habían encontrado al despertarse? El ambiente no le molestó. Era cálido. Estaba completamente oscuro... aunque era molesto pensar en la tapa de madera sobre ella, no le incomodaba. Es más era acogedor. Bostezo al encontrarse exactamente en el típico ambiente en el que dormiría. No le gustaba ni un ápice de luz cuando intentaba dormir. La molestaba. ¿ Hace cuanto que no dormía más de dos horas seguidas? No alcanzo a recordarlo. Sus párpados le pesaron e internamente se dijo a si misma la más grande mentira que pudo haberse dicho:serán solo unos segundos.

**_XXXXXXXXXXXX_**

Algo mojado contra su cuello la hizo despertar de golpe. Su mirada se enfocó en medio de la oscuridad reinante y la molestia de no tener el suficiente espacio la atormento. Lo extraño era que hace un momento estaba genial... cuando recalibro su mente somnolienta, sintió el aliento de alguien contra su cuello y otra lamida. Sus ojos se ajustaron a la oscuridad automáticamente y casi profesa un grito al encontrarse con dos pares de ojos mas.

\- No te muevas, melones.- sonrió Ayato saboreando su piel.- Eres realmente traviesa, ¿ a que si?

Por reflejo ella trató de alejarse inútilmente. El maldito sarcófago estaba cerrado y a penas cabían los dos separados.

\- Si te mueves mucho, van a pensar los demás que estoy haciendo otra cosa con una mujer...- se le burló el pelirrojo como de costumbre. - Salvo que quieras que piensen que estamos teniendo sexo salvaje aquí dentro, picarona.

\- No me molestes, sanguijuela y déjame salir de aquí ahora.

\- Mjm, no creo que quieras eso... Te metiste por tu propia voluntad a mi cuarto. ¿ Me estas dando una invitación a torturarte, Akane?

\- Abre la fucking tapa, vampiro. O juro que te mataré.

Akane sintió los dedos fríos de Ayato meterse por debajo de su falda entre sus muslos y acariciarla por sobre sus bragas. Un gruñido de advertencia salió de entre sus labios. Pero se sorprendió de sentir sus dedos volver por sobre sus muslos y tocar una hendidura en su piel... una de sus marcas casi invisibles en su piel.

\- Puede que Ruki no tenga tanta experiencia en esto, traviesa, pero yo... reconoceria este tipo de marca donde fuese.- se mofó el Sakamaki con esa típica voz suya de señor todo poderoso.

Podía sentir la mirada del vampiro en ella analizando sus reacciones. Akane trato de no dejarle entrever nada.

\- Yo mismo le he hecho varias a un par de mujeres. Dime, Akane, ¿ tienes estas cicatrices en otro lado? ¿ Por qué las tienes?

Akane se rehusó a contestar. Primero muerta antes que decirle a un chupasangre el porque de sus cicatrices más viejas.

\- Déjame salir o te mataré. - volvió a amenazarlo.

Estaba lista para embocarle un puñetazo en la cara de ser falta. Al parecer no fue necesario. Ayato abrió la tapa del cajón y se quedó recostado esperando que ella saliese. Akane se incorporó de costado y sacó el torso dispuesta a irse. Confío demasiado rápido en el vampiro. En cuanto vio que bajó la guardia, Ayato la volvió a arrastrar pero esta vez debajo suyo aprisionandola con su cuerpo. Tomó sus muñecas con una mano y notó más cicatrices en los brazos. Realmente no parecía sorprendido.

Akane forcejeó sin éxito tratando de liberarse mientras Ayato la recorría con la mirada y con un poco mas de luz.

\- Me estaba preguntando por qué tu odio hacia los vampiros. ¿ No me digas que algún ex novio te rompió el corazón tras utilizarte de bolsa de sangre? ¿ Te hizo suya hasta el cansancio, melones? ¿ Te mordió en lugares más íntimos?

Ayato lamió de nuevo su lóbulo y su cuello con deseo. El también quería probar su sangre. Arrancó su camisa haciendo saltar los botones y dejó los abundantes pechos de Akane expuestos para él. Le gustaba esa vista. Quería enterrar su rostro en ellos y succionar hasta que se corriese. Pero no vio marcas que esperaba ver. Estas estaban más estiradas, más viejas incluso. Ayato solo pensaba en una forma que la cicatriz de una mordida haya quedado de ese modo... que la hubiesej mordido allí antes de que desarrollase su pecho y que hubiesen crecido sus senos. Un momento en que todavía Akane era plana. Dudaba seriamente que Seiji Kkmori la hubiese dejado tener un novio vampiro bajo su tutela. La idea parecía estúpida de solo oensar en un exterminador y... él solo lo había dicho para molestarla a sabiendas que esas marcas eran muy similares a las que hacía la mordida de un vampiro.

Eso significaba... que si no le habían hecho esas mordeduras en batalla... y por la apariencia y el lugar donde se encontraban esas cicatrices... tan íntimas y viejas... que se las hicieron antes de que ella conociese a Seiji Komori, antes de sus cinco años. Akane aprovecho al atónito Ayato para liberar parte de su bestia interna que ansiaba partirlo en dos de un golpe. Se zafó del agarre del pelirrojo con facilidad gracias a su estado salvaje y golpeó en el pecho al vampiro mandando lo por los aires. El ataúd quedó hechk trizas... y escapó a toda velocidad de la habitación antes de reculerar el control. Pero el daño ya estaba hecho y Ayato empezaba a sospechar del origen de esas marcas en su piel. Marcas con una historia demasiado sombría para una niña. ..

* * *

Tsubasa llegó a la mesa donde Akane esperaba a todos para almorzar. La pollera a tablas del uniforme volaba peligrosamente con los saltitos que daba la pelinaranja a propósito para atraer la atención masculina del 99% de la poblacion. A Akane no le molestaba. Despues que se atuviese a las consecuencias. Cuando se detuvo frente a ella, movió un objeto frente a su cara como un péndulo interrumpiendo su lectura.

\- Neee chaaaan.- la llamó al ver que no le daba el apunte.

Con desgano Akane miró el objeto. Era un celular. Rosa fucsia con una carcasa de corazones y cupidos. Y un colgante lleno de flores digno de Tsubasa. De haber sido de otra persona le hubiese extrañado algo tan... rosa. Siendo de Tsubasa lo que le sorprendía era que el celular no tuviese un maldito vestido con volados... Y bueno, después estaba el hecho de que ninguna podía permitirse comprar un celular con el sueldo que les pasaba la Iglesia.

\- ¿ No es bonito?

\- ¿ Que pene tuviste que chupar para que te regalasen algo así? - fue directo al grano la mayor.

La cara de Tsubasa se puso roja de la indignación de esa suposición. Pero bueno... ella solía hacer cossas así. Y kou había sido una de sus víctimas.

\- Me lo regaló Kou. Y Yuma le regaló uno a Natsumi, y a Umiko le regaló Asuza también uno. Y ellas no creo que le hayan hecho ningún favor sexual a nadie.

Justo en ese momento llegaron las aludidas. Cada celular estaba personalizado para cada dueña en honor a sus gustos. A Akane le daba curiosidad que habían pedido a cambio de esa tecnología.

\- No entiendo a que viene tanta generosidad... menos para que necesitarían uno.

\- En tu caso, especialmente tú necesitas uno.

\- ¿ Por qué? - preguntó a Ruki que se había acercado a la mes.a.

El chico le sonrió con superioridad tendiendole un celular de color negro con detalles rojos. Era sencillo y macizo. Pensado seguramente para ella.

\- Siempre te metes en problemas, me dice mi sexto sentido, Chikage. Asi que me tomé la libertad de comprarte uno y agendar todos nuestros contactos en caso de que necesites ayuda.

\- ¿ Por qué llamaría a un vampiro en caso de emergencia?

Ruki solo sonrió y le dejó el celular en la mesa. Akane lo vio irse y meditó la opción de dejar el celular nuevo allí tirado. Con una leve mordida en el labio lo guardó en su bolso. No había que desperdiciar las oportunidades...

* * *

Shu entró a la sala rapidamente fijádose que ninguna de las "primas" de Yui estuviesen presentes. Todos se sorprendieron por su actitud antes de dejarse caer en un sillón.

\- Hay algo importante de lo que les tengo que hablar. Natsumi me dijo que Akane y Umiko planean irse de lacasa,y eso implica que ellas también lo hagan.

\- Pero...- comenzó Yui sentada en el regazo de Kanato.- ¿Por qué? Pensé que les gustaba aquí...

\- Al parecer las dos mayores no estan del todo de acuerdo.- maldijo por lo bajo Subaru.

\- Creo que el problema central yace en su líder.- suspiró Ruki mirando por la ventana.- Akane no confía en nosotros.

Reiji dio un paso hasta la bibliotea donde Natsumi había dejado el libro que se había traido de la playa, la supuesta enciclopedia escrita por su padre.

\- Me atrevo a agregar que nos odia.- complementó lo que el Mukami había dicho.

Yui negó con la cabeza. Ella no recordaba a Akane así. La pelinegra siempre había sido la hermana mayor del grupo, la que cuidaba de todas y protegía a cada ser viviente bajo su techo. No mataba ni siquiera a las arañas. Valoraba cada ser vivo y lo respetaba. Sus mejores recuerdos con ellas habían sido en el bosque o yendo de paseo en el campo. Una vez Akane le había adiestrado un tordo, otra le había enseñado a llamar a los ciervos y no espantarlos. Akane había sido eso para ella... Un hermana mayor de la que aprender, tan distinta a la mujer que veía ahora. Llena de odio y rencor.

\- No lo entiendo.- se negó Yui.- Ella no es así, ella...

\- Tal vez siempre fue así.- bufó Laito amargado por la idea de que Tsubasa se fuese.

\- Solo que koneko-chan no podía verlo porque ni siquiera sabía que ella era una exterminadora...

Los ojos de Kou también estaban frívolos y distantes hablando de Akane.

\- Tal vez habría que matar a Bitch-chan.- sonrió Laito.- No podrá contra todos.

\- O...- comentó por primera vez Ayato en la discusión.- Podrían averiguar que oculta, a que teme que sepamos o que es lo que motiva ese odio y usarlo en su contra.

Shu alzó las cejas sorprendido de que Ayato diese una propuesta tan diplomática. No se esperaba nada de él. Es más, se hubiese esperado que aceptase gustoso la idea y que se ofreciese a abrirle el estómago de una puñalada.

\- Tsk... Encontrar los secretos de esa mujer es más difícil que convencerla de tener sexo con un vampiro.- gruñó Yuma.- No vas a sacarle nada, es imposible.

Ruki y Ayato se miraron por primera vez en toda la charla.

\- Salvo que...- notó Asuza.-Ya hayan descubierto algo.

\- Digamos que estoy en buen camino.- flotó Ayato en el aire con sonrisa socarrona.- Dejenmelo a mí. Tarde o temprano la dejaré al desnudo.

\- Juju.- rió Laito.- Me sorprende lo emocionado que estas con hacer eso. Tal vez Akane sea más dócil de lo que pensamos si se la deja literalmente al desnudo.

Los ojos de Ayato brillaron peligrosamente y siseó.

\- Es mi presa. No creas que voy a compartirla, pero donde yo fracase, puedes intentarlo gustoso.

\- Muy bien.- los interrumpió Reiji al ver que podía ponerse más fuerte la discusión.- Ahora, alistense... Tenemos colegio.

**_XXXXXXXXXXXX_**

Akane gruñó otra vez al verse en la puerta del shopping. Era una molestia tener que gastar la poca plata que recibía en nuesvos conjuntos de ropa debido a lo que había destrozado la luna llena anterior. Tsubaki generalmente era la que iba y compraba ropa ppr ella pero como tenía un trabajo práctico de educación civica (y se veía muy entusiasmada por ello), Akane había insistido en que se quedase a hacerlo y ella le pediría consejo si lo necesitaba. No todos los días sus hermanas estaban entusiasmadas por ir a la escuela... y cadi nunca podían considerarse normales y tener vidas comunes. Con un bufido entró al lugar yendo directamente a la parte de remeras y agarró un par que le gustaron sus diseños en negro y blanco. Su vestimenta generalmente eran esos colores y alguna que otra camiseta con colores azules oscuros o rojos. No tenia mucho tiempo para ser femenina o ponerse colores claros que podrían terminar rotos y sucios.

Era más del estilo jeans, remera, una camisa a cuadros y una campera. Botas o borcegos en los pies. Pero no mucho más. Si la situación requería algo más femenino siempre le podría robar alguna prenda a Tsubada o a Umiko (las de Natsumi eran demasiado pequeñas para su busto). Iba de camino al probador cuando cruzó la sección de ropa interior. Con otro largo suspiro se encaminó a elegir unos cuantos. Había roto dos pares la última luna llena y se detestaba por ello. Agarró un conjunto de encaje negro (se iba a arrepentir demasiado si llegaba a romperlo pero era demasiado bonito). Sus ojos automáticamente se fijaron en un conjunto traslúcido y de color rojo sangre. Sus pensamientos se dispararon hacia una persona que tenía el mismo color en el pelo.

Se quizo dar un golpe en medio dela tienda. ¿Por qué pensaba en el Sakamaki más molesto del universo? Negó con la cabeza confundido y agarró el conjunto llevándoselo al probador. No tenía tanto dinero así que decidió recurrir a Tsubasa como método de descarte. Nadie mejor que ella para una segunda opción. Se probó la ropa interior roja y agarró el nuevo celular que le había dado los vampiros. Ni siquiera sabía como usar uno de esos. Tomó una foto y se la mandó a Tsubasa... O eso creyó.

**_-Mjmm...Ayato que eso era para mí.-_**_le llegó un mensaje del pelirrojo insoportable número 1 al rato._

_\- **¿Qué significa?**\- preguntó confundida hasta que notó el mensaje anterior que equívocamente le había mandado.-** Oh, por Dios. ¿Te lo mandé a tí?**_

_**\- Aparentemente. Que linda sorpresa me has dado, Melones.**_

AKane maldijo hasta los cielos. Hasta podía escuchar la risilla insoportable de Ayato.

_**-¡ Elimínala! Fue un error. No estaba tratando de mandártela a tí en primer lugar.**_

_**\- Espera. ¿A QUIÉN le ibas a mandar eso?**_

Akane se mordió el labio. ¿Por qué le tenían que pasar estas cosas a ella?

_**\- Ugh, no es de tu incumbencia. Solo deshazte de la foto.**_

_**\- Nah.**_

_**\- ¿A qué te refieres con "No", imbécil?**_

Pudo soltar un gruñido ronco mitad humano, mitad bestia. Ese hombre la exasperaba realmente todos los días.

_**\- Primero que nada no dije no.**_

_**\- Entonces vas a borrarla.-**_ _enarcó una ceja confundida._

**_\- No. Admite que compraste eso para mí._**

**_\- ¡¿Estás demente?! Jamás compraría algo así para tí, sanguijuela._**

Lanzó el celular del otro lado del probador con fuerza pero este ni se rompió. Al cabo de un rato volvió a vibrar una y otra vez como buscando su atención. El sonido le molestaba así que lo leyó. No porque le interesase lo que dijese Ayato Sakamaki.

**_\- No te creo, hasta apuntaste a tus preciosos pechos._**

**_\- ¡¿Por qué compraría lencería para tí de todas las personas del universo?!_**

**_\- ¿Por qué no lo harías?_**

Las uñas de Akane se alargaron en garras. ¿Entendían a lo que se refería? Era absolutamente exasperante. Quería ahorcarlo con sus dos manos y lo disfrutaría.

**_\- Prometo que nadie verá nunca la foto si me dices la verdad de por qué ibas a comprar eso. Lo juro por mis hermanos._**

Akane se mordió el labio. ¿Confiar en la promesa del vampiro? No perdía nada intentándolo.

_**\- ¿Por tu vida?**_

_**\- Tengo la palma de mi mano sobre santos evangelios si te ayuda a confiar.**_

Akane medio sonrió. No servía nada jurar sobre evangelios si no creías en esa religión. Un verdadero estúpido...

_**\- Vine a comprar un par de cosas y generalmente Tsubasa me ayuda en estas cosas, vi el color y me recordó ttu color de pelo, así que me lo probé y traté de mandarle una foto a Tsubasa... Pero este celular endemoniado no sirve.**_

_**\- Entonces, según lo que entendi, mientras te estabas comprando ropa interior sexy, en todos el tiempo estabas pensando en mí.**_

_**\- ¿Qué?¡No! Eso no es el punto del asunto.**_

_**\- Yeah, yeah, lo que sea. Sabía que no podías resistirte por mucho tiempo.**_

_**\- Ugh será mejor que te encargues de que esa foto desaparezca, Sakamaki, o tu pene no quedará pegado a tu cuerpo mucho tiempo.**_

Tomó todo y corrió a la caja a pagar. Le importaba un pito lo que le costase ahora, tenía que verificar que el bastardo de Ayato eliminase la foto. Con las bolsas en mano se subió a su moto y volvió a la casa con unas cuantas infracciones para ella (ya vería de que Tsubasa convenciera a alguno de los vampiros de pagarla). Abrió la puerta con maos temblorosas ( ¿desde cuando le temblaban las manos? Ella podía darle a una ardilla a una cuadra de distancia con un rifle...). Olfateó el aire buscando a Ayato en la casa y lo encontró... en la cocina hablando animadamente con Umiko mientras jugueteaba con su celular con Reiji de oyente mientras preparaban la cena.

\- Me hubiese encantado verla así.- se rió Ayato.

\- Era realmente tierna Akane cargando con Yui y Natsumi en la espalda.- rió Umiko y su cara pasó a una sorpresa mayor cuando vio algo en el celular de Ayato.

Algo que evidentemente Akane no alcanzaba a ver. Carraspeó anunciando su presencia con molestia y la sonrisa de Ayato se acentuó.

\- ¿Compraste algo interesante, melones?

Sus ojos dorados fulminaron al vampiro y Umiko la alcanzó antes que se le tirase a la yugular.

\- Bienvenida a casa, Akane.- le sonrió antes de susurrarle con seriedad.- ¿Por qué Ayato tiene una foto tuya en ropa interior como fondo de pantalla?

Todo se volvió rojo para Akane mientras apuntó al pelirrojo con una navaja.

\- ¡Tu! - gritó en modo de aullido de guerra antes de tirarse a perseguirlo hasta el fin del mundo.

* * *

Ruki sintió el olor a sangre desde la cocina Y apostaba que no era el único. Siguió el rastro tan atrayente hasta la sala de lectura, usualmente ocupada por él, por Reiji o por Umiko. Sus ojos excrutaron el lugar en busca del origen de la sangre.

Akane, nada más y nada menos, se encontraba durmiendo, hecha un ovillo contra la ventana. Temblaba fuertemente y sus uñas se clavaban en su piel haciéndola sangrar levemente. El lugar ya empezaba a apestar con su sangre. Se dio la vuelta y volvió al rato con una manta.

\- Eres realmente una molestia, exterminadora.- dijo cubriendola con la frazada.

Su piel hizo contacto con la de la morena y notó que estaba helada tanto como un cadáver. Sus manos se mancharon levemente con los hilillos de sangre de Akane y por costumbre se los llevó a la boca para lamerlos. Su cabeza comenzó a doler intensamente y cuando abrió los ojos ya no estaba en la salita. Un enorme campor verde y lleno de vida se extendía en su visión. Una mujer se encontraba a escasos metros de él de espalda con un largo pelo azabache. Una niña corrió hacia ella con un ramillete de flores blancas que cuando la mujer las tocó perecieron en el acto y la mujer de desplomó. El campo pereció junto con ella y tarde notó que ya no se encontraba en ese prado sino en una biblioteca más grabde aún que la de la casa Sakamaki.

La niña se abrazaba al cuerpo de la mujer llorando desconsoladamente mientras un hombre de cabello blanco se aproximaba a ella. La niña voló por los aires contra una patada del hombre y se desplomó.

Las visiones desaparecieron esfumandose en el aire cuando sintió un dolor en la muñeca. Parpadeó de la sorpresa al encontrarse nuevamente en la sala de los Sakamaki y que Akane estuviese tomándole de la muñeca como si su vida dependiese de ello. Estaba más palida de lo normal y Ruki se sintió mal y confundido respecto a ella.

\- Lo siento. - susurró ella soltando lo al ver que ponía morada su piel.

\- Vuelve a dormirte.- la arropó otra vez con la frazada.- Solo fue un mal sueño.

\- ¿ Cómo lo sabes?

\- Murmurabas en sueños. - mintió.

Akane fijó su vista inconscientemente en el hueco del cuello de Ruki. Podía sentir su pulso incluso a esa distancia. Escuchar sus latidos del corazón y lo único que podía pensar a pesar de la amabilidad del Mukami... era en arrancarle la yugular de una mordida.

* * *

\- Contesta, contesta.- rogó Akane paseando de una pared a la otra en la habitación.

Faltaba un día para la primera luna llena... y su contacto no atendía sus llamadas a la casa.

\- Satsujin.- escuchó lz voz seria y molesta de la zorra del otro lado.

\- Yuna, ¿sabes cuántas veces te he llamado en este día?

\- Oh, eres tú. ¿No sabes saludar, perra?

Un disparo se oyó del otro lado de la línea y otra más después de ese. Estaba trabajando...Hizo una mueca pensando en que ella podría estar "divirtiéndose" y cortando cabezas de algún que otro demonio, pero no. Ella estaba en esa casa clavada allí por sus hermanas. A veces pensaba que el modo de vida de Yuna Satsujin era mejor. Era solitario, sí. Pero le daba más libertad de movimiento y al no estar directamente relacionada con la Iglesia si no como uno de sus aliados no tenía a la orden de exterminadores respirándole en la nuca como ella. El trabajo de Yuna era como el de ellas solo que ella se consideraba una "empleada independiente". ¿Ayudaba a los exterminadores de la orden? Si, pero no seguía órdenes de nadie más que de ella misma.

\- ¿Ya terminaste de asesinar a la plaga o tengo que seguir hablando sola por teléfono?

\- Ni siquiera haz dicho una palabra. Puedo hacer dos cosas a la vez, soy mujer. Ahora, ¿qué quieres?

\- Necesito ir a tu casa por unos días. Mañana es luna llena.

\- No lo hagas.- la cortó Yuna.

Se escuchó del otro lado algo caerse (Akane podía apostar que había sido el teléfono) y el sonido de una pelea. Podía imaginarse a la joven del otro lado de la línea ccombatiendo con algún demonio y haciéndolo trizas.

\- Ya está. ¿En qué estábamos?- preguntó Satsujin cuando volvió a recoger el celular.- Ah, si. No vayas a mi casa, no te conviene.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- No estoy en la ciudad y antes de venir a una misión, me interceptaron una banda de exterminadores preguntando por tí.

Akane palideció de repente. ¿Exterminadores en la ciudad? Esto no era bueno para ellas. Akane se mordió el labio haciéndolo sangrar. Ella había sido cuidadosa, no había dejado huellas. ¿Por qué la estaban buscando si supuestamente nadie sabía que vivían con chupasangres y no los mataban?

\- No les dije nada, tranquila.

\- ¿Qué les dijiste?

\- Que no te había visto desde la última vez que cazamos juntas y que no tenía ni puta idea de donde estaban uds.

\- Gracias.

\- No hay por qué.- y antes de colgarle la llamada agregó:- Hazte un favor y mata a esos vampiros, Akane, ni siquiera tus supuestas hermanas valen el riesgo de perder tu vida sin haber completado _ esa tarea._

Akane lanzó frustrada el celular contra la pared que estalló en mil pedazos. No tenia lugar para esconderse y se acercaba la luna llena. ¿Qué podía hacer? Un risa ronca resonó por todo el pasillo y ella volteó llegando a vislumbrar una cabellera blanca doblando en otro corredor. No, no era posible. ¿O si? Sus pies se movieron solos mientras el timbre del recreo sonaba haciéndole doler sus sensibles oídos.

\- ¿Akane? - pudo reconocer la voz de Natsumi cuando la vio pasar casi corriendo por la entrada de su aula.

Sintió su aroma, el de Ayato y Ruki mantenerle el ritmo por detrás pero se adelantó al ver que ella perdería a esa persona de pelo blanco. No podía ser él. No, ¿qué hacía allí? Vio la espalda de un hombre de pelo blanco algo largo por debajo de sus hombros vestido de negro. Esa persona se volteó levemente sobre su hombro y Akane quedó congelada. Esos ojos... amarillos, casi dorados la observaron con rechazo y repulsión. Ella sabía a quien pertenecía esos ojos. Si ese hombre en frente suyo estaba allí... significaba... significaba. Sus dientes se alargaron y dos hileras más salieron en su boca como la del tiburón. El hombre había desaparecido pero había dejado un rastro con su aroma hasta el patio.

Akane saltó por la ventana. ¿Qué le importaba si era vista? Estaba cerca, lo había encontrado. Cayó en cuclillas y al escuchar pasos detrpas de ellas rugió hacia quien venía por atrás. Natsumi dio tres pasos hacia atrás espantada y detrás de ella estaban Ruki y Ayato.

\- Aki...- avanzó un paso Natsumi al verla que se agarraba la cabeza tratando de contenerse.

\- No.- salió de sus labios una voz gutural.

Una mezcla entre la bestia en la que se estaba convirtiendo por la cercanía de la luna llena y su pérdida de control. Salió disparada hacia el lado opuesto hasta donde estaban ellos. Iba a aniquilarlos a todos si seguía allí. Sintió a los km, el inciio del cambio. El dolor de sus huesos rompiéndose, su piel desgarrándose. Por lo menos estarían seguros a tan lejos que había quedado el colegio. Se dejó llevar por el cambio, y no hubo más racionalidad. Su cabeza se dejó llevar por el instintio y uando recuperó la conciencia, yacía desnuda en el patio de la mansión Sakamaki debajo de un árbol y el Sol comenzaba a clarear en el horizonte. No recordaba nadade lo que había hecho esa noche y su cuerpo aullaba de dolor por el cambio en una noche que no fuera de luna llena. Trató de dar un paso a la casa y sucumbió al suelo con fuerza. Unos pasos se acercaron pero ella no tenía fuerza para abrir los ojos.

\- Volviste.- escuchó lavoz de Ruki Mukami.

Sintió el peso de una colcha envolverla y los brazos fuertes del vampiro llevarla para adentro de la casa hasta su cama. Trató inumerables veces de pedrle que la bajase, o de darle las gracias, no podía ni siquiera hablar del dolor. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando se quedó dormida. Solo cuando despertó desorientada en su cuarto... que Ayato, Ruki, Shu y Reiji la observaban desde el otro lado de la habitación aompañados de Umiko y Natsumi.

Ella pudo verlo en sus ojos, sabían uno de sus grandes secretos... Y no descansarían hasta terminar de descubrirlos todos.

\- Supongo que deberías empezar por el principio, melones.- sonrió Ayato invitándola a abrir las puertas de su infierno.


	13. Opening 2

Hola, mis preciosas! No paso mucho del cap y este es otro opening corto peeeero estoy ansiosa ya por empezar con este arco de la historia! Gracias a las dos que comentaron

* * *

**_Libro 2: Natsumi Tamiko_**

**_Bello_****_ del verano, niña extraordinaria._**

**_Nombre clave: Usagi (el conejo)_**

**_Raza: Desconocida_**

* * *

**Opening 2: Still Doll - Kanon Wakeshima**

* * *

Mientras el instrumental suena se va una jaula enorma de canario toda negra que contiene una niña de pelo castaño que le tapa todo el rostro. Sus mechones de pelo son largos hasta la cintura y mantiene sus manos aferradas a los barrotes con fuerza mientras tiembla. Todo esta oscuro, no se divisa nada más que la tenue luz que ilumina la jaula. Ella levanta el rostro de repente y unos ojos verdes brillantes miran directo a través de la barras y al espectador. Natsumi tiene el rostro bañado en sangre y se ve más sombría de lo que soempre es. Más apagada y algo maligno la rodea. Empieza a cantar ella misma la letra de la canción.

_**Hi, Miss Alice. (Hola, srta. Alicia)**_

_**Anata garasu no (a través de tus ojos de cristal)**_

_**Me de donna yume wo (Qué clase de sueño)**_

_**Mirareru no? (Podrás ver?)**_

En la primera estrofa se va a Natsumi saltando entre los tejados como si fuera natural para ella. En uno de los techos a los que se dirige ve a Shuu sentado esperándola que le extiende una mano. Ella camina hacia él y se ve a su espalda una enorme luna que empieza a sangrar. Natsumi llega hasta él e inclina la cabeza confundida.

_**Mirareru no? (PPodrás ver?)**_

Natsumi atraviesa a Shuu en el corazón con una daga y se lanza al vacío con él hasta que los consume la oscuridad.

**_Mada atashi (otra vez yo)_**

**_Kokoro ga sakete ( el agujero de mi corazón)_**

**_Nagarederu _****_Tsukurotta( punzado por los recuerdos)_**

**_Tsukima ni sasaru _****_Kioku-tachi ( de nuevo se desgarra alejándose)_**

Se la ve otra vez en la jaula bailando de una lado al otro y dando saltitos sobre charcos negros de oscura sangre. Su pelo va cambiando desde las raíces lentamente con cada giro a un púrpura- lila y ella sonríe cada vez más y más de forma perturbadora. La escena cambia de repente con Natsumi sentada sobre una hamaca para canarios dentro de la jaula alli parada como una bailarina con ojos vacíos. En la parte instrumental se ven a Akane con una lanza sobresaliendo de su pecho y los ojos arrancados sobre polvo negro y la ropa de Ayato y Ruki. Del mismo modo al otro lado se encuentra Tsubasa clavada contra la pared como si estuviese crucificada y su pecho abierto desde el corazón hasta su ombligo. Sus ojos y boca estan cocidos. Por último se ve a Umiko directamente en el rostro pálida y con los ojos abiertos. A medida que se aleja la toma se ve la mitad del cuerpo de Umiko separada de sus piernas. Del mismo modo estan rodeados de las ropas de los chicos y polvo negro.

_**Hi, Miss Alice. (Hola, srta. Alicia)**_

_**Anata ga jitsu no (por quien)**_

_**Kuchi de dare ni ai wa (esta suspirando amor)**_

_**Nageteru no?( tu dulce boca?)**_

La escena vuelve a cambiar mostrando a Natsumi de pequeña sus cabellos son violetas al viento y un enorme moño rojo le sostiene el pelo mientras trabaja bajo el Sol recogiendo lo que crece de la tierra con un hombre. Va a su casa y abraza a una mujer cuyo rostro permanece difuso. Ella permanace con la mujer en el piano de la casa hasta que todo empieza a derretirse a su alrededor como si estuviese hecho de cera negra y Natsumi de niña se va ahogando ahi viendo al igual como la mujer se ahoga delante ella.

**_Nageteru no?( tu dulce boca?)_**

Lo último que ve Natsumi antes de terminar de sumergirse son unos ojos verdes que la miran fijo.

_**Mou atashi (otra vez)**_

_**Kotoba o tsumaku **__**Shita no netsu**_

_**(En mi caliente lengua que giran las palabras)**_

_**Same kitte **__**Meteru outamo **__**Utae nai**_

_**( mi amada canción ya no puedo cantar)**_

Se ve por última vez a Natsumi en la jaula contra los barrotes con su pelo violeta largo dar un ultimo giro. Su vestido blanco se convierte en negro y cuando se da vuelta es Cordelia Sakamaki que sonríe y abre la jaula sin problemas. Yui yace temblando a unos metros y Cordelia se acerca a ella y acaricia su pelo con ternura.

**_Still, you do not answer.. (Y aún así tú no me respondes)_**

La pantalla se llena de rojo y la sombra de Cordelia se ve que atraviesa el pecho de Yui.


	14. Chapter 12

Natsumi se despertó con su corazón martillando a mil por hora. Sentía un mareo detestable y el peso de algo contra su cuerpo. Limpió el sudor que perlaba su piel con su mano. Había soñado que caía. Caía y no podía detenerse hasta quedar dentro de una jaula de canarios. Podía ver a esa detestable mujer entre las rejas riéndose de ella mientras apilaba los cuerpos de sus amigos frente a ella.

Miró que le oprimía el abdomen y se encontró con un brazo. Sus ojos se movieron hacia su derecha al dueño de ese brazo. Shuu Sakamaki había vuelto a meterse en su cama. Trató de salir cuudadosamente sin despertarlo... Shuu volvió a meterla en la cama de un tirón pegandola a su cuerpo. Hundió su cabeza en el hueco de su cuello y la rodeó de vuelta con sus brazos.

\- Huele bien.- murmuró el rubio semi dormido.

\- Se llama bañarse. - tartamudeo ella con la cara roja.

Una corta carcajada sonó contra su oído seguida por el suave cosquilleo de la profunda respiración de Shuu al volver a quedar en silencio.

\- No te muevas.- le ordenó antes de quedar dormido.- Me gusta tu perfume...

\- Tuve una pesadilla.

\- Lo sé. - respondió él. - Vuelve a dormir. Voy a estar aquí si te despiertas...

* * *

**Primera maldición: cuando nos persigue el pasado**

* * *

-¿ Estás segura de esto? - preguntó Reiji ajustando de más hasta casi clavar las esclavas en la carne de Akane.

\- ¿ Preocupado, vampiro? - sonrió ella.- Créeme si hubiera otra forma...

Sus palabras se ahogaron con jn gemido de dolor. Aun bajo tierra ella podía sentir el cambio emlujando por salir y liberar al monstruo que ella llevaba adentro. Tironeó de las cadenas hincandolas más en su piel hasta que un aullido de dolor resonó en los pasillos de los calabozos. Reiji cerró la reja dejando a una Akane que se removía en el piso de dolor mientras podían escucharse sus huesos romperse u su carne desgarrarse.

Al caminar por el pasillo se encontró con Ayato cruzado de brazos mientras escuchaba con una mueca los gritos de la chica.

\- ¿ Qué haces aquí?

\- Ore-sama solo sentía curiosidad hm.- contestó el pelirrojo sin dejar de mirar atrás de Reiji a la única celda iluminada.

Reiji se acomodó los lentes tratando de ignorar el ceño fruncido del mayor de los trillizos. Era más que notorio que la "curiosidad" que sentía por la exterminadora se estaba convirtiendo en una atracción poco segura. Iba a reprenderle por ello cuando una tercera persona salió de las sombras.

\- ¿ Ya está listo?

\- Si.- contestó Ayato antes que él. - Necesitamos unos segundos a solas con Akane, cuatro ojos.

\- ¿ Disculpa? - parpadeó sorprendido de que estuviese trabajando junto al Mukami.

Ruki sonrió al leerle la expresión con mofa.

\- Vamos a por algunas respuestas.

\- Está bien.- se cruzó de brazos.- Solo no se metan en el rango de las cadenas... odiaría tener que explicarle a _esa_ persona por qué murieron ambos.

Los tres se dirigieron a la celda y a través de los barrotes vieron a Akane colgando de las cadenas inerte. Por un momento, Ruki pensó que estaba muerta pero los débiles latidos de su corazón se mantenían inquebrantables. Ayato golpeó los barrotes con los dedos lo que ocasionó un espasmo en Akane. Sus ojos dorados se clavaron en ellos tres como si no los viese realmente. Sus pupilas eran tan finas como las de un gato al acecho. Un ronco gruñido salió de su garganta.

\- Akane.- la llamó Ruki.

Por un segundo ella pareció no reconocer su propio nombre y confundida miró el lugar que estaba. Uno de sus brazos estaba doblado en una posición natural y el sonido al volver a quebrarse dejó a los hermanos en silencio otra vez.

\- Sueltenme.- lloriqueó Akane.

\- No.- contestó Reiji.

Akane mostró sus nuevos dientes, todos puntiagudos como la mordida de un tiburón.

\- Voy a matarlos, sanguijuelas. A todos uds demonios y voy a disfritar de atravesar su corazón con una daga.

La mirada de Akane circulaba por los barrotes frenética como una bestia a punto de tirarse contra ellos. Reiji siseo al notar que no los reconocía. Sus pupilas se dilataban y contraían mientras una capa de piel re cubría lentamente la orbe dejándola ciega. Apartó a Ayato y a Ruki cuando ella se tiró contra la jaula rugiendo y haciendo temblar las paredes por el tirón a las cadenas. Tragó con fuerza como si no fuera lo suficientemente malo que Akane se convirtiese en un monstruo a base de instinto animal si no que además para enfurecer a la bestia esta estaba atada. Y nada más peligroso que un animal enfurecido con miedo... y ciego... que no pudiese ver de donde viene el peligro.

De repente gruesas lágrimas surcaron las mejillas de la chica cuya piel se transparentaba segundo a segundo mostrando como sus huesos cambiaban de forma.

Ayato volvió a dar un paso al frente y miró como la joven sollozaba( o lo que todavía quedaba reconocible de Akane).

\- ¿ Qué es lo que sucedió? - preguntó el pelirrojo.

\- LosLos mataron a todos...- decía con voz más cercana a un gruñido que a la de una persona.- Él los mató a todos...

Sin previo aviso Akane se tiró contra las barras con sus garras en zarpas lista para desgarrar el cuerpo de Ayato en dos. Un rayo azul chocó contra la chica y envolviendo las cadenas reforzandolas con un hechizo.

\- Eso podría haber sido peligroso, me extraña de uds, Reiji y Ruki, que no supieran manejarla mejor.

Los tres quedaron congelados en su sitio. Era el inconfundible aspecto de un aristócrata con su cabello blanco al viento y esa sonrisa siempre enigmática.

-KarlHeingz-sama.- Ruki fue el primero en hallar su voz.

\- ¿ Saben lo que causa la mordida de ella en un demonio?

Los tres negaron en silencio mientras todavía podían escuchar los gruñidos y gemidos de dolor de Akane.

\- Hm.- sonrió KarlHeingz viendo dentro de la celda a Akane.- Les puedo asegurar que no desearían haberlo sentido.

\- ¿ Qué haces aquí? - bufó Ayato.

\- Vengo a pasar tiempo de calidad con uds, ¿ No es obvio?

Reiji acomodó los lentes. Si, claro... y él era el rey del mundo humano.

* * *

"C_hikage significa literalmente 1000 sombras. La familia Chikage eran descendientes de originales parte humanos. Podían transformarse en el animal que deseasen al igual que los originales pero no bebían sangre ni eran caoaces de realizar magia como los demonios. Anormalmente como sucede con los hijos de humanos y demonios, que terminan mostrando una parte dominante, los Chikage mostraban ambas partes con igualdad hereditaria. Poseían la transformación pero no podían controlarla en la semana de la luna llena. Se regeneraban, pero no tan rápido como los demonios. Eran inmunes a los efectos de la plata y el endzeit(enfermedad que acabó con el clan de los originarios) pero eran mortales. Algunos hablan incluso de que fueron capaces de manipular las transformaciones en una evolución más fuerte que les permitía combinar las cuatro casas heredadas por los originales. Si eran capaces realmente o no de dicho cambio a un híbrido entre las 4 demonarquías no lo he logrado saber... Dado que fueron exterminados por sus primos demoníacos, cuya sangre compartían en un estado menos puro, los Tsukinami..." _

\- Veo que tenemos una niña muy curiosa. - resonó la voz de un hombre desconocido para Natsumi y por eso levantó la vista del libro.- ¿ Te gusta lo que escribí?

Natsumi se estremeció de pies a cabeza al encontrarse con los ojos de Tougo Sakamaki. Ella había imaginado más de una vez como seria el padre de de los Sakamaki. El hombre que tenia en frente no era el ser diabólico y maligno que sus hermanas y los Sakamaki pintaban.

-S-si-si. Es interesante leer sus investigaciones.

\- Mjm... tal vez debería agregar una página especial para lo que habrá en el futuro.

\- ¿ Disculpe?

Fueron interrumpidos de forma asombrosa pro Shuu quien no solo se habia levantado si no que caminaba hacia ella con una energía no antes vista. La agarró de la muñeca y la arrastró afuera del salón de la biblioteca.

\- Etto... Me duele, Shuu-san.- lloriqueó ella.

Automáticamente él la soltó con una maldición entre dientes.

\- Que problemático, uds son tan frágiles.

\- No creo que Natsumi Umiko pueda considerarse una niña frágil. - KarlHeingz dijo acercándose a ellos sin importarle la mirada de advertencia que le daba su hijo con puños cerrados.

\- No, yo tampoco lo creo.- resonaron otras dos voces al unísono.

Tsubasa mantenía su látigo agarrado con tal fuerza que sus nudillos se hacían blancos y por otro lado Umiko ya tenia sus manos en los costados de sus muslos donde guardaba sus navajas.

\- Umiko Aike, Tsubasa Hotaru.- sonrió Tougo de lado.- no malinterpreten mis palabras, no vine aquí a hacerles daño. .. Solo vine a cenar con mis hijos. ¿ Procedemos? Estoy seguro de que Reiji ya tiene todo preparado.

Yui bajó por las escaleras seguidonpor Azusa y Kanato. El último de la mano con ella y sonriendo sobre algo que dijo la rubia hasta que notó a su padre allí.

\- ¡¿ Qué haces tú aquí?!

El grito del Sakamaki más ruidoso atrajo al resto de los vampiros de la casa. Los mukami lo saludaron con respeto... Los Sakamaki... hicieron lo que pudieron.

\- juju Padre, ¿ estabas molestando a Bitch- chan?

Los ojos de Laito, Shuu y Subaru brillaron peligrosamente. Kou y Yuma también torcieron el gesto.

\- Ne, ne. - interrumpió Natsumi.- Fue todo un malentendido.

\- Exacto.- se quitó la capa el padre vampiro.- Y no creo que sea de buena educación llamar así a la nobleza, Laito.

\- ¿ Nobleza? - preguntó Reiji llegando justo para evitar una posible guerra y masacre.

\- Bueno, supongo que así pueden considerarse... - miró a las exterminadoras.- Uno nunca puede olvidar la esencia de la primera sucubae que tuvo como amante.

Todos miraron a Tsubasa que estaba más confundida que ellos. Si, ella era una sucubae pero antes de Raito jamás había tenido un vampiro de amante.

\- Tu pelo... es exactamente igual al de ella... Lovelia Seiyoku. Princesa de los demonios águila, hermana del actual rey... y la reina de los sucubae.

De repente la térmica comenzó a subir y a bajar y pequeños rayos salían de los enchufes directamente al suelo. Tsubasa tenía le mandíbula apretada y los puños cerrados apretados al rededor de su látigo. Su pelo comenzó a emitir un tenue brillo dorado al igual que su piel como si emitiera luz propia y sus ojos fucsia se colorearon en un pálido rosa bebé con anillos de rosa eléctrico.

\- Aunque veo que eres digna hija de tu padre... No se puede negar que todo ese poder contenido proviene de una muy fuerte estirpe de Dark Sidhe, otro grupo de las águilas. ¿Como está tu padre, el comandante del ejército de las águilas, Radius Hotaru? ¿ Cómo te dicen en el mundo humano? ¿ Tsubasa- hime? ¿ Princesa Libélula, como te llamaban en el castillo? ¿ O más buen el sacrificio?

Tsubasa extendió su látigo lista para descargarlo sobre el rey vampiro con furia. ¿ Cómo se atrevía a hablar de sus padres? ¿ Decir que se acostó con su madre? El cordón del arma de electrificó en respuesta a sus emociones. Podía sentir sus alas pujar en su espalda por salir del sello. Antes que pudiese realizar el golpe Umiko la agarró del brazo evitando su movimiento de muñeca. Iba a gritarle que la soltase hasta que notó la expresión de Umi- chan.

\- No permitiré que nadie hiera a mis hermanas con sus palabras, aunque sea el dueño de este lugar.- el tono que usó Umiko podría haber congelado el Sol. - Si sabe quién es ella, no le haga recordar esos momentos dolorosos.

Todos quedaron en silencio. La mirada de Umiko daba a entender que nadie hablaría del tema de que Tsubasa fuese un demonio águila hasta ella misma estuviese dispuesta a compartirlo con alguno.

\- ¿ Qué hay de ti, Umiko Aike? - se cruzó de brazos Tougo avanzando a ella.

Tomó uno de los mechones blancos de la chica acariciandolo. Subaru quiso saltar para que no la tocase pero la cara de repulsión de Umiko la tranquilizó.

\- Las sirenas suelen cantar al océano alabando a la muerte. Puedo notar por tu voz que has cabtado recientemente, ¿ mataste a alguien? Se dicen que los de tu clase, todos los que viven en el mar, no son otra cosa que águilas que solían vivir en los riscos que bordeaban el mar eterno y se adaptaron hasta poder respirar bajo el agua. ¿ Qué crees sobre esto?

\- Es cierto.- susurró Umiko pálida. - descendemos de las águilas pero nos hemos convertido en algo más. Nuestros poderes han evolucionado a adaptarse a nuestro entorno. Y no, no mate a nadie.

Tougo sonrió causando que la albina se estremeciese de miedo. Ella podía sentir su poder aplastando la como un tsunami con todo su poder. Él se dio la vuelta y fue caminando al comedor no sin antes decir...

\- No se adaptaron lo suficiente tu familia, si no seguirían vivos, Umiko Aike, heredera de la corona de las sirenas. Es una lástima que a pesar de haber nacido para ser reina, prima lejana del rey de las águilas y del rey de los lobos, te hayan... cazado como a un simple animal.

Todo se volvió rojo para Umiko. Se volvía más y más pálida recordando ver rodar la cabeza de su madre y padre, de su hermano mayor, el legítimo heredero. Quiso ahogarlo, dios, quería que muriese. Y sin embargo, lo único que atinó a hacer fue a darse la media vuelta y abandonar la casa con un nudo en la garganta.

\- Umi- nee. - escuchó a Natsumi, yui y a Tsubasa seguirla.

Reiji vio uno a uno a sus hermanos abandonar la casa para ir tras ellas. Incluso los Mukami parecían ofendidos de las palabras del rey vampiro que había tocado el nervio de las chicas. Reiji fue al comedor encontrandolo sentado en la mesa cortando la carne.

Su padre ni si quiera lo miró como si él no existiese asi que Reiji se encaminó a la cocina para dejarlo solo.

\- Hm. Que desagradecidos.- sonrió Tougo Sakamaki.

* * *

Akane caminó escaleras arriba gruñendo. Tras interminables transformaciones y vuelta a la humanidad por culpa de la luna llena, su cuerpo aullaba de dolor con cada paso que daba. Agradecía a los Sakamaki y Mukami por haberla contenido pero no recordaba que había sucedido minutos despues de haber sentido el cambio. Recordaba el rostro de Ayato... y el de Ruki. Pero nada más.

La casa estaba en asombroso silencio. Lo cual le ponía los nervios de punta y a la vez le preocupaba. Siguió el olor de la comida, estaba más que hambrienta por el destrozo de sus huesos y músculos, y se metió en el comedor al ver la mesa servida pero nadie allí.

\- ¿ Qué demonios? - arqueó una ceja confundida.

Hasta que sintió una presencia y sus instintos se pusieron en alerta roja. Sacó las garras todavía nerviosa por la luna llena y casi le dio un paro cardíaco al ver a ese hombre allí. Tougo Sakamaki le dio una sonrisa tenue mientras se llevaba la taza de té a los labios. A Akane se le dio un vuelco el corazón del dolor. Ese hombre le generaba demasiados recuerdos.

\- Es un gusto volver a verte, aunque te ves mucho mejor que la anterior vez. Incluso ya pudiste romper la maldición.

\- D-d-debes estar confundiendome con otra persona. - tartamudeó incapaz de contener sus miedos.

-Akane Chikage. ¿ O debería decir tu verdadero nombre?

Las pupilas de Akane se hicieron como una rendija, amenazante y letal al igual que los ojos de una serpiente. Nada en parecido a la niña que había conocido hace más de 20 años esa noche.

\- No te tengo miedo, vampiro, asi que no te pases de vivo o con gusto de decapitaré en este segundo.

\- ¿ En serio? Eso seria algo sorprendente de ver... Especialmente porque sigues tan débil como el último día que te vi.

Vio un brillo psicótico aparecer en los ojos de la chica que dio un paso hacia él dispuesta a todo. Karl chasqueo los dedos listos para devolverle el ataque de ser necesario, pero antes que todo ocurriese un brazo agarró de la cintura a la joven haciéndola retroceder.

\- No seas estúpida e insolente. - la regañó Ayato.

Antes que Akane pudiese decirle las barbaridades que estaba pensando, Ayato tomó su mentón y la beso. Su boca se apoderó de la suya con tanta fuerza e insistencia que el cerebro de Akane se anuló por unos segundos. Suficientes para que el descarado vampiro mordiese su labio inferior causando un ligero respingo que dio paso al vampiro a jugar con su lengua contra la de Akane. Ella se sonrojó de pies a cabeza cuando él se apartó con una sonrisa de ganador de ella. Sus neuronas estaban desconectadas. Ella estaba... ¿ furiosa? Ayato miró a su padre sobre su hombro con molestia.

\- No molestes a mi juguete.

Eso hizo el click que Akane necesitaba para despejar su mente.

\- ¡¿ Quien es el juguete, pelirrojo imbécil?!

Ella logró deshacerse de sus brazos huyendo de la habitación lo que ocasionó una tenue risa entre dientes de Ayato. Karl mantuvo su mirada en su hijo sospechosamente.

\- No deberías. - finalmente dijo.

\- ¿ Por qué? - contestó Ayato, su padre quedó en silencio otra vez.- ¿ A qué te referías con su verdadero nombre?

Vio que su padre no tenia intenciones de revelar nada así que se dio la media vuelta y fue tras ella.

\- Tsk. Ore sama tendrá que resolverlo solo.

* * *

\- Deberías cuidar tu lengua.

Akane le dirigió una mirada ponzoñosa y Ayato sonrió. Ella estaba cruzada de brazos mirando por la ventana... seguramente porque si dejaba libres sus brazos lo mataría (o trataría) por haberle impedido matar a Karl o por el beso...

\- No digo que beses mal... De hecho...

\- Ni lo menciones.- gruñó ella.

\- Él te hubiese asesinado.- soltó cuando el silencio volvió a reinar entre los dos en el gran salón de baile.

\- No lo sabes.

\- Si lo sé, Melones. Y realmente me hubiese disgustado.

Ella lo miró de forma incrédula y arqueó un ceja en tono interrogante. Ayato se tele transportó detrás suyo y recorrió con los dedos una de sus cicatrices blancas.

\- No me toques.- se puso rígida tratando de mantener el control.

Ayato no se apartó. Por mucho que su instinto le dijese que lo hiciese.

\- Oy, ¿quién te hizo esto? - entre cerró los ojos pensando lo peor.- Mi padre, ¿ de dónde te conocía?

Akane lo miró por sobre su hombro otra vez.

\- Él y mi padre eran amigos.

\- T-tu padre y mi padre.- tartamudeó Ayato sorprendido por primera vez que Akane hablase de su pasado.

\- De hecho, Reinheart -sama venía muy seguido a mi casa cuando era niña.

\- No le digas así. - hizo una mueca el pelirrojo.

\- Dijiste que mi padre y tu padre eran amigos y aun asi lo amenazaste de muerte.

Akane se encogió de hombros como si no le importase realmente. Pensó en su verdadero padre. Las ironías de la vida en la que el hombre al que ella llamaba padre y ese otro... se conocían, y eran enemigos.

Siguió mirando por la ventana mientras las hojas se tornaban amarillas esperando a que la molestia se fuese. No lo hizo. Ayato miró fijamente el hueco en el cuello de Akane en su pelo negro. La piel pálida de alabastro lo llamaba y la sed era insaciable en la luna llena. Hundió su rostro allí mientras con sus manos sujeto las muñecas de Akane cuando trató de sacarlo de encima. Akane se puso tensa de pies a cabeza. No se había recuperado todavía del dolor del cambio y no tenia su fuerza en totalidad. Ayato la empujó contra la pared sosteniendo sus brazos y manos contra la lisa y sólida superficie.

\- Sueltame.- dijo en un susurró esperando la mordida.

Ayato ronroneo al pasar la lengua por la piel de Akane, tan suave como la seda. Le gusto ese tono de ruego en la voz de la morocha. Sus ojos se entreabrieron mirando el sonrojado rostro de la chica. Le gustaba cuando él pasaba su boca por allí. Sobre tantas cicatrices.

\- Voy a morderte, Melones...

\- Ayato.- siseo la chica mirándolo con repulsión.

\- Ore-sama para ti.

Akane apretó los puños esperando y un recuerdo pasó por su cabeza. Ayato vio ese cambio de expresión y la soltó dejandola ir para sorpresa de la chica.

\- pff, no es divertido si no te resistes y gritas... Yui era mas divertida.

Akane se tocó el cuello con un leve sonrojo y luego se dirigió a la puerta con dignidad. Antes de dejarla escabullirse Ayato decidió hacer lo más estupido de su vida. La tomó de la cintura y la besó otra vez con posesión como la primera vez esa tarde. Akane, más preparada le mordió el labio hasta que sangró tratando de hacer que se apartase. La desicion mas estupida de la tarde seguramente.

En cuanto ambos sintieron el sabor de la sangre ronronearon. Akane entorno los ojos de placer. Sangre. ¿Por qué se había negado a eso? ¿ Había razón para negarse a eso? Akane no podía recordarlo.

Una imagen. Un hombre de ojos dorados mirandole mofandose de ella.

Akane sacó lo ultimo de su fuerza incrustando su puño en el mentón de Ayato. Quedó en el piso desorbitado. Miró a Akane. Lo miraba con horror y esa mirada desconcentrada que le habia dado en las mazmorras cuando habia ido a verla a penas recordaba que había pasado mientras estaban atada en la celda. Un hilillo de su propia sangre caía por el mentón de la chica. Al limpiarse su cara volvió a descomponerse. Trastasbillo al dar un paso atrás alejándose de él y desapareció en frente de sus ojos.

Akane se teletransporto a su cuarto y cerró con llave aunque sabia que era inútil. Apoyó su frente allí a punto de quebrarse. La única cosa que se había prometido jamás hacer... y había roto su promesa tan fácilmente.

Solo que no era la única que había presenciado la escena.

* * *

_**Un tierno y esponjoso conejo posees. **_

_**Yo sé lo que es, ¿tú sabes, la mujer de las mil sombras?**_

_**Siempre tuyo.**_

_**Sakamaki Tougo.**_

* * *

Ese maldito...

Akane puso la carta sobre la mesa. Ese malnacido vampiro rey sabía lo que ella sabía. Si el vampiro estaba enterado, ¿ cuanto tardaría en que el resto del universo lo notara y tratasen de matar a Natsumi? Apoyó su frente contra el vidrio de la ventana de su cuarto. Pronto anochecería y el cambio volvería a efectuarse. Detestaba el poco control que sufría en su cuerpo esa semana.

\- No te ves bien.

De no ser porque reconocía la voz de Natsumi, le hubiese extrañado ese tono distante y carente de cariño. Se volteó para enfrentarla y se quedó tiesa el ver su expresión.

\- ¿ Sucede algo?

\- Estoy harta de tu hipocresía.

\- ¿ A qué te refieres?

\- Nos gritas a Tsubasa y a mi sobre llevarnos bien con ellos cuando tú te besas con Ayato a escondidas.

La cara de Akane ardió de la vergüenza. ¿ La habían visto?

\- No fue lo que crees. - se masajeo los sienes.- Ese idiota...

\- ¿ Te atreves a insultarlo luego de que lamiste su boca tan desesperadamente como si...? - las mejillas se sonrojaban con cada palabra al igual que Akane palidecía.

Akane recordaba todavía el sabor de la sangre de Ayato. A pesar de no ser como la sangre humana y tenia sabor extraño, le causa una sensación de hambre pensar en la sangre que había bebido. Y detestaba tener que sentir eso.

\- Piensa lo que quieras.- le contesto irritada.- Yo no me enrollo con vampiros.

\- No parecía eso cuando tenías tu lengua hasta el esófago de Ayato Sakamaki. ¿ Tanto te mataría admitir que te gusta?

Akane sintió como si un puño hubiese pegado en su estómago o peor que hubiese comido algo podrido. Con una mano le hizo una señal que se detuviera.

\- Repugnante. - negó con su cabeza.- No quiero escucharte, Usagi.

Natsumi sintió algo quebrarse dentro de ella. Algo que jamás había pensado que iba a ocurrir. Látigos naranjas se dispararon en todas las direcciones cuando ella gritó de la frustración. Los vidrios de toda la casa explotaron. Ni una ventana, ni una copa quedó en pie después de ese grito.

Respiró agitadamente con los ojos cerrados para tratar de calmar su enojo. Cuando los abrió, Akane no estaba allí. Corrió rapidamente por la ventana y se tapó la boca con horror. Había volado un piso abajo por la ventana y yacía tendida en el suelo perdiendo sangre.

\- Nee san.- sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, pero lo peor fue la mirada de Akane. Su brazo a penas se mantenía pegado a su cuerpo.- Déjame curarte.

Akane ni siquiera la miró. Simplemente se tele transportó fuera de su vista en el momento en el que Reiji entraba al cuarto hecho una fiera.

\- ¿ Qué demonios fue eso?

Natsumi se largó a llorar desesperadamente. Había lastimado a su onee san al estar enojada. Podría haberla matado. Corrió esquivando a los Sakamaki que se habían reunido en la puerta de la pieza. Podía escuchar los pasos de sus hermanas y los Mukami acercándose en las escaleras. Subió hasta el ultimo piso desesperada. Era la primera vez que perdía el control de sus poderes. Jamás había imaginado que podía hacer algo así. Siempre pensó en sus habilidades como algo que curaba, como siempre los utilizaba para esos fines.

Sus manos temblaron al cerrar la puerta al cerrar la habitación desconocida. Seguramente no tardaría en encontrarla alguno. Se hizo una bolita en el rincón. Quería llorar y descargarse.

Fue en esa posición que alzó la cabeza y vio un cuadro tapado. Una pintura de alguin a quien no podía ver totalmente por la sabana a medio colgar que la tapaba. Agarró y tironeo de la manta hasta que la liberó.

Su corazón se detuvo. Podría haber reconocido a esa mujer en cualquier lado. Jamás podría olvidar esos ojos verdes y el pelo lila. Quería vomitar.

Quería vomitar. Esa mujer...

Como si la pintura cobrase vida los ojos de Cordelia se fijaron directamente en ella y sonrió. Cordelia Sakamaki, la mujer de sus pesadillas, retratada en un cuadro le sonrió de una forma espeluznante.

\- Puedo verte, conejito...

Escuchó sus palabras en su cabeza y ella negó horrorizada. Todo se hizo negro y la tragó la oscuridad.

**_XXXXXXXXXX_**

\- Usagi.- volvió a tocar con fuerza Yuma la puerta.- Oy, Usagi.

Tsubasa y Umiko estaban detrás de él con rostros preocupados. La niña hacia rato que no emitía un sonido y por alguna razón ningún vampiro podía teletransportarse dentro de la habitación.

\- Den un paso atrás.- advirtió el alto y dio una patada a la puerta.

Esta se partió en dos y escucharon la queja de Reiji en la sala. Ya podrían encargarse de él mas tarde. Tsubasa entró a la habitación y se quedó con la boca abierta. Todo objeto dentro flotaba suavemente sobre el suelo por una energía extraña. Natsumi yacía en el suelo desmayada a unos pocos metros de ellos.

\- Usagi.- gritó Yuma acercándose.

\- Espera, Yuma...- comenzó a decir Umiko al darse cuenta que algo estaba mal. Demasiado tarde. Una corriente eléctrica golpeó al vampiro en el segundo que tocó la pálida piel de Natsumi y salio despedido contra una pared. Empezó a sangrar de la nuca y justo en ese momento entró Ruki con cara de pocos amigos.

\- ¿ Qué fue eso?

\- No lo sé. - se mordió el labio Tsubasa.- Los poderes de Usagi nunca habían atacado... sienore fueron...

\- Defensivos y curativos.- completó Umiko mientras con una mano ocasionaba que la válvula de agua se abriese y el agua fluyese flotando hasta su mano. Ruki alzó una ceja al ver esa clase de magia. Él sabía que no eran humanas normales pero esto... iba más allá de sus expectativas.

\- ¿ Qué vas a hacer con eso? - preguntó Yuma apretándose la herida con un pañuelo que Tsubasa le había provisti.

\- Despertarla.

El agua salió despedida de su mano a la cara de Natsumi directamente. La chica saltó del piso como si tuviese un resorte en la cola y se palpó la cara asustada. Miró a los que estaban en su alrededor encontrándose con Yuma mal herido.

\- ¡¿ Qué le hicieron?! - chilló corriendo a él.

\- ¿ Qué le hicimos? - se apuntó ofendida Tsubasa.- Fuiste tú, conejito idiota.

Natsumi parpadeó varias veces. Sus manos temblaban sin dejar de mirar a Yuma.

\- ¿ Yo te hice esto?

\- No podías saberlo. Estabas inconsciente.

\- Pero no lo estaba cuando herí a Akane...

El recuerdo de verla levantarse desde el suelo sin mirarla si quiera. Con esa expresión de vacío absoluto la hizo estremecer. Ni siquiera la había observado. No había sabido como preguntarle si podía moverse bien. Notaba que ya era de noche asi que su hermana debía estar encadenada como un perro rabioso en el subsuelo. Umiko se levantó e hizo levitar una gran porción de agua que empezó a brillar en un tono turquesa cuando la sirena conjuro algo en palabras inentendibles.

\- Aparta la mano, vampiro. Trato de sanarte.

El cosquilleo que ocasionó fue agradable para Yuma, le dio alivio al corte e incluso sintió el momento en el que dejó de sangrar y se cerró la herida. Pero la cara de Umiko no auguraba nada bueno.

\- Si tuvieras control sobre tus emociones y supieras de que son capaces tus habilidades no pasarían estas cosas.

\- Oy, no puedes jactarte de eso.- se cruzó de brazos Tsubasa aunque el comentario no haya sido para ella.- Ni siquiera tú puedes controlarte cerca del océano.

\- Por lo menos no lastimo a quienes quiero.- cerró los puños irritada la albina.

\- ¿ Y Reiji que fue? - se puso a la defensiva Natsumi.- ¿ No iba a ahogarlo para toda la eternidad?

\- Yo lo intento. - explotó Umiko. Su mirada podría haber congelado al mismo infierno de ser necesario.- Traté cada segundo de esa semana no caer en ella. ¿ Qué haces tú, Tsubasa? Te coges a todo lo que tenga pene y ni aun con esa energía te resistes a la hipnosis de la luz. ¿ Se dan cuenta de que ninguna de las dos hace el mínimo esfuerzo por cuidarse de si mismas? Akane y yo estamos hasta la coronilla de tratar de salvarles el culo, pero no. Uds tienen que encamarse con demonios, "porque son buenos".

\- Pero... - iba a replicar Natsumi con un hilo de voz.

\- Ni te atrevas a negarlo, apestas a vampiro y cualquiera con una nariz a medio km a la redonda se daría cuenta.

Umiko se calló al instante como si sintiese algo dentro de la casa y entonces Natsumi y Tsubasa notaron que algo iba mal.

El grito de Yui resonó por toda la casa y el olor a sangre inundó cada salón.

* * *

Yui se estremeció al ver a Asuza sangrar de tal modo. La herida no se cerraba y el cuchillo de su amigo estaba en la mano de quien lo había lastimado. Su pelo negro terminaba en puntas de color azul y uno que otro mechón en la diminuta trenza que llevaba al costado derecho también eran de esa tonalidad. No media más de 1.60 y era delgada y tenia cierto aire elegante. El largo de su pelo dificilmente le llegaba a la nuca y tenia mechones muy dispares. En ese momento una musculosa se apretaba alrededor de su fino y atlético torso y unas calzas a su parte inferior. Sus ojos dispares ( uno verde y otro azul como la noche) le daban miedo. Tenían ese brillo apagado y amenazante que había visto en Akane en las últimas semanas.

\- Pff.- resopló la joven mirando a ambos.- Tan débiles.

Yui retrocedió con el cuerpo de Asuza. Para ser tan delgado pesaba bastante. La mujer piso la pierna del vampiro como si nada y se acercó a Yui colocando la punta del cuchillo en su garganta.

\- ¿ Una amante de los vampiros? - sonrió la mujer.- Me das asco, estas interponiendote entre mi presa y yo.

\- ¡¿ Él no es tu presa?! - chilló Yui.

\- Soka, tú debes ser Komori. La tonta humana.

\- ¿ Me conoces? - tragó con fuerza la rubia.

De repente la chica perdió el interés en ella porque justo se dio la vuelta para interceptar a Kanato en su ataque.

\- ¡ No te atrevas a lastimar a mi novia! - dio un grito histérico el chico.

La mujer fácilmente esquivó el puño y pateó a Kanato en el pecho mandandolo a volar hacia unos estantes.

\- ¿ Que se supone que significa esto?

Reiji estaba bajando por la escalera viendo el desastre que había ocasionado la extraña con su hermano y el Mukami. La chica miró a su alrededor y se rascó la cabeza.

\- hmmm... Supongo que debería decir lo siento por el desorden.

\- No sirven us disculpas si fuiste tú la que lo ocasionaste.- Reiji se acomodó sus anteojos.- Ahora, dame una razón por la que no debería matart...

Sus palabras quedaron ahogadas en su boca. La mujer había desaparecido del lugar donde estaba antes y se hallaba detrás suyo con la cuchilla contra su garganta. Pudo notar que era uno de los cubiertos de plata que guardaba en la cocina.

\- Creo que esa es mi línea, niño. - sonrió ella.

Eso lo irritó más. ¿ Por qué le decía de esa forma tan poco adulta? Vio de soslayo como tanto los Mukami como los Sakamaki iban apareciendo en el hall de entrada mirando a su atacante con ira. Ella bostezo de aburrimiento seguramente para provocarlos y los trillizos saltaron sobre la chica y Reiji cayendo con todo su peso. Reiji los apartó a empujones acomodándose su camisa y la vio parada en la baranda sonriendo como el gato cheshire.

\- Parece que a tus hermanos les falta un golpecito de horno.

Él iba a darle la razón y hasta casi medio sonrió pero se dio cuenta algo tarde que era la mujer que le había amenazado con un cuchillo. Ella de todas formas sonrió y levito levemente como todo vampiro haría en la noche de luna llena.

\- ¿ Quién eres? - preguntó Ruki al notar que era poco probable que la derrotasen por como ella había podido evitar a la gran mayoría de los vampiros.

\- Yuna Satsujin.- contestó la voz de Natsumi con algo de temor bajando las escaleras.- ¿ Qué haces aquí?

Yuna miró a Natsumi con algo de repulsión.

\- Apestas.- le dijo como si fuera natural que hablase de forma tan poco agradable.- Veo que Akane no mentía cuando dijo que habías sucumbido a la peste. Me lo hubiese esperado de Tsubasa...

Las mejillas de ambas aludidas se colorearon de la vergüenza. Umiko avanzó sobre sus hermanas y enfrentó a la mujer como si nada.

\- Vamos, Yuna. Tu y yo sabemos que no quieres estar aquí cuanto más rápido vengas a darnos lo que trajiste, más rapido te irás.

\- Pero si me la estaba pasando bárbaro. - sacó una carta Yuna de su abrigo y se la tendió a la sirena.- Aunque puedo notar desde lejos que las tres se estan volviendo tan débiles como inútiles para ser cazadoras...

\- ¡ Hey! ¿ Qué demonios dices? Somos las mejores.

Yuna volvió al suelo y se acuclilló apoyando su mano en las losas del suelo. Podía sentir las vibraciones que hacía Akane al tironear de las cadenas... y de repente se detuvieron. Los ojos de Yuna se agrandaron al percibir otea presencia allí abajo. Miró a los vampiros y ninguno parecía haberse dado cuenta.

\- Me daría una lastima que mi mejor aprendiz cayera en un nivel tan decadente como el vuestro.- se encogió de hombros.

\- ¿ Te refieres a Akane? - tartamudearon las tres chicas. - ¿ Cuantos años tienes en realidad?

Yuna rió encaminandose a la puerta principal y abrió la puerta de par en oar no sin antes decir.

\- Volveré en una semana por Akane, tenemos una misión, y gente débil como uds solo estorbarian. Ah, y yo que uds, vampiros, reforzaría la seguridad. Uno nunca sabe cuando un enemigo podrá burlar toda la seguridad.

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

La risa de Yuna llegó hasta el piso de abajo cuando se fue. Para unos oídos tan sensibles como los de Akane, o los de los que estaban en su celda observando el cuerpo de Akane tras que ellos la hubieran desnucado

\- .Onii- san, ¿ por qué no la matamos y ya?

El chico de pelo blanco y puntas rojas se quedó observando el tranquilo y ligero rostro de la mujer a la que le había quebrado el cuello. El sabía que ella se regeneraría en un tiempo y solo había venido porque necesitaba estar seguro de que era ella. En el colegio cuando ella lo había perseguido su sangre había palpitado con un rayo de esperanza...

Esperanza que ahora se realzaba al mirar el rostro de esa mujer.

\- No, Shin, la necesitamos.

\- ¿ A qué te refieres, onii san?

El chico sonrió levemente. Pronto podría realzar su clan, y vengarse por fin de ese endemoniado vampiro.


	15. Chapter 13

_**Segunda maldición: The woman that I hate**_

* * *

Natsumi miró a Akane al entrar al aula de Shuu (si, ambos con Umiko, Reiji, Yuma, Ruki compartían la clase). La pelinegra no le llevaba el apunte desde que la había mandado a volar por la ventana llevada por el enojo.

Le dolía que la ignorase así. Más considerando que parecía enfrascada en una discusión con Ruki Mukami que le re batía con una ceja alzada por sus palabras.

Quería contarle sobre el cuadro horripilante en la habitación donde se había desmayado, el cuadro sobre esa detestable mujer.

\- Usagi.- murmuró Yuma tironeando de ella para que se sentase en su regazo.- ¿ Tienes azúcar?

Shu frunció el ceño molesto de verla allí tranquilamente y hasta pudo notar un leve tic en la ceja de Akane...

\- ¿ Por qué tendría que tener cubos de azucar, Bear-kun?

Yuma enarcó una ceja como algo intrigado de lo que veía y arrancó un simple pelo de la cabeza de Natsumi. Sus ojos se agradaron del miedo al notar el color del cabello que el Mukami había arrancado.

Lila. Un color violeta intenso que le traía malos recuerdos.

Sus hermanas notaron su cambio de humor, especielmente cuando Natsumi corrió afuera de la sala directo al baño.

Vomitó allí sosteniendose su corta cabellera. El nudo en su estómago la exprimia forzando a devolver su desayuno.

" - Debes ser Natsumi.- sonrió la mujer saliendo del fastuoso carruaje vestida de negro.

Natsumi jamás había visto una mujer tan hermosa en su vida pero había algo que la hacia querer huir de ella.

\- Tamiko Natsumi.- se presentó ella inclinándose en una reverencia como su mamá le había enseñado hacer.

\- Tu madre...- sonrió la mujer mirando a lo lejos.- Se llama Larissa, ¿cierto?

Natsumi asintió recogiendo su cesta de bayas que había pedido su madre. Ella iba a enojarse si se tardaba más tiempo.

\- Te pareces a ella cuando era niña. - comentó la extraña.

\- ¿ Ud. Conoce a mi madre?"

Natsumi habia sido demasiado inocente esa tarde. Había llevado a la mujer a su finca, donde habían vivido sus padres con los criados por años mientras esa mujer relataba las aventuras de su madre con ella. Cordelia Sakamaki... Ahora, gracias al cuadro, podía ponerle nombre y apellido a quien protagonizaba sus más terribles pesadillas y sueños. Podía maldecir el nombre de quien había aniquilado a su familia.

Salió del baño tropezando directo al lavabo. Sentía ese desagradable sabor amargo en la boca y el sudor perlando su pálida piel. Se remojo la cara queriendo ahuyentar los malos recuerdos. El contacto con el agua solo lo empeoró.

" Natsumi lloraba en el suelo. Sus costillas y piernas quebradas al lado del cuerpo inerte de su ya muerta madre. Quería que ella abriese los ojos y le dijese que todo iría bien.

\- No llores, pajarito.- la arrastró lejos Cordelia directo al patio y a la profunda fuente.- Haré que deje de doler...

La mujer la tiró en la fuente hundiendola con sus manos alrededor de su cuello.

Natsumi no podía respirar. Se le acaba el oxígeno. Podía ver puntos blancos nublar su vista. Lo último que iba a ver era la sonrisa de esa mujer.

No.

No.

El agua a su alrededor comenzó a bullir. El calor la rodeó. Lanzó un gritó debajo del agua con lo último de aire que le quedaba. Todo se volvió blanco y cuando volvió en si misma, se encontraba en medio del campo a km de su hogar. Sus pies descalzos se veían demacrados por haber caminado tanto y no sabia como. ¿ Qué había sucedido? Seguía apestando a sangre. La sangre de sus padres.

Caminó toda la noche y parte de la madrugada. Hasta que sus piernas no respondieron y cayó a tierra.

Iba a morir allí.

Vio los ojos de un animal acercándose. Tal vez la comería y así sería su fin. Cerró los ojos esperando pero nada sucedió. Unos brazos fuertes la alzaron y ella abrió los ojos encontrándose con una niña de ojos dorados. Quiso hablarle pero nada salió de su garganta maltratada. Tampoco pudo mantenerse demasiado despierta antes de ser engullida por la oscuridad."

Natsumi golpeó el vidrio con el puño cerrado y este se rompió en mil pedazos. La sangre cayó por su mano cortada por los vidrios clavados. No importaba realmente.

Sus propios poderes ya estaban curandola, reparando el daño hecho en su tejido. Ella no había sabido lo que era hasta hace una semana cuando se había enterado de la identidad de Cordelia.

Ella no había sabido nada de ella misma y por qué tenía esas habilidades. Ahora si.

La pregunta era: ¿ por qué? ¿ Por qué Cordelia había venido a por ellos cuando era más que obvio que su madre jamás iba a volver?

Ellos eran felices en su finca. Ella había sido feliz. Podía sentir todavía el agua metiéndose en sus pulmones sin dejarla respirar.

Detestaba el agua por eso. Tenia miedo, ahora menos gracias a sus hermanas.

Antes de salir del baño miró su mano regenerada. Ni un rasguño.

Por lo menos para eso si servía su herencia. Con un resoplido salió del baño justo cuando tocó el timbre de final de recreo.

Chocó con un grupo de chicas que nunca había visto al salir y le recorrió un escalofrío.

\- Lo siento. - murmuró intrigada por las recién llegadas.

\- Mira por donde vas.- le dijeron las tres al unísono siguiendo por su camino.

Eso la irritó de sobremanera. ¿ Quienes se creían? Iba a responderles peor cuando quedó congelada por un pensamiento.

Su expresión. .. era parecida a la de Akane. Y sus ojos...

Las tres eran muy diferentes, pero se notaba un parentesco. La de menor estatura parecía una muñeca de porcelana. Balanceaba su paraguas lleno de volados en una mano y con la otra sostenía un conejo de felpa, su vestido de lolita gótica de color violeta oscuro la hacia más pintoresca resaltando su cabello fucsia y sus ojos dispares, uno celeste y otro dorado.

\- Creo que me he enamorado.- se abanicó esta con ojos brillantes de la emoción. - He visto al chico más adorable del mundo. Tiene el cabello violeta y un oso de felpa tan mono que quise ir a llenarlo de besos hasta que noté una rubia estúpida colgada de su brazo...

\- Y ahí va otra vez tu instinto yandere.- bufó molesta la que iba en el medio tenía el cabello blanco con las puntas rosadas, del mismo tono que la anterior, y sus irises también eran dorados

Su expresión era fría y hermosa, algo altanera y a Natsumi le daba mala pinta, pero estaba vestida con un vestido que realzaba su figura de manera notoria.

La última destacaba por su diferencia a la femineidad de las otras dos y por como ignoraba a quienes la acompañaban. Jeans rotos, musculosa ajustada, botas y el cabello anaranjado rojizo sin peinar y algo corto. La observaba con ojos idénticos a las otras con molestia e irritación.

Natsumi no entendía por qué había comparado a esas tres con Akane. A parte del color de ojos, no tenían nada en común.

Las tres se alejaron por el pasillo con paso rítmico y algo le dijo a Natsumi que esa no sería la última vez que las vería.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

\- Akane- nee.- volvió a rezongar en su oído Tsubasa.- ¿ En serio tienes que ir con esa bitch- Yuna?

Akane guardó otra katana por las dudas en su bolso de viaje. Todos los vampiros la estaban mirando fijamente contrariados con que siguiese con sus misiones de caza a demonios como ellos.

\- Si eso hace que mantenga a los exterminadores lejos de esta casa para que no terminemos en un fuego cruzado, entonces si. A parte, Yuna no es tan mala.

\- Es un vampiro que mata a otros vampiros.- bufó Kou mostrando su mal genio.

Akane frunció el ceño molesta que la interrogasen tanto. Sus ojos se clavaron en todos como advirtiendo que cuidasen sus palabras.

\- Uds, Mukamis, eran humanos y se convirtieron en monstruos que devoran humanos asi que no creo que estes en posición de juzgarla.

\- ¿ A qué se refería con que eres su discípula? - preguntó Reiji de repente interesado por el tema cual científico loco al ver una nueva criatura.

\- Ella me entrenó para cazar demonios.- se encogió de hombros.- Es una vampira... No envejece.

El grito que alzó en el cielo desde el cuarto de Natsumi hizo saltar a todo ser viviente a la redonda del susto. Las tres hermanas agarraron sus armas y estaban a punto de echarse a correr escaleras arriba cuando Natsumi bajó. Solo que el pelo de Natsumi ya no era castaño...

\- ¿ Qué significa esto? - balbucearon los trillizos horrorizados al verla.

Su pelo violeta claro caía sobre sus hombros resaltando sus enormes ojos verdes como esmeraldas, pero no era eso lo que había dejado en shock a todos los Sakamaki, sino su enorme parecido a Cordelia, la madre de los trillizos.

Natsumi le tiró una botella a Tsubasa a la cabeza con furia. La pelirroja y por los pelos que se salvó. Los Mukami no entendían nada.

\- ¡¿ Qué hiciste?! - chilló encolerizada Natsumi.

Laito boqueó sorprendido, incluso enojada se parecía a su madre. Kanato y Ayato dieron un paso adelante con una expresión psicótica que de no ser por las tres hermanas de Natsumi se hubiesen ido a por ella.

\- No den un paso más.- ordenó Akane apoyando la punta del estoque sobre el pecho de Ayato.

El pelirrojo la miró confundido y volvió su mirada a Natsumi que parecía poseída de la rabia que fluía de ella.

\- ¿ Por qué se parece a nuestra madre? - ronroneó Laito mezclado con un poco de rencor.

Natsumi empezó a hiperventilar con esas palabras y negaba con la cabeza. Sus ojos pasaron por la ventana donde ella estaba reflejada y todos en la casa pudieron oír la arritmia que maracaba el corazón de Natsumi.

Tsubasa dejó de apuntar a Laito y corrió escaleras arriba a por Natsumi cuyas manos temblaban.

\- Lo siento, lo siento.- repetía Tsubasa abrazando a la menor.- Debo haberme confundido. Todo está bien, no te pareces a ella. Todo está bien.

Natsumi parecía en estado de shock al haberse visto al espejo y Reiji no tenia tiempo para esperar a que se recompusiese.

\- Una explicación ahora.- ordenó el morocho Sakamaki a Akane que no dejaba de apuntar a los trillizos con su espada.

\- Es una larga historia.- replicó Umiko con cansancio.- Yui...

La rubia asintió tomando de la mano a Kanato y guiandolo a la salita de té donde todos se dirigieron. Yuma alzó en vilo a Usagi y entraron allí.

La líder de las exterminadoras parecía dubitativa de qué hacer con Natsumi meciéndose en el trauma de su pasado sin reaccionar.

\- Menae y rey de las víboras tuvieron un affair, como bien saben. Del cual nació Cordelia.

\- Si, si, conocemos la historia de nuestros abuelos.- sisearon los trillizos mirando peligrosamente a Natsumi.

\- Bueno, Cordelia no fue la única hija que tuvieron.- murmuró Akane mirando el fuego concentrada.- Tuvieron dos gemelas, de las cuales Cordelia era la menor y Larissa la mayor.

El silencio se hizo eterno ante esa revelación. ¿ Dos hijas del rey de todo el mundo demoníaco?

\- Su padre se encargó de criar a ambas, pero el rey Víbora favorecía obviamente a su hija mayor, a su princesa. Dejando sola a Cordelia quien a su vez trataba de seguir " la perfección" de su hermana mayor. En un viaje, por algún motivo, al mundo de los humanos Larissa conoció a un niño Yusuke Tamiko. Ambos se enamoraron y en cuanto Tougo anunció que iba a casarse con una de las hijas del rey Víbora, Larissa huyó de su casa y volvió al mundo humano con Yusuke con quien tuvo una hija.

Las miradas cayeron sobre Natsumi que seguía en estado catatónico. La niña, Usagi, el conejo era nieta del rey Vibora y prima de los trillizos.

\- ¿ Qué es lo que sucedió con Natsumi? - preguntó Yuma preocupado. - ¿ Por qué cambiar el color de su pelo?

\- Bueno, eso es una reacción natural cuando tu tía asesina a tus sirvientes, a tus padres en frente tuyo y trata de ahogarte en una fuente.- convino Tsubasa con lástima. - Cordelia acabó con todos ellos. Sospechamos que en ese momento en el que estaba ahogando a Usagi, ella despertó sus poderes como Víbora y se salvó a si misma. Cuando Akane la vio por primera vez parecía destrozada y estaba demasiado cansada. Desde entonces, Natsumi cambia el color de su pelo...

Natsumi clavó sus ojos en Yuma en cuanto el relato terminó. Su pupila era un punto negro en un mar verde. Energía anaranjada comenzó a salir de ella cubriendo a todos en toda la habitación.

\- ¿ Qué es eso? - murmuró Azusa sintiéndose somnoliento.

Ninguno pudo responder. El sueño los llevó lejos y atrás en sus recuerdos.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tsubasa despertó sintiendo que se ahogaba. Manoteó todo a su alrededor en busca de aire.

Estaba en su cuarto. Bueno, no exactamente el lugar parecía más oscuro y algunas cosas estaban cambiadas de lugar. Se tocó su frente sintiendo un gran dolor de cabeza. ¿ Qué había pasado? Lo último que recordaba era estar hablando del pasado de Usagi.

Miró el suelo y miles de cordones naranjas se ataban a su cama reluciendo como el oro.

Tsubasa tomó uno de ellos y lo fue siguiendo, como si fueran migajas para perseguir a Hansel y Gretel. El hilo la llevó a una habitación oscura y llena de humo.

Tsubasa podía ver hombres mirando un escenario vacío con sonrisas espeluznantes y gestos siniestros.

Un niño rubio salió al escenario con un puchero y sus manos aferrándose a un micrófono.

Tsubasa contuvo el aliento.

\- Kou...

Se estremeció al notar como los hombres se emocionaban al verlo. Eso no era real, se dijo a si misma antes de voltearse e irse por la puerta.

Solo que ya no era el pasillo de la casa en el que había entrado...

Otra habitación similar a la suya, oscurecida por las cortinas y dos personas tiradas en la cama. Tsubasa sintió su estómago revolverse al reconocer el cabello rojo tan familiar. Era un niño. .. Era tan joven y esa mujer, la mujer que Natsumi odiaba y quien se suponía madre de los trillizos, estaba desnudandolo.

Contuvo las ganas de vomitar y corrió por otra puerta.

Esta vez miles de camas se extendían en un cuarto. Ella avanzó descorcertada otra vez del cambio de escenario.

Dio un salto cuando un pequeño bulto saltó de la cama refregandose los ojos. Kou avanzó hacia el final de la fila...

Tsubasa lo siguió.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Raito se sentó con un malestar físico extraño. El era un vampiro, los vampiros no se enfermaban. Aun así sentía las ganas de devolver todo.

Tardó unos momentos en notar que esa no era su habitación, ni siquiera su casa. Se acercó a una ventana y casi le dio un paro cardíaco al notar los riscos y acantilados donde estaban contraídas las casas sobre una masa de agua y rocas puntiagudas. El recordaba haberlo visto alguna vez en el mundo de los demonios... El océano infinito.

De repente las ventanas se abrieron golpeándole la frente y una suave brisa inundó el lugar. Una niña de cabellos anaranjados y brillantes como fuego lleno de ondas y bucles entró al cuarto con tras pares de alas traslúcidas cuales alas de libélula. Sus ojos fucsia tenían un aro rosa pálido recorriendo su pupila y le daba un aspecto de fantasía, como un ser divino, tan etéreo y hermoso que quitaba el aliento pero demasiado joven.

Raito la reconocería donde fuese pero dos niños, más grandes que ella ingresaron al cuarto siguiéndola.

Los celos le dejaron un deje amarga al verla huir volando en una extraña danza con ambos mientras se escabullía de ellos.

\- Onii-san. - rió mini Tsubasa al sentir que casi la había agarrado el mayor.

\- Imouto, no puedes huir para siempre.- le dijo el otro.- Vamos a atraparte siempre, después de todo eres nuestra hermanita menor.

Los tres niños siguieron jugando casi dejando a Raito detrás que los siguió impactado. ¿ Qué diablos estaba sucediendo?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kou estaba harto de rondar por esos pasillos tan lúgubres y espantosos. En una casi se había caído por un acantilado al abrir una puerta. ¿ Que demonios era este lugar? De pronto escuchó un llanto. Era suave y era obvio que trataba de pasar desapercibido. Kou siguió los sonidos hasta que encontró una niña de pelo durazno muy suave abrazando una muñeca muy parecida a ella misma. La niña no llegaba a tener más de tres años y ya tenia la cara hinchada de tanto llorar. Escuchó unos pasos ligeros provenir de otro pasillo así que Kou se escondió en las sombras.

El aire salió despedido de sus pulmones al reconocer a su M-neko-chan Tsubasa aunque era obvio que esto era algún tipo de magia porque ella a penas una pequeña chiquilla de 4 años.

Le dio un escalofrío verla a los ojos. Estaban fríos, muertos por dentro. Jamás pensó que vería tal oscuridad en Tsubasa.

\- No llores, Dive...- susurró Tsubasa.

\- ¿ Por qué? - gimoteo la niña. - Si, Onee-chan se va yo me voy a quedar sola. Nadie va a querer jugar conmigo. ¡ No es justo! ¿ Por qué papá aceptaría sacrificarte?

Tsubasa se mordió el labio inferior conteniendo las lágrimas y acarició el pelo más claro de su hermana menor.

\- Ven, vamos a jugar una última vez...

Kou no pudo resistirse y las siguió. ¿ Por qué su Mneko-chan se veía tan desolada?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yuma estaba enamorado. Llevaba bagando por una finca por horas (por lo menos para él) y la cosecha, la huerta que estaba pasando era magnífica. Era como un sueño realidad. No dudaba que seguramente allí viviría gente adinerada pero altamente productiva. A medida que iba avanzando podía notar en el horizonte una casa bastante amplia. Seguramente allí alguien podría decirle que estaba pasando o por qué habia terminado allí. Ruki seguro que estaría echando baba cual perro rabioso por su ausencia.

Una risa clara y musical resonó de forma cercana y entonces, Yuma las vio.

A pesar de la distancia habría reconocido en donde fuese a la enana, aun con ese pelo lila brillante idéntico al de la mujer. A penas aprendía a caminar y ya estaba ayudando a esa mujer (bastante hermosa) a recoger las frutillas que crecían en los arbustos.

\- Oh, Naty, te ves adorable.- volvió a reír la mujer al notar a su hija con la boca repleta de fresas.

Natsumi sonrió y abrazó las piernas de su madre, Yuma sintió algo de pena por la enana. Hasta que vio al rubio entrometido, rompebolas caminar con cara de resignación fuera de la casa. ¿ Qué carajo hacia él ahí?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shuu había chocado con un pequeño ser frágil con sus piernas. En realidad, ella había sido... Su conejo. Pero era demasiado molesto estarla viendo correr por la casa mientras su padre humano contaba al jugar a las escondidas.

Era demasiado ruidosa.

\- Oy, cierra el pico.

La niña lo ignoró totalmente, como si él no existiese. No le sorprendía ya que todavía podía sentir la magia de la verdadera Natsumi calandole hasta los huesos.

Entonces pasó por la ventana y notó "otra Natsumi" recogiendo fruta con su madre afuera (lo notaba porque era demasiado parecida a Cordelia) y al idiota sin memoria siguiendolas como un acosador.

\- Hm, molesto.

Sin más salió de la casa. Ese lugar iba a causarles muchos problemas al parecer para salir de allí. ..

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Natsumi se despertó algo mareada. El verde rodeandola no le parecía familiar. Se levantó notando que estaba en el patio de la casa Sakamaki solo que no había nadie allí salvo un muy joven Shuu acompañado por otro muy joven Yuma y un perro adorable.

Natsumi pasó de la confusión a la sorpresa. ¿ Se conocían? ¿ por qué se odiaban entonces?

Los dos parecían alegres y las risas resonaban por toda la casa. A Natsumi le gustaba más esta escena que la de Yuma y Shuu queriendo asesinarse.

Natsumi volteo y notó a Reiji con una mueca mirándolo por la ventana. Algo en ella quiso correr a los dos y protegerlos de esa intención grabada en el rostro del pelinegro.

Asi que decidió que hasta que Reiji no se comportara, tendria que quedarse a cuidarlos.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

\- Mierda.- gruñó por octava vez Subaru.

Su grado de terror había aumentado en un 100% al estar en un castillo... bajo el agua y sin salida.

Estaba a punto de tener una embolia. Ni siquiera podía disfrutar del extraño jardín que poseían. Por alguna razón tanto peceras con corales como plantas de la superficie en burbujas de aire se juntaban en armonía en ese lugar.

De todas las persona él, que no sabia nadar, tenia que haberse quedado atrapado en un castillo submarino sin ninguno de sus hermanos. Hasta el pervertido de Laito le vendría de ayuda.

D

obló en la esquina en un pabellón lleno de rosas blancas quedándose congelado. Iba a destrozarlas cuando vio un grabado en plata con un idioma entendible.

"Para mi pequeña hermana, Umiko, princesa de los seres del Océano Infinito. Aunque estas flores palidezcan en belleza bajo tu hermoso cabello..."

Asi que este era la tierra de origen de Umiko. Subaru se sintió aliviado. Con suerte podría pedir ayuda a alguien que la conociese.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Umiko volvió a saltar cuando otro grito agudo resonó el la residencia donde estaba. No había querido moverse de donde se había despertado por miedo a que la magia de Natsumi empeorase.

Pero ciertamente le daba curiosidad los alaridos pidiendo por "su adorado".

Umiko estaba a punto de perder los estribos por esa mujer cuando un niño de pelo blanco demasiado familiar se escondió en ese mismo cuarto. Se notaba triste y cuanto más gritaba la mujer más alterado se veía.

Umiko se acercó al joven Subaru y acarició sus cabellos tratando de tranquilizarlo, sin éxito, porque él ignoró su existencia.

\- ¡ Subaru! - gritó la mujer.- ¿ Dónde estás, querido?

Subaru suspiró resignado y se fue por la misma puerta. Umiko mordiendo su labio miró por donde se había ido y sin más lo siguió. Al diablo, la magia de Natsumi.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kanato y Azusa, por alguna detestable razón para el pelivioleta, se habían encontrado en una linda casa de campo. Aunque a Kanato le molestaba la luz, el Sol brillaba en lo alto, las mariposas revoloteaban por el lugar... Y a la sombra de un árbol una joven Akane con ya acercándose a su pubertad dormía con la guardia baja. Cuatro niñas de diversas edades se acercaban a ella con risillas y a Kanato lo tuvo que sostener Azusa para que no fuese corriendo hacia Yui.

\- No creo que esto sea una buena idea.- trató de detenerlas Umiko.

\- Mneee. Eres aburrida.- le contestó Tsubasa con una mirada fulminante.

Antes que pudieran si quiera llegar a lanzarle a Akane el globo con agua, Akane sacó un arma de juguete y les empezó a disparar ella agua mojando a sus hermanas y a Yui. Las cinco se lanzaban entre si agua en medio del verano repleto de risas y diversión. Una punzada de celos dio a Kanato suficiente fuerza como para deshacerse del Mukami.

\- Yui se ve feliz.- comentó Azusa.

\- Ella solo puede ser feliz conmigo.- gruñó el vampiro antes de tratar de agarrar a Yui y arrastrarle lejos de sus amigas.

Solo que cuando la agarró fue como si Yui estuviese hecho de aire.

Lo cual no desencadenó una reacción agradable de Kanato...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

\- ¿ Hola? - preguntó Yui caminando en círculos.

Estaba sola y tenia miedo. El suficiente tras tantas experiencias con demonios. Sus pasos recorrían las calles como dando vueltas en círculos.

Todo le parecía similar. Las casas, los autos. O eso fue hasta que encontró a Azusa.

El joven humano estaba siendo golpeado por tres niños sin compasión.

Yui se sentía horrorizada mientras lo veía sangrar y estar tirado en el piso.

El siempre amable y cálido Azusa... Yui corrió hacia los niños tratando de espantarlos. Pero ella parecía estar hecha de aire.

\- Justin, Melissa, Christina, golpeame más. - sonrió Azusa.

Los niños se rieron de su querido amigo y ella no podía hacer nada. Sentía desesperación.

Yui negó con la cabeza y cerró los ojos. Probablemente todo era un sueño. Si, eso era. ¿ Por qué se sentía tan real?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ruki miró por segunda vez a la mujer de pelo largo que estaba sentada en la biblioteca con él. Era extremadamente atractiva y ella lo sabia. Estaba ataviada con el mejor vestido que se ajustaba a todas sus curvas y hacia más oscuro su cabello, y más azules sus ojos.

\- Mami, mami.- entró una pequeña en un vestido blanco que le daba un aspecto angelical.

La mujer alzó en vilo a su hija y esperó pacientemente a que esta comenzase a hablar.

\- Mira.- le mostró sus dientes orgullosa.

Ruki no entendió ni pío cuando vio la emoción de la mujer en su rostro.

\- Te salieron tus dobles caninos, corazón, ya estás creciendo.

Ruki dejo apoyado el libro en un costado y casi se le dio vuelta el corazón al ver que ella lo miraba fijamente. Había asumido que para la madre era un ser invisible y algo extraño sucedía. Pero la niña estaba observándolo curiosamente.

\- ¿ Qué sucede, cariño?

\- Nada. - contestó la pequeña desconocida y demasiado familiar a la vez.- Quiero mostrarle a papi mis nuevos dientes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ayato golpeó otra pared exasperado de estar perdido. Esta casa era tan familiar para él como una iglesia dedicada a ayudar a los pobres y desahuciados.

Quedó de piedra cuano la puerta que había golpeado se abrió de par en par y Akane, en nada más y nada menos que menos de un metro e infantil, se le quedó viendo. Llevaba un ramillete de flores blancas en la mano. Eran demasiado pequeñas para ser rosas y demasiado grandes para ser una flor de campo.

\- Oy, ¿ sabes que está pasando aquí?

Akane lo miró confundida y le sonrió amablemente. Ayato sintió su cara arder al verla sonreír. Esta definitivamente no era Akane... No lo estaba insultando o queriendo matarlo. La niña le entregó una de sus flores con una mirada de vergüenza. La típica que ponen las niñas pequeñas cuando ven a su objeto de flechazo. Ayato se puso más rojo que su pelo.

\- Gr-gracias, ahora ya sabes quién es tu amo.

Akane rio entredientes y tapando su boca con su mano tímidamente. Un gesto adorable.

\- Me gusta tu cabello. -sonrió la niña abrazando sus flores.- Es de un color muy bonito.

\- ¿ Dulce? - resonó una voz grave subiendo por las escaleras.

Un hombre alto y fornido, con barba asomándose y ojos color caramelo se acercó a ambos a paso firme. Akane pareció olvidarse automáticamente de su presencia y corrió a saltar en los brazos de dicho hombre.

\- Papi, papi.- rió encantada de verlo.

El hombre la miró con total adoración y la cargó sobre su hombro.

\- Te extrañé demasiado, Dulce. Debería hacer caso a tu madre y no ir más de viaje de negocios.

Akane abrazó a su padre por el cuello y Ayato torció el gesto al ver a una Akane tan diferente.

Los siguió impresionado por este lado desconocido de la exterminadora...

\- Mamá me contó que te salieron tus caninos dobles.

Ayato se rió al ver a Akane mostrarle sus colmillos a su padre y la niña antes de desaparecer en la vuelta a las escaleras le sacó la lengua.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Akane llevaba más de una hora viendo a los trillizos jugar. Por lo menos Laito y Ayato se divertían a costa de su hermano... Sabía que estaba atrapada bajo la magia de Natsumi, pero ella no sabia contrarrestar los hechizos... Y su clan tampoco tenía esa preocupación debido a que ninguno salvo ella había heredado ese gen de los originarios. Lo cual solo le recordaba su destestable progenitor y el odio que tenia hacia él.

\- ¿ No son ruidosos? - preguntó exasperada una mujer a su espalda.

Akane se congeló por un segundo pensando que estaban hablando con ella, algo imposible dado que ella solo estaba "presenciando" los recuerdos de alguno de los gemelos.

\- Ese niño me pone de los nervios. Jamás podré ganar el amor de Tougo si Ayato se dedica a perder el tiempo.

\- No necesitas a Tougo.- le tomó la mano el hombre.

\- ¿ De qué estás hablando? - le gritó furiosa y los niños se quedaron estáticos espantados por la expresión de su madre.

Cordelia agarró a Ayato del brazo y lo llevó a rastras adentro de la casa.

\- Así nunca llegarás a ser el mejor.

Akane entornó los ojos con ganas de matar a Natsumi. Si se quedaba allí, probablemente el hechizo no la dejaría en paz hasta que recorriese las memorias más tristes de cual trillizo le hubiese tocado. Sospechaba de Ayato...

Resignada se adentró a la casa, solo que cuando entró estaba llena de criados en movimiento y olía a humano.

\- Padre.- llamó alguien de voz familiar.

Akane vio a un joven Ruki con tres libros en el brazo acercándose a un hombre en traje muy parecido a él. Notaba las miradas furibundas de los criados hacia el niño. Akane sonrió. No le sorprendía que Ruki fuese tan odiado con sus sirvientes al ser tan exasperantemente exigente con todo.

Su olfato de repente percibió sangre en algún lugar de la casa y ella salió pitando. Era su hábito. Sangre significaba problemas o alguna presa demoníaca para ella. Abrió una puerta de una patada y quedó congelada al ver lo que había detrás.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Reiji sintió el aire salir de sus pulmones por un golpe seco en la boca del estómago. Había hecho bien en empezar a tomar un antídoto a todo tipo de magia solo por precaución aunque si había sido dormido por los poderes de Natsumi.

Ughhh... volvió a dolerle la boca del estómago como si le hubiesen pegado con un palo. Abrió los ojos y encontró un pie con una bota de tacón aguja enterrada en su abdomen y camisa. Reiji enarcó una ceja con molestia y siguió su mirada hacia arriba. Piernas torneadas y suaves, cuerpo delgado y atlético. Se encontró con cabellos negros y celestes revueltos y una sonrisa malévola decorando sus ya fríos ojos.

\- Hasta que al fin despiertas, vampiro.

\- Insolente.- siseo el Sakamaki.- Evidentemente necesitas una lección de como debe comportarse una dama.

Yuna Satsujin le sonrió abanicandose exageradamente. Reiji sabía que se estaba burlando de él.

\- ¿ Es eso una invitación, vampiro? Aunque primero creo que sería apropiado salvar a tus hermanos antes de que me enseñes lo que tienes.

Reiji observó la situación a su alrededor y de hecho, la exterminadora estaba en lo cierto.

\- ¿ Tienes una idea de cómo detener el hechizo?

Reiji hizo la pregunta equivocada. Una estela celeste neón lo rodeó como una serpiente a su presa. Esta magua era mucho más poderosa que la de la inexperta Natsumi. El miró a la cazadora que lo sostuvo antes que él se desplomase en el suelo.

\- Solo hay una forma, vampiro.- la escuchó susurrarle en su oído antes que todo se pusiera negro.- Y tendrías que mejorar esa fórmula tuya anti-hechizos.


	16. Chapter 14

\- Hmm. Al fin despiertas. - le sonrió la cazadora desde una rama con una sonrisa imperturbable.

Reiji se sentía mareado. El suave sabor de flores silvestres se sentía en su lengua, el sabor de un recuerdo lejano.

\- ¿ Dónde estamos?- le preguntó a Yuna que se bajó de un salto al verlo incorporarse.

\- Pensé que tú podrías darme un panorama de eso.- se rascó la nuca despeinado sus mechones celestes.- Este plano es como una mezcla de los diferentes recuerdos de todos ellos... Podríamos estar en cualquiera de ellos.

\- ¿ Cómo sabes que no estamos en un recuerdo azaroso y mis hermanos no están aquí?

\- Hice un hechizo localizador cuando te metí dentro. Mi magia es bastante poderosa, no fallará. - le contestó ella empezando a caminar por el sendero.

Reiji parpadeó sorprendido que ella pudiese hacer magia de tal nivel, y no solo ello sino de la confianza que mantenía en sus habilidades. Esperaba que no fuese pura cháchara el discurso porque si no jamás saldrían de allí. Reiji la vio alejarse y se preguntó que otras cosas sabría hacer.

Estaba más que claro que no era una dama, ni quería serlo. Sus ojos la recorrieron de arriba a abajo pasando por sus firmes piernas a su trasero a penas cubierto por unos shorts. Desvío la mirada con el ceño fruncido... Indecente.

\- ¿ Algo que te guste, sanguijuela?

Reiji la fulminó con la mirada.

\- Como si una mujerzuela de tan bajo nivel pudiese atraerme...

XXXXXXXX

\- ¡¿ Dónde estás?!- gritaba la mujer.

Cuando Umiko entró y la vio, sus ojos casi se salen de sus cuencas. Era hermosa, su pelo de un color tan blanco como el suyo propio. Le hacía recordar a una rosa. Pura y hermosa, eterna. Salvo por los gritos y su mirada demente recorriendo el lugar.

\- Madre...

Subaru se paró en frente de ella con cuidado. La mujer lo miró con sospecha, como si no lo reconociese.

\- ¿ Subaru?

\- Madre.- la abrazó. - Estoy aquí.

La mujer sonrió levemente devolviendo el cariño. Sus ojos volvieron a posarse en los de su hijo y algo cambió. Umiko no supo que exactamente, pero la locura había regresado. Christa m

empujó a Subaru con un chillido gritándole obsenidades.

\- ¡Abominable!¡Impuro!

Podía ver a Subaru quebrarse por las palabras de su madre, sentía en dolor del pequeño niño. El dolor de sus recuerdos...

Un golpe iba a caer en la mejilla de Subaru pero nunca llegó. Umiko sintió su piel arder por el golpe que había recibido. Supuestamente esto era un recuerdo mas le dolía y había podido sentir la piel de Christa al conectarse con la suya.

\- Aléjate de él. - le ordenó a la vampiro.

La mujer parecía confundida por su presencia. Tanto como ella misma al sentirse parte de ese recuerdo.

\- ¿ Quién eres?

Umiko no le dejó terminar la pregunta. Una columna de agua manejada por ella misma derribo a la pared con Christa atravesandola. Umiko se volteó a ver a Subaru que con ojos desorbitados la miraba. Ella se arrodilló a su altura pasando sus manos por el cabello del albino.

\- Ella está bien.- le aseguró. - Solo la alejé de nosotros... Todo estará bien, Subaru-kun. Voy a protegerte.

Ella ayudó al niño a levantarse y ambos salieron al pasillo... Solo que ya no era el pasillo. Umiko reconocería ese lugar donde fuese... Era el palacio bajo el Océano infinito, era su antiguo hogar.

XXXXXXXX

Subaru sintió los gritos, el olor a sangre antes de que apareciesen dos personas en el jardín. Ambos poseían pelo blanco como la nieve, pero mientras la chica poseía ojos azules... el joven tenía ojos color rojo. Podían escucharse varios pasos adelantarse hacia donde ellos estaban. Algo malo estaba sucediendo. El chico, a penas unos años más joven que la niña, se detuvo.

\- Onii-sama.- se quedó tiesa.

Esa voz... Subaru abrió los ojos como platos al reconocerla. Umiko miraba a su hermano confusa y con miedo.

\- Corre, Umiko.

\- Pero...

\- ¡ Corre!

El grito salió salpicado con sangre cuando una gran pica atravesó el pecho del chico. El rostro de la niña estaba manchado con la sangre de su propio hermano. Ella soltó un grito agónico al ver la cabeza de su hermano separarse de su cuerpo y rodar hacia ella. Más soldados caminaron hacia la albina mientras la joven Umiko Aike lloraba desconsolada en frente del cadáver de su hermano.

Subaru sintió un instinto asesino. Jamás en su vida había sentido tanta furia. Tanta rabia. No podía soportar, ni concebir la imagen de una Umiko tan frágil y rota por esas personas... Sin embargo, por alguna razón, sabía que todo esto era cierto. Que la mujer que conocía ahora era resultado de la niña a la que habían destrozado.

Sintió deseos de vengarse... Y ese fue el grito que salió de sus pulmones.

\- Oy, bastardos.

Subaru fue luchando con todos ellos uno a uno hasta llegar a ella. Los ojos celestes de Umiko estaban abiertos de par en par con la sorpresa de ver a ese caballero sangriento extenderle una mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

\- Gracias.- dijo ella desempolvando su vestido y tironeando de él. - En esta dirección... No van a encontrarnos.

Ambos corrieron por los laberintos del jardín guiados por la niña. El ruido de unas ramas romperse hizo a Subaru ponerse en tensión listo para atacar cuando doblase la esquina. Su puño se detuvo a cm del impacto al verla.

\- ¿ Subaru?

La verdadera Umiko yacía enfrente suyo con una versión de él mismo más joven escudándolo con su propio cuerpo de la misma forma que él la protegía a su yo del pasado.

Ambos niños se enfrentaron el uno al otro, ella le sonrió y Suba-kun se sonrojó violentamente.

\- ¿ T-te hiciste daño? - le tendió el niño un pañuelo para limpiar suavemente su rostro manchado de sangre.

Ella negó con una sonrisa. Ambos niños se fueron formando como pequeñas luciérnagas entrando en sus alterego mayores que se miraron el uno al otro confundidos.

\- ¿ Por qué estabas conmigo?

\- Porque te salvó. - le contestó Yuna a Umiko acercándose a ellos junto con Reiji.

\- Satsujin.- los dos saltaron alejándose del otro.

\- Oh, lo siento. ¿ Quieren que volvamos más tarde? - se burló Yuna compartiendo una mirada cómplice con el morocho Sakamaki.- ¿ O prefieren buscar a los que faltan antes de que quedemos todos aquí atrapados?

XXXXXXXX

\- Tsk. De todas las personas con las que me podía haber quedado atrapado en un hechizo raro...- se quejó por octava vez Yuma.

\- Hmm... Que ruidoso.

\- ¡¿Tienes algún problema, señorito?!

Shu se dedicó a ignorarlo mientras seguían a la pequeña Natsumi danzando sobre el prado como un pequeño ángel de pelo morado. La niña se detuvo abruptamente. Un carruaje se había detenido en frente de ella sospechosamente. Ambos vampiros se adelantaron. A pesar de ser solo un recuerdo, los dos tenían ese impulso de proteger a la amable niña. Shuu gruñó al ver bajar a nada menos que a Cordelia Sakamaki del vehículo.

\- Debes ser Natsumi.- sonrió la mujer saliendo a encontrarse con Natsumi.

El parecido era aún más notorio entre la madre de Natsumi, Natsumi y Cordelia.

\- Tamiko Natsumi.- se presentó ella inclinándose en una reverencia cortesmente.

\- Tu madre...- sonrió Cordelia mirando a lo lejos.- Se llama Larissa, ¿cierto?

Natsumi asintió recogiendo su cesta de bayas que había pedido su madre.

\- Te pareces a ella cuando era niña. - comentó la Sakamaki con un cierto brillo peligroso.

\- ¿ Ud. Conoce a mi madre?

La niña guió emocionada a Cordelia por el prado haciendo miles de preguntas que la mayor no tenia tiempo de contestar. El padre de Natsumi salió a recibirlas pero a penas puso un pie cerca de Cordelia su pecho fue atravesado por la mujer hasta arrancar su corazón.

Natsumi gritó.

\- Es solo un recuerdo.- se mordió el labio exasperado Shu al no poder sacar este dolor de la verdadera Natsumi.

Ambos persiguieron a Cordelia cuando esta arrastró el cadáver siguiendo a Natsumi quien había huido.

\- Pajarito.

Natsumi estaba obviamente escondida debajo de la mesa. Podían oler el miedo, sus lágrimas.

\- Ven, pajarito.- la llamó la mujer.- No voy a hacerte daño.

La sonrisa gatuna de Cordelia se ensanchó cuando descubrió el escondite de Natsumi tirando del mantel y la vio paralizada del miedo. La agarró de las muñecas y la arrastró para la alfombra. Natsumi se quedó destrozada. Su padre tirado en el piso junto con enorme charco de sangre.

\- No llores. Pronto te reunirás otra vez.

\- ¡Cordelia!- tronó la voz de la madre de Natsumi con una ira asesina.

La mujer la soltó sobre la alfombra y se paró en frente de su hermana. Los ojos verdes de la mayor echaban chispas y un dolor muy profundo al ver la escena. Al ver su esposo...

\- Mami.- trató de advertirle con miedo.

\- No te preocupes, Naty. Mami va a encargarse de todo y todo saldrá bien.

\- No hagas promesas que no puedas cumplir, Larissa.

Ambas hermanas trataron de asesinarse la una a la otra. Era obvio que Larissa estaba oxidada en comparación a su hermana menor y pronto el resultado se hizo notorio. El cuerpo sin vida cayó al suelo con todo su peso.

Natsumi lloraba en el suelo. Sus costillas y piernas quebradas al lado del cuerpo inerte de su ya muerta madre.

\- No llores, pajarito.- la arrastró lejos Cordelia directo al patio y a la profunda fuente.- Haré que deje de doler...

La mujer la tiró en la fuente hundiendola con sus manos alrededor de su cuello.

La sonrisa de Cordelia Sakamaki se enganchó al ver la inminente muerte. Eso fue lo que colmó el vaso. Con una celocidad sorprendente Shu quebró cuello de Cordelia tirando su cuerpo inerte a un lado mientras Yuma sacaba del agua a Natsumi. La niña temblaba y lloraba desconsoladamente.

\- Natsumi siempre ha sido una llorona.- bostezó Yuna al llegar al prado y encontrarse la escena.

Umiko la miró de mala manera siguiendola en sus pasos junto con los otros dos Sakamaki.

\- Parece que mi inútil hermano puede hacer algo productivo de vez en cuando.- se acomodó los lentes.

La mano derecha de Yuna se rodeó de llamas naranjas al igual que la joven Natsumi. Esta última se deshizo en miles de puntos de luz que viajaron a través del bosque.

\- Esa es la dirección. - indicó Yuna con molestia antes de volver a emprender camino.

Cada vez faltaban menos.

XXXXXXXX

Natsumi se sentía vigilada. A pesra de estar en ese extraño lugar tenía esa paranoia de que alguien la seguía en las sombras. Había estado vigilando a Shuu y a Yuma (quien en realidad se llamaba Edgar) jugar juntos con tal felicidad que le sorprendía lo mal que se llevaban en la actualidad.

El viento cambió ligeramente trayendo un olor de

Ella corrió junto a Shu cuando este vio el horizonte. Grandes llamas se alzaban hasta que parecían tocar el Cielo. Natsumi podía decir tras haberlos visto tantas veces que allí era donde vivía Edgar, Yuma.

Shu parecía destrozado. El alma se iba de sus ojos a medida que las llamas se alzaban más y más.

\- Edgar...- susurró el rubio con voz rota.

Natsumi no pudo soportarlo y abrazó al chico. Sorprendentemente este recuerdo se dejó abrazar medio incómodo.

\- ¿Quién eres? - preguntó mientras ella lo mantenía entre sus brazos.

\- Voy a sacar a tu amigo del fuego.

\- ¡¿Estas loca?! - el pánico se apoderó del pequeño Sakamaki.- Puedo olerte y eres parcialmente humana.

Natsumi sonrió peinandolo suavemente con una sonrisa.

\- No te preocupes por mi, volveré.

Ella corrió hacia el pueblo y sin dudar saltó entre las llamas. Sus propios poderes la guiaron hacia el inerte cuerpo del niño humano. El fuego se estaba encerrando entre ellos mientras ella arrastraba el cuerpo del joven Yuma entre lo que quedaba del pueblo.

\- Tsk. Tan problemática.

Sus ojos se agrandaron con fuerza al ver a Shuu detrás suyo junto a Yuma. Los ojos azules y pardos de ambos iban entre el enojo y el miedo.

\- Muevanse.- ordenó Shu mientras todo se caía a su alrededor.

Salieron de milagro. El pequeño Shuu corrió a ver a su amigo y soltó un suspiro de alivio al ver que todavía tenía pulso. Se lanzó a abrazar a Natsumi que todavía recuperaba el aliento.

\- Muchas gracias, Onee-chan.

Natsumi volvió a acariciar los rizos rubios con cariño y esta vez él la dejó. Su cuerpo se consumió en llamas azules al igual que el de yuma volviendo como luces hacia el cuerpo del actual muchacho.

\- ¡¿Qué demonios pensaste que hacías?!- perdió los estribos Yuma.

\- No podía soportar ver que te lastimen o a Shuu tan triste. ¿Eso es tan malo?

Shu y Yuma apartarona mirada con el ceño fruncido. Todas las miradas recayeron de vuelta en Yuna tras el incómodo silencio.

\- ¿Hacia dónde?

Yuna se tambaleó levemente siendo sostenida para sorpresa de todos (incluso de él mismo) por Reiji.

\- Estoy bien.-aseguró ella con un tenue rubor pintando su rostro.- Es por aquí.

XXXXXXXX

Kou estaba harto de dar vueltas en círculo en esa escuela endemoniada del mundo humano. No sabia exactamente dónde estaba pero había visto por las ventanas a Umiko, Natsumi y Akane en una versión más joven esperar en la puerta a Tsubasa que no aparecía. Ya había juntado las piezas como para saber que estaba atrapado en las memorias de su pelirroja favorita pero por alguna razón él podía afectarlas con sus acciones.

Un grito agudo resonó por todo el lugar hacuendo estallar las ventanas. Kou podía reconocer su voz y corrió hacia ella. Al abrir la puerta un hombre desagradable sujetaba a Tsubasa contra la mesa lamiendo con lascivia su delicada piel. Tsubasa estaba a punto de vomitar. El asco que tenia era palpable.

\- Sé buena niña y dame...

No pudo terminar la frase. Kou golpeó al hombre en la nuca derribandolo y quebrando su cuello sin miramientos.

Detestable. Repugnante.

\- Vuelve a tocar a mi Mneko-chan... - su ojo articial brillaba en un rojo escarlata furioso en sintonía con sus sentimientos.

Tsubasa se había hecho un ovillo en un rincón y temblaba de miedo.

\- Vampiro.- ella retrocedió cuando él trató de hacercarse.

\- Tsuba-chan no tiene que temerme. - se sentó en frente suyo ofreciéndole una mano para que saliese de su escondite.- Yo siempre voy a ayudar a Tsuba-chan.

La niña tomó su mano con una sonrisa y se fue explotando en un millón de luces que se dispersaron a su alrededor hacia la puerta. Se abrió de par en par.

\- Kou-san. -le abrazó la verdadera Tsubasa.-Estaba preocupada por uds.

Kou le devolvió el abrazo perdiéndose en el calor que le brindaba, la protección. Kou jamás había sentido eso...

Sus ojos se fijaron en el niño que estaba detrás de Tsubasa. Era él, solo que se aferraba a la pierna de Tsubasa y estaba limpió. Tsubasa también lo había cuidado tal como él a ella. En un parpadeo el niño había desaparecido con una enorme sonrisa.

\- Ven.- lo ayudó a pararse la pelirroja.- Vamos a por el resto.

Tsubasa agarró la mano de otro niño que Kou reconoció como Laito y los tres tomaron otra puerta.

XXXXXXXX

Laito seguía el aroma de Tsubasa. Estaba emanando miedo, pavor y determinación. Sea lo que pasase, Tsubasa ya había tomado una decisión al respecto. La encontró parada en el borde de su ventana. La luna llena iluminaba su rostro joven y perturbado con algún pensamiento.

\- Gomenasai, Otou-san. Oka-san.- susurró con sus manos temblando.

Sus ojos bajaron hacia el filo de la noche. El océano infinito chocaba sus olas con los riscos puntiagudos donde vivían la corte de las águilas. Tsubasa gimió de miedo, un llanto audible junto con lágrimas que cruzaban su rostro. El miedo la hizo emitir un brillo apagado de su piel, de su pelo. Unos finas alas de libélula se desplegaron de par en par por reflejo y ella negó volviendo el sello que las mantenía inmóviles e invisibles la mayoría del tiempo.

\- Tú puedes hacerlo.- pareció darse ánimos a si misma.- Mejor muerta que entregada a esos monstruos.

Laito no dio crédito a sus ojos cuando la vio saltar al vacío sin desplegar sus alas. Ella no gritó. Hubiese alertado a la guardia de haberlo hecho. Antes de saber lo que estaba haciendo, Laito ya había saltado detrás de ella.

La luna llena lo despertaba. Le daba el poder que necesitaba al igual que crecía su sed. La vio cerrar los ojos esperado el impacto.

Un poco más...

Laito la agarró justo a tiempo y la llevó en brazos hasta la arena. Tsubasa no hablaba, y tampoco apartaba la mirada de él con el ceño fruncido.

\- Suéltame.- ordenó ella.- Prefiero morir ahora que me lleves de vuelta con mi familia.

\- Ah, Bitch-chan, no voy a llevarte con ellos.

La expresión de mini Tsu cambió a una de pánico al percibir su aura. Ella pataleo y se removió de sus brazos desesperada.

\- Oi, si sigues así en serio te caerás, Tsubasa-chan ~.

Ella se detuvo mirándolo con sospecha.

\- ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

\- Porque Daikihime-chan es una muy buena amiga mía. - le sonrió Laito.- Tú y yo seremos buenos amigos.

La niña se sonrojó de pies a cabeza y se acurrucó contra el pecho de Laito. Lentamente pequeños puntos de luz fueron deshaciendo el cuerpo de la joven Tsubasa y volaron todos juntos hacia una persona que estaba caminando por la playa rodeada de luciérnagas. Pudo reconocerla casi al instante.

\- ¡Daikihime-chan!- voló Laito hacia ella aliviado de verla bien.

XXXXXXXX

Tsubasa siguió las lineas amarillas del suelo hacia un camino por debajo del suelo. Centenares de celdas se mantenían una al lado de la otra con lo que parecía un calabozo infinito. En una de ellas, Tsubasa podía percibir la energía vital de otro ser vivo.

Al acercarse, unos ojos verdes gatunos se clavaron en ella con sospecha y temor. A Tsubasa casi se le fue el corazón a la boca al ver al pequeño Laito allí todo harapiento y famélico.

Ella se agachó para estar a su altura y extendió la mano a través de las rejas. Raito se encogió evitando que ella lo tocase.

\- Voy a sacarte de aquí. - susurró con una media sonrisa. - Raito-kun, ¿quién te hizo esto?

\- Mi padre se enteró que mi madre y yo... éramos amantes. Me encerró aquí. - él se estremeció con un brillo psicótico encendiendo sus ojos.- Y mi madre vino a burlarse de mí...

\- No voy a hacerte daño. - alargó de nuevo su mano hacia él.

Tsubasa realizó una descarga eléctrica sobre la cerradura que voló en mil oedazos al calentarse. El chico la miró sospechoso y agarró su mano.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Raito-kun me cae bien.- sonrió ella tironeando de él para que corriesen hasta la luz al final del tunel.

Raito clavó los talones deteniendo a ambos. Tsubasa se detuvo mirándolo con curiosidad.

\- ¿Qué se supone que haces? Tenemos que encontrar a Kou.- aseguró ella dado que las últimas 500 veces que había atravesado una puerta habían sido recuerdos de Raito o de Kou.

Raito sonrió de oreja a oreja y tironeo de ella. La fuerza que ejercía el vampiro en su muñeca la hizo largar un pequeño chillido.

\- Tal vez luego, Bitch-chan...

El niño clavó sus colmillos en su muñeca y bebió. Bebió hasta saciarse, pero fue demasiado para ella y se entregó a la oscuridad.

Al abrir los ojos ya no estaba en el calabozo. Sus ojos veían un cielo celeste sin nubes y su cabeza se encontraba apoyada en el regazo de alguien.

\- Me alegro que te despiertes, Bitch-chan~.

La voz del joven Laito casi que ronroneó y Tsubasa lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

\- ¿Dónde estamos?

\- Te traje a donde querías que vinieramos. - acarició su pelo anaranjado como si estuviese maravillado.- En realidad salimos del edificio donde nos trajo esa luz porque habían demasiado humanos que querían hacer cosas muy...

Tsubasa se levantó de golpe al recordar. El edificio era el mismo en el que había entrado y había visto a Kou entreteniendo a esos hombres depravados.

Sus pasos se detuvieron al ver al pequeño Kou retorcerse en manos de dos personas que lo arrastraban al edificio.

El hombre clavó un objeto en su cara y los oídos de Tsubasa escucharon un pitido agudo insoportable. Podía ver la sangre de Kou resbalar por su mejilla desde su ojo derecho.

\- ¿Bitch-chan?

Ella avanzó a zancadas hacia los aristócratas que se juntaban entre risas a ver el espectáculo del niño torturado. Ella sacó su látigo y antes de que uno pudiese siquiera tocarlo. Enlazó su cuello con su arma y lanzó una descarga eléctrica con un chillido de furia. Los hombres empezaron a huir al ver a la mujer cuya piel brillaba con una luz tenue producto de su furia. Su látigo golpeaba a diestra y siniestra cuando alcanzó a Kou y lo alzó en sus brazos.

\- Ya estás a salvo, Kou-kun...

Tal vez sus facultades curativas no fueran como las de Natsumi pero con la ayuda de Laito ella lo limpió y lo curó comedidamente. Los tres decidieron entrar a una casa, los niños pegados a ella como patitos en hilera. Ella reconoció el escenario casi enseguida. Era una de las escuelas a las que habían ido con sus hermanas. Sus pasos de adelantaron y abrió una de las puertas de par en par al sentir un vestigio de energía vital.

\- Kou-san. -le abrazó ella llena de alivio.-Estaba preocupada por uds.

Kou le devolvió el abrazo como si su vida se le fuese en ese momento. Tsubasa notó que él miraba a su réplica joven con asombro.

\- Ven.- lo ayudó a pararse la pelirroja.- Vamos a por el resto.

Tsubasa tomó a ambos de la mano y cruzó otro umbral. Su cuerpo quedó congelado al ver la escena.

Eran los picos del reino de las águilas, su antiguo hogar. Comenzó a caminar cuidadosamente por la playa bajo la lumbre de la luna llena y de pequeñas luces. Solo Kou la acompañaba para gran malestar suyo, el Laito joven había desaparecido.

\- ¡Daikihime-chan!

Escuchó desde el Cielo a la vez que la voz de Umiko y Natsumi la llamaban por su nombre. Laito la sostuvo entre sus brazos con una sonrisa que auguraba una noche de buena alimentación para su lado sucúbo.

Sus hermanas aparecieron desde el bosque seguidas por los Sakamaki, Mukami y Yuna. La última se veía más pálida de lo normal.

\- ¿Dónde está Akane y Yui?

\- Eso tratamos de saber.- gruñó Yuna sintiendo tambalearse.

\- ¿Qué te sucede? - inquirio Reiji con una mano firme debajo de su antebrazo.

\- Ha pasado demasiado tiempo y estoy utilizando demasiada magia.

La mirada pétrea de Yuna recorrió la fina línea del cuello de Reiji y sacudió la cabeza al saber que Reiji lo había notado.

\- Será mejor que continuemos...- se apartó ella molesta.

Todos asintieron siguiendo la línea de llamas azules que se formaron en el suelo. Si tenían suerte, las llevarían con quienes faltaban.

XXXXXXXX

Yui se detuvo en medio de las dos puertas. En un lado podía ver a Kanato abrazando su oso en frente de una cama donde su madre hacia cosas indecentes (N/A: me salió re Reiji). Del otro, Azusa era maltratado por un grupo de niños. Su corazón se contraía con indecisión entre los dos escenarios.

Los gemidos de Cordelia en resonancia con los de dolor de Azusa la envolvían empeoreando su malestar.

\- Kanato-kun.- susurró ella dando un paso al costado.- Lo siento.

Ella corrió hacia los niños viles que no se detenían a pesar de que Asuza ya sangraba a mares. Cuando estaba por llegar una mano se aferró a su brazo con brusquedad y ella se encontró con la mirada furibunda del verdadero Kanato a punto de estallar siendo ella su objeto de ira.

\- ¡¿Acaso no soy lo suficiente para ti?!

\- Ka-Kanato. Estaban lastimando a Asuza, estaba herido, podría haber muerto.

Los ojos lilas centellaron peligrosamente cuando ella retrocedió. Su comentario solo había avivado las llamas del fuego. Mejor hubiese sido callarse la boca.

\- Eres una zorra.- volvió a gritar retorciendo el brazo de Yui hasta que ella gritó.

El sonido emitido pareció divertirle, hasta gustarle demasiado.

\- Elegiste al sucio Mukami antes que a mí. - volvió a gritarle con una furia que era de temer.- Eres mi novia y, vas y prefieres a él. Voy a convertirte en polvo. Voy a...

Un zumbido en el aire alertó a Kanato que evitó las púas de hielo antes que estas impactaran contra su brazo. Liberó a Yui justo cuando llegaba a Azusa con las exterminadoras, sus hermanos y los Mukami.

\- Eve, ¿estás bien? - se acercó Asuza a su novia.

Kanato lo apartó de un golpe y el sonido del látigo amenazante de Tsubasa lo detuvo de hacer algo más drástico.

\- Nee, Teddy, ¿ellos quieren morir o me equivoco?

\- Quiero ver que lo intentes.- Umiko formó varias estacas de hielo.

\- Serás una buena muñeca para mi colección.

Antes que pudiese atacar con su raye psicótico Yuna lo golpeó con una pala en la cabeza dejándolo desmayado. Ella meditó si dejarlo allí tirado pero la cara de los Sakamaki le indicó que tendrían que llevarlo de todas maneras.

\- Empiezas a ganarte mi respeto si tienes que aguantar esto todos los días. - le dijo a Reiji con un bufido.

El morocho se masajeo las sienes tratando de no querer asesinar a Kanato ya que todavía le dolían los tímpanos de su grito.

\- Ni siquiera te imaginas lo que es. Kanato es solo uno de todos ellos.

\- Tienes razón. Mereces un monumento.- dijo Yuna causando otra media sonrisa del vampiro.

XXXXXXXX

\- Debe ser una broma.- bufó Ayato al ver al líder Mukami salir de un cuarto.

Ruki tampoco estaba saltando de la felicidad al verlo. Parecía irritado.

\- ¿ Viste a una mujer salir con una niña?

\- Esa niña era Akane, Mukami. Seguro que si vamos por aquí hallaremos una salida.

Ruki entornó los ojos caminando justo para el lado contrario. Quería percibir el aroma de esa mujer pero estaba siendo imposible. Ayato lo siguió gritándole insultos cuando pasó por una maciza puerta de metal. Quedó estático en su sitio al percibir el olor de aquella sangre. No cualquiera... Era la de Akane.

Abrió la puerta de un tirón seguido por Ruki que también percibió el aroma. Los dos bajaron infinitas escaleras. Oscuras y vacías celdas de extendían una abajo de la otra pero la sangre estaba mucho más abajo. Llegaron a la última celda, Ruki y él entraron sin poder ver mucho por la oscuridad.

Una diminuta ventana alumbraba el calabozo y la luna filtraba tenuemente sus rayos de luz pálida.

Akane, con no más de cinco años, yacía colgada del techo encadenada. Sus pies apenas tocaban el suelo manchado con su propia sangre. Ella estaba inmóvil, sus ojos fijos en el suelo. Además de la sangre que caía desde sus muñecas por las heridas de las cadenas, lágrimas limpiaban tenuemente su rostro.

Un hombre de pelo anaranjado y ojos amarillos ingresó al lugar. Ambos pudieron sentir lo poderoso que era ese hombre. Su sola presencia les hacía erizar la piel sabiendo que él mismo podría aniquilarlos a todos de un pestañeo.

\- ¿ Ya has entrado en razón?

Akane ni siquiera hizo el intento de darle atención. Ni siquiera emitió un sonido. El hombre desgarró la mejilla de Akane con un golpe y la niña se mordió el labio para no llorar.

\- ¿ Estás tratando de hacerme enojar? - gruñó él.

\- Pudrete.- siseó ella removiendo las cadenas furiosa y causando que se clavase en su carne.

\- Tengo un trato para ti, pequeña. - sonrió el hombre.- Te dejaré libre, si a cambio haces por algo mí.

Ella le clavó su mirada dorada con sospecha. Un guardia hizo entrar a un joven de unos 20 años y lo tiró a los pies del Lord. Akane tironeo de sus ataduras extendiéndose hacia el muchacho.

\- Phyros...- lloró ella.- Phyros, ¿estás bien?

El chico abrió los ojos al escucharla y se extendió para tomar su mano. El hombre pateó su pierna quebrandola como un escarbadientes y el chico gritó.

\- ¡No le hagas daño a mi familia!- chilló Akane tratando de liberarse.

\- No luches, primita.- tosió Phyros.- Geissbach no conoce lo que es la familia.

\- Si, lo sé. Le estoy ofreciendo a mi primogénita la oportunidad de salir de este calabozo con la frente en alto.

\- ¡Mientes! ¿ Qué es lo que quieres? - tembló la menor con mirada preocupada hacia su primo.

\- Quiero que cortes esos falsos lazos con esa familia medio humana que te crió. - pateó al joven más cerca de ella.- Asesina al último Chikage, su último heredero y superviviente, y te liberaré.

Los dos parientes miraron al hombre con horror. El asombro y la incredulidad se pintaban en esos rostro similares pero distintos. Ella retrocedió alejándose de su primo.

\- No. Jamás. - negó ella solemnemente desafió con la mirada a su captor. - Prefiero que me mates.

El hombre se adelantó con una mano en alto listo para volver a golpear en la cara de Akane. Ella se encogió preparándose para el impacto que nunca llegó.

Phyros se tiró encima del atacante con las fauces abiertas a medio transformarse como habian visto a Akane en la semana de la luna llena. El sonido de un cuello romperse resonó en el cuarto y el cuerpo de Phyros cayó al suelo sin vida .

El albino suspiró exhausto ante el cadáver y los chillidos de Akane de furia y dolor.

El lugar quedó vacío y solo el llanto de Akane resonaba por el pasillo.

La sangre de Akane se mezclaba con la del cadáver y solo el tintineo de los pequeños espasmos de Akane al llorar se oían.

\- ¡ Voy a matarte, Geissbach!- aulló ella con una mirada psicótica.- Voy a hacerte rogar, tal como tú me tienes ahora.

Un grito de pura frustración resonó por todo el castillo. Los dos vampiros vieron salir a Geissbach con una furiosa Akane tratando de liberarse, cambiando de forma y rugiéndole con una amenaza explícita. Ayato no pudo contenerse más. Su jugute, aunque fuese unos años más joven, estaba siendo torturada por alguien que no era él. Ruki lo siguió silenciosamente. Supuestamente esto era un recuerdo, pero ella los miró directamente. Era más que obvio que podía notar su presencia. Ella temblaba de arriba a abajo con violencia.

\- Chikage-san.-se arrodilló Ruki a su altura.

\- No te conozco.- murmuró ella retrocediendo.

\- Pero nosotros a ti sí. Vamos a sacarte de aquí...- Ruki miró a Ayato.- ¿ Puedes liberarla?

Ayato tironeó de las cadenas inútilmente. La niña lo miró con fastidio.

\- No vas a poder.

\- ¡ No subestimes a Ore-sama! - le gruñó el pelirrojo.

\- Están reforzadas con magia.- le advirtió ella.

Ayato bufó exasperado y se enfocó en uno de los eslabones. No sabia como exactamente hacer un hechizo... Nunca había sido bueno en esa parte vampírica.

\- Estamos condenados.- entornaron los ojos los dos morochos.

Click.

Ambos cerraron la boca asombrados de ver ambos cadenas caer destrozadas y una sonrisa de suficiencia se dibujó en la cara del Sakamaki.

\- ¿ Decían?

La niña fue alzada por Ayato y ella se abrazó a él ocultando su rostro en el hueco de su cuello. El corazón de Ayato se estrujó al ver como ella trataba de ocultar las lágrimas de todo esto. Era una niña valiente, lo seguía siendo.

\- ¿ Lo ves? - preguntó Ruki pasando sus dedos por las múltiples heridas que llevaba la niña.

Habían heridas profundas como si la hubiesen empalado con espadas, heridas pequeñas que no se cicatrizaban de mordidas.

\- Tsk... Maldición. Vamonos de aquí.

\- Nunca estuve más de acuerdo.- resonó la voz de Reiji por el pasillo.- Realmente encontrarlos ha sido un dolor de cabeza.

XXXXXXXX

Akane quedó petrificada en el marco de la puerta. Su estómago se revolvió al ver a Ruki de niño con severas heridas en su espalda. El hombre reía mientras pateaba al crío que se retorcía por las heridas de la espalda.

\- Ahora si eres ganado, tal vez prefieras que te marque más profundamente.

Akane no pudo soportarlo más. A falta de armas de largo alcance, tiró su sable justo al pecho del humano. La hoja resplandeciente salió del hombre junto con sus gorgojeos al tratar de respirar y verse atragantado por su propia sangre. Akane lo tiro hacia el costado para evitar que aplastase al desvalido niño.

Ella lo acomodó en su regazo,acariciando sus rizos oscuros con ternura. Ruki trató de apartarse pero el dolor lo volvió a hacer caer sobre ella.

\- Descansa. No voy a permitir que nadie te dañe.

\- Gracias, pero tengo que ir a buscar a mis hermanos.

Akane dudaba que ellos estuviesen por allí pero para tranquilizarlo...

\- Iremos en cuanto te recuperes.

E hizo otra cosa que ella había jurado jamás hacer. Mordió su muñeca y le dio de beber su sangre. Ruki se resistió hasta que se dio cuenta que era inútil. Ella no lo dejaría en paz hasta que estuviera más fuerte. El niño durmió sobre ella. Akane meditó por qué había podido influir en la memoria. Salvo que no fuera del todo un recuerdo de Ruki Mukami. Alzó al niño en brazos y se dirigió a la puerta más cercana.

Automáticamente notó que estaba en la mansión Sakamaki. Había vuelto a los recuerdos de Ayato.

\- Ruki.- lo removió con cuidado hasta que este despertó. - Necesito que te quedes aquí. No te muevas, no hables con nadie , ¿si?

\- Está bien.

\- Volveré pronto.

Akane adelantó sus pasos guiándose por el olor del pelirrojo endemoniado. Se detuvo en seco al divisarlo junto con su madre.

\- No irá...

Apretó el paso al ver que Cordelia iba a hacer exactamente lo que ella pensaba que iba a hacer. Tiró el niño al agua y vio como este se hundía sin poder nadar. A unos metros del estanque la vio irse sin importarle lo que le pasase a Ayato así que Akane fue la actuó. Sin pensarlo dos veces se zambulló en el agua y nadó hasta él. Estaba inconsciente por la falta de aire asi que en cuanto tocó el fondo con los pies , se impulsó con el niño en brazos y salió a la superficie.

\- Ayato.- lo sacudía para sacar el agua de sus pulmones.

Ayato tosió y escupió todo el líquido de su interior mirándola con confusión y sospecha. Ella abrió la boca para presentarse cuando una daga le atravesó el hombro.

No gritó. Ella había sido capaz de manejar mucho más dolor. Sus ojos buscaron al atacante y Cordelia salió de entre los árboles.

Cordelia estuvo a punto se tirarle otra daga cuando una piedra impactó en la nuca de la esposa Sakamaki. Ruki volvió a agarrar una piedra valientemente y desafió a Cordelia cuando esta se encaminó al humano.

\- No des un paso más. - amenazó una voz que Akane conocía más que la suya propia.

Cordelia se desvaneció en el aire con una risa temible en el momento en que Yuna Satsujin ponía un pie en el claro.

\- Extraño. -le comentó su maestra con una mueca.- Esto no es una simple ilusión.

Akane jamás sintió tanto alivio como cuando vio llegar a los Sakamaki, Mukami, Yui y sus hermanas.

El Ruki joven se había acercado a ella con un trozo de su camisa para vendar su brazo y Ayato se mantenía a su lado con algo parecido al respeto.

\- Ud. Me ayudó. - le explicó Ruki mientras trataba su herida.- Ahora es mi turno.

Pequeñas luces se fueron desprendiendo de ambos niños hasta desaparecer en el aire. Chikage Akane sintió una extraña lástima por esos niños que habían sufrido eso desde temprana edad.

\- Oy, melones, ¿por qué esa cara? - picó Ayato con esa sonrisa irritante.

\- Siento que hayan tenido que pasar por todo eso.- murmuró levantándose y mirando a Yuna. - ¿Puedes sacarnos de aquí? Has consumido demasiada magia, tu cuerpo te debe estar pasando cuota.

Yuna se encogió de hombros restandole importancia pero su piel estaba más perlada por el sudor y pálida que de costumbre.

\- Será mejor que nos movamos.- dijo la vampiresa. - Han pasado dos días si estoy calculando bien.

\- Kurosaki-chan va a asesinarnos.- sacudió Tsubasa a Natsumi.

\- ¿Quién es ella? - preguntó Kou rascándose la cabeza por sus reacciones.

\- Va a nuestra misma clase.- se estremeció Natsumi.- Akarihime-san es la delegada de nuestro curso y le prometimos que íbamos a ayudarla a preparar las cosas para el festival escolar.(N/A: dia_lovers_24 xD)

\- Entonces tenemos que apurarnos...

El comentario de Umiko floto en el aire sin ser escuchado cuando un temblor movió la tierra. Yuna y Akane intercambiaron una mirada recelosa al volver a oír la risa de la hija del rey víbora.

Realmente quieren darme problemas, ¿no?

\- ¿ Dónde estás? Muéstrate, Cordelia. - ordenó Reiji.

Estoy aquí, siempre lo he estado. ¿Pensaron que solo iba a dejar que Yui fuese mi posibilidad de revivir? No hay nada que me detenga mientras tenga el control de la mente de mi adorada sobrina.

Una grieta en el suelo se abrió y los trillizos junto con Tamiko Natsumi cayeron en el aferrándose a las rocas.

\- ¿Por qué no funcionan nuestros poderes? - siseo Kanato histérico.

Miles de víboras se arrastraron fuera de la ranura en el suelo a la par que el escenario que los rodeaba cambiaba del todo. Montañas y bosques se alzaban de forma siniestra, causando derrumbes que podrían haberlos aplastado.

\- ¡Shuu! - gritó Natsumi al ver como una piedra se dirigía hacia el rubio.

Fueron segundos que lo salvaron cuando Umiko lo alejó de la trayectoria del alud. Tsubasa utilizó su látigo para mantener a raya las serpientes sin poder utilizar sus poderes al igual que los vampiros.

\- ¡ Usagi!

Akane trató de alcanzarlos pero los cuatro cayeron al fondo justo cuando esta era atacada y mordida por serpientes. La morena no se inmuto tratando de avanzar. Sus piernas fallaron por el veneno. Los Sakamaki y los Mukami trataban de hacer lo mismo pero eran demasiadas y de un enorme tamaño.

\- Vade retro.- escucharon decir a Yuna con poco aliento.- Vipera.

El pelo de la vampiresa terminó por colorearse de celeste al igual que sus irises negros emitían un brillo turquesa. Una onda expansiva de dicho color barrió a todos los familiares dejando una quietud aparente.

\- Podrías haberlo hecho antes.- gruñó Yuma queriendo asesinar a la exterminadora.

Yuna fue a replicarle cuando sintió sus piernas fallar y dejarla caer. Reiji la sostuvo al notar que se desvanecía antes que pudiese caerse.

\- Así que tienes un límite después de todo.- se rió de ella el de anteojos.- Y ese hechizo fue el tuyo...

\- No creo que sea momento de burlarte de mi, considerando que si no salimos en menos de 24 horas podríamos quedarnos aquí para siempre.

Reiji la ayudó a incorporarse con el ceño fruncido y ella se arrastró hacia Akane.

\- ¿Estás muerta? - le preguntó con un atisbo de esperanza.

\- Se necesita mucho más que una puta serpiente venenosa para eso.- le respondió Akane con cara de pocos amigos.

\- ¿Sabes a donde los llevo?- preguntó Tsubasa mientras Umiko se encargaba de las heridas de su líder.

\- Dame una hora y puedo averiguarlo. Mientras tanto... organicense. Vamos a separarnos para terminar con esto de una vez por todas. Estoy empezando a cansarme de esa mujer víbora.


	17. Chapter 15

Me dio fiaca editarlo. Ni nos. Besitos.

* * *

_**Cuarta maldición: Escape**_

* * *

Natsumi se sentía mareada. No podía sentir su cuerpo tampoco. Trató de moverse pero era inútil.

\- Pajarito.- escuchó la voz de Cordelia en las sombras.- No hay forma que puedas escaparte.

Ella quiso gritar. Tampoco pudo. Estaba atrapada por su peor pesadilla. Su propia tía y la asesina de su familia. ¿Qué era lo que quería?

\- Un nuevo cuerpo. Yui me rechazó, logró escaparse. Pero tomaré tu cuerpo, pajarito cantor, y voy a recuperar mi corazón.

Ella volvió a luchar contra las ataduras invisibles que la sostenían. Inútil. No había nada que ella pudiese hacer. Los lazos que la retenían se reforzaron casi al punto de retorcer sus extremidades de forma antinatural. Un chasquido le hizo saber que su brazo izquierdo había sido quebrado. El dolor no provino de allí, si no de otro lugar más cercano a su corazón.

\- Oh, Natsumi.- la risa de Cordelia resonó más fuerte aún. - No hay forma que puedas escapar de mí, yo estoy en ti interior.

Un dolor en el pecho agónico la atravesó dedos salieron de entre sus costillas como si algo en su interior estuviese pujando por salir. Desgarrando sus entrañas y quebrando sus huesos. Natsumi lloró cuando su propio grito resonó en el lugar haciéndolo temblar de arriba a abajo.

Entonces la oscuridad la consumió.

XXXXXX

El grito resonó hasta donde el grupo estaba reunido. Yuna miró como Akane cerraba y abría los puños tensa por escuchar los gritos del pequeño conejo.

\- Deberíamos irnos.- dijo la vampireza mirando el horizonte.- Y dividirnos en grupos para ir a buscar a los otros.

\- Iré sola.- masculló Akane agarrando sus armas.

Yuna enarcó una ceja. No sabia si le estaba haciendo una broma o había enloquecido. Sus hermanas se levantaron también en contra de lo que fuese a decir.

\- Estamos hablando de la mente de Natsumi.- refunfuñó Tsubasa.- Controlada por la psicópata de la madre de los trillizos. Ahora entiendo como salieron con tantos patitos ladeados.

La mayor ni siquiera le importó lo que dijo. Cerró los ojos y comenzó a olfatear el ambiente. Había un leve olor a vampiro y ella podía seguirlo.

\- Umiko, encargate de rescatar a los que puedas. Dividanse si hace falta.- Akane apuntó la base de una de las montañas recientemente hechas por Cordelia al fondo.- Nos reuniremos ahí en dos horas. Apurense o nos quedaremos aquí para siempre.

\- Pero Akane...- insistió Umiko.

Para nada. Ella ya había desaparecido en dirección misteriosa. Umiko pateó una roca frustrada. Todo esto estaba poniendo en alerta roja a la capitana de las exterminadoras. Había algo sospechoso en como actuaba.

\- Haremos lo que dijo ella.- se rascó la nuca Yuna.- No tiene caso que vayamos en su contra ahora. Umiko, arma tres equipos. Si Akane va a encargarse de uno de los secuestrados vamos por el resto.

Yuna se separó del grupo por alguna razón mientras Umiko los miraba uno a uno. Tsubasa no perdió de vista a la otra exterminadora. Todavía no confiaba en la letal vampireza. La magia fluyó de Yuna como un aura celeste conectándose a todos los puntos cardinales y envolviendo a Satsujin en un torbellino.

\- ¿ Qué está haciendo? - siseo Tsubasa.

\- No lo sé. - se mordió el labio Umiko. - Yui irás con Yuna, Reiji y Subaru en el grupo uno. Tsubasa, Kou y Azusa en el grupo dos. El resto viene conmigo.

Subaru estuvo a punto de protestar. Ella lo notó así con su mano derecha acarició su mejilla causando el suave sonrojo del albino.

\- Necesito que cuides a Yui. - ella trató de sonreír. - Yuna solo nos está ayudando por Akane. No tengo ninguna certeza de que ella este dispuesta a protegerla. Y 5enemos que tener si o si a una de nosotras en cada grupo por si las cosas se ponen... complicadas.

Subaru asintió largando unas cuantas maldiciones con su rostro sonrojado. Umiko tomó su espada y le entregó a Tsubasa su látigo. Yuna regresó al grupo con la piel cada vez más pálida y su rostro ojeroso. Le tendió a la dos exterminadoras un botón de su propia camisa rasgado y se tambaleó un poco. Yuna vibraba un aura de cansancio y algo más oscuro. A Tsubasa y Umiko le hacían acordar a esos vampiros desesperados por sangre e incontrolables que a veces perseguían dándoles caza. Tal vez se estaba excediendo con el uso de su magia. Ninguna dijo nada. Después de todo, Yuna era una de las exterminadoras más antiguas y ambas suponían que ella sabía donde estaba su límite. Sin contar que ella sabía como mierda salir de ese lugar. Ellas estaban poniendo demasiado en sus manos, una apuesta no segura.

\- Las ayudará a encontrar a los que faltan. Solo me queda un poco de magia para sacarlos a todos de aquí. - explicó Satsujin.- No lo desperdicien.

Tsubasa, Umiko y los vampiros se separaron. Esto no sería un adiós. Ellas iban a hacer todo, incluso lo imposible para que no lo fuese. Incluso aunque Yuna y Akane no estuviesen dispuestas a ello. Porque algo les estaba advirtiendo que lo que fuese que Akane estuviese planeando o pensando, habia sido inculcado por su maestra... o por lo menos, Yuna no lo había detenido cuando fue necesario.

XXXXXX

Ayato sentía como si estuviese borracho como una cuba o drogado. A penas podía mantenerse de pie, ni hablar de tratar de escapar de esa cueva maldita donde había caído. El mundo le daba vueltas, el pelirrojo estaba harto de toda esa mierda. Las cosas solo empeoraban por haber visto a su madre. Maldita fuese, no podía simplemente quedarse muerta.

\- Hu, tan inútil como pensé que sería un Sakamaki.- escuchó una voz femenina deaconocida.- Estúpido pelirrojo. Por personas como tú, personas como yo son tachadas de buenas para nada.

\- Tsk, ¡¿Cómo te atreves a hablar así de Ore-sama?! - gruñó sin poder ver realmente de donde venía la voz femenina.

Una daga se clavó en su cuello dejando un hilillo de sangre correr. Ayato ni siquiera pudo contratacarla. Estaba demasiado fuera de sus sentidos. Él la vio a contra luz. Sus ojos amarillos como los de un gato reflejaban la poca iluminación. Su pelo también era de un rojizo tirando al rosado. Una sonrisa amenazante pintaba sus labios finos. Todo en ella gritaba peligro.

\- Puedo hablarte como quiera, sucio Sakamaki. Pero lamentablemente hoy tendré que ayudarte. - ella hizo una mueca de desagrado.- Digamos que tenemos a alguien en común a quien no le agradaría que esto terminase mal.

\- ¿ Ten envió mi padre? - siseó Ayato.- ¿Quién diablos eres?

\- No me podría importar menos los deseos de tu padre.- la chica hizo un extraño sello con sus dedos y de sus manos comenzaron a crepitar pequeños rayos.- Pero puedes llamarme Karys. Karys Le Fay.

El lugar se llenó de esos rayos generando un olor a quemado terrible. Ayato sintió las repentinas y ridículas ganas de vomitar. Era como el olor a carne podrida y a rancio.

\- Eso servirá tal vez.- se encogió de hombros.

\- ¿ Para qué? - volvió a abrir los ojos fastidiado por el olor.

Pero él estaba solo otra vez. Su cabeza seguía dándole vueltas como si hubiesen volado sus sesos y lo hubiesen rearmado mal. Pasaron minutos y él se sentía cada vez más debilitado, como si alguien estuviese drenando su energía.

\- Ayato.- unas manos suaves lo tomaron por debajo de los brazos.- Vamos, molestia, despierta.

Él hubiese reconocido ese deje de ira donde fuese. Akane Chikage. Ayato levantó la cabeza y la vio. Sus colmillos por algún motivo se veían más grande y puntiagudos. Sus pupilas finas y pequeñas, algo salvajes y preocupadas. ¿Por él? Su rostro como si estuviese hecho del mas fino mármol, hacia que sus labios se viesen más rojos. O tal vez era la iluminación.

\- Melones.- él susurró causando que ella frunciese el ceño al escuchar su apodo.

Fue como si su cuerpo se llenase de energía, de adrenalina de repente. Ya no se sentía tan débil mirando la yugular de ella. Se relamió sin escuchar lo que ella había preguntado. Sus ojos jade fijos en su objetivo tan apetitoso. Sus manos se aferraron a su cintura cuando el pasó su lengua por el hueco de su cuello. El cuerpo de Akane se tensó oponiéndose al contacto pero los labios de Ayato sabían donde buscar, donde presionar para que ella no se resistiese. Akane se arqueó contra él, aun en contra de su voluntad ronroneando de placer. El acarició sus pechos bruscamente sobre la tela y ella gruñó cuando sus colmillos se hundieron en ella.

El sonido de ella al resistirse no fue lo que lo encendió. Fue el sabor de su sangre, el contacto de su piel. Sus manos bajaron por el cuerpo de la morocha mientras seguía bebiendo el mejor de los buqué.

Se separó lentamente al sentirse saciado esperando algún ataque de ella.

No sucedió. Akane simplemente se le quedó mirando, más bien a su boca en la cual la sangre se escurrìa de a gotas por su mentón.

Ella se inclinó sobre él y su lengua captó una de las gotas lamiendo lentamente hasta volver al límite con su labio. Ayato tomó su mentón con rudeza y la besó.

Ella no protestó dando un pequeño gemido al sentir el sabor de la sangre en el paladar del vampiro. Ahondo el beso dandole acceso a su boca.

La recostó sobre las rocas tomado por la lujuria y volvió a morder. Esta vez, uno de sus pechos. Quería marcarla por todo el cuerpo, que sus hermanos y los Mukami supiesen a quien pertenecía ella.

\- Voy a hacer que olvides todas estas cicatrices. - le dijo lamiendo uno de sus pechos.- Voy a marcarte tan profundo que sabrás que solo le perteneces a Ore-sama.

Akane se estremeció en sus brazos pero su mano se puso en su pecho dándole un ligero empujón. A pesar de que el brillo del deseo oscurecía los irises de Akane, ella se apartó negando con su cabeza.

\- No tenemos tiempo para esto.- ella se paró confundida por sus reacciones.

\- ¿No tenemos o no quieres?

\- Ambas.- ella murmuró acomodando sus prendas. - No te confundas, Sakamaki, sigo queriendo asesinarlos. Soy una exterminadora y tú, mi presa.

\- No parecía importarte hacia unos segundos.

Akane le mostró los dientes a Ayato en forma de amenaza. Ese chico acababa con toda su paciencia en menos de un segundo.

\- Pues pensaste mal, Ayato.- ella quiso arrancarle la garganta.- Muévete ahora. Tenemos que salir de aquí y no estoy para seguir esta conversación inútil.

Sin mas, lo arrastró montaña arriba. Akane no apartaba la mirada del punto de encuentro, del mismo modo que Ayato no dejaba de mirarla a ella. Podía jurar que ella había querido seguir. ¿Por qué lo negaba? Nadie sabia que ellas estaban en la mansión, sus hermanas claramente no tenían ninguna objeción a relacionarse con vampiros. Entonces, ¿por qué? ¿ Por qué Akane quería alejarse de todo demonio y asesinarla? Los ojos verdes del Sakamaki vagaron por el cuerpo de Akane. Las mordidas se estaban curando a una velocidad anormal. Al rato ya se habían cerrado mas las cicatrices seguían allí.

\- ¿ No se va a curar del todo? - le preguntó curioso.

\- No, mi curación tiene un punto flojo. El virus de los vampiros y demás demonios cuando muerden es lo que me deja las marcas. - explicó ella.-Mi cuerpo no puede expulsar el veneno por si mismo, así que lo tiene que consumir y luego expulsarlo por métodos convencionales. Así que la herida nunca termina de regenrarse.

Ella lo miró por sobre su hombro de forma desdeñosa. Nunca había visto tal odio en una mirada. Bueno, salvo en la de su madre o en la de Reiji cuando veía a Shu.

\- ¿ Tu familia tenía también este problema?

\- No lo sé. Nunca los vi ser mordidos por un vampiro.- ella escupió dando a conocer lo reprobable que era el mero hecho de él clavando sus colmillos en ella.- Apúrate, ya casi llegamos.

XXXXXX

Tsubasa mantenía el ritmo bastante rápido, incluso para los dos vampiros convertidos Azusa y Kou.

\- Daiki-hime-san.- la llamó Kou.- ¿Ya lo ves? Este botón esta brillando mucho.

Ella fijó sus ojos en la prenda de Yuna que tenia para localizar a uno de los trillizos o Natsumi. Ella se mordió el labio inferior. Solo veía el bosque. Nada más. Quería tirarse de sus pelirrojos mechones y sacarselos exasperada. Ella no podía ni siquiera saber donde iba por lo espesa que era la vegetación.

Ella estaba teniendo un ataque de ansiedad. Los de su tipo no les gustaba sentirse encerrados. Estaba a punto de mandar todo a la mierda, cuando recordó un insignificante detalle. Los vampiros ya sabían que ella era una águila. Gracias al estúpido de Karl Heingz sabían que ella era la sobrina del rey águila.

Con lo cual, ¿para qué mierda seguía ocultando su verdadera forma?

Con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja hizo el sello con sus manos entrelazadas y liberó sus ataduras.

Finas y delagadas alas, como de libélula, se desplegaron rasgando su remera. Batieron en libertad alzandola cm arriba del suelo.

Libertad, al fin, maldición.

Había esperado siglos para hacer eso. No sentir las ataduras de tener que ocultar lo que era. Una híbrida entre el clan de las Sucubus y el clan Dark Shyde, dos de las familias más poderosas en la nobleza de las águilas.

Su piel se iluminó en un brillo dorado y sus ojos se volvieron rosados con manchas fucsias, al rededor de sus pupilas un arco amarillo eléctrico iluminaba sus ojos. Su cabello también tomó un matiz luminoso al igual que todo su cuerpo. Era su parte shyde queriendo brillar aún más.

\- Iré a ver por arriba cuanto falta. -les informó a los Mukami.- Siganme cuanto puedan.

Sin esperar la respuesta de ellos, salió disparada entre las ramas. Sus alas, tras años reprimidas, se sentían débiles pero ávidas de vuelo. Igual que ella.

Como un rayo surcó el cielo a gran velocidas dejando una leve estela luminosa a su paso. Con sus sentidos sucubae ratreó el aroma de Raito, el de su amante de turno. Había una primera vez para todo, y esta era la primera en la que su lado materno le servía para algo más que causar problemas. Eso y que gracias a Dios sabía exactamente como era la esencia del vampiro pervertido por las veces que se había alimentado de su energía. Lo encontró tirado al fondo de un barranco que se había formado por lo que el terremoto de Cordelia había construido.

\- Laito-kun.- lo llamó peinando sus cabellos rojos.- Soy yo, despierta.

El vampiro no se movía, lo cual solo ponía cada vez más nerviosa a Tsubasa. Miró en todas las direcciones asegurándose de que nadie la vería y se cortó la muñeca. Era lo justo y tampoco era la primera vez que ella le daba sangre. Después de todo era un intercambio lo que hacían en su dormitorio. Energía liberada en el placer a cambio de sangre y bueno... justamente, placer físico.

Como una polilla a la luz, Laito abrió los ojos al oler si sangre y bebió de ella sin apartar sus orbes esmeraldas al ver como el rubor teñía el rostro de la chica.

\- Daiki-hime es tan buena conmigo.- ronroneó Raito.- Debería darte un premio.

\- No tenemos tiempo.- murmuró a pesar de que el vampiro se había movilizado a cm de su cara.

\- ¿Luego? - preguntó Raito con una de sus sonrisas típicas mientras con un dedo acariciaba las finas alas que se movían de vez en cuando.

Ella asintió tomándolo de la cintura y con un impulso hacia arriba al borde del derrape. Ella se sentó allí sosteniendo a Raito.

\- Siento que el piso me da vueltas, Daiki-hime.- ronroneó algo mareado.

\- Esperaremos aquí. Kou y Azusa van a encontrarnos, ¿si?

Ella giró su cuerpo en dirección a la montaña central de la cadena. Allí se había dirigido Umiko. Esperaba que se encontrase bien o, si estaba en problemas, que ella pudiese llegar a tiempo.

XXXXXX

Hacía solo unos minutos desde que Kanato se había despertado. Atrapado por unas extrañas enredaderas. Como siempre, una rabieta era lo que le había dado. Insultando, gritando furioso sin conseguir nada. Lo peor era que su imaginación le daba problemas. ¿ Dónde estaría Yui? De seguro con la plaga Mukami. Seguramente la muy ...ya se había dejado morder por esos asquerosos convertidos. La furia no le servía tampoco. Las ramas que lo comprimían eran poderosas, lo suficiente como para contenerlo. Incluso cuando las prendía fuego, esas malditas plantas se comprimían a su alrededor como una serpiente con su presa.

\- Ne, ne, si sigues haciendo eso vas a terminar rompiéndote algo.- una voz dulce e infantil resonó en ese extraño lugar.

\- ¡¿ Quién está ahí?! ¡ Exijo que te muestres!- gritó Kanato una vez más.

\- Oh, yo creo que no estás en posición para exigir nada.- un vórtice oscuro se formó a unos metros de él y de allí apareció una chica.- Pero ya que quieres verme.

El pelo rosado de la joven estaba atado en trenzas y moños complicados, sus ojos dispares brillaban en la oscuridad. Uno celeste, otro dorado. Su rostro angelical correspondía al de una muñeca, de estilo gótico dada sus ropas de sirvienta con tantos encajes y volados.

\- Mmm... Esto sería mucho menos complicado si Jayah estuviese aquí. Pero no quiso ayudarnos, mala Onee-chan.- suspiró ella.

\- ¡Sacame de aquí!

\- Yaro, eres muy impaciente.- rió ella.- Es justo lo que iba a hacer.

En un simple parpadeo, la chica había desaparecido. Ya no estaba. Solo un gran agujero negro que se agrandaba con cada segundo que pasaba.

Kanato cayó por el pozo oscuro que parecía succionar todo a su paso y con él piedra y las enredaderas tan odiosas. Era como estar en gravedad cero, en el espacio, solo que con oxígeno. Sus ojos trataron de buscar a la chica vestida como muñeca pero no le encontraba. Unos delgados brazos se ajustaron sobre sus hombros. El pudo ver los guantes entrelazarse por los dedos que los vestían. Era como si ella lo estuviese abrazando. El aliento frío de la desconocida sopló en su nuca.

\- ¿Quién eres? - siseó el Sakamaki.

\- Kawaii.- ella se soltó para acariciar su pelo.

\- ¡Respondeme!

\- No importa realmente, pero puedes decirme Yuko.

La chica rió pasando sobre él como se mostraban en las películas humanas del espacio. Ella parecía estar habituada a ese tipo de movilidad. No como él.

\- ¿ Dónde estamos? - preguntó sin dejar de mirarla flotar embelesado.

\- Uhmmm... Es una dimensión creada por mí. Lastimosamente, no vas a quedarte mucho tiempo.

Antes que él pudiese preguntar a que se refería. Ella lo golpeó y todo se puso oscuro. Cuando abrió los ojos, estaba en una extraña colina con arboles que crecían paralelos a las pendiente y no para arriba. Sus brazos se aferraban al nuevo conejo (Teddy 2, en honor al primero) que Yui le había regalado tras que Azusa incinerara a su Teddy. Tal vez todo había sido un sueño.

Se paró mirando su alrededor. Probablemente sus hermanos estarían buscándolo con ayuda de las molestas exterminadoras. ¿Sería buena idea moverse? ¿ Tenía que quedarse en ese lugar a esperar que lo rescataran?

Se devano los sesos en busca de una idea. ¿ Qué podia hacer para que sus hermanos lo encontrasen? Sus ojos se clavaron en una sonrisa cuando vio uno de los árboles más separado al resto.

Con un chasquido de dedos este se prendió fuego sin afectar a los otros. Alzó a Teddy 2 dando vueltas en el aire.

\- Teddy, es un buen trabajo.- miró extasiado las llamas arder.

Unos minutos después, la figura de Reiji salió del bosque. Kanato pensó que era la primera vez en toda su existencia que se alegraba de verlo. Su alegría cesó al ver a Subaru ayudando a Yui a pasar por unos abetos seguidos por Yuna.

\- ¡No la toques! - gritó Kanato transportandose al lado de su novia-sacrificio y alejando a su hermano de un empujón.

\- Tsk. Ruidoso.- se quejó Subaru haciéndose con toda su paciencia.

\- Kanato-kun, Subaru-kun, no peleen.- pidió Yui.- Estamos juntos en esto.

Yuna lanzó una corta carcajada recibiendo varias miradas reprobatorias. Miradas que ella fácilmente ignoró.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien, Satsujin-san? - preguntó Yui realmente preocupada por las notoria palidez que perlaba la piel de la exterminadora.

Ella se encogió de hombros y por un momento se la vio perder el equilibrio mandando severas maldiciones.

\- Una dama no debería decir esas cosas.- la estabilizó Reiji.

Ese comentario pareció hacerle gracia a Yuna que siguió caminando para encontrar el camino. Subaru la siguió de cerca dándole espacio, no como Reiji que se puso a su mismo paso. Kanato y Yui siguieron por detrás.

\- Estás gastando demasiada energía. - notó el de pelo negro.

\- No soy una dama.- ella se quejó.- Y lo sé, estoy llegando a mi limite.

Yuna miró de soslayo al segundo hijo de Tougo Sakamaki. Ella sabía que ellos eran atractivos, pero le molestaba que esa belleza (obviamente heredada de su padre y madre) le estuviese afectando. En sus más de 50 años cazando demonios, ella ni siquiera se había fijado en como eran físicamente. Tal vez la vejez le estaba afectando, o podía ser porque no eran sus objetivos y podía apreciarlos tranquilamente. Pero de todos ellos, era Reiji Sakamaki el que le llamaba su atención. No podía evitar querer sacudir ese mundo de reglas, perfección y estructura obviamente construida para ser vista así de magnífica por otra persona.

Sus ojos vagaron desde los ojos rojizos y la cabellera oscura, hasta la manos elegantes y finas. No, no era su tipo de hombre. Ni en un millón de años.

Era todo lo que detestaba.

Aristócrata, rico, nacido para ser lo que era, lleno de normas que lo ataban, sumamente frío y vampiro.

Esa combinación era justamente lo que atentaba a todo lo que ella era. Por personas como él, era que estaba en la situación que estaba hace más de 50 años.

Entonces, ¿por qué no podía apartar sus ojos del fino cuello que la tentaba a morderlo?

XXXXXX

Umiko no estaba segura de como iba a pasar todo ese nido de víboras que cubría la entrada. Ahora más que nunca estaba segura que Natsumi era la que estaba ahi.

\- Si puedes abrir un hoyo, me teletransportaré. Hm, que molestia.- se quejó el mayor Sakamaki sacándose los auriculares.

\- Parece que el señorito por una vez va a hacer algo.- se burló Yuma.

\- Cállate, Yuma.- lo reprendió Ruki al ver que las serpientes habían girado a su escondite.

Umiko dudó por un segundo. Era un buen plan. De todos ellos el que podía teletransportarse era Shu, pero ella no sabia como abrirle el camino sin sucumbir a su lado de sirena. Y eso siempre terminaba en desastre.

\- ¿Aike-san? - llamó su atención el rubio.

\- Necesito que Yuma y Ruki me ayuden en algo.- los dos asintieron sin pensarlo.- Yo voy a entrar en algo así como un trance con mi forma de sirena. Necesito que si se empieza a formar una tormenta o si se vuelve demasiado violento me detengan, ¿si? Pueden salir lastimados.

\- Está bien, Umiko.- le estrechó el hombro dándole ánimos el castaño. - Puedes confiar en nosotros.

Umiko cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar hasta lo más profundo de su mente. Lentamente su cuerpo dejó la forma humana que había adquirido para protegerse gracias a Akane y su cuerpo quedó en una forma humanoide hecha de agua y cristal. Su sistema nervioso brillaba en celeste como luces de neón al igual que sus ojos y su pelo blanco parecía incluso más puro que antes. Caminó tranquilamente esa forma de Umiko hasta las serpientes que sisearon en amenaza. Sus manos se levantaron en puños y todo árbol o planta a la redonde empezó a secarse. El agua drenada de su ser y giraba en torno a Umiko quien lanzó un chillido agudo, como el grito de un águila.

Lo que antes había sido un hermoso bosque quedó en un desierto.

Con la potencia del agua manejada por sus manos, disparo un solo tiro en el centro ahogando a las víboras.

Shu vio su oportunidad y se movió hacia la cueva dejando el resto en las manos de los que quedaron.

Umiko quedó suspendida en el aire, inmóvil. Ruki y Yuma ni siquiera la oían respirar y al tornar sus ojos al Cielo vieron como las nubes oscurecían el lugar.

Iban a tratar de despertarla cuando otra mujer apareció en el muerto claro.

\- Realmente uds, exterminadoras, son más molestas de lo que pensé.

Umiko volvió a emitir el sonido del águila y poseída por su instinto atacó a la hija del rey Víbora. Látigos de agua trataban de ahogar a la mujer mientras serpientes se enroscaban en sus piernas comprimiendo el ser acuoso de Umiko. Las víboras mordieron a la exterminadora inyectando su veneno. El agua que la componía, transparente y pura, comenzó a oscurecerse y Umiko comenzó a debilitarse. Lentamente volvió a su forma humana sintiendo su cuerpo fallar por el veneno.

Cordelia avanzó para darle el golpe de gracia entra toda el agua que le llegaba por las pantorrilla. Umiko notó un brillo en el cielo que la hizo sonreír.

Con lo último que le quedaba de fuerzas saltó justo a tiempo para el impacto de Tsubasa en su aterrizaje. Como buena Dark Shyde que era, descargó toda la electricidad y luz que contenía en su cuerpo electrocutando a la proyección de Cordelia en la mente de Natsumi. La mujer de pelo violeta fue desvaneciéndose en el aire por el momento. Las dos sabían que en cuanto juntase energia volvería a rematarlas.

\- No nos podemos quedar aquí. - Tsubasa buscó un camino en el aire.

Kou, Raito, Azusa y el grupo de Yuna llegó justo a tiempo. Solo faltaba Akane.

\- Tenemos que avanzar.- ordenó Umiko tratando de ignorar el veneno en su sistema.- Akane podrá rastrearnos, y la víbora también.

\- ¿ Estás bien? - preguntó Yuna al ver sus tobillos hinchándose.

\- Estaré bien.- aseguró Aike Umiko.

Antes que pudiese tropezarse, Subaru la ayudó a movilizarse. Con su brazo el la estrecha cintura de la sirena, él maldijo por lo bajo al notar que se estaba sonrojando y ella medio sonreía por ello.

\- Gracias.- ella se aferró a él. - Eres un buen chico, Subaru.

Como si no pudiese estar más rojo, su rostro pasó a un nuevo nivel superando sus antiguos sonrojos. La albina disfrutaba de ponerlo incómodo y él lo notaba. Maldición, podía decir que se podría acostumbrar a ello.

\- N-n-no. Tsk. No digas cosas así. - le replicó.

\- Es la verdad.- se encogió de hombros Umi.

\- No quiero interrumpir pero,- carraspeó Yuna.- ¿ dónde está el conejo?

\- Aquí. - la voz despierta y calmada del mayor Sakamaki los hizo voltear a la mayoría.

Shu sorprendió a casi todos al llegar teletransportado con Natsumi a su espalda. Especialmente a Reiji, por una vez no podía reprenderle ser un vago. Es más, parecía tomarse en serio el cuidado de la menor de las cazadoras.

Para Shu, no había sido difícil encontrarla tirada en una extraña cama de piedras. Y dado a que la sirena se había encargado de distraer a Cordelia mientras él se la llevaba. Umiko y Tsubasa se adelantaron a cuidar de su hermana menor que lentamente deapertaba de la inconsciencia. Ella todavía temblaba del dolor de lo que fuese que le estaba ocasionando la madre de los trillizos pero casi habían escapado de Cordelia. No podían detenerse ahora.

Tenían unos segundos de ventaja sobre la primera esposa de Tougo Sakamaki.

El grupo siguió el camino guiado por Tsubasa desde las alturas y la magia remanente de Yuna en un botón.

Ya casi podían sentir la liberación de esa extraña prisión tejida en la misma mente de Natsumi y los recuerdoa de cada uno revueltos.

Casi. La figura de la madre de los trillizos volvió a reaparecer en el camino bloqueandoles el paso con todas las serpientes que pudo crear en la mente de Natsumi.

\- No vamos a poder pasar.- se quejó Yuna ante la imagen.- No puedo eliminarlas esta vez.

\- No hay a donde ir.- rió Cordelia.- El pajarillo pronto será mío.

\- Y una mierda.- le gritó Yuma, por una vez Shu no lo contradijo. Ni él ni nadie.

Si tenían que quebrarle el cuello a Cordelia una y otra vez para salvar a la menor de las cazadoras, la unica que siempre fue amable aun siendo enemigos. Ninguno dudaría en hacerlo. Ni siquiera los trillizos.

Umiko formó dagas con agua y hielo lista para atacar y Tsubasa bajó al suelo con su látigo desenrrollado, listo para dar una descarga eléctrica en el ser que se le ponga en el camino. Yuna sacó su espada y el botón. Reabsorviendo las migajas de su magia trató de localizar la salida de ese infierno. Con una sonrisa de esas que hacían estremecer a sus enemigos, apuntó a través de la mujer de Karl Heingz. Sus ojos dispares centellaron con sadismo y auto satisfacción. Una expresión que Reiji pudo captar notoriamente. Se imagino lo que miles de demonios habían visto antes de morir. La expresión que ella tenía en ese mismo instante, el rostro de un ángel vengador lista para impartir el castigo divino. Reiji negó con la cabeza carraspeando. No, no. Ella no le convenía. Esa mujer no era ni de cerca lo indicado para él.

\- La cueva para salir está del otro lado.- miró al cielo Yuna.- Pero la ayuda ya llegó.

Cayendo sobre Cordelia con las faces abiertas un lobo del tamaño de un caballo árabe la atacó. Una parte del camino quedó libre gracias a la intervención del animal que ahuyento a las criaturas.

\- Hasta que te dignas a aparecer.- caminó Yuna dirigiendo el grupo.

El lobo se escondió en unos arbutmstos y luego de varios quejidos y sonidos de dolor, Akane resurgió de allí con Ayato cargado a su espalda. De los trillizos solo Kanato era el que menos debilitado estaba con lo que fuese que Cordelia había hecho.

El túnel parecía extenderse a metros bajo tierra. A Tsubasa ya no le estaba gustando a donde iba esto. Ella era un águila, ellos surcaban los cielos y volaban. No se metían en caminos al centro de la tierra.

\- Esta es la salida.- gruñó Yuna sostenida por Akane y Reiji.- Yo puedo irme con solo chasquear los dedos, uds. Tendrán que pasar por lo que la cabeza de Natsumi elija.

\- ¿ Segura que estarás bien? - se acomodó los anteojos el Sakamaki amante de las tazas.

\- ¿ Es eso preocupación, vampiro? - le dio otra de sus sonrisas burlonas antes de volver a su semblante serio.- Estaré bien de todos modos. En cuanto salgan uds, liberaré mi mente hacia mi cuerpo y allí podré descansar.

Natsumi se adelantó bajando de la espalda de Yuma. Pero en cuanto trató de entrar al túnel una energía anaranjada la mandó volando hacia atrás. El rostro joven de su madre se formó por la misma energía formando algo parecido a un holograma.

\- Solo la verdad los hará libres.- sentenció la voz de su madre.

Natsumi miró a Yuna exigiendo una explicación, dado que ella parecía la más conocedora de este tema.

\- Supongo que tu magia ha adoptado el rostro de quien alguna vez fue tu persona más cercana.- explicó la exterminadora.- En cuanto a la frase que eligió tu subconsciente, Tamiko, ¿tenías que elegir una de la Biblia? Es de pésimo gusto.

La verdad los hará libres.

Era obvio que ellas sabían todo lo que había que saber de los hermanos Sakamaki y Mukami. Y ellos ahora sabían bastante de los secretos que ellas habían ocultado.

\- M-mi nombre es Natsumi Tamiko.- habló fuerte y claro.- Vivía en una granja con mis padres y todos los sirvientes que teníamos hasta que mi tía Cordelia los asesinó a todos.

Conteniendo el aire en sus pulmones dio un nuevo paso al frente y para su gran alegría, traspasó la barrera sin problemas. Los Sakamaki y los Mukami la siguieron esperando del otro lado a las exterminadoras restantes. Tsubasa dio un paso al frente de sus hermanas mayores y el holograma volvió a aparecer.

\- No tengo nada que ocultar.- ella se cruzó de brazos.- Soy Tsubasa Hotaru, princesa de los sucubae y Shyde. Sobrina del rey Águila, tengo 7 hermanos de los cuales soy la cuarta y la primera mujer.

Ella dio un paso para irse pero la mujer la detuvo.

\- ¿Por qué te fuiste de casa?

Tsubasa sintió un nudo en el estómago. Ella siempre había insistido en que sus padres, su tío, habían querido sacrificarla a un demonio que azotó sus tierras. Era parcialmente verdad.

\- Querían que me casara con Keigan, el nuevo gobernante de las Syrenae.- escuchó a Umiko contener el aire ante el nombre de la persona que más odiaba.- Iban a mandarme a km bajo el agua, sin poder volar, sin poder ver el cielo. Eso para nosotros, las águilas, es peor que la muerte.

\- ¿ Cómo te has alimentado estas últimas semanas y cada cuanto?

Tsubasa se quedó helada. Akane no podía saberlo. Era una deshonra lo que ella había hecho para una exterminadora. Pero de otra forma... no saldría de allí.

\- Soy parte Sucubus y parte Dark Shyde. Eso implica que me alimento de luz y energía, pero también necesito energía obtenida... del acto sexual.- ella se mordió el labio de los nervios.- Desde que volvimos de la playa, me he estado alimentando todos los días para evitar el llamado de la luz y que me encuentre mi familia. Y... Raito ha sido mi fuente de alimento.

No necesitaba ver la cara de Akane, podía imaginarsela con la mirada de ella clavada en su nuca. Hasta Natsumi parecía sorprendida de que hubiese dicho aquello. Umiko y Akane intercambiaron una mirada con Yuna. Las dos le hicieron un gesto a Umiko que pasase primero y ella notó que su líder estaba tratando de ganarse algo de tiempo. ¿ Para qué? Con Akane siempre era una incógnita.

\- Umiko Aike. Yo...

Umiko se quedó en silencio. Sus manos jugaron con la tela de su remera y sus ojos no se apartaban de allí. Era duro recordar, más aún decirlo en voz alta.

\- Soy la segunda hija del ex gobernante del clan Syrenae. Mi hermano mayor y mis padres fueron asesinados en un golpe de estado tramado por Keigan, el terrible. Escapé gracias a mi hermano... Él...

Una a una lágrimas fueron cayendo por el rostro de Umiko. Había visto a su familia ser despedazada, su reino ser aniquilado a ruinas de lo que podría ser. Solo por un demente lleno de soberbia y ambición.

\- ¿ Has tratado de matar a un inocente?

La voz de la madre de Natsumi, o de su poder mas bien, resonó en el lugar como un eco. Ella recordó la playa, la luna y el océano llamándola.

\- Yo... si, casi maté a Reiji.- ella se tapó la boca evitando vomitar.- No sabia lo que hacía. Realmente lo siento, me siento como un monstruo. Lo siento.

Los hipidos que daba Umiko no evitaron que Subaru se acercase a la albina y la abrazase. Se sentía tan deplorable, Reiji solo había sido amable y ella casi lo había matado. Se aferró a la chaqueta de Subaru mientras la dirigía del otro lado. Solo quedaba Akane la cual no parecía muy a la labor.

\- No voy a poder ayudarte.- suspiró Yuna.

Akane se encogió de hombros acercándose a la mujer sin detenerse. En vez de hablar, Akane se abalanzó contra la barrera. El crepitar de los rayos contra la piel de Akane y el olor a quemado inundó el lugar.

\- Akane, simplemente contesta.- gritó Natsumi horrorizada.

\- La verdad los hará libres.- repitió la mujer volviéndose energía.

Como raíces gruesas, maniataron a Akane empujandola al piso. Esas extremidades como tentáculos se mentieron por su boca y su garganta como si buscaran partirla al medio. El lugar se iluminó de repente y un prado lleno de flores blancas se mostró. Parecía como si estuvieran en el exterior otra vez pero de vez en cuando la ilusión titlaba desapareciendo por segundos.

Varios hombres y mujeres estaban allí en ropas de época. De vez en cuando alguno se agachaba y saltaba sobre el otro en gruñidos roncos, animales.

En un círculo formado por ellos, dos personas se batían a duelo con espadas. Cuando estas cayeron, los dos hombres se tranformaron en lobos, águilas, serpientes y murciélagos siguiendo su batalla.

Una mujer de pelo negro y ojos azules se mordía las uñas de modo nervioso y con la mano libre sostenía a una niña con el mismo tono de cabello pero ojos dorados brillantes. Cuando por fin uno de ellos venció, volvió a tranformarse en su forma humana. Porque eso eran, por lo menos parcialmente. Humanos. Salvo por el aura de la niña. Ella podría ser algo más.

Era un hombre maduro el que salió de allí consciente. De pelo castaño y ojos pardos.

\- ¡ Alger!- lo llamó la mujer con alivio.

La niña se escapó de su agarre y corrió hacia el hombre. Cuando estuvo cerca, saltó hacia sus brazos abiertos que la esperaban.

\- Esos son los padres de Akane.- cortó el silencio Ruki al volver a verlos.- Así que este debe ser el clan Chikage.

\- Se veía tan feliz.- susurró Natsumi viendo la escena.

La escena se distorcionó y Natsumi se giró viendo a Akane todavía tirada en el piso pero luchando contra la magia que estaba mostrando sus recuerdos. El agarre de las raíces se volvió más fuerte casi asfixiandola y la ilusion cambió.

Era el mismo campo repleto de flores blancas y Akane bailaba entre ellas con una corona hecha de las mismas. Su madre la veía sentada a unos metros preparando la comida que traía en una cesta. La niña alzó la cabeza al sentir un cambio en el aire. Era un aroma similar al de ella misma. Sus pequeños pasos la llevaron a alejarse de su madre un poco más. Ella también había percibido al intruso.

\- ¡ Alger! - gritó la madre de Akane al ver una figura salir del bosque.

Pelo anaranjado revuelto, ojos dorados y fríos, sonrisa espeluznante. Akane no sabia quién era pero sus instintos le rogaban que corriese y para ellos, para todos los Chikage el instinto lo era todo al sobrevivir.

Un chispazo dorado creció en los dedos del desconocido y todas las flores se volvieron rojas. Rojo escarlata.

Akane quedó embelesada preguntándose como había logrado eso.

\- Mi pequeña flor.- habló él finalmente.

Su mano se extendió para tocarla pero un centenar de gruñidos lo hicieron desviar su atención de ella. Sus primos, tíos, todos los parientes que podían considerarse del clan se habían transformado a la carrera contra ese hombre. Ahi ella entendió el peligro y corrió hacia su madre.

Su padre pasó a su lado dándole una afectuosa sonrisa antes de convertirse en lobo y atacar contra el hombre.

\- No mires hacia atrás. - le ordenó su madre.

Pero el daño estaba hecho. Ellos vio los cuerpos de sus familiares caer uno a uno ante las manos, la espada y el poder de ese hombre. Un grito de agonía salió de su garganta atrayendo los ojos tanto de su padre como de ese hombre. Fue el segundo perfecto de distracción que le costó la vida al líder de los Chikage, Alger.

La cabeza del padre de Akane se separó de su cuerpo y rodó hacia su dirección. El llanto de su madre no duró mucho cuando ella corrió hacia la casa.

\- Asami.- la mujer peinó a la niña. - Escúchame, tienes que esconderte cuando todo pase iré a buscarte, ¿entendiste?

\- Oh, Akane.- la voz del hombre se escuchó detrás de ella.- ¿ Realmente piensas que puedes huir de mí?

La mujer se volteó a escuchar el nombre eb la boca del enemigo y escudó con su cuerpo a su hija.

\- Nunca vas a tocar a mi niña. - le mostró los colmillos que crecían con cada segundo que pasaba.

\- Asami, nuestra niña. - sonrió el hombre atacando a la mujer.- Mi heredera legítimamente y no hay nada en el mundo que pueda detenerme para llevarla conmigo.

La figura de la magia de Natsumi volvió a formarse disipando el recuerdo proyectado. Todos se veían confundidos por lo visto. Algunos más que otros.

\- Recopilación de información terminada.- informó la madre de Natsumi.- Akane Chikage fue la última líder del clan junto a Alger Chikage, su esposo, ambos asesinados al proteger a su única hija, Asami...

Un rayo de energía dorada atravesó el holograma disolviendolo en el aire junto con la barrera que se cayó a pedazos. Un ataque proveniente de la misma Akane, o mejor dicho Asami.

El sudor perlaba la piel de la exterminadora que gracias a Yuna pudo ponerse pie. Los ojos de Akane brillaban de un modo poco estable y casi demente. La rabia la consumía notoriamente pero a Natsumi no le importó.

\- ¿ Hay algo de los que nos hayas dicho que no fuese una mentira? Todo este tiempo y ni tu nombre sabíamos. - Natsumi quiso abofetearla.

Pero en vez de responder con furia, Akane se rió. Lisa y claramente, la locira la estaba consumiendo.

\- Si, pude haber nacido con ese nombre.- ella se estabilizó dando unos pasos.- Pero en el momento en el que mi clan fue masacrado, dejé de ser ella. Tomé el nombre de mi madre, Akane, para recordar por siempre lo que había pasado. Hace más de mil años que no lo uso, aunque es irrelevante que uds lo hagan o no.

\- Eso es imposible.- sonó algo traicionada Tsubasa.- Te vimos con 5 años, te vimos crecer. No puedes tener más de lo que tienes ahora.

\- Tempus fugit, tempus sistit.- se encogió de hombros Yuna.- Es una maldición muy poderosa. Cuando conocí a Akane 25 años atrás fue porque Seiji Komori me llamó para que la entrenase. Llegaron a algún tipo de acuerdo con él y me di cuenta que la "niña" tenía algún tipo de maldición hecha por el hombre que la aprisionó por más de mil años. Me llevó otros 6 años romper el hechizo de alto nivel junto con Akane. Recién ahí empezó a envejecer.

\- El tiempo fluye, el tiempo se detiene.- tradujo del latín Reiji.- Un hechizo que dure tanto y con magia tan poderosa... Tu familia se ganó un enemigo muy difícil, Asami.

\- Ya les dije.- ella caminó a través del grupo de vampiros.- El nombre con el que me llamen me da igual. Ahora, muevanse. Nos vamos de aquí.


	18. Chapter 16

Reiji se levantó del suelo mareado, consecuencias de haber estado atrapado en el hechizo de Natsumi tanto tiempo. Sus ojos recorrieron la sala de estar, intacta tal como la habían dejado. Akane, o mejor llamarla Asami, estaba observando por la ventana como si se hubiese despertado hace siglos y los hubiese estado esperando. Lentamente sus hermanos, las exterminadoras, los Mukami se fueron despertando todos con la misma expresión de enfermedad en el rostro.

Sus ojos peinaron la habitación buscando a la persona que faltaba. Lo mínimo que podía hacer era agradecerle por ayudarlos a volver incluso siendo una exterminadora.

\- Ya se fue.- Akane se aclaró la garganta dándose la vuelta por fin.- Necesitaba recuperar fuerzas.

\- No me interesa.- mintió descaradamente el de anteojos.

Cosa que la líder no se tragó. Su mirada escéptica le dijo suficiente a Reiji sobre lo que pensaba realmente de lo que había dicho. Fue Usagi la que rompió el silencio que había reinado en la habitación.

\- Nee-chan.- comenzó Natsumi a hablar.

\- No me hables.- Akane la cortó avanzando hacia la puerta.

Desapareció sin dar tregua a reclamos. Tampoco es como si alguno de los vampiros se hubiese atrevido a hacerle frente y reclamarle algo.

Natsumi miró el suelo con un leve dolor en los ojos antes de volver a hablar. Había tal odio, tanto rencor en su voz que desconocía a la chica con la que había estado viviendo por tanto tiempo.

\- No es justo. Ella mintió y, ¿soy yo la que hizo mal? Yo debería estar furiosa pero...

\- Nunca vimos a Akane de esa forma.- tembló Tsubasa terminando por Natsumi la oración.

Reiji carraspeó llamando la atención de todos. Parecía que sus hermanos y los Mukami se habían olvidado de un pequeño e importantísimo detalle.

\- Tenemos que buscar la forma de sacar a Cordelia de la mente de Natsumi.- indicó con un gesto.

La madre de los trillizos seguía allí y el Cielo sabía que sucedería si llegaba a hacerse con el cuerpo de la niña. Él tenía bastantes libros que había heredado de Tougo en su cuarto. En algún libro debería hallar algo... o tendría que preguntarle a su padre.

El solo pensamiento le irritó de sobre manera. Deseaba por un lado tener la ayuda lo más rápido posible, pero tener que recurrir a esa persona...

Patético. Él mismo encontraría la respuesta. Sus ojos se tensaron en Natsumi. Sus ojos verdes se cerraban inconscientemente al estar tan exhausta por la magia drenada de Cordelia que los había hecho sumirse en su mente.

\- Tengo sueño. - bostezó inocentemente mirando a su hermano mayor con temor.

\- Voy a estar aquí cuando despiertes.- le dio una pequeña palmada en la cabeza afectuosamente.

\- No es eso de lo que tengo miedo.- Natsumi dijo antes de quedarse dormida.

Akane, incluso recluida detrás de la puerta como estaba, la había escuchado. Parte de ella había querido irse furiosa por haber tenido que revelar su pasado... Sin embargo, la situación de Natsumi le preocupaba y mucho. Yuna y ella habían intercambiado algunas ideas de cómo expulsar a Cordelia de la mente de Natsumi pero todas la hacían peligrar a la pequeña conejo. Ella subió las escaleras en completo silencio para que los vampiros no supiesen que ella había escuchado el resto. Se miró al reflejo al pasar por el espejo colocado en frente de su cama y este se quebró en mil pedazos simplemente bajo su mirada.

\- Maldición.- ella se quedó viendo el desastre que había hecho.

Natsumi no era la única que estaba perdiendo el control de su vida.

* * *

**_Quinta Maldición: Not sexy enough_**

* * *

Reiji se sorprendió a la noche siguiente al encontrar a Shū en su laboratorio. Bueno, no estaba asombrado de su rostro a penas contrariado del rubio. Nunca había sido el más expresivo, y aún así ahí estaba su hermano mayor.

\- ¿ Qué haces aquí? - preguntó más por formalidad ya que se imaginaba la razón.

\- Dime que puedo hacer para ayudarte.- se desperezó el mayor.- Es demasiado problemático este asunto, pero no quiero que Natsumi termine poseída por esa mujer.

Reiji sintió la bilis subir por su garganta al pensar lo que iba a decir. A él también le agradaba la mocosa. Era amable, lo ayudaba con las cosas en la casa y trataba de molestarle lo menos posible. No tenían mucho en común, ciertamente, pero la niña tampoco le irritaba lo suficiente. Dejando a Umiko de lado, Natsumi era su favorita de todas las exterminadoras. Un rápido pensamiento pasó por Yuna pero él lo descartó rápidamente. No era ella de quién debía hablar.

\- Déjame a mí la investigación. - se acomodó los lentes evitando mirar a Shū.- Serías solo un incordio en eso.

Al ver que Shū torcer el gesto, supo que tal vez no debería haber sonado como si no fuese a servir para nada (aunque el 99% de las veces en su opinión era así).

\- Deberías vigilar a Natsumi.- le sugirió. - No sabemos que tanto control tiene Cordelia de su mente, y empecemos a rezar en que no tenga ninguno sobre su cuerpo.

\- Lo haremos todos.- interrumpió otra voz masculina, Ruki abrió la puerta dejando entrever al resto de su clan y los Sakamaki.

Yui dio un paso al frente nerviosa de estar en el cuarto del morocho. Siempre terminaba mal para ella cuando ponía un pie allí.

\- Yo sé que aunque ni Umiko, ni Tsubasa, ni Akane.- dudó al decir el último nombre.- no lo digan en voz alta están muy preocupadas por lo que pasó. Somos familia, no de sangre, pero eso no es lo que cuenta. Haré lo posible para que Cordelia no se apodere de su cuerpo como trató de hacer con el mio.

Reiji observó a Yui. Tenia razón. Cordelia también se había apoderado de su cuerpo hace tiempo. Sin embargo, era porque ella poseía el corazón de la madre de los trillizos. ¿ Qué era lo que la ataba a Natsumi?

* * *

\- ¡¿ Cómo que todos pescaron la gripe?! - la voz de Akirihime Kurosaki, delegada del curso de Tsubasa, Natsumi junto con los trillizos, Yui, Kou, Asuza, Yuma y Subaru.- ¿ Creen que me voy a creer semejante mentira? ¡ Hace cuatro días que no vienen a la escuela!

A pesar de ser una joven que no sobrepasaba el metro cincuenta y cinco de altura, Akirihime Kurosaki tenía un carácter agresivo y ruidoso. Los hombres del curso alababan su ternura y belleza, pero le huían por dicho carácter. Había apuestas a que era una tsundere en el interior. (N/A: aaal fin puedo meter este personaje dia )

Lamentablemente para ella y sus siestas matutinas, había sido elegida por sus compañeros para ser la delegada responsable. Y eso implicaba averiguar cuando faltaban, pasarle los deberes y otras actividades que le consumía tiempo de sus prácticas de violín y guitarra.

Por ende, Akirihime NO estaba feliz. Ni un poco. Especialmente en esa semana en particular.

\- Tch. Cierra la boca, cerda.- Yuma perdió los estribos.- Solo fueron unos cuántos días.

Con una regla de madera, Akirihime le apuntó la garganta como si quisiera rebanarsela.

\- ¿ Sabes que semana es la próxima? ¡ Es el festival de otoño, tarado! Implica que los del último curso y los de primer año de secundaria alta van a competir con nosotros para la recaudación de fondos. - Aki golpeó el pizarrón con la regla y sus ojos lavanda brillando por la furia.- ¡ Y los de último curso siempre eligen el mejor lugar de la escuela para conseguir clientes y ganan!

Hubo un par de gruñidos del resto del aula dándole la razón a la morocha. Al ganar mejoraban sus aulas, mejores bancos, mejores pizarrones, los del año pasado habían incluido un cañón proyector de los nuevos en su premio. Si, podían esperar a pasar de curso; pero tenían que esperar más de medio año.

\- Sokka.- Tsubasa golpeó la palma de su mano con un puño. - Te ayudaremos con eso.

\- Pero el curso mayor siemore elige primero.- hizo puchero Aki y Natsumi le acarició el cabello para calmarla.- Carrot-chan, estoy tan estresada. Quiero que nuestro curso gane una vez por lo menos.

\- ¿ Por qué no hacemos una competencia para ver quién elige primero? - sugirió Raito.- Eso haría justicia, ¿eh? Bitch-chan...

\- Ore-sama ganará de seguro.- sonrió Ayato feliz de la idea.

Natsumi negó deteniendo al pelirrojo. Tenía que ser algo con lo que ganaran seguro. Si era algo deportivo, Akane y Umiko podrían con Ayato si es que ingresaban a la competencia... sin contar a Ruki, Reiji y Shū. Con eso quedaba eliminado el lado musical (no quería competir contra el rubio y ya suficientes molestias le estaba dando con el tema de Cordelia) o algo que llevase mucha inteligencia. No quería subestimar a su curso pero dudaba que hubiese alguien que pudiese pasarle el piso a los mayores.

\- Nada de deporte, nada de música ni conocimiento.

\- Usagi tiene razón. - hizo una mueca Yuma.- El principito sabe tocar el violín demasiado bien y Ruki es muy bueno en todo lo que sea escuela.

\- Ni hablar de Reiji.- secundó Subaru.- Y después esta el tema de la voz de Umiko...

Subaru se sonrojó un momento. Había escuchado tararear a Umiko una vez, cuando estaba distraída. Según el diario de criaturas de su padre las sirenas amaban cantar, pero ella había dejado de hacerlo al descubrir el poder de su canto... capaz de ahogar a todo hombre a la redonda.

\- Mmmm... Teddy tiene una idea.- Kanato interrumpió mirando a su oso nuevo.- ¿ Si hacemos un concurso de belleza?

\- ¡¿Eh?! - Akirihime estuvo a punto de eliminar su propuesta pero Asuza vio hacia donde iba la idea del de pelo violeta.

\- Tenemos a Kou que es un idol... y a Tsubasa que atrae a todos los chicos... Y a Natsumi que es adorable.

Tsubasa se alejó del grupo observándolos uno a uno como si quisiera tener un panorama más amplio. Su mano fue directamente a su mentón inclinando la cabeza pensativa.

\- Ayato y Laito también tienen su punto a favor.- comentó ella desinteresadamente.- Y Kanato y Asuza estan en la misma categoría que Natsumi, son increíblemente tiernos.

Descontando la parte de masoquismo de Asuza y el terrible carácter del otro, hasta podría funcionar. Miró a su hermana adoptiva menor y Natsumi se encogió de hombros.

\- Creo, muchachos, que podríamos tener una victoria por lo menos.- sonrió la colorada.- Hagamos un plan.

* * *

Umiko hubiese celebrado el momento en el que la paz reinó por cinco segundos... si hubiese sabido que sus hermanas iban a interrumpirla. Era difícil mantener la paz entre sus hermanas desde la vuelta de la mente de Natsumi.

Todas se sentían parcialmente traicionadas al saber que Akane les había mentido toda su vida. Más de 10 largos años juntas y ni siquiera su verdadero nombre habían sabido. Sin embargo, dejando de lado la omisión de la verdad, Umiko podía entender por qué lo había hecho. Akane siempre había sido el tipo de persona que no involucraba a otros en sus asuntos, menos si había algún peligro incluido en su plan. Ella siempre era la que se ponía en riesgo antes que a sus compañeros, y cualquiera que fuese lo que Akane estaba esperando desde que se había escapado de su prisión, no iba a ser algo seguro y donde todos saliesen con vida.

\- ¿Esto es todo lo que tenemos que copiar?- Umiko elevó una ceja al ver las hojas y hojas de clase que le pasaba su delegada.

Para unos cuantos días, los profesores habían decidido dar demasiado tarea... y apuntes. Umiko miró de soslayo de Akane. ¿Estaba más pálida? ¿O era solo la luz? La morocha estaba ignorándola olímpicamente, muy sumida en sus propios demonios.

\- Akane...- siguió sin responder.- Asami.

Eso hizo un click en la mirada de su hermana adoptiva que observó por encima de ella. Umiko también viró observando a Natsumi, Tsubasa, y otra chica ingresar a su aula seguido por los vampiros menores. Ruki, Reiji y Shu también parecieron confundidos por la presencia de dichas personas en su aula.

\- Soy Akirihime Kurosaki.- se presentó la extraña.- Delegada del segundo año. Tenemos una propuesta para hacer la disputa anual de la elección del aula del festival más... justa.

\- Es nuestro derecho.- se quejó uno que otro.- Nos toca a nosotros.

\- Nee~ pensé que no serían tan gallinas.- sonrió Tsubasa arengando a los mayores.- ¿O es que tienen miedo de perder?

Varios murmullos se alzaron en disconformidad a la boca suelta de la menor. Atrevida, orgullosa, como si ya hubiese ganado. Todos estaban diciendo eso... Umiko iba a darles la razón después de todo estaban hablando de Hotaru Tsubasa y conociéndola como lo hacía, la águila era justamente todo ello y no le interesaba. Lo veía como una ventaja. Tsubasa era indomable cuando utilizaba su atracción natural de sucubae, su encanto y amor por el caos absoluto como shyde. Ya podía sentir el efecto de sus características naturales como demonio. Había tirado el guante y todos estaban afectados por ella, ansiosos por tomar el desafío.

\- ¿Qué tipo de competencia? - reclamó la delegada del curso mayor.

\- Se harán votaciones por cada curso de presentar competidores, máximo 5 personas por año, que serán evaluados por todo el instituto sobre quien es el más atractivo, bello, como quieran decirlo.- explicó Akirihime.- El seleccionado representativo del curso que más votos tenga al final de esta semana gana y el curso puede elegir el aula primero.

\- Aceptamos.- dijeron muchos asintiendo.

Umiko Aike vio fruncir el ceño ante la expresión de triunfo de Tsubasa, a ella también le parecía algo apresurado eso. Después de todo, ellas también podían participar, ¿no? Nadie más escuchó lo que dijo la pelirroja en un susurro. Solo ellas y los vampiros.

\- Esto va a resultar más fácil de ganar de lo que esperaba.

Un siseo se emitió de los labios de Reiji, Shu, Ruki y Akane. A Umiko no le gustó el brillo indignado del grupo, aunque ella también quería darle un correctivo a la pelirroja. El comentario no había sido bien recibido.

\- No estés tan segura, Kachiku.- Ruki se inclinó hacia adelante en su banco clavando sus ojos en la exterminadora.

Reiji se acomodó los anteojos y el reflejo no pudo ocultar la promesa de reperesalias en su sádico mirar. Akane tampoco tenía una postura relajada. La morocha miraba a sus hermanas con un gesto de exasperación y a la vez de ofensa tomada.

\- ¿Piensas que puedes subestimar nuestro curso tan fácilmente? - Akane inquirió con un gruñido desalentador que le hizo caer a Tsubasa el alma a los pies.

\- Ah~ Aka-nee.- Tsubasa rió.- Aceptemos que cuanto a encanto Natsumi y yo siempre hemos sido más... accesibles que tú o que Umiko.

La albina enarcó una ceja. ¿Disculpa? ¿Estaba diciendo lo que ella creía que estaba diciendo? Umiko por primera vez en toda esa discusión se lo tomó personal. Tal vez era que a Tsubasa se le había ido la mano con su control en afectar la discordia, o que estaba irritable desde que habían vuelto, desde que había recordado y soñado sucesivas veces las muertes en su familia hace tantos años.

\- ¿No somos lo suficiente?- ella preguntó en voz alta enarcando una ceja.

\- Estoy segura que Daiki no quiso decir eso.- Natsumi trató de aligerar el ambiente.

\- Eso es a lo que exactamente sonó.

Akane se sentó reclinada hacia atrás clavando sus ojos dorados en cada uno de los de segundo que se habían atrevido a venir a apoyar a sus compañeros.

\- Creo que se han equivocado al venir a proponer esto.- la líder de las exterminadoras se paró avanzando hacia el grupo con los brazos cruzados. Con cada paso que ella daba, los de segundo año iban retrocediendo como si reconociesen el peligro latente en su interior.- Porque vamos a ganarlo.

Tsubasa notó que ya ni diquiera estaba dentro del salón tras haber retrocedido. Todos estaban de vuelta en el pasillo y Akane les cerró la puerta en sus narices de un portazo.

Habían iniciado una pelea que ya no estaban tan seguros de ganar tras haber provocado a los mayores.

\- Todo por tu gran bocota, Tsubasa.- Natsumi puso los ojos en el cielo rogando paciencia.

* * *

\- Nee-chan, ¿ a que no sería divertido jugar con Asami-chan?

Jayah frunció el ceño al escuchar a su hermana menor, Yuko, referirse a la perra de forma tan familiar. Esa mujer no merecía tener la atención de sus amos. Menos que menos del rey. La vio caminar a las apuradas hacia el baño seguida por el hombre al que servía con tanta devoción desde su nacimiento.

\- Yo quiero que Asami- chan gane.- Karys, la hermana del medio, se balanceó sobre la viga con maestría. - Ni siquiera deberían haberse atrevido a competir con ella.

\- A callar.- Le ordenó la mayor asqueada de la existencia de dicha mujer.- Es una deshonra que se codee con vampiros y otros seres inferiores. Ni hablemos de ese estúpido nombre que eligió como si con eso quisiera deshonrar la preciada memoria del antiguo rey.

Las dos menores miraron a Jayah con una ceja enarcada. Por alguna razón ella siemore se ponía así cuando se hablaba de Asami o le encargaban alguna misión relacionada con ella. Para ella era un insulto estar relacionada con esa mujerzuela. No solo había huido de la garra del anterior rey y se había negado a seguir su destino... Jayah hubiese dado todo por haber tenido la suerte de Asami. Y esa mujer simplemente lo había tirado por la borda.

\- Yo creo que lo hace para recordar a su madre.- Yuko no dejó ni un momento de observar a la chica.- Es triste que tuviesen que terminar las cosas así para el clan Chikage.

\- Se lo buscaron.- le replicó Jayah.- Si no hubiesen desafiado a nuestro antiguo señor...

\- Si, si, si.- la interrumpió Karys aburrida.- Todas sabemos la historia de la masacre del clan Chikage. Madre vive contándonos ese día y como se inició todo hasta llegar a ese punto.

\- El día, mis queridas niñas, que eso empezó, fue el día en que gracias a Dios uds tuvieron la oportunidad de nacer...- la imitó Yuko con el acento francés de su madre, donde había vivido casi toda su vida antes de empezar a servir bajo el reinado anterior.

Karys rió a carcajada limpia al escuchar a su hermana y ambas se ganaron una reprimenda de su hermana mayor. La siemore fría y correcta Jayah. De sus tres hermanas era la que más sabía de ese embrollo y había jurado silencio. Una maldición, un castigo hacia su persona que nunca sería reconocida por culpa de Asami. Salvo que... su rey se percatase que ella no era ni remotamente la correcta y las otras opciones desapareciesen del mapa. Su maquiavelica cabeza comenzó a formar el plan. No se necesitaba mucho.

Solo tocar los botones correctos en la inestable Chikage y todo volaría en pedazos. Igual que una linda bomba en medio de una plaza.

Sus ojos se fijaron en la exterminadora que huía del baño donde se había refugiado como si hubiese visto un fantasma.

\- Pobre y linda Asami.- Jayah ronroneó.- Creo que es hora de que juguemos contigo un poco.

\- ¿ Nee-chan? - Yuko preguntó al oír aquello.

\- Vamos a darle un empujoncito para que sepa dónde es su lugar, ¿si?

\- No tendríamos que esperar órdenes. - Karys meditó por primera vez en su existencia.

\- Podemos esperarlas mientras nos divertimos un rato, ¿no creen?

Yuko aplaudió encantada de poder dejar de aburrirse y abrió su enorme paraguas victoriano creando una sombra que las protegió a todas ocultandolas de la vista de curiosos. Karys se encogió de hombros y unió sus palmas creando electricidad en sus dedos listos para crear lo que su hermana mayor le dijese. Jayah sonrió al sentir miles de hilos despedirse de sus dedos en distintas direcciones listos para seguir sus deseos. Las tres utilizaron la sombra de Yuko teletransportandose edificio abajo hacia el patio. Tanto que hacer y tan poco tiempo, especialmente cuando sus amos se diesen cuenta de con quien estaban jugando... A ninguno de los dos le agradaría.

Pobre y linda Asami... Realmente no tienes ni idea de lo que te espera.

* * *

\- Asami.

Ella dio un salto mirando a través del espejo. Pelo blanco como la nieve, rasgos fríos y hermosos, carente de emoción alguna... Y ojos dorados.

Sólo había visto tal belleza vacía tres veces en su vida.

La primera el día de su captura al ser interceptado él por Chrone Tsukinami. Luego de eso, dos veces más por su hijo, Karura Tsukinami.

Esta era la tercera vez que sus caminos se cruzaban y algo en su interior le decía que los dos hubiesen preferido evitar este momento.

Los ojos del fundador recorrieron su rostro como si no pudiese creer que ella estuviese allí. Una mezcla de ira y repulsión enturbiaron los orbes del Rey de la familia fundadora.

\- Si no fueras quién eres...- empezó él sin completar la amenaza.- Asegúrate de apartarte de mi camino, Asami.

\- Ese ya no es mi nombre.- ella lo fulminó con la mirada.- Lo dejó de ser el día que tu clan, eliminó al mío.

La risa suave de Karura Tsukinami le congeló las venas del pavor. Era su bestia interna queriendo escapar de un depredador mucho más poderoso que ella.

\- Por empezar, nunca tuviste el nombre que deberías haber tenido. ¿ O me equivoco, A-s-a-m-i?

La mano del albino se enredó entre sus cortos mechones negros. Un contraste entre las raíces de ambos. Su rostro volteó a verlo directamente a los ojos del mismo color de los de ella.

\- No sé qué es lo que buscas aquí, Tsukinami, pero no vas a encontrarlo.- fue su turno de amenazarlo.

\- ¿ Quién dice que no lo encontré ya? - él tiró de su pelo sin cuidado causando que ella ahogase un gemido de dolor.- Siempre me causó curiosidad ver tu color de cabello...

Ella cerró los ojos como un reflejo del pasado. Siempre que causaba la curiosidad de alguno de los Tsukinami terminaba con una herida sangrante en algún lado.

Pero no llegó. Cuando abrió los ojos, él ya no estaba. Tomó con fuerza los bordes del mármol esperando que su respiración acelerada se tranquilizase.

Pánico.

Por primera vez en 20 años, ella sentía pánico. Miedo en estado puro.


End file.
